Desejos e Perigos
by Srta Insonia
Summary: UA: Hermione é uma ladra profissional. Em um de seus serviços algo vai errado e ela se depara de frente a um lindo moreno, milionário e sua vida muda de rumo muito rapidamente. Ps.: Sou péssima em resumos
1. Chapter 1

**Nota da autora: AU. Essa é uma adaptação de uma obra que adoro. Espero que gostem. Serão no total d fics da série. Mudei o título e alguns pequenos trechos, mas nada de muito significante. **

CAPÍTULO I

Hermione Granger perguntava-se por que os ladrões tinham sempre que escalar alguma coisa. Prisões, prédios, parques, muros de jardins ou até mesmo da magnífica propriedade a sua frente, numa das mais belas regiões da Flórida. Tanta segurança para evitar que um arrombador de categoria entrasse no santuário de privacidade de um proprietário cheio de dinheiro...

Sorriu de leve, olhando para o muro ao redor da mansão conhecida como Hogwarts. Alguns ladrões eram mais determinados e talentosos que outros, pensou.

Tirou a arma do coldre que trazia sob o braço e, mirando a câmera logo acima do muro, atirou, manchando-a com uma bola de tinta branca, a lente delatora. Uma coruja branca que estava em uma arvore próxima, voou, assustada, mas, além disso, não houve sinal de alarde. Tornou a guarda a arma e a sorrir. O horóscopo dizia que aquele dia seria um dia de sorte. Não que acreditasse em nada disso, mas sabia que o pensamento positivo lhe ajudara muitas vezes atrás.

Enfiou o par de espelhos portão adentro e abriu parte dele o suficiente para poder adentrar na propriedade. Não fora fácil decorar o posicionamento de todas as câmeras e dos sensores de movimento. Graças a plantas e desenhos, sabia onde se achava cada porta e janela da mansão; além, claro, de todo o tipo de fechadura e conexão elétrica.

Hogwarts fora construída à quase dois séculos, e cada novo proprietário acrescentara cômodos e pisos novos, sempre procurando mais grandeza, modernidade e segurança para a casa. O dono atual parecia ter muito gosto, pois cada canto da propriedade era impecavelmente bem cuidado. Na parte de trás, por onde Hermione entrara, havia duas quadras de tênis e uma enorme piscina. O mar ficava a pouca distancia e podia-se ouvir o tranquilizante barulho das ondas. Ela admirava cada detalhe. O proprietário devia ter muito, muito dinheiro. E um ego maior que sua conta bancaria. Alguém que, ela sabia, estava fora do país no momento.

Voltou-se para a janela pela qual estava prestes a adentrar a mansão. Com cuidado e pericia, pegou a ferramenta de cortar o vidro e fez um círculo, que retirou logo em seguida, jogando-o na grama. Ao se separar da janela, o pedaço de vidro causou um leve ruído.

"_Alguém poderia ter ouvido?"_, Mione se perguntava. Decerto não o guarda do piso superior, de frente para o monitor, mas havia mais dois seguranças ali dentro.

Aguardou mais alguns instantes. Nada. Decidida, entrou. Seguiu até a escadaria, junto ao topo da qual se via um precioso e genuíno Picasso. Sabia que havia outro no piso superior e que as duas obras eram protegidas por sensores ópticos, mas os quadros não eram o motivo que a levara até ali.

Parou no piso do terceiro andar, curvando-se e escondendo-se nas sombras para observar a escada. Nada ainda. Apenas silencio. Passou o olhar ao redor, vendo armas penduradas no hall. Notou os cantos escuros, onde um segurança poderia estar escondido. Ninguém ali também.

Seu alvo se encontrava no meio do corredor espaçoso, depois de uma porta do lado esquerdo. Prestou atenção redobrada aos sensores ópticos, evitando-os com elegância. Aproximou-se de uma armadura completa do século XV, que mais, que mais parecia com um cavaleiro medieval vestido para uma justa. Adorava a sensação de adrenalina correndo nas veias. Adorava cada instante que sua capacidade era colocada à prova.

Parou mais uma vez a dez passos de seu objetivo. Notou algo cruzando o ar. Um facho de luz...talvez um fio... _"Bobagem!"_ Ninguém seria estúpido o suficiente para deixar um fio atravessando o meio do corredor. Seria perigoso para quem por ali andasse.

Tensa, aproximou-se mais para examiná-lo. Tudo o que tinha a fazer era passar por cima, pegar o que queria e sair dali o quanto antes. Tanta tecnologia por toda parte e de repente, naquele corredor, um aramezinho...

Curiosa, abaixou-se para ver melhor. Um fio, sim, corria de um lado ao outro do corredor e pela parede. No piso, porem, não estava encostado, mas a centímetros de altura.

- Parado aí! – Alguém ordenou.

Mione sentiu-se gelar. Entre dois cavaleiros em armaduras reluzentes, uma sombra apareceu.

- Não mexa sequer um músculo! – avisou. Mione notou que lhe apontava um revolver.

- Não estou armada.

- E o que é isso embaixo do seu braço?

Ela sabia como lidar com uma situação assim. Precisava ficar calma e manter o sujeito calmo também. Já o fizera antes.

- É uma arma de tinta.

- Coloque-a no chão. E essa pequena mochila também.

- Não se exalte. Estamos do mesmo lado. – respondeu, obedecendo.

- Estamos nada. – o sujeito tocou no ombro direito. – Clark? Estou com um intruso no terceiro andar. Na galeria. Chame a polícia.

- Isso não será necessário. Seu chefe me contratou para testar a segurança.

- Certo. Conta outra. Pode dizer essa para a polícia.

Mione moveu as mãos, obedecendo os movimentos que ele fazia com a arma.

- Se você soubesse, não seria um teste. – insistiu. – Olhe, eu poderia ter pego o Picasso lá de baixo, ou o Matisse da sala de leitura, ou qualquer outra coisa. Minha missão é testar a segurança central. Acenda as luzes e lhe mostrarei minha identidade.

As luzes se acenderam, sim, de imediato, fazendo- estreitar um pouco os olhos. Notou, no entanto, que o guarda ficou um tanto confuso.

Pronta para sair correndo a qualquer instante, Mione o viu olhar para trás dela.

- Sr. Potter, encontrei...

- Estou vendo. – Hermione engoliu o pouco de saliva que tinha na boca.

- Harry Potter, presumo. – ela comentou, sem se voltar para ver o dono da casa.

- Ora, ele não a tinha contratado? – ironizou o guarda, que agora se sentia bem melhor.

- Ele, não. – Mione pretendia levar até o fim. – A companhia de seguros. Thomas e Finnigan. Seus patrões.

- Duvido. – a voz que vinha de trás dela agora lhe parecia bem mais próxima. – Ela não está armada, Samuel. Baixe esse revolver antes que machuque alguém. Vamos resolver isso lá embaixo.

- Sim, senhor.

- Agora, por que não dá uma olhada na senhorita...

- Smith. – Mione ofereceu.

- Ah, tão incomum... – ironizou o dono da casa.

Mione não estava prestando a mínima atenção a ele. Observava enquanto o Samuel se afastava.

- Cuidado! – chegou a grita, mas em vão.

Ao se voltar, então, bateu contra o peito nu, que levou para o chão com seu movimento inesperado.

Uma explosão tremenda e uma onda terrível de calor os atingiu. A mansão toda estremeceu, e o som de vidros se partindo foi intenso. E as luzes se apagaram de novo.

Harry Potter despertou com uma luz intensa que direcionaram em seu olho esquerdo.

- Solte-me! – resmungou para o segurança.

- Sr. Potter, tem de se acalmar e repousar, se não...

- Bloody hell! – e tornou a deitar-se, devido à forte dor que o atingiu na nuca. Suas costelas doíam também, tornando respirar uma atividade inacreditavelmente difícil. De repente, tudo lhe veio a memória. A explosão, o guarda e a garota. – Onde está ela?

- Não se preocupe com nada, senhor. – outro guarda se aproximou. – Já entramos em contato com sua médica particular e ela está a caminho.

- Não. Onde está a garota? – Não precisava perguntar por Samuel, pois a lembrança do calor das chamas e dos destroços que voaram por toda parte falava por si só.

- Não temos certeza de nada, senhor. O esquadrão antibomba, o departamento de homicídios, os peritos, estão todos aqui, mas temos de esperar pelo relatório dos bombeiros. O senhor viu o apetrecho?

- Não vi nada. – Harry tossiu.

- Tem certeza? – quem perguntava agora era um homem de terno cinza.

- E você, quem é? – Harry quis saber.

- Moody, da Homicídios. Seu segurança nos avisou sobre a explosão e sobre um intruso. Ou devo dizer intrusa? A garota a quem se referiu? – Harry apenas assentiu.

- Bem, ela queria mesmo vê-lo morto. E matou seu segurança e quase se matou no processo. Teve sorte de rolar pela escadaria. Pode descrevê-la?

Pela primeira vez, Harry olhou ao redor. Estava no segundo andar, ao pé da escadaria e sua cabeça doía mais por ter batido contra o solo.

- Ela disse chamar-se Smith. – Sentou-se devagar. – É pequena e magra. Usava roupas pretas, mas estava de costas para mim e usava um boné de beisebol. Talvez tivesse olhos castanhos... Enxerguei pouco. – Vira os olhos quando ela se lançara sobre seu corpo.

"_Quando salvara sua vida!"_

- Não é muito, mas vamos investigar. Não deve ter escapado sem um ferimento. Levaremos o senhor para um hospital e depois conversaremos melhor.

Harry cerrou as pálpebras. A imprensa iria adorar aquilo tudo.

- Não. Não vou

- Vai sim, sr. Potter. Se morrer agora, serei demitido. – deu por fim o policial.

Assim, duas horas mais tarde, ouvindo o barulho causado pela mídia e vendo os flashes pipocando no corredor branco do hospital, Harry desejou ter teimado e ficado em sua propriedade.

A imprensa já sabia o que ocorrera e armara um verdadeiro espetáculo. Explicou isso ao médico enquanto costuravam um rasgo no seu peitoral.

- Está reagindo bem, sr. Potter. Nem será necessário a anestesia que pedi. – A Dra. Pomfrey sorriu-lhe.

- Posso estar reagindo bem, mas estou extremamente furioso.

O analgésico que os paramédicos lhe tinham dado estava com o efeito por um fio, mas não queria pedir mais porque se sentia um tanto grogue. Tentaram matá-lo, e não iria dormir enquanto a polícia tentava descobrir de quem se tratava.

- Onde está Weasley?

- Aqui. – O advogado inglês deixou o canto da sala de emergência em que se mantivera até em tão. – Nossa, você não parece nada bem, Harry...

- Quem era ela, Ron? E onde enfiaram minhas roupas?

- Ainda não sabemos, para a primeira, mas vamos descobrir. E aqui. – Abrindo uma maleta esportiva, ele tirou uma calça jeans, uma camiseta preta e uma jaqueta de algodão.

- Suas, suponho...

- Não me deixaram entrar na mansão, mas estas vão lhe servir. – Weasley mostrou um par de tênis e franziu o nariz para mais um ponto dado pela médica. – Mas, afinal, o que está fazendo aqui? Devia estar em Stuttgart. ALEMANHA – fez uma pequena pausa e por fim terminou enfatizando a última parte.

- Gregory tentou me convencer a ficar mais um dia. Devia tê-lo ouvido. Ligue-me com Thomas e Finnigan.

- São quatro da manhã. Poderei demiti-los amanhã de manhã cedo.

- Quero falar com eles antes.

E não antes de saber se tinham ou não enviado um mulher esperta para testar o sistema.

- Harry, os policiais acharam uma das câmeras bloqueadas com tinta, um par de espelhos atrapalhando o sinal do portão e um buraco na janela do pátio. Isso, para não mencionar o segurança que se resumiu a partículas.

- Não pense que ficarei parado aqui. Sentado esperando. Quero estar presente quando interrogarem aquela mulher. – Embora soubesse o quão difícil seria encontrá-la primeiro, e depois interrogá-la.

- Esqueça, Harry. Essa mulher não foi a primeira a tentar pegar um pedaço de você. E, acredite, os repórteres vão querer levar-lhes mais alguns.

- Acho que ela salvou minha vida. – Com um resmungo, Harry vestiu a camiseta. – Estranho para alguém que quer me ver morto.

Ronald Weasley pensou um pouco antes de perguntar.

- Por que não me conta o que houve?

Harry o fez, começando pela máquina de fax que algum imbecil programara para chamar seu número a cada dois minutos desde as duas da manhã. Falou também da ligação dos seguranças, que ouvira, informando a Clark que Samuel havia descoberto alguém dentro da casa. Descreveu como a moça tentara evitar que Samuel avançasse e depois se jogara em cima dele, Harry, quando houve a explosão.

- Disse que o nome dela era Smith... – Weasley observou.

- Um nome falso, com certeza.

- Com certeza? Ela sabia da bomba!

- Ela sabia de algo! Vi sua expressão quando se jogo por cima de mim. Estava apavorada.

- Eu também estaria se um imbecil detonasse a bomba antes que eu saísse da cena...

- Ela podia ter passado por mim antes da detonação, mas preferiu me lançar longe. Ela me EMPURROU. – dando ênfase no final.

Ron ficou pensativo por um instante.

- E depois, ela me arrastou escada abaixo.

Harry sabia que a mulher estava ali para roubá-lo; que queria, até, querer matá-lo, mas alguma coisa mudava sua linha de pensamento. E queria saber o que, de fato, acontecera.

O detetive que estivera na mansão apareceu na enfermaria, apresentando logo o distintivo.

- Tem certeza que o fato de ela se chocar com o senhor não foi um mero acidente?

- Tenho. – Harry não pretendia falar com o policial no momento. Queria suas próprias respostas. Não estava acostumado a trabalhar para os outros, ou a ajudar a vida alheia.

- Bem, ela deve aparecer em algum lugar. Para assistência medica. – explicou Moody. – Sugiro que procure um lugar para ficar. Providenciarei vigilância 24 horas para o senhor.

- Não quero gente me seguindo pra toda parte.

- Mas é o procedimento padrão, senhor. Pode usar o distrito Palm Beach ou até o escritório do xerife.

- Não vão me tirar de minha casa. E tenho minha segurança particular.

- Com todo respeito, senhor, mas a segurança de sua casa não me impressiona.

- Eu sei. – mais um gemido, e ele vestiu a calça jeans.

- Trarei a cadeira de rodas.

- Não, Ron, irei andando. – Harry sofria, mas era teimoso por demasia. – Quero Thomas e Finnigan no telefone agora! E não venha com um atendente qualquer. Quero a diretoria ou os próprios donos!

- Certo. – Ron saiu e retornou alguns segundos depois, com uma cadeira de rodas e o celular no ouvido.

Mantendo-se firme, mas sentindo muitas dores, Harry se dirigiu a Moody:

- Se... Quando encontrarem a srta. Smith, quero ser avisado. Estarei presente.

- As coisas não são assim, senhor...

- Dane-se como são as coisas da policia! – Harry deixou-se cair na cadeira. – Meus impostos pagam o dobro da folha de funcionários do departamento inteiro junto. Se vai falar com ela, quero estar junto.

- Bem...verei o que posso fazer.

- Ele o quê?!

- Calma, Bottom! Esse braço é importante, sabia? — Hermione protestou.

Os dedos grossos de Bottom tornaram-se suaves, na costura do corte.

- Tem de ir a um hospital, querida — aconselhou, passando uma linha de supercola sobre o ferimento do ombro.

- Preciso é de algo para bater em sua cabeça dura! — Mione se rebelava para conter a dor. — Não disse que Potter ficaria mais um dia em Stuttgart?

- Foi o que saiu nos jornais. Culpe o jornal ou culpe Potter por mentir aos repórteres.

Ei, por que não pegou um dos Picassos? O alarme já tinha disparado, mesmo...

- E onde arranjaria compradores? E eu estava bem ocupada. No caso, com o corpo pesado de Harry Potter. Vira algumas fotos dele nos tablóides, quando de seu divórcio conturbado, no ano anterior, e quando o moreno doara uma quantia obscena de dinheiro para uma causa qualquer mantida por um astro de Hollywood. Sabia que ele era um milionário reservado, divorciado e imprevisível, nada mais.

- Pronto. A cola já secou. — Bottom tampou o tubo. — Mas colocarei uma bandagem, mesmo assim.

- Como vão minhas costas?

- Bem. Foi bom estar usando uma jaqueta pesada. O que me aflige é o corte na parte de trás de sua perna. A cola não vai durar muito, já que anda tanto.

Mione sorriu, descendo da mesa da cozinha em que estivera sentada.

- Falo sério, Mione. Deve ter perdido sangue, querida. E se fizerem alguma análise de DNA?

- Terão de me achar para terem com que comparar, não? — Mione tentou andar, sentindo a cola repuxar sua pele. — Bem, já passa das cinco. Vejamos o noticiário.

Bottom saiu arrastando os chinelões pela cozinha, para ligar a televisão de cima da pia.

Enquanto isso, Mione vestia o jeans que deixava ali, para casos de emergência como aquele.

- Você disse que o segurança morreu. — Bottom amarrou a tira do enorme roupão. — O que quer ver?

- Não sei... Quero ter certeza de que não fui flagrada por câmera alguma.

- Só isso?

- É que estou curiosa daquele fio no corredor e... seria interessante saber se Potter morreu ou não.

Bottom a conhecia bem, por isso tinha certeza de que Mione estava preocupada. Ela arrastara Potter para o pavimento inferior por puro reflexo, sem a preocupação de que ele pudesse fazer seu reconhecimento para a polícia. Mas a situação era ruim. Todos iriam culpá-la pela bomba, em especial porque o guarda morrera, e, portanto, nada poderia dizer.

O jornalista começou o noticiário falando da fatalidade ocorrida em Hogwarts.

Descreveu o estado da mansão e disse que Potter fora levado a um hospital, sem maiores ferimentos. As imagens mostradas eram a do milionário sendo escoltado por um homem alto, ruivo, para dentro de uma limusine Mercedes. Havia uma atadura na fronte de Potter, mas ele parecia bem. Por um momento, Mione respirou, aliviada.

- Você devia tê-lo deixado lá em cima, Mione.

- O homem iria queimar, e isso não me ajudaria em nada.

- Ele a viu?

- Um pouco...

- Virão atrás de você, querida.

- Eu sei. Mas sou boa em me esconder.

- Dessa vez é diferente.

Mione não ignorava isso. Alguém perdera a vida. Um homem muito rico também quase perecera. E ela nem ao menos conseguira pegar a pedra que queria.

- Fui tola. Devia ter notado que outra pessoa já tinha entrado e colocado explosivos, mas quem poderia querer mandar pelos ares tudo o que havia lá dentro? Para quê?!

Bottom deu de ombros, pensou, e indagou:

- Assassinato?

- Mas por quê? E por que tanta confusão?

- Eu ficaria mais preocupado em ser culpado pela morte do guarda do que pelos motivos de um assassino.

Mione olhava para a televisão, então sem som. Ali surgiam imagens de Potter com uma modelo, Lavender Brow, pelo braço. Pegou a jaqueta e calça rasgadas e pensou em jogá-las no lixo quando voltasse para casa. Vestiu a camiseta, em melhor estado, ajeitando-a sobre o ombro não ferido.

- Ligo para você esta noite — avisou Bottom, seguindo para a porta.

- De onde, querida?

- Não direi.

Bottom assentiu, sorrindo.

- Cuide-se, menina.

- Digo-lhe o mesmo. Seu comprador sabia que você tinha alguém atrás da pedra ontem à noite. Pode resolver pressioná-lo.

- Não faz mal. Gosto de pressão.

Mione sorriu; também gostava, mas não tanto. Sabia que, dessa vez, a polícia daria mais atenção ao caso. Tinha de achar uma estratégia. Quais os motivos que levariam alguém a colocar explosivos na casa de um milionário, no meio de sua galeria de arte? Aquela pedra estaria na lista de coisas destruídas pela explosão ou eles também a culpariam de tê-la levado?


	2. Chapter 2

CAPÍTULO II

Ronald Weasley guardou o celular. – Thomas e Finnigan acabaram de confirmar que não enviaram ninguém para testar a segurança da mansão, Harry. Mas estão ansiosos para continuar um bom relacionamento com você.

No banco de trás da Mercedes-Benz, Harry apenas meneou a cabeça. Não sabia porquê, mas tinha esperanças de que a mulher tivesse dito a verdade.

- E Samuel? Contatou a família?

- Os pais moram com uma Irma mais velha em um Condado afastado. Thomas e Finnigan já enviaram uma equipe para dar-lhes toda a assistência.

- Quero que meu escritório lhes envie condolências e veja pessoalmente se precisam de algo.

- Hm, senhor? Policia e imprensa adiante. – avisou o motorista.

- Passe direto. Não vão me manter fora de minha própria casa!

- Achei que você se mantivesse sempre frio diante de adversidades. – brincou Ron.

- Estou agindo com frieza. Quero me livrar de todos eles, Ron!

- Repórteres ou policiais? – questionou levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Ambos! – Harry respondeu sorrindo.

- Posso me livrar da imprensa, mas, já que tentaram matá-lo nessa madrugada, sugiro que deixe a policia fazer seu trabalho.

- Não diante de minha casa! Não mudarei meu estilo de vida. Não deixarei que circundem por todo canto como se eu fosse um fracote amedrontado.

Ron fez uma pausa e respondeu:

- Farei o que puder, está bem? Mas tem de encarar o fato de que é uma celebridade; e bem valiosa, diga-se de passagem.

Entraram na propriedade, e Harry deixou de lado qualquer outra coisa para fixar sua atenção nos destroços amontoados diante da entrada principal. Mais adiante, viam-se estatuas e objetos de valor, pouco danificados. A companhia de seguros já enviara seus agentes, que cuidavam das obras mais valiosas, sempre sob o olhar atento dos policiais.

- Janelas quebradas e telhas enegrecidas. Além disso, não parece que o estrago foi tão grande, daqui de fora.

- Vai ver lá dentro, Weasley. – E Harry saiu do carro, cuja a porta fora aberta por um policial.

Olhou, aborrecido, para o pessoal que ainda cuidava do estrago, bebendo café em suas xícaras de porcelana.

- Senhor, o prédio ainda não foi liberado. – informou um oficial, que se aproximava.

- Me parece que já limparam tudo. – Harry falou contrariado, olhava para as pilhas de destroços fora da residência.

- Eu me referia ao pessoal do esquadrão antibomba, senhor. Já vasculharam o porão e os dois primeiros andares, mas ainda falta o terceiro e o sótão.

- Pois diga-lhes que me notifiquem, caso encontrarem algo que ainda pode explodir.

- Calma, Harry. – Weasley aconselhou. – Eles estão do nosso lado.

Harry respirou fundo. Arrumara e organizara a propriedade para ter privacidade, onde pudesse fugir das câmeras e dos repórteres. E, sem a polícia ali, metade dos tabloides já teriam invadido, tinha de admitir.

Voltou-se, encarando o oficial.

- Como é seu nome?

- James Kennedy, senhor.

- Pode nos acompanhar, desde que não atrapalhe.

O policial parecia confuso, e Weasley interferiu, explicando:

- O que o senhor Potter quer dizer é que pretende colaborar com vocês no que estiver a seu alcance, mas ainda tem muitos negócios que requerem sua atenção. Se ficar conosco, estará garantindo que nada será tocado que possa interferir em sua investigação.

- Entendo. Mas a Homicídios não vai gostar nada disso, senhores.

- Não se preocupe. Teremos cuidado. – mesmo contrariado, o oficial assentiu.

Dante Partino, seu gerente de aquisições, apareceu assim que Weasley e Harry chegaram no terceiro andar.

- Está tudo uma confusão. – queixou-se, em seu sotaque italiano.

- Quem poderia ter feito isto?! Duas das armaduras do século XII estão quebradas, o capacete romano foi danificado, metade dos aparatos do século XVI ficou...

- Estou vendo! – Harry o interrompeu. Passou os olhos pela destruição de suas valiosas peças de arte e observou, irritado: - Confusão... Não! Isto é o verdadeiro inferno!

Ron ficou boquiaberto.

- Uau! Onde você estava no momento da explosão?

Harry andou mais alguns passos a esquerda e falou:

-Aqui. – Harry se posicionou exatamente no local onde foi derrubado pela mulher de olhos castanhos.

- Quero cuidar de todas as peças pessoalmente. – Dante dizia. – mas a companhia de seguros parece agir como se fosse dona de tudo! Não faz ideia da delicadeza...

- Está bem, Dante! Ron garantirá que você seja consultado em tudo.

- Certo. Mas a água que jorrou dos borrifadores danificou algumas pinturas e...

- E a Pedra?

- Não está aqui. – Moody respondeu pelo italiano, aparecendo no topo da escadaria, atrás dos três homens. – Imaginamos que estivesse atrás dessa peça. E o senhor não deveria estar aqui. Esta é uma cena de investiga...

- Já fotografaram e tiraram as digitais de tudo? – Harry o interrompeu de forma autoritária.

- Sim.

- Então, descobriram que tipo de dispositivo foi utilizado. – Moody respirou fundo, mas respondeu:

- Ao que tudo indica, havia um fio de aço cruzando o corredor, conectado a uma espécie de granada de alta potência. Rápido e profissional, eu diria. Perfeito para cobrir vestígios se o intruso fosse pego antes de conseguir escapar.

- E se ela tivesse saído sem ser vista?

- Seria uma boa forma de confundir a investigação do roubo.

- E muito arriscado também. – Harry raciocinava. – Seria trocar alguns anos de detenção por roubo para pena de morte por assassinato, certo?

- Somente se a pessoa for pega. Poderia haver esse risco, pelo que o senhor tinha aqui dentro.

- Nem tanto. Bem, vou deixá-lo trabalhar, Detetive Moody, mas mantenha-me informado, sim? Tenho ligações a fazer.

Dante voltou a verificar os estragos, e Ron e Harry fecharam-se no escritório do segundo pavimento.

As enormes janelas davam para o jardim da frente, naquele momento repleto de destroços e de policiais. Harry sentou-se em sua escrivaninha, mal-humorado.

- Algum problema além de quase ir pelos ares em pedacinhos? – perguntou Ron ao sentar-se também.

- Eu lhe disse que não consegui dormir a dormir noite passada por causa das chamadas pelo fax. Estava andando pela casa, esperando uma hora decente para ligar para o escritório de New York. E teria entrado na galeria.

Ron assentiu.

- Vai demitir Thomas e Finnigan?

- Não se trata disso. A mulher gritou para Samuel parar e depois se jogo contra mim... E não estava apenas tentando salvar a própria vida apenas.

- Ok. Vamos lá, diga-me o que está imaginando?

- Digamos que ela tenha entrado, passado pela segurança, pego a pedra, mesmo havendo coisas que valiam muito mais... Então para por segundos para colocar um explosivo, é surpreendida e tenta impedir que todos voem pelos ares. Estranho, não?

- Ou tentou apenas impedir que ela morresse o processo.

- Se não tivesse parada para colocar a bomba, teria saído sem ser vista. – Insistiu Harry, sem concordar.

O advogado assentiu e ponderou por alguns segundos.

- Muito bem, Harry, possibilidade número um: roubar não era o objetivo dela. Afinal, a moça passou por muitas coisas valiosas e não as levou.

- Isso mostra que o objetivo poderia ser assassinato. Então, por que me arrastou escada abaixo, evitando que o fogo me atingisse?

- Talvez você não fosse o alvo.

- E quem era? Samuel? Não... Aí vem a possibilidade número dois: ela não colocou a bomba.

- Nesse caso, temos dois intrusos, na mesma noite. Um entrou pela janela do pátio; o outro... não sabemos como. Um queria a pedra; o outro, explodir alguma coisa, ou alguém. – Ron concordou.

- Bem, eu não deveria estar aqui.

- É... Devia estar em Stuttgart até hoje à noite. A não ser que alguém soubesse que você deixou a Alemanha antes do previsto.

O moreno suspirou.

- Isso diminui o número de suspeitos. Confio plenamente naqueles que trabalham comigo. Além de Gregory Boyce, que queria que eu ficasse, mesmo depois de lhe ter dito que não pagaria mais do que o acordado pelas ações de seu banco.

- As pessoas falam, você sabe...

- Não as minhas pessoas. – Harry levantou-se, com uma careta de dor e deu alguns passos pelo escritório. – Quero falar com a srta. Smith.

- A polícia também. E agora, até o FBI. Sabe como detestam que executivos estrangeiros de países aliados quase são feitos em pedacinhos.

As movimentações do FBI não interessavam no momento.

- Alguém entrou aqui, matou uma pessoa que trabalhava para mim e roubou algo que me pertence, Ron. Quero respostas. E as quero JÁ!

- Bem, irei ver se estão perto de capturar a garota, mas se formos presos por interferir nas investigações... Eu não o conheço, certo?

- Se isso acontecer, vou demiti-lo por trabalhar mal. – sorrindo, Harry pegou o telefone. – Agora, vá. Tenho de trabalhar.

Hermione sentou-se em seu sofá, procurando outro canal com o controle remoto. Dois dias e a mídia ainda explorava a história. Não havia informações novas, por isso se ocupavam de amenidades. A vida de Harry Potter, seus amores, sua filantropia, seus negócios, repetiam os fatos de que tinham certeza: houvera uma explosão, um segurança, chamado Samuel Milfont, morrera, e vários itens foram destruídos ou danificados. E a polícia estava à procura de uma mulher jovem, branca, de mais ou menos 1,64m e de uns 50 quilos.

Tensa, ela sabia que era o alvo. Se acharam que tentara matar Harry Potter, metera-se em grandes apuros. Não podia aparecer em aeroportos ou rodoviárias, pois tudo estaria sendo vigiado. Era uma ladra excepcional; seu pai lhe dissera isso, Botton vivia repetindo o mesmo, e também alguns clientes para quais trabalhara fizeram o mesmo elogio.

Muito bem. Gostava da independência que seus talentos lhe garantiam. Adorava o desafio da profissão. E mais ainda o dinheiro que recebia como pagamento, o qual gastava sem fazer-se notar.

Seu pai lhe ensinara discrição, junto com as habilidades do ofício. Era por isso que Mione vivia numa casa pequena, discreta, arrumada, nas vizinhanças de Pompano beach; também era por isso que trabalhava por uma ninharia como consultora de arte, em um ou outro museu. E tinha a seu favor também o fato de nunca ter matado ninguém. Portanto, se queria se aposentar em paz, precisava descobrir que plantara aquela bomba. E provar que não fora ela.

Como não havia nada de interessante na têve, trocou-a pelo notebook, onde verificou se tinha alguma mensagem. Nada de interessante tampouco. E, quase automaticamente, digitou o nome Harry Potter no Google.

A página se abriu e mostrou uma torrente de fotos, artigos em revistas e jornais, websites e curiosidades. Apesar dos cabelos negros um tanto longos, ele tinha uma aparência de um multimilionário, vestido num terno Armani, mas seus olhos, verdes-esmeraldas, eram interessantes. Havia poder e confiança neles. E olhavam direto para a câmera que o fotografara, como se anunciassem que pertenciam a um homem que devia ser encarado com seriedade.

Mione mordeu o canto do lábio inferior. Sim, Potter era muito atraente, teve de admitir. E admitiu também que lhe parecera delicioso usando apenas a calça do moletom de dormir, mesmo coberto de sangue poeira negra.

Distraída, clicou na página seguinte. Via compra de antiguidades, uma página inteira sobre divorciados famosos, e informações sobre Gina, ex mulher de Harry Potter. Clicou sobre o nome da mulher, interessada.

Uma bela foto apareceu na tela. Uma ruiva bem cuidada, que decerto frequentava um salão de beleza caríssimo. Considerando-se que, dois anos antes, Potter a surpreendera nua em companhia de sir Colin Creevey, na vila do nobre na Jamaica, Mione achava que a ruiva acabara se dando muito bem, visto que enfrentara um divorcio nem tão ruim assim e acabara se casando com o amante riquíssimo. Nem todos os ex-maridos traídos dariam dinheiro as suas ex-mulheres para que pudessem manter uma casa com o novo companheiro no centro de Londres.

O telefone tocou. Mione teve um sobressalto e seguiu para a cozinha, para atender.

- Alô!

-Hermione Granger... – disse alguém com leve sotaque francês. – Então é ai que anda se escondendo...

O coração de Mione pareceu parar por instantes, para depois retornar ao ritmo normal.

- Justin Finch-Fletchley. Não estou me escondendo. E como, me diga, conseguiu meu número?

- Sei conduzir meus negócios, _cherie_. E acho que deve ficar fora dele, pois é perigoso.

Uma sirene soou a distancia, e parou. Arrepiada de medo, Mione afastou a cortina rendada da janela.

- Então era você que estava na casa de Potter! Quase me matou, sabia?

- Nunca imaginei que fosse aceitar um serviço assim... tão complicado.

- O que é isso, _mon mie_? Como sabe que era eu quem estava lá? – Justin riu de leve.

- Não insulte minha inteligência, _cherie_. Qualquer outra pessoa estaria morta agora. Mesmo com você, foi perto, não? Além do mais, estou tentando lhe fazer um favor.

- Claro...

Mais uma sirene a alertou e parou. DE NOVO.

- Tenho de desligar agora, Justin. Se mandou os tiras atrás de mim, pode se considerar acabado!

- Eu? Jamais chamo a polícia, _cherie_! Mas pode desligar. Cuidarei de tudo.

Mione pôs o telefone no gancho, confusa. Quem poderia ter dado com a língua nos dentes e por quê?

Correu para o banheiro, pegou a mochila que sempre deixava pronta e retornou à sala, onde desligou o notebook da tomada, guardando-o em seguida na mochila e retirou tudo que poderia incriminá-la. Foi até a janela, olhou para fora e saiu pela porta dos fundos, pulando para o quintal da vizinha.

Deixara o automóvel a duas quadras dali e chegou a ele quando o helicóptero da policia, seguido de outro, de reportagem, pairavam, perigosamente, sobre o teto de sua residência. Ligou o motor e saiu, sem muita pressa, para chamar a atenção. Seguiu até um quarteirão abarrotado de restaurantes e estacionou diante um deles. Saiu, localizou um telefone público e ligou para Bottom.

- Sim? – atenderam.

- Jorge? – ela indagou, disfarçando a voz. – Jorge está?

- Olhe, moça, eu sempre lhe digo que não há nenhum Jorge aqui. – Bottom replicou irritado. – Não está aqui, compreende?

- Compreendo. – Mione desligou.

Suas mãos tremiam. Tinham localizado Bottom, ou, pelo menos, estavam mantendo-o sob vigilância. Poderiam tentar localizar a chamada.

Apressada, voltou para o carro, seguindo agora rumo ao norte. Como acharam seu rastro tão depressa? Não deixara digitais, e, mesmo que Potter tivesse dado uma boa descrição dela, o que não era provável, não tinham nada para comparar. Não devia ter sido Justin a entregá-la. Não era seu estilo, mas a chegada dos policiais não o surpreendera. Alguém abrira a boca, implicando tanto ela quanto a Bottom.

"O que estava acontecendo, afinal?" Era comum gente rica ter coisas valiosas roubadas. Para isto existiam companhias de seguro, ora. Mas os ricos não costumavam ter outras pessoas querendo matá-los...

Lembrava-se da expressão de Potter quando o derrubara. Ele deveria saber que ela não quisera vê-lo morto. Afinal, salvara sua vida!

De repente, uma constatação; Harry Potter era a única testemunha que tinha. Justin dissera que cuidaria de tudo, mas Mione sabia, por experiência, que ele cuidaria apenas do que lhe interessava. Se seguisse seu padrão costumeiro, desapareceria por algumas semanas e depois reapareceria para contar vantagem. Isso a colocava em maus bocados.

Precisava de Potter. Teria de convencê-lo de que era inocente; pelo menos, em parte. Alguém tinha de levar a culpa, e as costas de Mione não eram tão largas assim.

-Isso é ridículo. – Harry desligou o telefone depois de ter falado com o chefe da polícia de Palm Beach. – Dois dias e eles ainda não têm nada de concreto para me dizer!

- Nada? – Ron estranhou, vendo o amigo andar de um lado para o outro.

- Só um tal de Neville Longbottom, conhecido por Bottom. Estão vigiando-o. – Harry olhou para o fax que Ronald trouxera. – E uma casa que começaram a vasculhar essa tarde. Pouca coisa.

Ron levantou uma sobrancelha, questionando o amigo com o olhar.

- Já é algo.

- Mas como a dona da casa chama-se Juanita Fuentes, que parece ter morrido em 1997, não devem ter muita certeza do que está havendo. – a dor de cabeça que lhe acometera desde a explosão pulsou outra vez. Queria ir até lá!

- Não podemos! Para todos os efeitos, não sabemos de nada a respeito ainda. Harry, não posso ir adiante. Mesmo citando seu nome.

- Detesto não saber o que se passa. E, apesar do que se pensam, não creio que a mulher...

- Sei. Acha que ela não agiu como assassina. Já disse isso antes. Mas preocupa-me mais o fato da policia quere mantê-lo na Flórida. Não me sinto bem, sabendo que as coisas estão explodindo ao seu redor.

- É. Eu também não.

- Ah, para com isso! Sei que você gosta de estar no meio da confusão.

- Gosto de soluções, meu amigo. Vá fazer algo produtivo, sim? – Ron fez uma careta e inclinou-se em deboche.

- Como queira, _meu lord_! – brincou. – Ligarei de novo para a senadora Wood. Talvez consiga fazer algo nascer naquela árvore...

- Dê uma sacudida em Padma também.

- Claro. Sou seu advogado, certo? Devo ser um sujeito mau. – Ron se foi e Harry voltou a andar de um lado para o outro. Detestava essa situação.

Foi até o bar, no canto do escritório, e serviu-se de uma dose de uísque. Bebeu o primeiro gole, que lhe parou na garganta quando viu a claraboia no teto da sala se abria e uma mulher pulava para dentro. _É ela! A mulher em quem não parara de pensar!_

- Obrigada por se livrar de seu amigo. – disse ela, num sorriso. – Eu já estava tendo cãibras.

- Srta. Smith...

Com os olhos castanhos presos nele, Mione caminhou até a porta e trancou-a.

- Tem certeza de que é Harry Potter? Achei que sempre vestia terno e dormia de moletom, mas agora o vejo de jeans, t-shirt e... descalço.

Calado e surpreso, ele apenas a observava. Notava suas roupas pretas e justas, como naquela noite. – Satisfeito por não estar portando uma arma? De novo.

- Nem sei onde esconderia uma, se a tivesse consigo. – os olhos de Harry percorriam as curvas do corpo de Hermione, insinuantes no traje apertado. – Nada de boné, desta vez? Sempre o usa?

- Ele ajuda a manter meus cabelos longe do rosto.

- Entendo. – ele fez uma pausa, observando cada traço da morena, na tentativa de ver algo sobre sua personalidade ou outra coisa qualquer. – Bem, se veio terminar de me matar, não precisa me dar explicações, não é?

- Se tivesse vindo para isso, sr. Potter, já estaria morto.

- Autoconfiante!

Como estava desarmada, Harry sentia que poderia, num movimento rápido, agarrá-la e entregá-la a polícia, mas preferiu tomar mais um gole do uísque.

- Posso saber quem era o sujeito que você sacudir o senador e a tal Padma?

Com a atenção volta para os lábios dela, Harry quase se esqueceu da conversa.

Fitou mais uma vez a claraboia. Mais uma vez, a moça teve a oportunidade de matá-lo e não o fizera. Interessante.

- Era meu advogado, Ronald Weasley

- Advogados... adooro essa gente. Por que não vai até aquele armário?

Ela parecia estar pronta reagir a qualquer coisa, e isso o interessou ainda mais. A maioria das pessoas que conhecia reagia na defensiva em sua presença, mas a srta. Smith, ao que parecia, considerava-se páreo para ele.

- Esse é MEU escritório, senhorita. Pode pedir com mais...hm... educação. Afinal, está desarmada.

Um breve sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela .

- Por favor, mexa-se, sr. Potter.

Harry obedeceu-lhe, querendo ver aonde Hermione pretendia chegar. Com agilidade, ela verificou a papelada sobre a escrivaninha.

- Também não tenho armas escondidas. – Harry informou-a, vendo-a abrir a gaveta de cima.

- Ah, mas é claro que tem! Só quero ter certeza de que não está ao seu alcance. – Um olhar mais audacioso ficou na calça dele.

Após alguns segundos, Mione deu um passo atrás, fazendo um gesto que permitia que Harry se movesse.

- Digamos que aceito que não esteja aqui para me matar, srta. Smith. Por que veio, então?

Ela suspirou.

- Para lhe pedir ajuda.

Harry a olhou aturdido e falou. – Como?

- Acho que sabe que não tentei matá-lo naquela noite. O que quis foi roubar sua pedra troiana, e não vou me desculpar por isso. Mas roubo é uma coisa e assassinato é outra. Jamais mataria uma pessoa.

- Se é assim, entregue-se e diga isso a polícia.

- De jeito nenhum. Posso não ter pego a pedra, mas ainda estou em perigo.

Harry cruzou os braços. Ela não levara a pedra. Não deveria dizer-lhe que outra pessoa o fizera então.

- Mas andou roubando por aí... De outras pessoas.

Mais uma vez, Harry notou a tensão nos ombros dela. Havia uma fraqueza na mulher em sua frente e ele captava-a em seu olhar.

- Salvei sua vida, sr Potter. Portanto, deve-me um favor. Diga a polícia, ao FBI e a imprensa que não matei seu segurança e que não tentei matar você. Do resto, cuido eu.

- Entendo. Quer que eu ajeite as coisas para que possa sair dessa sem consequências, pois não teve sucesso em sua empreitada. – ele deu um sorriso irônico antes de completar. – É uma moça boazinha. Que salvou minha vida.

- Não sou má. Pode me acusar de roubo, mas não de assassinato. E sim. Salvei sua vida.

- Claro.

- Eu tinha de tentar, não é?! Mas deve entender que, não fui eu que coloquei aquela bomba. Outra pessoa o fez. Alguém que consegue entrar nos lugares melhor do que eu. E olhe que sou boa nisso. Muito boa.

- Aposto que sim. Posso admitir que você tem algo que eu gostaria de adquirir, mas não se trata de suas teorias ou de seu pedido de auxilio. Hermione se aproximou da claraboia.

- Oh, Sr Potter, nunca dou algo em troca de nada..

Harry percebia que ela ia sair, e não queria que isso acontecesse. Talvez possamos negociar.

Mione o encarou e aproximou-se, devagar, muito sensual. – Parece que não estamos nos entendendo. Já sugeri isso e você recusou. Mas tome cuidado, pois alguém o quer morto e, como sou capaz de chegar tão perto, outra pessoa também poderá fazer o mesmo.

Os pelos de sua nuca se eriçaram devido a proximidade, mas Harry manteve o olhar fixo no dela.

- Eu saberia. – respondeu, suavemente.

Harry deu um passo à frente, sabendo que, se ela fizesse mais um movimento em sua direção, estariam tão próximos que poderia tocá-la. E era isso o que mais queria no momento. Mas ela recuou e voltou para baixo da claraboia.

- Nesse caso, não se surpreendeu hoje. – e esboçou o mesmo sorriso insinuante de antes. – Cuidado, Potter. Se não me ajudar, não o ajudarei. Sei de coisas que os policiais desconhecem.

Ela se moveu rapidamente para o lado, pisou em uma poltrona e, como um gato saltou, alcançando o teto. Ainda pendurada à moldura da claraboia, disse ainda, antes de desaparecer:

- Boa noite e não vá cair morto por aí. Isso pioraria minha vida. – piscou um olho sorrindo e desapareceu.

Vendo-se sozinho, Harry terminou o copo de uísque, murmurando:

- Eu me surpreendi, sim, e muito. E agora preciso de um banho frio...

Hermione reconhecia que Harry Potter não fizera soar o alarme depois de deixá-lo. Mas fora uma ideia tola ir até lá.

Como ele poderia querer ajudá-la? Reconhecera tentar roubá-lo. E agora, ele a tinha visto bem, sabia que ainda estava por perto e que podia entrar e sair de sua mansão com facilidade, o que mostrava que podia, sim, te colocado a bomba, se quisesse. O que ganhara com aquele encontro? Notara, mais uma vez, o quanto Harry era atraente. E ele não apertara o botão do alarme...

Correu até o carro, entrou nele e ligou o motor. Precisava de outro plano. Sabia que dentro de alguns dias teria de arranjar outro veiculo.

Pensava. A pedra troiana fora roubada. A bomba poderia ter sido uma distração apenas, ou uma arma mortal. Alguém devia estar querendo matar o único milionário que conhecia que usava jeans surrado e ficava descalço em casa.

Ligou o rádio, voltando a se concentrar na situação. Se Potter desse sua descrição a polícia, eles não a encontrariam; saberia esperar por um ponto fraco e escaparia. Era sempre assim. Preocupava-se com Bottom, mas ele conseguira sobreviver trabalhando com seu pai, que era bem mais descuidado, então saberia cuidar-se agora também.

Quanto a ela, Milão seria ótima naquela época do ano, cheia de turistas; então, ninguém a notaria. Não iria se preocupar com o que faria quando, no futuro, quisesse voltar à América e não pudesse por estar sendo procurada por assassinato.

Finch- Fletchley não saía de sua cabeça, e isso a irritava. Ele pensara apenas em si mesmo e agora Hermione tinha de limpar a sujeira que deixara para trás. Nessa noite, ficaria em Clewiston, na casa que fora de seu pai e que agora era sua. Um lugar simples, mas um excelente esconderijo. Precisa limpar e cuidar de suas feridas também. No dia seguinte haveria de achar uma saída.

**N.A.: **_**Mrs. Granger Potter**_** obrigada pela review. Vou-lhe contar um segredo não muito secreto (shhh, hahaha). Foram suas fics que me incentivaram a adaptar esta saga. Eu li o livro de Susan Wiggs a muito tempo e adorei relê-lo na versão HP. =** **


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA DA AUTORA: **

CAPÍTULO III

- Já estamos no terceiro dia. – Harry queixou-se, ao passarem pelos portões ainda vigiados pelos policiais. – Quanto tempo mais vamos ter de suportar isto, Ron?

- Creio que até que encontrem quem colocou a bomba. A propósito, Moody reclamou hoje por você estar deixando a propriedade.

- Ótimo. Não o processe se eu for morto, certo? E vou a meu escritório apenas para trabalhar algumas horas. – Harry guardou silencio por alguns segundos, pensando mais uma vez se devia ou não revelar o que ocorrera. Por fim, achou melhor dizer, para o caso de precisarem solucionar seu assassinato:

- Tive visitas ontem, sabia? Ela apareceu assim que você se foi.

- Ela? Quem? – Ron perguntou distraidamente enquanto olhava uma papelada em sua maleta executiva.

- A Srta Smith.

- Ah, certo. – uma pausa. – Espere aí. Smith de Smith? A...

- Sim. – Harry teve vontade de rir ao ver o rosto chocado do amigo.

- Por que não disse antes?! – Ron pegou o celular do bolso do paletó e começou a discar. – É por isso que você precisa, sim, de segurança redobrada!

- Desligue.

- Não. Está louco?! – O rosto de Ron passou de choque para consternação em segundos. – Você tem uma mania de ser que... Se ela o ameaçou...

- Pare com isso! Será que não pode me dar credito algum, Ron? – Harry não deixou o ruivo terminar de falar. – Não foi ela que tentou me matar! E se contar a Moody que ela esteve em minha casa, de nada vai adiantar.

- Para ela, não. Mas, afinal, como pode ter tanta certeza de que não foi ela?

- Porque a Srta Smith me disse.

O ruivo olhava o amigo, incrédulo. – Por Deus, Harry! A explosão causou algum dano cerebral ou você inalou muita fumaça? Não vou permitir que você seja assassinado diante de meus olhos.

Ron finalmente encontrou o contato de Moody em seu celular e apertou a tecla send. Porém, ao colocar o telefone no ouvido, Harry tomou-lhe o aparelho da mão e cancelou a ligação.

- Não seja tão dramático. E pare de tomar atitudes e ouça-me, ou não lhe conto nada.

Ron cruzou os braços, contrariado, e assentiu.

- Fiquei inconsciente por, pelo menos, 5 minutos após a explosão. E, em vez de me deixar lá para morrer, a Srta Smith me arrastou escada abaixo, arriscando-se, antes de ir embora. Ontem à noite, quando aparecei pela claraboia de meu escritório, lembrou-me disso e mostrou que poderia ter me assassinado ali mesmo, se quisesse. Ela nos ouviu conversando! Revelou-me que estava atrás da pedra troiana, que não a levou e me pediu para dizer à polícia que nada teve a ver com os explosivos.

- E você respondeu o quê?

- Não concordei. – E isso, Harry percebera no meio daquele banho frio, o perturbara. Não apenas por ter ficado excitado ao vê-la, mas porque queria lidar com a situação sozinho e a Srta Smith lhe dera tal oportunidade. Mas, como não fora em seus termo, recusara. – E depois ela me desejou boa sorte e se foi, com a mesma facilidade que entrara.

- Só isso? – Ron raciocinava, olhando para um ponto fixo em sua frente.

- Só. Na verdade, também se ofereceu para me dar uma mão para descobrir quem colocara a bomba, seu a ajudar a ver-se livre da acusação de assassinato. E agora estou pensando que deveria ter aceitado a proposta.

Harry analisara muito o ocorrido e chegara à conclusão de que ele e a mulher eram bastante parecidos em seus diferentes ramos de atividade. Se estivessem em situações opostas, também teria procurado a pessoa com mais poder para tentar influencia no curso dos fatos. Ao que tudo indicava, ela detestava perder as rédeas dos acontecimentos tanto quanto ele próprio.

Ron continuava encarando o ponto a sua frente, até que, por fim se voltou para o amigo e comentou:

- Vejo que está de fato muito ponderando a respeito.

- Sou um homem de negócios. Confio nos meus julgamentos de pessoas e situações.

- E se decidir unir forças com a tal moça, como fará para entrar em contato com ela?

- Não vou lhe dizer, porque sei que diria Moody.

- Oh, pare de bancar o corajoso!

Harry o olhou, sério.

- Você parece estar perdendo a fé em mim. De qualquer forma, é bom que tenha em mente: negociar é algo que sei fazer de melhor e não há ninguém melhor que eu nisso.

- Mas é meu amigo! Se pretende pular de um avião, irei atrás, mas levarei um bocado de paraquedas comigo. Porém, não admitirei que coloque sua vida em risco.

- A vida é um risco, Ron. Bem, como poderemos encontrar alguém que a polícia não consegue?

Adiante deles, o prédio da Weasley & Rhodes Associados se erguia, imponente. O motorista avisou que havia fotógrafos à entrada. Devolvendo o celular a Ron, Harry raciocinou depressa e ordenou:

- Pare no meio-fio.

Tanto o motorista quanto o advogado olharam-no, sem entender.

- Ron, finja estar ao telefone e passe-o para mim assim que eu começar a falar com os jornalistas.

Quando o automóvel parou, Bem saiu de trás do volante e abriu a porta para os passageiros. Ron apareceu primeiro, e Harry veio logo depois. Detestava a imprensa, ainda mais porque, dois anos antes, tinham feito de seu divorcio, por si só doloroso, um prato cheio. Mas agora faria com que trabalhassem a seu favor.

Dezenas de perguntas soaram ao mesmo tempo e muitos microfones foram colocados diante de seu rosto. Ron passou-lhe o celular e ele começou a falar:

- Srta... Jones? Sim, quatro horas. Ron irá preparar a papelada. Obrigado. – Devolveu o aparelho e esclareceu uma das questões: - Não revelarei o que se perdeu na explosão, ma saibam que haviam peças de porcelana Meissen entre as perdas, que eram antiguidades muito preciosas para mim.

- E Ginny Potter-Creevey, sua ex-mulher? Teria algo a ver com o atentado?

Harry ignorou aquilo, mesmo porque o nome que Ginny ainda usava, ligado ao do novo marido, o tirava do sério. Entrou no prédio com certa dificuldade, escapando dos repórteres mais insistentes.

Diante do elevador, Harry olhou para o seu advogado.

- O que achou de minhas palavras?

- Devo confessar. Uma maneira inteligentíssima de mandar um recado para a Srta Smith, meu amigo. Confesso ainda que não entendi por que falou do que foi perdido na explosão.

- A loja que tem a mais coleção de peças de porcelana Meissen fica bem aqui, na Worth Avenue.

- Ah... Espero que essa Smith seja mais esperta do que eu, então.

- Se não for, terei de comprar uma peça Meissen às quatro horas, sem motivo aparente...

Harry estava na loja a 10 minutos, e a funcionaria solícita mostrava-lhe varias peças, fazendo questão de apresentar-lhe o busto parcialmente descoberto também. A breve entrevista que ele dera fora para o ar inúmeras vezes, portanto a Srta Smith devia tê-la visto e entendido o recado.

Começando a se aborrecer com o atraso dela, Harry concentrou a atenção ao que se passava ao seu redor. Mais uma vez viu o guarda-costas que Ron insistira em oferecer-lhe. E o advogado, sempre ao seu lado, parecia um tanto enfadado com a compra.

- Não sei por que pergunto o preço. – queixou-se. – Você sabe o valor de tudo.

- Não. Não sei. Não tenho peças Meissen em minha casa.

- Mas...

- Por isso a Srta Smith entenderia o recado, Ron.

- E como acha que ela saberia disso, com tantos outros objetos de porcelana antiga que você possui?

Harry achou melhor ignorá-lo e se concentrar nos demais compradores. De repente, arrepiou-se. Viu uma mulher inclinada sobre uma bandeja delicadíssima; não era de admirar que não a tivesse reconhecido. Dessa vez, ela vestia-se de acordo com o lugar, com uma elegância e um apuro sem par. Parecia uma milionária acostumada a ser atendida como rainha. Sem vacilar, aproximou-se, fingindo também observar aquilo que ela avaliava.

A mesma situação da outra noite o tomou. Existia uma vibração entre ambos, e Harry se perguntava se ela também a sentia.

- De onde vem essa habilidade de aparecer onde bem entende? – um vago sorriso curvou os lábios de Hermione.

- O que importa é que sei atender a chamados. Estou aqui, mas mantenha-o longe de mim. – Ela deu uma olhada rápida para Ron por cima do ombro esquerdo.

- Vá ver outras peças. – Harry ordenou de imediato a seu advogado, que, no entanto, quis saber:

- Srta. Smith, suponho...

- Ron Weasley, advogado. Não gosto de sua profissão. – Hermione mostrava frieza.

- Estamos quites então. Também não gosto da sua.

- Ron, por favor... – Harry murmurou. – Vá ver outras peças.

- Por que quis me ver aqui? – Hermione seguiu o vendedor que a atendia até o outro canto.

Harry se virou para Ron, ordenou:

- Cuide de comprar aquele pote para mim, sim?!

- Mas...

- E dê-me 5 minutos a sós com ela!

- É. Depois de vê-la, sei bem porque está interessado...

Sem dizer nada, Harry chegou perto de Hermione mais uma vez.

- Acho que disse algo correto ontem à noite.

- Então, vai garantir que eu não seja acusada de assassinato?

- Farei tudo ao meu alcance.

- E não deixará que me prendam por roubo.

- Na verdade, você não roubou nada de mim. Roubou?

- Não, se não notou...

Harry assentiu. Gostava da forma como Hermione sorria.

- Muito bem, então, terá de confiar em mim. E terei de confiar em você também. Quando isso terminar, nada estará faltando em minhas propriedades, certo, Srta Smith?

Pela primeira vez, ela o olhou de frente. Suas intensas íris castanhas brilhavam.

- Hermione. – sussurrou. – Ou Mione, se preferir. Saberá o meu sobrenome quando eu achar que posso, sim, confiar em você.

- Harry lhe ofereceu a mão direita.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Hermione.

Ao aceitar o cumprimento, Mione causou um arrepio ainda mais forte em Harry, que subiu-lhe pela coluna. Fosse o que fosse que viesse daquela sociedade, não seria nada simples...

- Não entrarei nesse carro com você. – Hermione protestou quando saíram para a calçada.

- Por que não? Acha que irei raptá-la?

- Prefiro encontrá-lo em sua mansão, à noite. Sei como entrar.

- Não entrará escondida outra vez. Sei que não vai poder passar pelos carros da polícia parados à entrada.

- Harry, ou entro sozinha em sua casa, ou nada feito.

- Por que não colabora antes que chamemos os policiais, Srta Smith? – interferiu Ronald, cansado daquela conversa.

Recostado na limusine, os braços cruzados e os óculos de sol, ele mais fazia lembrar um guarda-costas.

- Acho melhor entrar na limusine, Hermione.

- Não, Harry. Tenho de pegar minhas coisas.

- Podemos passar em sua casa, para isso.

- De jeito nenhum!

- Olhe, querida, entre aí e não discuta mais. Não irei às autoridades, mas terá de ser do meu jeito.

Hermione vacilou; sabia que estava em desvantagem. Entrou na limusine se esperar que lhe abrissem a porta, sabendo que, se ficasse ali, a imprensa logo os encontraria. E publicidade era a última coisa que queria.

- Cuido do meu carro depois. – Hermione disse, sem encará-lo.

- Mandarei buscá-lo para você. Bem, leve-nos para casa.

- Das minhas coisas, cuido eu.

O advogado ergueu as sobrancelhas, olhando para Harry.

- Está levando a raposa para o galinheiro, Harry? Está me surpreendendo cada dia mais...

- As galinhas do Sr Potter estão todas a salvo. – Mione afirmou com ironia. E virando-se para Harry, indagou:

- É preciso mesmo que ele esteja aqui?

- Por enquanto, sim.

Hermione se voltou para frente, irritada. Passou alguns minutos antes que alguém falasse novamente.

- Por que voltou atrás? – a morena indagou, curiosa.

Os olhos verdes se voltaram para os castanhos, sem dizer nada, ele apenas deu de ombros.

- Ainda não sei ao certo. Curiosidade, creio. – desviaram o olhar novamente, pois a energia entre eles começava a se tornar física novamente. – Diga-me, tem alguma ideia de quem possa ter levado a pedra troiana e colocado a bomba?

- Levaram a pedra? – Hermione virou-se novamente para Harry. _"Então Justin também estava a procura da pedra troiana."_

Ele assentiu. – Desapontada?

Sem responder, Mione amaldiçoou Justin e quem o contratara.

- Isso faz a diferença, Harry. Sobre a intenção do crime, quero dizer. A propósito, tem noção de como me ajudará?

- Mais ou menos. Mas esteja certa de que vou querer algo em troca.

- Então somos dois.

John Granger sempre lhe dissera que não podia confiar em ninguém se queria sua liberdade e vida intactas. Porém, imaginava, sim, quem roubara a pedra e colocara a bomba. Justin jamais confessaria, e ela jamais o entregaria. Era imprescindível, primeiro, encontrar o chefe dele.

- Isso não vai funcionar. – Weasley interferiu mais uma vez.

- Com você por perto, acho que não, mesmo. – Hermione rebateu.

- Já chega! Se continuarem, vou parar o carro! – Harry tentou permanecer sério, mas os cantos de sua boca teimavam.

Hermione se acomodou melhor no banco e virou para observar pela janela. Seu pai deveria estar se revirando no túmulo. A filha estava numa limusine com um advogado e um dos homens mais ricos do mundo! Se estivesse vivo, já teria roubado tudo de Potter. Mas fora exatamente por esta postura que passara os últimos anos de vida na prisão.

A cada quilometro que rodavam, Hermione se sentia mais distante da segurança que a cidade lhe oferecia. Ao chegarem, o portão se abriu sem que tivesse havido maiores problemas.

- Viu? Eu lhe garanti segurança. – Harry comentou.

- Pelo que sei, sua segurança é péssima.

- Temos policiais nos portões. – Weasley observou, com ar inteligente.

- É e eles nem verificaram o porta malas, muito menos quem vinha dentro do automóvel. Alguém poderia tê-lo aqui como refém. Sei que deram uma descrição minha a polícia e, no entanto, cá estou, dentro da propriedade, sem impedimento algum.

Um silêncio pesado se abateu sobre todos, até quando o veiculo parou diante da porta principal da mansão. Hermione foi a primeira a descer, aliviada. Assim que colocou os pés no chão, Harry voltou-se para o advogado.

- Encontre-me no escritório daqui a pouco. E ligue para William Benton.

- Benton? Mas... olhe essa mulher pode ser bonita, mas você ainda é um alvo e...

- Ron!

- Sim, milorde! – Weasley subiu as escadarias, ainda resmungando algo sobre Hermione e hormônios, mas ela não ouvia. Analisava a arquitetura externa e grandiosa da mansão e ao subirem os poucos degraus e entrarem passou a observar tudo até parar o olhar sob um vaso numa mesa aparadora próxima.

- Por que deixa um objeto de quinhentos anos tão perto da porta, Potter? – E, aproximando-se mais, continuou: - Ah... você também possui réplicas?!

Harry se espantou. Dante levara horas para descobrir a peça falsa.

- Comprei-a para ajudar num leilão de caridade, mas sabia que não era verdadeira. E pelo visto, conhece de arte.

- Conheço antiguidades. E seus criados?

- Devia saber sobre eles, visto que entrou aqui.

- São seis quando você não está na Florida, durante o dia. A noite, são dois, mais o pessoal da segurança. Seu gerente de aquisições também fica aqui, de vez em quando. Mas não sei quem fica quando você se encontra aqui.

- Umas dez ou doze pessoas em geral, mas não chamei nem metade de volta desta vez. Não quero colocá-los em risco.

Ela se voltou para ele com um olhar curioso.

- Entendo. – deu uma pausa e decidiu levar a conversa para outro rumo. – Tem mordomo?

- Sim. Sykes. Ele é inglês.

- E seus empregados mais próximos viajam com você? – conforme falava, Hermione se dirigia pelo corredor, até uma grande sala aberta.

Harry a seguia, vendo que ela ficava mais à vontade sem a presença de Ron.

- Alguns deles, sim. Como Sykes. Ele mora em Godric's Hollow, em minha propriedade. Por que? Suspeita de algum funcionário meu?

- Não vai me dizer que a polícia não fez essas perguntas.

- De fato, sim. Contudo, creio que preferem continuar atrás de você.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Quantos de seus empregados sabiam que viria para Flórida mais cedo?

- Os que estavam no avião comigo: Ben, meu motorista, e Reinaldo, o caseiro. Mas tenho certeza que não foi nenhum dos dois.

- E suas famílias?

- Também não.

- Bem, não fui eu. Tem alguns amigos pessoais na Alemanha?

- Quer saber se tenho alguma namorada em Stuttgart? – ele perguntou levantando as sobrancelhas.

- É. Tem? – ela respondeu, ignorando a insinuação feita por aquele belo rosto.

- Nesta viagem, não. Fui a negócios.

Mione assentiu, deu mais alguns passos e voltou-se.

- O que pensa disso? Porque, para me convidar até aqui, deve saber que não fui eu. Tem suspeitos? Motivos? Disse-lhe que o ajudaria a investigar, mas terá de me colocar a par de tudo que sabe.

- Não tenho inimigos. Ficará para o jantar?

A mudança do assunto a fez encará-lo.

- Não.

- Por que não? Está segura aqui, pelo menos até convencermos o detetive Moody de sua inocência.

- Estarei segura nesta casa até que alguém tente explodi-la novamente... Obrigada, mas prefiro continuar viva. – Hermione já estava próxima da porta e tocou na maçaneta.

- Deixe-me colocar desta forma então. Farei soar o alarme se sair. – Harry ameaçou divertido.

- Achei que tínhamos um acordo.

- Oh e temos, querida. Auxilio mútuo. No entanto, pensei em um jantar, já que você e Ron estão aqui.

- O rapaz inteligente dorme aos seus pés de sua cama também?

- Ele é meu melhor amigo e acha que estou sento feito de tolo, mas não se preocupe, Ron irá embora logo.

- Mesmo assim, obrigada.

- E para onde vai? Sua casa em Pompano Beach?

- Acha que é onde moro?

- Alguém acha. Venha. Vou acomodá-la. Em seguida, resolverei alguns negócios com Ron e então poderemos jantar.

Hermione sentiu a irritação crescer em seu peito.

- Não pode me manter prisioneira aqui.

-Evidentemente que não, mas você é uma ladra confessa. E não se esqueça disso.

Ela o encarou por alguns segundos.

- Não esquecerei. Onde é minha cela? – o sarcasmo em sua voz bem afiado.

Harry a conduziu pelas escadas até o segundo andar.

- Vai encontrar roupas no closet e artigos de toalete no banheiro. – explicou no caminho.

- De sua ex-mulher? – Harry serrou os dentes e respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Sempre mantenho artigos que deixem meus hospedes mais confortáveis.

- Hm... toquei num ponto delicado, não? Ainda lhe dói falar a respeito...

Nada escapava à perspicácia daquela mulher, Harry avaliou. Abriu a porta do quarto que reservara para ela e, ao vê-la passar, o perfume de seus cabelos aguçou-lhe os sentidos. Viu- a olhar em volta, admirando cada detalhe do cômodo.

- Gosta?

- Sim. É bonito para uma cela.

- Entao, encontre algo propicio a um churrasco, porque é o que vou prepara para nós. Volto em alguns instantes.

- Não trancará a porta? – Harry sorriu com a pergunta.

- Isso a deteria?

- Não.

- Sendo assim, pra que me dar ao trabalho, não é? – deixou a chave do aposento sobre a cômoda, mas tinha uma chave mestra sempre consigo.

E seguiu para o escritório, no fim do corredor.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO IV

Hermione conhecia muito bem o mundo dos homens de negócios. Por isso sabia que, para Harry Potter, ela não passava de mais um jogo. Mas, no momento, era necessário manter a polícia afastada de si mesma de Bottom, para que pudesse sair da Flórida por algum tempo. Além disso, ela precisava se livrar da acusação de assassinato.

Bottom... Neville trabalhava do outro lado da lei, como ele costumava dizer, por vinte anos. Não era descuidado, e isso significava que alguém, de fato, estava dando com a língua nos dentes

Fitou o telefone. Se pudesse ligar para ele... Não. Era arriscado demais. Foi até o closet. Ali encontrou todo tipo de traje que podia imaginar. Tirou o vestido, dobrou-o e colocou-o em sua bolsa.

Pôs, então, uma camiseta e um short comprido o suficiente para encobrir o curativo na parte posterior da coxa. Calçou um tênis simples e olhou-se no espelho. Da forma como Harry vinha olhando para suas pernas, quanto mais delas estivesse à mostra, melhor. Poderia tê-lo em suas mãos e sentia grande prazer em ser admirada por um homem como Harry.

Olhou pela janela. Ali estavam a piscina e a parte destinada à churrasqueira. Ia comer churrasco preparado por um bilionário. Interessante. Homens ricos não costumavam gostar de fazer qualquer tipo de serviço manual. Decidiu descer até lá e verificar se não haveria qualquer artefato explosivo colocado por perto. Sempre era um possibilidade...

E ia esquadrinhar a churrasqueira quando ouviu um barulho atrás de si:

- Coloque as mãos onde eu possa vê-las!

- Hermione cerrou os olhos e ergueu os braços, bem devagar.

- Vire-se! – o homem segurava o revolver à altura de seus ombros. – Está portando alguma arma?

A morena sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Trabalho aqui. – mentiu. – O Sr Potter quer fazer churrasco esta noite.

- Não usou esta mesma lorota outro dia?

- Do que o senhor está falando? Não nos conhecemos...

- Deite-se no chão com as mãos na nuca!

- Vou sujar meus cabelos com pó de carvão...

- Faça o que eu disse!

De joelhos, Hermione viu Harry aproximando-se. As algemas que o policial tinha soltado do cinto ameaçavam deixá-la em pânico; nunca fora pega antes.

- Detetive Moody. – Harry interferiu. – Está tudo bem.

- Agora, sim! Fique longe daqui Sr. Potter! Vou chamar o esquadrão antibomba para verificar sua churrasqueira.

- Era o que eu estava fazendo! – Hermione protestou. – Por favor, Sr. Potter, diga a ele!

- Ela trabalha para mim. Como o senhor sugeriu, pedi a Weasley que contratasse uma segurança particular melhor.

Moody pareceu duvidar.

- Sua segurança? Vestida assim?

- Isso mesmo.

- Não se importa se eu a revistar?

- Já dei minhas referencias ao Sr. Potter. E o senhor? Como foi que entrou?

- Está é minha investigação! – o policial se irritou. – E quero ver suas referencias também!

- Claro, eu mesmo as mostrarei ao senhor. – Harry tornou a interferir. – Se quiser ligar para William Benton...

- Bill Benton?!

- Sim. Ex-agente da CIA. Jogamos golfe juntos, e foi ele quem me recomendou essa moça.

Embora ainda duvidando, Moody guardou a arma.

- Certo, mas quero o nome dela.

- Hermione Granger. – ela deu a informação. – Sou especialista em segurança de valores, mas aceitei este serviço.

- Granger? Conheci um ladrão com esse nome.

- Era o meu pai. E optei por essa profissão para compensar tudo que ele fez.

- Não sabia que ele tinha uma filha.

- Pode-se dizer que sou a ovelha branca da família. Ninguém fala muito de mim.

Moody respirou fundo.

- Certo. Mas se eu descobri um registro seu na polícia, Srta Granger, voltarei para prendê-la. E manterei meus olhos bem abertos quando estiver por perto, caso não encontre nada.

- Faça como quiser, detetive.

Moody confabulo com Harry por segundos, depois se foi, mesmo contrariado.

Quando estavam a sós, a pergunta foi inevitável:

- Quem foi seu pai?

- Não é de sua conta.

- E a confiança onde fica?

Ela o olhou duramente por alguns segundos e por fim falou.

- Falarei sobre ele quando falar sobre sua ex-mulher, está bem? – Harry ia responder, zangado, mas Ron acabava de chegar e tomou Hermione pelo braço.

- O que fazia aqui? – perguntou, entre os dentes.

- Solte-me!

- Ron...

- Quero saber o que ela estava fazendo, Harry? Não se esqueça que existem bombas explodindo por aí.

- Só vou pedir mais uma vez...

Com um movimento rápido e inesperado, Mione contorceu-se como um gato e, num segundo arremessou o ruivo para dentro da piscina.

Divertido com a situação, Harry ignorou as imprecações do amigo e admirou Hermione ainda mais.

- Karatê ou Kung Fu?

- Não. Sou uma menina má, apenas isso. Tenho de lavar as mãos. Ah! Sua churrasqueira está limpa. Achei que ninguém havia verificado antes.

Quando Hermione voltou, a área da churrasqueira estava deserta. Notou a trilha de respingos que seguiam no caminho de volta a mansão. Lembrando-se da expressão de espanto e divertimento de Harry ao vê-la jogar o advogado na piscina a fez sorrir. Sim, Potter gostava dela, decidiu.

Sentou-se na mesa mais próxima a churrasqueira onde Potter iria ficar, e esperou. Um jovem de uniforme veio pela lateral em sua direção.

- Gostaria de beber algo, senhorita? – ofereceu gentilmente.

- Chá gelado, por favor.

- Puro ou com frutas?

- Com morango, Reinaldo. – a voz de Harry vinha de perto. – E um Martini para Ron.

-Oh não. _Ele_ ainda está aqui? – Hermione perguntou, colocando algumas mechas atrás da orelha.

- Ele não desiste fácil. Foi trocar de roupa. – Aquela boca e o sorriso fascinavam-na, decidiu Mione.

Harry tinha ciência de que o amigo além de trocar de roupa, estaria ligando novamente para Bill Benton, para averiguar mais a respeito de Hermione, agora que tinham um sobrenome. Isso custaria alguns ingressos de beisebol, mas Harry não gostava desse esporte, na verdade.

- Como vai querer sua carne?

- Bem passada.

O moreno se encaminhou até a churrasqueira e começou a preparar o carvão e a acender o fogo. Hermione aproveitou esse tempo para analisar o bilionário calmamente.

Assim que acendeu a churrasqueira e limpou as mãos numa pia próxima, Harry se sentou à mesa que Hermione ocupava, notando que ela pedira a Reinaldo para colocar a bebida de Ron sobre outra mesa, mais distante.

- Moody poderá encontrar algo sobre você?

- Nada. Trabalho para museus e galerias. Legitimamente.

- Ótimo. Isso facilitará tudo.

- Tudo o que?

- Limpar seu nome e descobrir o que houve aqui.

- Eu gostaria de ver sua sala de segurança depois.

Harry tomou um gole do trinque que Reinaldo trouxera para ele, pensativo. Mostrar sua segurança para Hermione era arriscado, mas aceitou por fim.

- Certo, mas só se me revelar como entrou aqui duas vezes. Quem colocou a bomba poderia ter usado o mesmo caminho. E por que não veio pela claraboia da primeira vez?

- Entrando pela janela do pátio estaria mais próxima do meu alvo.

Harry assentiu ainda pensativo.

- E por que terça?

- Porque você não estaria aqui e também anunciou que iria mandar a pedra troiana para o Museu Britânico.

- Quem informou que eu não estaria aqui?

- Você. Você informou ao Wall Street Journal que ficaria em Stuttgart até quinta. Mas é estranho... meu amigo falou que não se deve confiar em alguém que mente para um jornal.

- Seu... amigo, é? – o moreno a fitava com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- A pessoa que vende o que roubo.

- E ele não pode ser um suspeito de ter colocado a bomba?

- Eu suspeitaria primeiro de você, antes dele.

Harry apenas sorriu.

- De mim? Acha que sou suicida?

- Vai ver que essa vida de compromissos, viagens, compras e estresse finalmente o levaram a loucura? Não sei...

- Difícil. Mas estávamos falando de seu amigo. Ele tem nome?

- Obviamente, mas você não precisa saber.

Nesse momento ouviram passos vindos da casa. Ron retornou e sentou-se a mesa onde sua bebida o esperava. Olhou para Hermione, com raiva, mas Harry não se importou com ele.

- Costuma fazer churrasco com frequência, Harry?

- Sim. Ron e sua família são algumas de minhas cobaias.

- Aposto que o fazem de muito bom grado. Não é nada mau comer numa mansão como esta.

Harry sorriu e voltou-se para Ron, que não perdia uma só palavra da conversa, mas agora não interferia.

Harry se levantou e foi até o balcão próximo à churrasqueira e começou a tratar da carne, salgando-a e cortando em bifes. Passaram-se alguns instantes em silencio, apenas observando o bilionário. Por fim, Ron comentou:

- Eu gostaria de saber o que a senhorita Granger pensa da pedra troiana. Afinal, não tentou roubá-la para si mesma... Ia vendê-la para alguém, suponho.

- Trabalho sob contrato, senhor Weasley. Meu amigo recebe o pedido, peço algum tempo para localizar e preparar o roubo, acertamos o preço e então consigo a peça.

Harry encarou Ron, depois voltou à carne, colocando-as na grelha.

- A pedra esteve aqui por quinze dias apenas. Seu amigo disse se o comprador a queria, especificamente?

- Pedras assim não são fáceis de achar. Só existem três atualmente, e, sim, queriam _essa_ pedra especificamente.

- Por quê?

- Não sei. As outras duas fazem parte de coleções particulares em Hamburgo e em Istambul. E são caríssimas.

- Quer dizer que a pedra de Harry não era assim tão cara? – Ron inclinou-se para frente, intrigado.

- Talvez. Ou, quem sabe, o comprador fosse daqui. Contrabando hoje em dia é um trabalho muito dispendioso.

- E eu ia enviá-la para Londres dentro de alguns dias... Você pode estar certa, Hermione.

- No entanto, não estamos atrás do meu comprador, mas de alguém que exploda bombas. Quem sabe se eu visse a galeria de novo, tivesse alguma ideia?!

Harry assentiu, mas apenas a levaria depois que Ron fosse embora. O motivo ficou claro com o comentário do advogado logo a seguir.

- Dará uma chave a ela também, para entrar e sair de qualquer aposento na hora que quiser?

A carne, como Harry prometera, ficara maravilhosa. E do mesmo modo as três diferentes saladas preparadas pelo chef contratado para todas as refeições da casa.

Quando Weasley se levantou anunciando que ia embora, Hermione foi a primeira a dizer-lhe adeus. O ruivo a encarou, bravo, mas nada disse. Passou o braço por cima do ombro de Harry e comentou, sussurrando:

- Deixarei a papelada do seguro pronta amanhã cedo. Quer que traga tudo pra cá, imagino.

- Sim.

Os dois contornaram a casa, conversando. Pouco depois, Harry voltou e, com um sorriso, fez o convite:

- Vamos a galeria?

- Eu gostaria de ver a sala de segurança primeiro.

Passaram pela janela que fora quebrada, no pátio, e que já estava consertada.

- Impressionante a agilidade de seu pessoal. Onde está o vidro estilhaçado? Com a polícia?

- Sim.

Prosseguiram por uma escada lateral, que conduzia ao pátio. Ai havia uma casa de máquinas, o sistema de aquecimento, elétrico e de segurança.

Um homem se levantou, à porta, assim que os viu.

- Sr. Potter...

- Louie. Estamos apenas observando.

A sala tinha diversos monitores, com três computadores, sendo o mais moderno central.

Há apenas um homem aqui o tempo todo? – Mione quis saber

- Sim, a não ser que haja uma festa. – respondeu Louie.

- Mas você se surpreendeu quando entramos. Não nos viu chegar?

- Eu monitorava as câmeras externas. Com todo respeito, a senhorita não teria entrado se o Sr. Potter não estivesse em sua companhia.

Hermione olhou de soslaio para o bilionário e sorriu levemente.

- Entendo. Os policiais ter as fitas daquela noite, não?

- Têm. – o moreno respondeu pelo guarda. – Que tal irmos à galeria agora?

Caminharam até a parte principal da mansão e subiram a enorme escadaria principal. O Picasso que Hermione notara, continuava na parede, intacto.

- Esse tipo de coisa acontece com frequência, Potter?

- Já recebi ameaças de morte antes, mas foi a primeira vez em que chegaram perto de cumpri-las.

- Sei. E se a intenção não fosse matá-lo?

- Seria para matar alguém sob meu teto, minha proteção.

- Você fala como um senhor feudal. Devo chamá-lo de Vossa Senhoria ou Lord Potter?

- Quase. Cuidado por onde anda, porque ainda há entulho, e alguns pontos de piso não está muito firme.

Hermione notou que o olhar de Harry para toda aquela destruição denotava raiva e frustração

- Não havia mais armaduras?

- Meu gerente de aquisições enviou algumas para reparo, na tentativa de um especialista recuperá-las.

- Eram belíssimas.

Hermione chegava à porta atrás da qual se guardava a pedra troiana. Via-se um grande rombo no lugar onde deveria estar o batente.

- Está é sua sala mais segura, não? Com infravermelho cruzando o ambiente.

- Sim. E uma câmera de vídeo voltada para a entrada.

- E nada apareceu na fita?

- Nada até agora, de acordo com o detetive Moody.

- Se quer tanto preservar sua privacidade, deveria colocar mais câmeras dentro da residência.

Ele observou-a alguns instantes antes de responder.

- Isto preservaria meus objetos e posses, mas não minha privacidade. – Harry notou que ela estava absorta ao ambiente. – Vê algo diferente?

- Eu ia tentar a segunda entrada e cortar o fio da principal. – Mione murmurou circunspecta. – Quem fez isso pensou igual. Veja as marcas da ferramenta aqui.

- Então se tratava de um profissional.

-Sem dúvida. E como não havia sinais de arrombamento a não ser os que eu deixei... A pessoa não tomou cuidado aqui porque sabia que ia explodir as evidencias.

Na ausência de Harry Potter, muita gente circulava pela mansão: os jardineiros, o pessoal da segurança, da limpeza, da piscina, da manutenção e alguns amigos selecionados, que tinham permissão para usar a residência quando quisessem.

Hermione chegou ao pedestal caído, onde ficara a pedra.

- Foi preciso muita força para derrubar isto. A pedra teria quebrado...

- Acha que a bomba foi usada apenas para encobrir o roubo, não?

- É possível. Alguém devia saber o valor do que se encontrava nesta sala e não queria danificá-la, fosse o que fosse pretendesse fazer.

- Não sei, não sou assassina. Mas, com certeza, ele não se importou com mais nada de valor que houvesse aqui. – ela respirou fundo e o encarou. – Quanto vale, hoje em dia, uma armadura completa do século XV?

- Meio milhão, mais ou menos.

Hermione arregalou os olhos surpresa. Não espera tanto assim.

- Como soube sobre a bomba? – Harry deu passo, se aproximando dela para analisa-la melhor.

- Quase pisei no arame, mas o vi no ultimo segundo. E fiquei aborrecida.

- Por quê? – ele perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Você tinha boa segurança por toda parte, embora ineficiente, e lá estava aquele arame tão... grosseiro ali, no chão. Se alguém tropeçasse, o alarme soaria. Pessoas poderiam cair e se ferir, mas então vi que ele continuava pela parede, e isso me intrigou. Tudo na mansão encontra-se em perfeita harmonia, exceto aquele arame. E quando fui abordada por seu segurança, percebi que ele não tentou desviar-se do arame. E isso me confirmou que não fazia parte da segurança e só poderia ser uma bomba.

O bilionário concluiu que essa mulher era excepcional. Não só pensara rápido, como estava certa de suas conclusões.

- Obrigada, Hermione.

Ela assentiu, abrindo o sorriso mais verdadeiro que ele tinha notado até então. Não sabia se ela estava jogando com as emoções dele ou se estava sendo genuína, justamente por isso sabia que tinha que tomar cuidado com Hermione Granger. Contudo, sentia-se atraído por ela, essa era a verdade. Ele sorriu também, na tentativa de quebrar a tensão que se instalara entre os dois.

- Mais alguma ideia sobre o caso?

- Sempre gosto de entrar e sair o mais rápido possível, num roubo. Procuro evitar rastros que possam me identificar, embora não importe em deixar para trás sinais de como entrei. Mas esse sujeito não queria que soubessem que esteve aqui. E veio tanto para roubar a pedra quanto para explodir sua galeria.

- E não tem problema em matar.

- Talvez até quisesse isso. Mas o alvo não era você. Afinal, nem deveria estar na mansão.

- Você também não deveria estar aqui, naquela noite.

- Exato.

- Vamos falar sobre isso lá embaixo, tomando sorvete? – Mione gostou da ideia.

Na escada, Harry a fez seguir na frente, para admirar-lhe o seu jeito de andar. Foi então que percebeu um filete de sangue escorrendo-lhe na coxa.

- Hermione, você está ferida!

- Ah, isto... É apenas um corte. Tem superbond?

- O quê?

- Não faz mal. Tenho um tubo, em minha bolsa.

- Vou mandar Reinaldo buscá-la.

Antes que ela pudesse dizer nada, Reinaldo já subia, apressado.

- Incline-se aqui. – Harry orientou.

- Ora, não crie uma confusão por causa disso, está bem?! Meu amigo cuidou de mim, obrigada.

- Arranje-me uma toalha limpa! – A ordem fez Reinaldo, que acabara de adentrar no cômodo, entregar-lhe a bolsa rapidamente e ir buscar a toalha em dois segundos e retirar-se discretamente.

- Tire o short, Hermione. Conseguiu este ferimento ao me ajudar, aposto. Por que não disse que tinha se machucado?

- É O QUE? Não! Até porque não foi nada grave. – ela exclamou mais alto do que pretendia e ignorou a pergunta do bilionário.

- Foi sim. Quero saber a gravidade desse corte.

Hermione pegou o tubo da bolsa que Reinaldo havia largado em cima da mesa a sua frente. Ela virou-se e entregou o tubo a Harry.

- Tem certeza de que vai aplicar isto ai sobre sua pele? Posso chamar um médico. Ele não lhe fará perguntas.

- Não. Segure os dois lados juntos, passe a cola e aperte por alguns instantes.

Com movimentos rápidos, Mione se livrou do short. Harry tentou ignorar a beleza das pernas e quadris tão torneados, e ajoelhou-se para cuidar do corte. Mas ao ver o machucado, impressionou-se.

- Isso vai precisar de pontos!

- Oh Deus, pare com isso e faça o que eu disse. Por favor. – a morena mantinha-se firme, mas era obvio que sentia muita dor.

Harry achou melhor não contradizê-la e resumiu-se a fazer o que lhe foi pedido.

- Pronto. Agora é só esperar um pouco e depois poderemos tomar um vinho e sorvete, está bem?

Não houve resposta. Harry olhou para cima, apenas a tempo de ver Hermione desmoronar em seus braços, inconsciente.

**NOTA DA AUTORA: Estou começando a achar que a idéia não deve ter sido muito boa, pois só tive 3 reviews e todas de uma única pessoa. =/ E olhe que o número de visitações está alto, mas ninguém comenta... :~~**

**Please, reviews NOW. **

**Mrs Granger Potter: não irei demorar a postar a continuação. Já estou com alguns capítulos prontos desde o início. Procurarei postar um a cada dois dias. E a honra é minha de ler SUAS reviews. =***


	5. Chapter 5

**Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review!**

CAPÍTULO V

Hermione Granger acordou com vozes abafadas ao seu redor. Um bom dia num sotaque britânico clássico a fez recordar de imediato de onde se encontrava. Sentou-se assustada.

- Calma, você desmaiou. – Harry sorria docemente.

A presença dele já era ruim o suficiente, mas o problema maior era que havia um outro homem junto, alto, magro, alguns anos mais velho que Harry e um tanto charmoso. Claro que seu charme não era páreo para o inglês ao seu lado, que parecia ainda mais belo com suas feições de preocupado.

- Este é o dr. Wood, meu amigo e médico particular.

Ainda tensa Mione se deu conta de que tinham trocado sua roupa; agora usava um pijama de seda preto. Passou o olhar pelo quarto, sentindo uma breve tontura, e se ajeitou na beira da cama.

- Eu acho que disse nada de médicos...

- E eu lhe disse que ele seria muito discreto, querida.

Hermione ia rebater, mas as sensações em sua perna e no ombro eram de alívio. Soube de imediato que passara muito tempo desacordada, e isso não estava em seus planos.

- Bem, se é que se importa, moça, sua perna levou quinze pontos e o ombro, oito. – O médico não parecia nada satisfeito. – Superbond é uma solução rápida, mas nada recomendável. As substancias químicas da cola, podem causar queimaduras sérias. E como não retornarei a vê-la, pelo que Harry disse, usei pontos que o corpo absorve facilmente.

Hermione assentiu. Ele era discreto e competente. Sorriu e agradeceu, o que surpreendeu dr. Wood por sua amabilidade.

- Mais alguma recomendação, Oliver?

- Não, Harry. Apenas evitar piscinas, moça. Cuidei dos arranhões em suas costas também. Há pomada antisséptica no criado-mudo. Bem até mais, senhorita. Harry acompanha-me até a porta?

Os dois se foram e Hermione tratou de procurar mais roupas no closet. Depois, seguiu para o banheiro, cuja porta teve o cuidado de trancar. A ducha fez seus ferimentos arderem um pouco, mas aos poucos foi relaxando-lhes a musculatura. Tratou de lavar os cabelos e se ensaboar.

Por fim, já vestida, usou a escova de dente e o creme dental do armário sobre a pia. Essa era uma tarefa a qual se dedicava bastante atenção a cada dente. Tinha horror a dentes mal cuidados.

Quando voltou para o quarto, esperava encontrar Harry por lá, mas teve um susto quando ouviu batidas na porta de vidro que dava para a sacada. Lá estava ele, sorrindo.

- Você nunca trabalha? – ela indagou, abrindo-lhe a porta. Havia uma mesa posta para dois, com um desjejum farto.

- Café? – Harry ofereceu.

- Não. Chá gelado, por favor.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas fez um sinal para Reinaldo, que esperava próximo, pedindo um café para si próprio.

- Moody ou o advogado já deram sinais de vida hoje? – Mione quis saber, aceitando sentar-se na cadeira que ele puxava.

- Ainda é muito cedo. Sente-se melhor?

- Sim. – pegou um morango e mordeu-o. – Não costumo desmaiar, mas me sentia cansada e...

- Hermione, considerando-se o que causou os ferimentos, não tem de me explicar nada. – ele interrompeu-a.

Ao fitá-lo, ela sentiu de novo a sensação estranha de atração que já a tomara antes e que chegava a assustá-la tão forte era.

- Vamos, coma uma panqueca. – Harry a instigou. Reinaldo voltou com o café e o chá gelado. Em seguida, retirou-se.

- Você me despiu ontem. – ela acusou.

- Sim, mas juro que não olhei.

- Sei...

Ele riu, fazendo-a rir também. E seus olhares se cruzaram.

- Está bem, olhei só um pouquinho. – Harry admitiu. – Mas foi necessário. Mal acredito que tenha entrado na claraboia e jogado Ron na piscina, com ferimentos assim. Eu mesmo estive no hospital.

- É, vi nos jornais. – Hermione mantinha o olhar na testa de Harry, onde uma atadura muito leve amparava o ferimento.

- Então interessou-se por meu estado...- ele observou, em voz mais baixa.

- Queria saber o quão encrencada estava.

- Já esteve tão... 'encrencada' assim antes?

- Não que me lembre.

De súbito, Harry teve vontade de beijá-la. E teria o feito se estivesse diante de qualquer outra mulher; mas Hermione Granger necessitava de cuidados e atenção. Por isso, prometeu:

- Vamos tirá-la dessa confusão.

O celular em cima da mesa tocou e quando atendeu, Harry ouviu os gritos de seu advogado:

- Meu Deus, precisa berrar desse jeito?!

Tom passou a falar mais baixo, mas continuou com verborragia.

- Venha para cá e traga a papelada do seguro. – Com isso, o moreno desligou e tornou a encarar a ladra.

- Más noticias?

- Conhece Justin Finch-Fletchley?

Os dedos dela se apertaram no copo de chá gelado.

- Por quê?

- Conhece! – Sem dizer mais nada entrou no quarto, esperando que ela o seguisse. – Quero saber o quanto.

- Não muito. Por quê?

- A polícia o encontrou essa manhã.

- Justin? Não pode ser. Nem o homem-aranha o pegaria.

- Ele está morto, Hermione!

Ela empalideceu. Harry estendeu-lhe os braços para ampará-la, achando que fosse desmaiar outra vez, mas Mione apenas sentou-se na cama, trêmula.

- Então conhecia-o bem. Sinto muito.

Harry se acomodou numa poltrona próxima. Pensava no criminoso que a polícia de Paris conhecia como "gato da noite". E como Hermione tinha a mesma atividade do sujeito, poderia ter sido ela a ser tirada das águas do Atlântico por agentes da Interpol.

- Como? Onde? – Mione murmurou atordoada.

- Ao norte de Boca Raton. Acharam-no na praia. Não fizeram a autopsia ainda, mas Ron disse que foi morto com vários tiros.

Hermione esboçou um sorriso triste.

- Justin sempre dizia que morreria bem velhinho e rico, com inúmeras mulheres ao seu redor na ilha que iria comprar. Deus... Eu gostava dele. Era chato, mas tão cheio de vida! Tenho de fazer uma ligação, se não se importa. – Aproximando-se, ajoelhou-se diante dele. – Preciso de um telefone que não possam rastrear.

Harry ajudou-a a se erguer, sussurrando:

- Venha comigo. – Tomando-a pela Mão, levou-a para seu escritório.

- Pode arranjar encrenca com isso, Harry.

- Eu me arranjo. Linha três, direto.

Tensa, ela discou sete números. Chamada local.

- Bottom? Não. Não. Tudo bem. O que são biscoitos sem patê de galinha quando você joga buraco em parceria?

Harry franziu a testa ao ouvir semelhante absurdo. Ela prosseguiu:

- Como está seu travesseiro? Ótimo. Adeus.

- Mas... O que foi isso?

- Ele está bem, mas depois do que houve com Justin, achei melhor verificar. Bem, preciso de sua ajuda mais uma vez.

- Claro. Se me explicar sobre os biscoitos, patê, buraco e travesseiros.

Harry entendeu que o tal de Bottom era o tal de Neville Longbottom, que a polícia mantinha sob vigilância e que devia ser o 'amigo' a que ela já se referira.

- É um código. Biscoito sem patê de galinha: Chicken World.

- Sei. O aviário na estrada 95.

- E quando você joga buraco com parceria...

- São quatro pessoas. Quatro horas... Vamos encontrá-lo nesse horário, presumo.

- Vamos não. Eu vou. Leve-me à cidade e eu cuido do resto.

- Não a perderei de vista, Hermione.

- Você é uma celebridade. Irão notá-lo e a mim, e depois a meu amigo também.

- Esqueça. Irei junto. Mesmo que disfarçado.

- Olhe, entendo que tudo isso seja... diferente e emocionante para você. Mas duas pessoas já morreram e é valioso demais para se arriscar desse jeito, Harry.

- Está se esquecendo de que, se a seguirem, ou estiver lá por manter seu amigo sob vigilância, vocês dois serão presos. Posso ser seu salvo-conduto, querida.

Mione tinha de admitir que ele tinha razão.

- Está bem, então.

- Ótimo! Vamos buscar meu café, seu chá e caminhar um pouco.

- Caminhar?!

- Pelos jardins. Quero que dê uma olhada em tudo.

- Achei que Harvard estivesse vindo pra cá...

Harry tinha esquecido. Fez uma careta, mas insistiu:

- Ele que nos ache.

A caminhada mostrou-se agradável como todos os demais momentos que Hermione passava ao lado do bilionário. E isso a preocupava. Fazia-a sentir-se sem equilíbrio e, em seu ramo de atividade, tal fraqueza podia significar prisão ou morte.

- Acha que este ponto é vulnerável? – Harry apontava para a folhagem que subia, alta, junto de um dos muros.

- Você tem boa visão para isso.

- Vou considerar isso como um elogio.

- Pediu para a companhia de segurança instalar tudo isso ou o equipamento já estava aqui quando comprou a propriedade?

- As câmeras, sim, mas eles instalaram os sensores de movimento. Por quê?

- Por que há locais com falhas. É uma segurança de fato muito ruim para um lugar como este. Não há câmeras dentro da casa, apenas guardas... – a ladra parou, tocando uma folha danificada de planta.

- Encontrou algo?

- Não sei. Podem ter sido os policiais que fizeram isso, quando fizeram a verificação. Não há pegadas. E é um local que os sensores não alcançam. Pode-me ajudar a subir para verificar melhor o muro?

Harry entrelaçou os dedos, unindo as mãos em concha virada para cima, para que Hermione pisasse.

- Sabia que foi Finch-Fletchley que entrou aqui com os explosivos, não?

- Em meu ramo de atividade, apenas poucas pessoas são capazes de atingir certo grau de especialidade.

- E ele era uma delas.

- Sim.

- Você também é?

Hermione não respondeu; encontrara uma marca de sapato na parede. Tocou-a de leve. Justin era cuidadoso, mas no meio da noite ficava difícil descartar a lama de uma sola. No entanto, o cuidado dele ao sair significava algo. Ninguém podia saber que estivera ali. Por quê?

- O que encontrou ai, Hermione?

- Uma pegada com pouca lama seca na porta. Pode me descer agora?

Ainda muito próxima dele, ouviu-o indagar:

- Por que não disse que sabia quem havia entrado aqui?

- Ética entre ladrões. E estou mais interessada em saber quem contratou Justin, e se ele veio pela pedra ou para matar você. Justin... me ligou e disse para ficar fora da jogada.

Harry arregalou os olhos.

- Mas você está aqui me ajudando...

- Sou teimosa e o aviso dele veio um tanto tarde. Quero descobrir tudo.

- Como eu.

Houve um estranho silencio. Eles se encaravam e sem nenhuma palavra, Harry baixou a cabeça e beijou-a muito de leve.

- Por que fez isso? – ela indagou quando seus lábios se separaram.

- Por admiração, acho.

- Mesmo? Admiro-o também, Potter.

Respirando fundo, para tentar controlar a respiração que, de repente, se acelerara, Hermione juntou seus lábios novamente para outro beijo rápido.

Ronald Weasley e quatro mensagens telefônicas esperavam por Harry no escritório.

- Reinaldo disse que foi andar pelos jardins...

- É. Para verificar a segurança, que, pelo visto, é péssima. – o moreno olhou para Hermione e Ron o imitou, mas nem se deu o trabalho de cumprimentá-la.

- Moody quer vir aqui e mostra-lhe algumas fotos de Justin Finch-Fletchley para saber se o reconhece. O sujeito tinha mandatos de prisão em oito países!

- Disseram quando foi morto? – Hermione interveio, com suavidade.

- Ah, então o conhecia... Uma convenção de ladrões, ao que tudo indica.

- Pare, Ron. – Harry avisou. – Eram amigos.

- Não, não sei quando Finch-Fletchley morreu. Moody deve ter mais informações do resultado da autopsia. – o ruivo respondeu, ao que parecia, com uma certa condolência.

- Justin me ligou na quinta. Pareceu-me irritado por eu estar no meio da situação. Se alguém ouviu o telefonema... Devem tê-lo matado por falar demais, mas tenho certeza que não seria um alvo fácil para um estranho.

- Finch-Fletchley tinha um 'amigo'? – Harry usava a linguagem que aprendera com ela. Hermione sorriu ao perceber.

- Ninguém em especial. Ele gostava de lidar diretamente com o cliente.

- Tem certeza de que foi Justin quem causou a explosão e levou a pedra? – Hermione percebeu que Ron falava sem ironia e agradeceu mentalmente. Ela não sabia se nesse momento aguentaria tais provocações.

- Ele me ligou e disse que sim, mas mesmo que não o tivesse, é difícil encontrar alguém tão bom quanto Justin. Ainda quero ver as gravações daquela noite, em pontos ao norte da propriedade.

- Faremos isso antes de sairmos.

- Aonde vão, Harry? – o olhar do ruivo denotava cautela e preocupação.

- Dar umas voltas, Ron. – Mentiu. – Trouxe alguma coisa para mim?

- As estimativas de perdas da companhia de seguros. Dante vai trazer os valores reais para que eu possa compará-los. Também tenho comigo estatísticas para a compra da WNBT. Connor as enviou depois que você cancelou a reunião. Acho que está com receio que desista do negocio.

- Não ocorreu Connor que eu possa estar com outros problemas para resolver, como a explosão que houve em minha casa?

Ron achou graça.

- Pelo jeito, não.

- Problema dele então.

- Creio que não precisam de mim aqui, portanto vou para o jardim. – E Hermione falou se afastando da janela, onde estivera até então.

- Harry, não quero soar repetitivo, mas a mulher é uma ladra. Pode ter encontrado um bom meio de usá-la, mas...

- Não gosto das suas insinuações, mas farei de conta de que não ouvi. E saiba que faço o que bem entendo e seja melhor...

- Calma, Harry! Não se arme contra mim. Trabalho para você, lembra?

- Certo. Ao telefone, você falou que descobriu algo sobre o pai dela.

O moreno queria encontrar um motivo para Hermione ser o que era. Talvez uma infância sofrida, ou uma personalidade 'Robin Hood'. Ou sofrera chantagem e se tornara ladra... Apesar de tudo, sabia que não se tratava disso. Ela gostava do perigo de sua profissão e era boa nisso.

- Bem, descobrimos que John Granger cumpriu cinco anos numa penitenciaria de segurança máxima. – Ron entregou-lhe uma pasta com alguns artigos e copias de documentos oficiais. – Me parece que foi assim, pelo fato dele escapar de outras prisões três vezes.

- O que ele fez?

- Roubava. Muito. Havia pedidos de extradição para John em Paris, Florença e Roma, mas foram deixados de lado.

- Por quê?

- Porque ele morreu na prisão em 2000. Ataque cardíaco, segundo a autopsia. Lembra-se do fiasco do roubo da Mona Lisa anos atrás?

- Foi ele?! Tem certeza? Não foi Hermione…

- Fazem doze anos, Harry. Ela devia ter dezesseis quando aconteceu. O fato é que Granger roubou muitos objetos valiosos. Joias da realeza, pinturas originais, objetos de valor histórico. E Hermione é filha desse sujeito. Jamais seria uma professora de primário, não acha?

- Pare de gracinhas, Ron.

- Pois aposto que na próxima vez em que ela roubar algo será porque você mentiu para os policiais e a deixou...

- PARE!

O ruivo respirou fundo e calou-se. Pegou o jornal de Palm Beach que trouxera e estendeu-o para Harry.

- Página três.

Aquela coluna era destinada aos ricos e celebridades. Os tabloides passaram a explorar a vida pessoal de Harry depois do divorcio, mas após dar inicio a alguns processos contra eles, tornaram-se mais cautelosos. Dessa vez, a foto era grande e mostrava Ron encostado na limusine, enquanto ele, Harry, ajudava uma mulher atraente a entrar no carro. Graças a Deus Hermione se encontrava de costas para a câmera e mostrava apenas a maravilhosa sincronia de suas curvas.

- Não diga nada a Hermione sobre isso, Ron.

- Não direi nada. Nem gosto de conversar com ela. – passaram então a repassar o relatório da companhia de seguros, até que Dante apareceu, com seu próprio inventario dos danos.

- Mais alguma coisa sumiu além da troiana?

- Não, mas os danos às outras peças foi terrível e...

- Espere.

Aliviado por constatar que Hermione, de fato, não levara nada, Harry se levantou e dirigiu-se a janela para chamá-la de volta. Os danos podiam esperar.

Mione foi apresentada a Dante como consultora de segurança.

- Dante Partino lerá o inventario sobre os danos sofridos por minha coleção de arte na explosão.

Quando Dante parou para respirar, após a longa leitura, a ladra comentou:

- Parece que o sujeito levou apenas a pedra e não se importou em estourar todo o resto, apesar de serem obras muito valiosas.

- Exatamente, senhorita. Não costumo recomendar compras de objetos de pequeno valor.

A morena achara graça dos modos afetados do gerente, pediu licença e voltou a seu quarto. Lá, comendo uma maçã que Reinaldo deixara com outras frutas frescas sobre a mesa-de-cabeceira, ligou a televisão e sintonizou na emissora que Potter queria comprar, a WNBT. Um filme tolo não lhe chamou a atenção e, muito depois, alguém bateu a porta.

- Entre. – ela convidou sabendo que se tratava de Harry.

Ele adentrou o quarto sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra e dirigiu-se a poltrona próxima do sofá que Hermione estava sentada, frente à televisão. E assim ficaram por alguns instantes, apenas olhando as imagens do filme.

- Quando se adquire uma emissora, a programação é alterada? – Mione perguntou-lhe suavemente.

Ele desviou o olhar da televisão e fixou-o na bela mulher. E respondeu:

- Nem sempre. Por quê? – ele falou colocando o copo de uísque, que ela não notara antes, sobre mesa à frente deles.

- Antes de responder, quero fazer uma reclamação. Deveria usar protetores sobre os móveis. Veja esse copo sobre a esta mesa vitoriana. Ela tem duzentos anos, sabia? – ela falou, pegando o copo da mesa e bebendo do conteúdo.

- Hm, na verdade duzentos e trinta e um, para ser mais exato.

- Bem, agora a resposta: esta é a única emissora que transmite filmes de monstros de manhã até a noite!

- Entendo.

Um breve silencio se seguiu, até que Harry questionou, de repente:

- Por que rouba, Hermione?

- Por que casou com sua ex-mulher?

Ele respirou fundo.

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde, espero que confie em mim o bastante para revelar-me a verdade.

- Enquanto isso não acontece, quero ir encontrar meu 'amigo'.

- Certo. Vamos, então.

- Sabe de uma coisa? Você é estranho.

- Sou misterioso. E você devia aprender a me apreciar melhor. – Hermione não conseguiu conter o pensamento que veio de imediato. _"Se gostasse mais dele, fecharia meus olhos e me entregaria de corpo e alma em seus braços, pondo de lado todas as consequências..."_

**Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review, Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Reviews, reviews, reviews**_

CAPÍTULO VI

Desta vez não usaram a limusine, mas um Mercedes conversível, que Hermione achou fabuloso. Passaram pelos portões, onde os policiais mostravam mais entediados do que esperançosos em sua tentativa de solucionar o caso.

- Identificaram o cadáver como de Finch-Fletchley. – Harry comentou ao passarem pela barreira policial. – Mas como descrevi uma mulher que estava dentro de minha casa naquela noite, ainda não desistiram de manter a segurança e continuar a investigar o caso.

- Devem achar que ele tinha uma cúmplice.

- Finch-Fletchley já havia usado explosivos antes?

- Talvez. Porém ele não teria ligado se estivéssemos atrás de algo simples. Justin realizou grandes roubos, mas sempre os considerava banais.

- Vocês chegaram a ser... hm... parceiros? – o bilionário mexeu-se desconfortável no assento do motorista, não sabendo se queria ou não saber a resposta.

- No crime ou na cama? – ela se voltou para Harry, arqueando uma sobrancelha. – Você terá que ser mais específico. O que realmente quer saber, Potter?

- Ambos. – a irritação em sua voz estava mais que evidente.

- No crime, não.

Harry sentiu seu estomago apertar, numa sensação de ciúme que era, ao mesmo tempo, inesperada e ridícula.

- Então sinto muito mais uma vez.

- Não precisa. Não foi sua culpa. As pessoas vivem entrando e saindo da minha vida e estou acostumada. Além de que foi há muito tempo atrás.

- Espero que Bottom saiba com quem Justin estava envolvido. Se não souber, continuaremos na estaca zero. – ela continuou na tentativa que ele esquecesse seu inesperado desabafo. Porém não foi sucedida e o silêncio que se seguiu foi um pouco desconfortável para ambos.

Hermione ligou o rádio e ergueu as sobrancelhas quando o som de uma música de Mozart invadiu o carro.

- Contou a Harvard aonde íamos, não?

- Confio nele e...

- Mas eu não. Nunca se deve confiar em alguém que sabe o quanto valemos.

- Acontece que todo mundo sabe quanto valho!

- Porém nem todos tem o acesso que ele tem a você. Sua morte teria sido muito valiosa para o advogado.

Harry olhou-a de soslaio, sem acreditar no que ouvia. Ronald Weasley era seu melhor amigo. Era simplesmente ridículo pensar que ele poderia querer eliminá-lo.

- Pode trocar o cd, se preferir. – o moreno decidiu mudar o assunto para não gerar uma briga.

Hermione abriu o porta luvas e encontrou Beethoven e Haydn.

- Só há gente morta nessa caixa de CD's?

- Vivo em um mundo muito estressante e essas músicas me ajudam a relaxar. Além disso, você gosta de antiguidades. Achei que apreciasse música clássica.

- Aprecio, mas não num Mercedes conversível...

Sem vacilar, a morena tirou o CD e procurou uma rádio qualquer, atém encontrar uma música com uma batida legal. E voltou a se recostar, deixando o vento levantasse seus cabelos para trás.

Amava a Flórida. Gostava da Europa também, mas havia mais vidam mais sensações de liberdade na América.

Abriu novamente o porta-luvas e tirou um óculos de sol Ray Ban e ajeitou-o, olhando para o moreno ao seu lado. Notou, mais uma vez, que era bonito demais para ser verdade, e dirigiu a atenção para o espelho lateral.

- Troque de faixa, Harry.

- Pra quê?

- Para que eu veja se o automóvel atrás de nós fará o mesmo.

- O sedã preto?

- Carros normalmente usados por quem quer passar despercebido. E vem nos acompanhando desde que entramos na auto-estrada. Mas não deve estar nos seguindo.

- Certo. Veremos. Vou direcionar, como se quiséssemos entrar na próxima saída.

Harry assim o fez. E o carro mudou de faixa também. Contudo, ainda podia ser uma coincidência.

- Faz idéia de quem possa ser.

- Não.

- E não quer saber?

- Potter, já ouviu a estória do gato e a curiosidade?

- Não sou um gato. – de repente, ele pisou nos freios superpotentes.

O veículo que vinha pouco atrás quase os atingiu, mas conseguiu desviar e os ultrapassar. E logo em seguida freou, parando no acostamento um pouco a frente deles.

Harry acelerou a Mercedes, novamente e encostou no outro carro.

- Vejamos. – murmurou, entre os dentes.

Dentro do sedã, o detetive Moody baixou o vidro fumê, irritado. Mas Harry estava muito mais.

- Posso saber por que _estava_ nos seguindo? – o bilionário falou dando ênfase na conjugação no passado imperfeito.

- Ele segue a mim, Harry, não a você. – Hermione o corrigiu, abrindo um sorriso sarcástico para o policial. – Não é mesmo, detetive? No entanto, o senhor deve ter espantado qualquer pessoa que estivesse, de fato, no encalço do Sr. Potter.

- Há algo que deseje em particular, detetive? – Harry tornou a falar com Moody, sem retirar a expressão de irritação do rosto.

- Não, mas lembre-se que se o senhor morrer, serei demitido. Não deveria estar na estrada.

- Se eu morrer ou viver é problema meu, mas tomarei cuidado.

Retornando o caminho sul e, ainda olhando o retrovisor, acelerou o bilionário, usando bem a potencia do motor Mercedes.

- Acha que desistirão?

- Talvez...

Com uma imprecação, Moody viu a Mercedes acelerar e desaparecer de vista na saída próxima da rodovia. Subindo o vidro novamente, Moody, sussurrou um palavrão.

- Seguimos adiante? – questionou o colega ao seu lado.

- Não.

- Posso ligar para a delegacia e pedir que alguém os pare mais adiante por excesso de velocidade.

- Não! É melhor voltar. Quero seguir com a investigação. Acho que há mais nessa historia do que uma bomba e um roubo.

Depois de alguns minutos de silencio, ele desabafou:

- Eu disse ao advogado que devia me contratar para segurança pessoal desse milionário. Ele deve estar escondendo algo. Por que mais iria contratar uma boneca como aquela como segurança?

Pararam no estacionamento lotado do aviário Chicken World, numa vaga bem discreta. Precisavam se passar por turistas.

Com um sorriso, ele lhe ofereceu a mão ao descerem do carro e disse:

- Podemos alegar que somos recém casados em lua de mel, que tal?

- Acho que está se divertido com essa situação, Potter. – Ele tentou tomar mão dela, sem sucesso.

- Harry. – o moreno não gostava quando ela se dirigia a ele pelo sobrenome. Lhe parecia muito impessoal.

- Certo. Vamos entrando. Os últimos visitantes podem entrar até as 16h, e todos devem sair até as 17h.

- Então ninguém entrará depois da gente.

- Exato. Essa é a ideia.

Harry estava se familiarizando depressa demais, na avaliação de Hermione. Em breve ela e Bottom teriam de trocar seus códigos e sinais, o que era bastante cansativo, mas servia-lhe bem a sua segurança.

Compraram as entradas e, assim que adentraram, Harry disse, com um sorriso:

- Notou que paguei em dinheiro, não? Para que não possam rastrear meu cartão de crédito.

- É, você aprende rápido, Potter.

Mais uma vez ele tomou-lhe a mão, agora puxando-a para si e segredando em seu ouvido:

- Chame-me de Harry.

- Pare com isso. Bottom nos espera.

- Diga, Hermione.

- Você tem sempre que estar no controle, não? Deve ficar furioso, por não fazer o que você desej...

De repente, ele tomou-a pela cintura, beijando-a com ardor. Não era um beijo como o outro, um simples roçar de lábios sem maiores intenções. Agora, Harry, deixava claro o que queria. E afastou-se dela alguns centímetros, para murmurar:

- Me chame pelo nome, Hermione.

- Está bem: Harry.

Com certa dificuldade, ela se afastou, seguindo adiante, observando as gaiolas enormes com os diferentes pássaros. Sentia Harry bem próximo a si, porém.

- Esse beijo também foi por admiração? – Mione o provocou.

- Não. Foi por puro desejo. – respondeu ele com a voz dele cheia de sensualidade.

- Sei. É tudo pra disfarçar melhor, visto que somos recém casados, não?

- Para você foi fachada? Devo estar satisfeito por não ter me atirado na piscina?

- Se quisesse atirá-lo a qualquer lugar, já teria o feito. – depois de mais alguns passos, Harry, indagou:

- Foi encenação, Hermione?

Ela olhou-o nos olhos, antes de responder:

- Talvez...

Ele praticamente colou-se a seu corpo.

- Pare, Potter! O que deu em você? Estava tão civilizado no carro? – ela tentou esconder o pânico que se instalava, toda vez que ele chegava perto dela. Não era medo dele agredi-la fisicamente, e sim algo muito mais perigoso, de mexer com suas emoções e sentimentos.

- Antes tinha minhas mãos ocupadas com a direção...

Muitas pessoas os observavam, e Hermione imaginava se estava a reconhecer Harry Potter ou apenas notado o clima de romance estabelecido pela proximidade que estavam um do outro. Ao ver mulheres olhando desejosas para o moreno, Hermione não conteve a felicidade de saber que ele, objeto de desejo de milhares de mulheres mundo a fora, a queria e todas podiam ficar babando.

- Veja os pássaros, Harry. Foi para isso que viemos. – com um sorriso, Harry perguntou:

- Algum sinal de seu amigo?

- Não. Deve estar nos jardins, na parte de trás do aviário.

- Não vai me dizer como seu amigo é?

Por entre a folhagem, Hermione o viu sentado num banco, entre flores e arbustos. Assim que a avistou, Bottom levantou-se e seus olhos foram direto para Potter. Começou a seguir na direção contraria. Tinham um código para "tudo certo", uma palavra, mas Hermione não ousava dizê-la ainda. Caminharam um pouco mais, até que perguntou:

- O que acha daqueles golfinhos? – Harry a encarou, perplexo.

- O quê?

- Fique quieto e entre no jogo.

Com as sobrancelhas erguidas, ele se calou e continuou a seu lado. Uma voz melodiosa se fez ouvir:

- Gosta de golfinhos, então...

Mione se voltou-se apontou Harry, apresentando-o a seu amigo. Bottom ofereceu a mão, embora parecesse contrariado. – Ficou maluca, Mione? Não podemos ser vistos juntos, nós três.

- Ouviu sobre Justin?

- Sim. E temi que você fosse o próximo cadáver a ser encontrado. Continuavam olhando para os pássaros, como se não estivessem falando um com o outro.

- Justin ligou para mim segundos antes dos policiais entrarem em minha casa, e insinuou que eu estava encrencada. Sabe para quem ele estava trabalhando?

- Primeiro quero algumas explicações.

Como Bottom olhava para Harry, foi ele quem explicou o acordo que fizera com Hermione.

- Entendo. Tem consciência de que ela salvou sua vida, não? – Bottom fez questão de frisar.

- Sim, é por isso que estou aqui.

- Eu falei que ela arrastar você escadaria abaixo para salvá-lo não tinha sido uma boa ideia, mas a Mione não consegue esmagar uma formiga.

- Já chega de conversa fiada. – ela interferiu. – Imagino que o cliente de Justin o tenha matado. Imagina quem possa ser?

- Algum europeu. Justin não devia ter um contato porque detestava ter que dividir seu pagamento com quem quer que fosse.

- E faz alguma ideia de quem tenha nos cotratado?

- Você não sabe?! – Harry virou-se admirado para a morena.

- Quem fez a encomenda foi O'Hannon. Quando a bomba explodiu, liguei para ele, que bateu o telefone na minha cara. E agora não está atendendo.

- Mas que droga, Bottom! Aceitou um serviço de terceiros? Por que não me disse isso!

- Porque era muito dinheiro, Mione. E você não teria aceitado se soubesse. Conheço O'Hannon a muito tempo.

- É. Eu jamais trabalharia para ele. O sujeito é a escória, Bottom. Bem tente descobrir para quem ele trabalhava, sim?!

- Certo. Como entraremos em contato de novo?

- Ligue para meu celular. – Harry escreveu o número atrás do bilhete de entrada do parque. – Não está registrado.

Bottom olhou para Hermione, querendo saber se concordava.

- Não é o melhor, mas é o mais seguro a se fazer. – ela afirmou. – Temos de descobrir a verdade o quanto antes.

Bottom a estudou por segundos.

- Podemos falar em particular, Mione?

- Ah, nada de segredos! – Harry protestou. – Estou tão envolvido quanto vocês, Hermione.

Hermione passou as mãos pelo cabelos sedoso do moreno sorrindo e pediu:

- Não seja bobo... Espere aqui, sim, Harry?!

Mesmo contrariado, ele se sentou, vendo os dois se afastarem até alguns arbustos.

- O que está fazendo, Mione?

- Ele? Ah, é necessário por enquanto.

- Pra quê? Sua segurança? Dois homens já morreram, ambos ligados à tal pedra e à mansão, que são ambos daquele sujeito! Olhe... não sei o que está tramando, mas confio em você, querida.

- Que bom, Bottom. Achei que fosse bancar o irmão mais velho protetor.

- Sei que não devia ter aceitado o trabalho, mas agora não há nada que se possa fazer a não ser solucionar isso. Mas sabe que se ficar junto ao bilionário ai, vai arranjar encrenca, não?

- Bottom, o que está sabendo de fato?

- O'Hannon ficou aterrorizado quando liguei. E nem imagino porque Justin usou explosivos.

- É. Também acho isso muito esquisito. Seja como for, a pedra deve estar com alguém agora. Se ouvir que está sendo vendida ou comprada, me avise.

- E você? Ficará com Potter?

- Ainda não sei ao certo.

- Eu reparei no jeito que ele a olha... Cuidado, Mione!

- Está bem. Irei me cuidar. E você, faça o que puder, certo? Mas cuide-se também, pois é a única família que tenho.

Bottom sorriu e se foi. Quando Hermione retornou para junto de Harry, convidou, alegremente:

- Vamos terminar o passeio? – ela falou se dirigindo a saída.

Ele não respondeu, irritado.

- Ora, Harry. Pare com isso, sim. – tentando amenizar o mal humor do bilionário, ela pegou suas mãos e entrelaçou seus dedos aos dele.

- Não gosto de segredos. – o toque dela foi o suficiente para sentir a raiva sumir.

- Conheço Bottom há muito tempo e ele está apenas preocupado comigo. Nada mais.

Harry assentiu e abriu a porta da Mercedes para ela, resmungando.

- O pior é que também começo a me preocupar com você.

Paciência até poderia ser uma virtude, mas não era algo que pudesse ser esperado de Harry. Ele queria respostas sempre! E a resposta de Hermione, na volta para casa, não o agradou:

- Se eu começar a contar tudo que quer saber, não será apenas minha liberdade e segurança que estarei colocando em suas mãos.

- E o que quer? Minha palavra de que não revelarei nada daquilo que vier a me dizer? Não posso prometer-lhe tal coisa. E não gosto de imaginar que tudo que colecionei está ameaçado.

- Não aceitei ficar com você por causa de um roubo, mas pela bomba. Olhe, que tal isso: todas as informações que tem sobre Justin e todas as que vier a lhe dar deverão ser usadas apenas para proteger seu patrimônio, não para ajudar a polícia.

- Nada disso.

- Então pare o carro para eu descer.

- Não.

- Posso pular e você sabe.

- Bem, eu... vou pensar.

- É. Faça isso.

- O que prefere para jantar? Comer em uma cantina italiana ou pedir a meu chef que cozinhe algo para nós?

- Você sempre dá escolha às pessoas, não? Elas decidem, mas, na verdade, tudo está sob seu controle.

- Isso é uma crítica?

- Não. Prefiro comida...hm... irlandesa.

- Ótimo. Vamos ao Rooney's Pub, que fica no caminho. É um lugar excelente. Por falar em irlandês, esse O'Hannon que vocês mencionaram, além de ser escória, é o quê?

- Ele vive em Londres, não sai de lá porque tem medo de avião, de água e de lugares pequenos. Não gosto de trabalhar para O'Hannon, porque sempre quer levar vantagem e tem costume de apertar seus colaboradores.

- Como assim?

- O'Hannon diz que tem um comprador que pagará por uma peça cinquenta ou cem mil a menos do que o preço de mercado, mas o serviço é fácil. O 'colaborador' aceita o trabalho e depois descobre que o comprador aceitaria pagar cinquenta ou cem mil acima do preço do mercado.

- Ah, então ele fica com quase tudo, então...

- Exato.

- Se esse sujeito tivesse um bom roubo em vista, mas que fosse chamar muito a atenção da imprensa, poderia escolher alguém para levar a culpa, com quem não costumasse trabalhar e que fosse fraco o suficiente para dizer-lhe que ele é escória...

Hermione o encarou. Seus belos olhos castanhos brilhavam.

- Acha que bomba não era pra você. – observou pensativa.

- Ele poderia fazer isso? – ela assentiu.

- Isso explicaria algumas coisas. – ela murmurou.

Ao ver que Hermione ficara por tempo demais pensativa, Harry parou o carro no acostamento e deu-lhe toda a atenção.

A ideia de que ela poderia ter sido o alvo ocorreu-lhe na noite em que a viu entrando em seu escritório pela claraboia.

- Por que ele armaria isso contra você, Hermione?

- Por dinheiro. É a única coisa que o põe em movimento.

- Digamos que O'Hannon tenha mandado Finch-Fletchley para roubar a pedra, e você também, para servir de bode expiatório. Se você morresse, a conclusão seria de que fora vítima de sua própria bomba. E, como é escória, O'Hannon mataria Justin para não ter de dividir seus lucros.

- Pode ser, mas há dois pontos a serem observados: O'Hannon é um covarde e acho que ele não conseguiria matar alguém que...

Ela parou, notando uma BMW preta que se aproximava sinistramente devagar. Harry inclinou-se e pegou a arma que sempre trazia embaixo do banco do motorista. Mas o veículo acelerou e passou, sem maiores problemas.

- O segundo ponto... – Hermione continuou, sem deixar de olhar par o automóvel que se afastava. - ... é que, se eu tivesse morrido, a polícia esperaria encontrar a pedra comigo; como foi levada, alguém mais estaria envolvido no caso. E, se essa pessoa foi Justin, quem tomou a pedra dele? O'Hannon não estaria aqui, teria que contratar alguém, o que lhe custaria seus preciosos lucros.

- Talvez achasse que a policia admitiria a ideia da pedra ter sido destruída na explosão.

- Pode ser, mas ainda não entendo por que ele teria contratado Justin para depois matá-lo. Gente que mata seus intermediários não dura muito no ramo. Preciso pesar melhor os prós e os contras.

- Ótimo. Vamos fazer isso comendo um bom prato irlandês, está bem? – Guardando a arma novamente no coldre abaixo do banco.

Quando voltaram à estrada, Harry havia tomado uma resolução: proteger Hermione.

Quando chegaram ao barulhento pub, ele se sentiu em casa. Aquilo era o mais próximo das ilhas britânicas que podia chegar, na Flórida. Pediu uma mesa nos fundos para a garçonete, que parecia conhecê-lo bem e se foi, prometendo trazer-lhes a melhor cerveja da casa.

Hermione continuava inquieta.

- Não consigo acreditar que Justin fizesse algo assim. Não devia saber que eu estaria lá. Por isso pareceu-me zangado quando ligou.

- Eu duvido que O'Hannon pretendesse usar sua morte como mera conveniência.

- Deve haver algo além disso. – Harry tomou-lhe as mãos e sorriu.

- Isso muda tudo, sabia, Harry? Se você não está em perigo, não precisa mais me ajudar. Até seria tolice sua continuar envolvido no caso. – a razão lhe dizia isso, mas sentiu um arrepio de pensar em separa-se dele agora.

- Ainda não recuperei minha pedra troiana. E, como dormiu em minha casa, está sob minha proteção. Leis feudais. Foi o que você disse, não?

Ela achou graça.

- E quem é você? O grande conde de Palm Beach?

- Por que não? Fique tranquila. Não deixarei que nada de ruim lhe aconteça, milady. – brincou o bilionário.

- Obrigada, milorde.

- Você salvou minha vida, Hermione. Retribuir o favor é mais do que justo. – ele falou sério desta vez.

Annie, a garçonete, trouxe a cerveja, e Hermione tomou um gole. Desesperara-se quando seu pai fora pego em meio a um roubo que achava fácil. Fizera planos para soltá-lo, sair do país, nunca mais voltar, mas ele morrera. E, agora que a opinião de Harry começava se mostrar plausível, e ela se via como alvo, o pavor ameaçava fazer-lhe uma nova visita.

- Você disse que Finch-Fletchley não tinha problemas em matar alguém, Hermione, mas acha que ele não seria capaz de feri-la.

- De fato. E é ainda mais complicado quando penso que Justin não sabia de quem estava atrás ou quem tivesse mentido para enganá-lo. Sempre achei que fazia mais sentido alguém querer matar você... Não sou tão interessante assim, afinal.

- Discordo.

Harry pedira duas tortas de carne de carneiro, que chegaram, com um delicioso aroma caseiro.

- Pode discordar a vontade, mas em questão de dinheiro, não valho nada. Nem mesmo se analisarmos sob o ponto de vista de quem queria a pedra. O ladrão leva, no máximo, dez por cento do valor da peça roubada. Justin não faria um serviço assim para ganhar apenas cento e cinquenta mil dólares.

- Então, O'Hannon, ou outra pessoa, lhe pagaria bem mais.

- No entanto, tem de haver lucro para todos num negocio assim. Eu mesma só aceitei o roubo porque vinha me sentindo entediada. Minha parte, se eu tivesse viva para recebê-la, seria dez por cento. Deve haver algo mais, se um assassinato fazia parte do plano.

- Pode ser algo pessoal.

- Contra mim?

- Talvez. Você ainda se dava bem, digamos assim, com Finch-Fletchley?

- Não nos víamos fazia quase um ano. Tenho andando quieta, ultimamente.

A torta era deliciosa. Não era de se admirar que Harry gostasse de frequentar aquele pub, ela avaliou, saboreando o prato.

- Como assim...quieta?

- Tenho trabalhado catalogando peças para o Museu Norton.

- Ah, um trabalho legalizado... Bem, aprecie sua torta, mas guarde espaço para o bolo de chocolate com creme, que é uma maravilha. A luminosidade repentina de flashes a assustou.

- Calma, Mione. – Harry virou-se para o fotógrafo. – Já conseguiu o que queria, por que não desaparece?

- Essa sua amiga tem nome, Sr Potter? – o rapaz indagou, com um sorriso simplório.

- Hermione Granger tem bons motivos para estar comigo. Aquilo a paralisou de medo. Mas Harry a acalmou quando sussurrou em seu ouvido:

- Confie em mim. – Depois de novo para o repórter. – Ela é minha namorada. E a estou contratando como consultora especial em assuntos de segurança. Agora se tiver um cartão de apresentação, quem sabe eu poderia, um dia, contratá-lo como fotografo também? O que acha?

O repórter abriu um sorriso largo dessa vez, e entregou um cartão a Harry.

- Muito bem, Sr. Madeiro. Espero que seu jornal publique essas noticia de forma respeitosa e elegante. Boa noite.

- Boa noite, senhor!

Assim que o sujeito se foi, Hermione se dirigiu a Harry, furiosa:

- Nunca mais faça isso!

- Quis apenas manter seu envolvimento na investigação em segredo. Quem pagou a Justin para colocar aquela bomba pode saber apenas que a ladra que escapou era mulher. Agora você aparecerá como namorada e minha segurança, o que é ótimo despiste.

Ela respirou fundo, mais calma, mas não tão convencida.

- Teremos de tomar mais cuidado de agora em diante. – ele afirmou. – Não se preocupe. Entendo que toda aquela encenação no aviário não passou mesmo disso: encenação

Mesmo não sendo verdade, Hermione achou melhor não dizer nada, terminando sua cerveja.

- Ora, já que teremos que continuar com nossa ajuda mútua, posso aceitar sua oferta e pedir que me leve até meu carro para guardá-lo na garagem Harvard?

- Claro.

Só que quando chegaram ao local indicado por Hermione, onde estava seu Honda, que Harry desconfiou:

- Não vai fugir com seu carro, vai?

- Não. Você ainda é minha melhor saída.

- Foram até a garagem com maior cuidado, sem se separar.

- Posso deixar meu equipamento no porta-malas da Mercedes, Harry?

- Lógico. – E a ajudou a guardar a mochila.

Sem demora, deixaram o Honda e seguiram para a mansão.

- Tenho uma pergunta. – Disse Harry, ao parar o carro num semáforo.

- Qual? – ela se virou para fitá-lo.

- Costuma roubar do museu onde trabalha?

- Você teria se divorciado de sua ex-mulher se não a tivesse pego com aquele sir qualquer?

- Colin Edward Creevey. Mas que tipo de resposta é esta?

- Quando responder minha pergunta responderei a sua.

- De acordo. E minha resposta é "sim, provavelmente".

- Por quê?

- Uma pergunta, uma resposta, querida.

- Não. Não roubo do Museu. Agora você.

- Imagino que levaria um pouco mais de tempo, mas no final... Ginervra não gostava do meu estilo de vida.

- Ciúmes em excesso porque milhares de mulheres adorariam conquistá-lo? – ele virou-se para ela e arqueou as sobrancelhas, com um sorriso insinuante.

- Na verdade ela gostava de saber de me exibir por ai, o problema era o fato de me manter ocupado com um ou outro negócio. E você: por que não rouba do Museu?

- Eu não roubo museu algum. Tudo o que se encontra neles está no exato lugar onde deveria, e ponto final. Não se pode ser dono da História.

Fora por não concordar com essa linha de pensamento que John Granger fora preso. Uma coisa era aborrecer um colecionador de arte; outra bem diferente era aborrecer um povo que tem uma peça histórica roubada, um tesouro nacional.

- Você e esse sir Colin eram amigos antes... do que aconteceu?

- Sim. Fizemos faculdade juntos, em Oxford. Fomos até colegas de quarto, mas Colin era competitivo demais. E esnobe. Na verdade, fiquei mais aborrecido por perder o amigo do que por perder a minha esposa.

- Se ficou tão zangado assim, por que deixou-lhes uma de suas casas em Londres?

Harry sorriu.

- Sabe muito a meu respeito, não?

- Há muitos resultados no Google a seu respeito...

- Certo. Permiti que ficassem com a casa porque iria apressar o divorcio, e também porque achei justo. Ginervra não era feliz comigo, e nada fiz para contornar a situação. Creio que essa foi a maneira que encontrei para dar a última palavra no assunto.

Quando cruzaram os portões da mansão, os dois policiais de plantão nem sequer os olharam.

- Estão ficando complacentes. – Mione meneou a cabeça. – Sua segurança, que já era ruim, vem ficando ainda pior.

Diante da porta, Harry deixou a Mercedes na garagem e seguiu com Hermione para a entrada principal, fechando-a a garagem com o botão da chave que tinha no bolso. Ao entrarem na casa, pararam ali, sem dizer nada, ele se inclinou e a beijou. Uma onda de calor intensa percorreu seus corpos. Hermione sentiu-se flutuar, por alguns instantes. E, também sem aviso, Harry afastou-se e sussurrou, junto a seus lábios:

- Você ainda me deve uma resposta.

**Nota da autora:**

**William McAboy e Mrs. Granger Potter obrigada pelos comentários maravilhosos. =D**

**Beijoss e Reviews, reviews, reviews**


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews, reviews, reviews

NOTA DA AUTORA: capítulo NC-17, com cenas calientes. Aos menores de 18 anos, favor pular até o fim do capítulo. ;P

CAPÍTULO VII

Não foi necessária uma resposta. Da forma como Hermione decidiu beijá-lo, levando seus braços em volta do pescoço do bilionário. Harry teve certeza de sua decisão e, tinha de admitir que, quando ela decidia algo, colocava sua alma nisso!

Os beijos se tornaram cada vez mais intensos e urgentes, mais íntimos, e foi quase sem enxergar que os dois entraram e fecharam a porta atrás de si. Estavam presos num abraço alucinado e em beijos delirantes.

Afoito, Harry afastou-se e, agarrando-lhe pelas nádegas, levou-a consigo escadaria acima. Hermione enlaçou-o pela cintura com as pernas e levou sua boca ao pescoço, acariciando-o com os lábios e sua língua. Nenhum dos dois queria dar tempo do outro raciocinar, para, quem sabe, voltar atrás na decisão que tomaram de não lutar mais contra o desejo que os dominava.

Hermione, sucumbindo à paixão, sabia estar fazendo tudo errado. Seja lá que fosse, não podia confiar em ninguém. Mas, desde a noite da explosão, parecia ter caído em um redemoinho que a atirava de lá para cá, ao sabor da sorte.

Em dado momento, por entre os beijos, percebeu uma sombra aparecendo no fim do corredor.

- Harry, pare. – Hermione o empurrou de leve e colocando seus pés no chão. Ele deu um passo atrás ao ver o guarda em sua ronda noturna. Mesmo tendo visto o que seu patrão fazia ali, no topo das escadas, o homem assentiu, num cumprimento, e prosseguiu seu caminho lento e calculado.

Assim, Harry levou Hermione consigo para dentro de seus aposentos: uma gigantesca suíte. Ao entrarem ele pressionou-a contra a porta e beijou-a.

Seu beijo era, surpreendentemente, terno e gentil, considerando a loucura que vinham experimentando ao subir as escadas, o beijo parecia como se ele estivesse saboreando o momento e tentando torná-lo eterno.

O beijo se encerrou devagar e ela soltou um suspiro de prazer.

- Mmm, isso foi bom... – ela respirou fundo.

- Eu queria fazer isso há muito tempo. – ele sussurrou e sua voz estava rouca de excitação. – Desde que você entrou pela claraboia do meu escritório.

Os lábios dele desceram para a pele dela, novamente, evitando sua boca dessa vez e simplesmente espalhando faíscas, mordiscadas e acariciando-a com a língua no canto da boca dela e subindo até um ponto sensível abaixo de sua orelha. Ele continuou as carícias em busca de outros pontos erógenos, acordando todos os nervos dela para a sensação maravilhosa que emanava nela.

Em qualquer outro momento, ela teria saboreado essa estimulação lenta das chamas de prazer dentro dela, saboreado a sedução lenta de todos os seus sentidos, mas ele vinha atormentando seus pensamentos a quase uma semana e, agora, ela não queria lento; ela queria _ele._

Ela soltou mais um suspiro suave quando os lábios dele desceram, passeando, pelo seu pescoço, encontrando cada ponto infalível com seus lábios e língua.

- Harry... – ela respirou fundo. – Por mais que eu esteja gostando disso, eu quero algo mais forte e rápido...

Ela falou, sua voz havia um teor sensual e sugestivo, enquanto ela percorreu sua mão descer pelo peito dele, acariciando-o por cima da camisa, até alcançar o seu rígido membro sob suas roupas. Ela sentiu enrijecer ainda mais com seu toque e o ouviu gemer em seu ouvido.

- Por Deus, você é maravilhosa! – ele disse num sussurro estrangulado.

Ela sorriu, olhando-o nos olhos, e puxou-o para próximo, beijando-o duro e profundamente, mostrando com apenas o beijo o quanto ela o queria.

Ele deixou escapar um som de rendição, seus braços apertando-a ainda mais e retirando sua camisa e descartando-a para trás. O sutiã seguiu logo em seguida e suas mãos apertaram seus seios, acariciando de forma bem profissional.

Ela por sua vez, segurou a camisa dele e com um solavanco, abriu-a, arrancando todos os botões e voltaram a se beijar. Sentindo as curvas suaves dos seios dela contra a rigidez e força dos músculos do peitoral dele.

Ainda entrelaçados, Harry sentiu as mãos dela abrirem o botão de sua calça e descerem o zíper. Para facilitar ele se afastou um pouco, ainda segurando-a pela cintura, mas perdeu o equilíbrio e em instantes estava no chão, com ela deitada em cima dele.

Ela gargalhou após se certificar que de ele não estava machucado, mas o sorriso logo deixou de fazer sentindo, quando mexeu-se, sem querer, e sentiu o quanto excitado ele estava.

Ele puxou-a para mais um beijo profundo e segurando, bem girou seus corpos, pressionando-a contra o chão. E durante alguns segundos, ficaram apenas se beijando. Ele se mexeu e encaixou seu corpo melhor entre as pernas dela e girou os quadris contra os dela, resultando em um gemido alto de ambos.

- Acho melhor... nos livrarmos dessas roupas... logo, Harry. – ela falou entre arfadas de ar.

Ele beijou-lhes o pescoço e começou a descer até que seus lábios encontraram os seios dela. Ele tinha certeza de que eles tinham sido feitos para ele, pois se encaixavam com perfeição na palma de suas mãos e seus lábios cobriam os mamilos como formas.

As mãos dele desceram pela barriga dela, fazendo os músculos tremerem ao toque, e chegaram ao botão do jeans dela, abrindo-o e empurrando-o para baixo de seus quadris juntamente com suas roupas íntimas.

- Vamos lá, garotão. É hora do "vamos ver". – ela falou sorrindo e ajudando-o a retirar as calças dela e logo em seguida as dele. – Teremos tempo para outras coisas mais tarde

Ele fez seu caminho de volta até seu corpo, beijando-a profundamente enquanto se posicionava para adentrar nela com uma pressão suave.

Sentiu o calor e umidade do sexo dela e os músculos envolvendo-o numa pressão perfeita. Não havia mais nada que queria no momento, a não ser continuar essa sensação o máximo que conseguirem.

Devagar ele afastou os quadris dela e voltou a aprofundar-se nela.

- Oh, Deus... – os lábios dela se abriram e os olhos estavam semicerrados.

Ele beijou-a de novo e de novo. Seus lábios capturando todos os gemidos e sussurros que ela dava, e começou a se mover com mais rapidez e força. Seus corpos automaticamente se ajustando a um ritmo de paixão e prazer puro.

Hermione afastou seus lábios dos dele e percorreram seu pescoço e ombros aplicando pequenos beijos, seus lábios e língua encontrando os pontos que ele encontrara mais cedo. Ela sentiu, mais do que ouviu a garganta dele ronronar com seu toque.

Luzes e fogos de artifício se formavam por trás de seus olhos fechados tamanho era o prazer. A pressão crescente dentro dela aumentava e apertava com cada movimento de seus quadris.

As mãos dele capturaram os seios de Hermione, seus dedos torcendo os rígidos mamilos e ela soltou altos gemidos, arranhando os ombros dele.

Ele sentiu o clímax próximo e sentiu que ela também estava prestes a transbordar de prazer. Ele afastou seu peitoral do dela e desceu uma mão para o ponto onde estavam conectados, estimulando-a tanto com a velocidade de seus movimentos quanto com os dedos em sua vulva e em segundos sentiu a pressão aumentar em volta de seu membro e ouvi-a gemer alto. E assim deixou-se alcançar o clímax.

*******Fim do NC-17*******

No chão, envoltos num frenesi de roupas e gemidos, de beijos e caricias, que os levou, ali mesmo, sobre o carpete macio da sala de estar primitiva,a um abandono delicioso.

Pouco depois, já saciados , mas ainda colados um ao outro, Harry sorriu e convidou:

- Meu quarto fica logo atrás daquela porta. Vamos pra cama agora?

Era um convite maroto e sedutor, Hermione aceitou sem pestanejar.

Harry a carregou até a cama, onde sabia, repetiriam à exaustão os momentos de volúpia e deleite que tinham acabado de vivenciar.

Harry abriu os olhos quase com cuidado. Uma semana atrás, jamais sonharia em compartilhar sua cama com alguém como Hermione Granger. Viu-a acordar e sorriu. Tudo nela lhe agradava; absolutamente tudo.

- Bom dia. – ela o cumprimentou.

- Bom dia.

- Nossa... eu achava que vocês, ingleses, fossem frios e sem graça.

- Vou lhe mostra quem é frio e sem graça.

Mais uma vez, Harry a abraçou, excitadíssimo, e de novo encontrou-a pronta e receptiva a seus carinhos.

Só depois de muito tempo, Harry deu-se conta de que perdera mais uma reunião sobre a venda da WNBT. Mas não se importou. Estava faminto, e sabia que Hermione deveria estar também. Desse modo, decidiram ir até a garagem para buscar a mochila que ficara no porta-malas da Mercedes, para que ela pudesse apanhar suas roupas limpas. Foram juntos, embora, Hermione permanecesse a certa distancia, como se essa necessitasse de liberdade de movimentos fizesse parte dela prorpia.

- Harry, isto não é uma garage! É uma concessionária! E de diferentes marcas! – Diante da imensa variedade de veículos elegantes e possantes, Hermione se deteve.

- Gosto de carros. Na verdade, são uma grande paixão. Como você.

Ela o olhou de soslaio e encaminhou-se até a Mercedes da noite anterior. Harry abriu-a e, cavalheiro, pegou a mochila. No entanto, sentiu um volume diferente dentro dela e olhou o seu interior. Fechou-a rápido, tenso.

- O que houve? – alarmou-se.

O detetive Moody passou pelas portas duplas da garagem, dirigindo-se a Harry para saudá-lo. Com uma imprecação, Harry tornou a guardar a pedra troiana na mochila de Hermione. Ela estava parada, pálida, a seu lado.

- Achei que fossemos nos encontrar no escritório de Weasley, mais tarde.

- Sim, senhor Potter, mas achei que seria mais confortável aqui. – Moody notava os roupões que ambos usavam e seus cabelos despenteados.

- Na verdade, creio que seria ainda mais confortável se estivéssemos na cozinha. – Harry sugeriu. – Podemos todos tomar um bom café lá.

- Ótimo!

- Se puder nos dar alguns minutos para nos vestirmos...

- Vou levar minhas coisas lá para cima. – Hermione murmurou, sem encara nenhum dos dois.

- Claro. A propósito, li nos jornais desta manhã, que estão namorando. Se não se importarem com a pergunta... De onde trouxera seus pertences, srta. Granger? Fiz uma busca sobre a senhorita e não encontrei endereço fixo, muito menos uma carteira de habilitação.

Harry decidira, no momento em que tocara a pedra, que protegeria Hermione a qualquer custo, mas não sabia ainda se isso lhe acarretaria problemas maiores com a lei. Afinal, passara a esconder evidencias.

- Estive hospedada em casa de amigos. – Hermione tentou sorrir. – Sabe, por causa da reputação de meu pai, costumo evitar que a polícia me interpele.

- Entendo. Devia escrever um livro sobre seu pai.

- Para quê? Quem acreditaria? E depois, ele me fez sempre seguir os passos da lei.

Deixaram o detetive na cozinha e, assim que se viram à sós, Harry segurou os ombros dela.

- Mas o que aquilo estava...

- Aqui não. – o olhar dela implorou. – Por favor.

- Em meu quarto então. – Uma vez lá, Harry a encarou.

- Estava mentindo para mim, Hermione?

- Não!

- Eu devia entregá-la a Moody agora mesmo!

- Não sei o que está acontecendo. Não fui eu que pus a pedra em minha mochila!

- Não sou tolo, Hermione.

- É a verdade, Harry! – ela estava beirando o desespero e isso transpassava em sua voz.

- Está me dizendo que outro alguém colocou? Mas que jogo é esse que está tentando fazer?

- Por que não pergunta a Weasley? Duvido que haja uma pessoa com mais acesso a propriedade do que ele!

- Hermione, cuidado com quem está acusando! – o tom de voz dele ficou ainda mais rígido.

- Harry, não fui eu. Eu juro. – Lágrimas fizeram os olhos dela brilhar.

Ele meneou a cabeça, descrente e virou as costas para ela. Sabia que as mulheres usavam das lágrimas para dissuadir.

- Entrou aqui para pegar a pedra antes, Hermione.

- Sim e nunca menti sobre isso. Não sei o que há e também não gosto de ser feita de boba.

- Muito bem. Se é assim, como a pedra foi parar em sua mochila? Ela ia negar outra vez, mas parou e pediu:

- Deixe-me vê-la.

- Não. Vista-se enquanto ligo para Ron. Não quero que Moody saiba o que está acontecendo.

Mas Sam não lhe obedeceu. Pensava e colocava suas ideias em voz alta:

- Samuel morreu enquanto Justin roubava a pedra. Em seguida, Justin foi assassinado, imagino que nas mãos de quem o contratou. Não faz sentido que a pedra esteja em minha mochila! Alguém a queria tanto a ponto de matar duas vezes para tê-la.

Harry baixou os olhos novamente para a pedra, que segurava agora.

- Não, nada faz sentido. – concordou, num sussurro.

- Mas alguém deixou de levar um milhão de dólares só para me envolver numa trama de assassinato. Deixe-me ver isso, Harry.

Ele relutou, mas acabou estendendo a pedra troiana na direção dela. Hermione sentiu a garganta se apertar. Uma lágrima desceu de seu olho esquerdo, mas ela secou-a rapidamente com as costas da mão. Não chorava. Nunca.

- Obrigada por me dar mais uma chance. – E acariciando a pedra, acrescentou: - É tão linda!

Havia tamanha reverencia na atitude dela que Harry teve de admitir que Hermione jamais segurara a pedra antes. Mas o desapontamento que surgiu ao achar o objeto na mochila da morena, deixara o gosto amargo na boca. Quase tanto quanto ao surpreender Colin e Ginny em sua cama.

- O que tem em mente? – perguntou, afastando as lembranças dolorosas.

- Alguém teve muito trabalho para me fazer parecer culpada. Ninguém sabia onde meu carro estava... Nem mesmo Bottom ou Harvard.

- Não poderiam tê-la colocado na mochila antes de você a pôr em seu carro?

- Não. Ela estava embaixo de minha cama. Depois que sai da casa de Bottom, fiquei na minha por dois dias, até a polícia parecer. Harry, por que abriu a mochila na garagem?

Ele voltou a encará-la, a raiva voltando a surgir muito rapidamente.

- Está me acusando?

- Não... Mas o que o fez abri-la?

- Ela estava embrulhada num pano, quase caindo, e eu ia empurrá-la para dentro. Você não teria jogado ali. Acho que a teria segurado com cuidado com que o faz agora.

- Bem, alguém quer que você acredite que eu a roubei; e me mantiveram longe dela antes.

- Isso significa que você, de fato, era o alvo e não eu. Nem meu pessoal.

Hermione respirou fundo e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- Alguém não gosta mesmo de mim...

- Ou a quer fora do caminho. Mas por quê? Por que contratá-la, tentar matá-la e plantar evidencias contra você quando a tentativa de morte falhou?

- E por que desistiram da pedra?

- Se a polícia a achasse em seu poder, deixariam de olhar em outra direção...

- É. Mas algo não bate, ainda. Continuo sendo suspeita, esteja ou não com a pedra.

- Bem, vamos descer, ou Moody poderá começar a ter ideias. A morena tornou a embrulhar a pedra e deixou em cima da mesa próxima.

- Tem algum arquivo de informações sobre as peças que compra, Harry?

- Tenho fotos e descrição feita pela companhia de seguros em meu escritório. Por quê?

- Posso vê-las enquanto se veste?

- A porta está trancada.

- Isso não será um problema para mim, sabe... – ela sorria. E com um beijo lento, deixou o quarto.

Hermione não mencionara sua nova teoria a Harry, nem o faria até estar absolutamente certa de tudo. Mas era fato que a pessoa que colocara a pedra em sua mochila tinha acesso fácil à mansão.

Abriu a porta do escritório usando um clipe. As informações sobre a pedra troiana se achavam numa pasta marcada com uma sequencia numérica que ela imaginou ser parte do inventário das peças danificadas pela explosão.

Retornou rapidamente ao quarto e deixou a pasta sobre a escrivaninha e vasculhou em sua mochila em busca de roupas limpas. Em seguida, dirigiu-se ao banheiro para tomar um banho rápido. Não parava de pensar um minuto sequer. E, imersa em suas ideias, levou um susto quando Harry voltou.

- O que foi? Que sorriso é esse? – ele perguntou, assim que a viu sentada numa cadeira da varanda, secando os cabelos ao sol.

- Quer me matar do coração?

- Desculpa.

- E Moody?

- Acabo de acompanhá-lo até o carro.

- O que ele queria?

- Me mostrar umas fotos de Finch-Fletchley, para saber se eu o reconhecia.

- Então, Justin é um suspeito oficial agora.

- Sim. Veio para Miami três dias antes do roubo, e acharam fios de cobre no quarto que ocupava num hotel, do mesmo tipo usado na detonação da bomba.

Hermione meneou a cabeça. Ainda não acreditava que Justin tenha tentado matá-la.

- Ainda não me disse por que estava sorrindo.

- O mundo dá voltas... Eu queria roubar a pedra, e agora estou aqui, tentando protegê-la.

- Teve alguma ideia?

- Algumas teorias. – Harry sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Quais?

- Bem, além de quererem colocar a culpa em mim, o único momento em que poderiam ter tido algum contato com minha mochila foi no espaço de tempo entre deixarmos seu carro na garagem e abrirmos o porta-malas esta manhã.

- Sendo assim, alguém entrou aqui na mansão outra vez. Veremos a filmagem desta noite.

- Talvez a pessoa não tenha entrado aqui...

- Como assim?

- Olhe, não foi Justin quem voltou e colocou a pedra em minhas coisas, certo?

- Acha que foi alguém de minha casa?! Mas você nem os conhecia há dois dias! Por que iriam querer fazer algo contra você?

- Não sei, ainda. Mas desconfio de que o culpado pode trabalhar aqui, na mansão.

Harry assentiu. Foi até a varanda e de lá respondeu:

- A pedra nunca saiu daqui, não é? Merda!

- Que tal examinarmos com mais atenção a pedra e o arquivo sobre ela? Talvez haja algo que ainda não conseguimos ver...

Ele voltou, enquanto Hermione pegava a pasta e a abria.

- Você ia vendê-la para o Museu Britânico ou doá-la? – Hermione espalhou as fotos pela mesinha em frente ao sofá.

- Seria uma doação. Por quê? Que diferença faz?

- Talvez haja... Hm... De acordo com a descrição, a pedra é o objeto que acabou esclarecendo os historiadores sobre a localização exata de Tróia. Por isso cavaram em Hisarlik em 1868. Pena eu não ter sabido disso antes. Tive pouco tempo para pesquisar antes de invadir sua casa. – Hermione analisava uma foto e, de repente, pegou a pedra, comparando-a à da gravura. – Oh meu Deus!

- O que foi? – Harry inclinou-se para ver o que tinha espantado a morena.

- Veja! Estes sinais que quase não aparecem no retrato estão bem claros na pedra! Esta pedra é falsa!

Harry tomou o objeto em suas mãos e passou a olhá-lo. Sim, Hermione estava correta.

- Bem. Isso explica algo. Eu ficaria muito mais surpresa se tivessem colocado a original na minha mochila. Mas a questão é: essa é uma falsificação boa o suficiente para ser doada ao Museu Britânico?

- Imagino que sim, se demorassem a identificar a fraude.

- É possível que alguém quisesse que você doasse uma falsificação.

- Muito bem, mas por que a bomba?

- E por que fazer uma falsificação boa se vai explodi-la?

- A companhia de seguros pagaria a mesma quantia se a pedra fosse roubada, perdida ou destruída.

Harry levantou-se de um salto e, indo até o telefone, digitou um número.

- Luna? Olá, é Harry. Seu marido está por aí? – Hermione rolou os olhos. Ron de novo...

Assim que o advogado atendeu, Harry indagou:

- Ron, quem faz minha folha de pagamento? Não. Não, a da mansão. Quero saber quem esteve aqui nas últimas três semanas.

Hermione tornava as fotos e analisar em mais detalhes, comparando com a pedra.

- Verifique também serviços externos que tenham o mesmo profissional vindo aqui. – sugeriu.

- Certo. Não, Ron, não me traga pessoalmente, mas quero isso hoje. E também uma lista dos que fazem serviços frequentes aqui, mas são de terceirizadas. Não. Não é da sua conta! É, algo apareceu, sim. Venha até aqui amanhã às 10h, com um promotor. Malcon, talvez. Alguém que encare o relacionamento advogado-cliente com seriedade.

Desligo e voltou para o sofá. E antes que Hermione pudesse dizer nada, ele explicou:

- Não discuta. Quero estar preparado para tudo. Se Moody, ou quem quer que seja, colocar as mãos na pedra, você estará encrencada. Seja ou não falsa, não quero que seja pega com ela.

- Quer que eu me esconda?

- Cuidarei disso.

Hermione assentiu. Começava a se sentir segura com Harry, e isso a assustava mais que tudo, porque sempre fizera tudo sozinha, se necessitar de ninguém. Precisar dele agora era novo e assustador. Sobretudo se a situação piorasse, se alguém cismasse de colocar a arma que matara Justin em sua mochila, por exemplo.

- Muito bem, daremos uma olhada nas fitas dessa noite. – Harry já pegara a pedra. Onde poderíamos esconder isso? No closet?

- Não. Em minha mochila. E deixaremos em seu quarto até acharmos um lugar melhor.

**Reviews Reviews Reviews**


	8. Chapter 8

**Reviews Reviews Reviews**

CAPÍTULO VIII

Ronald Clark fora transferido para o turno do dia depois do roubo e estava sentado diante dos monitores, na sala de vigilância, quando Harry e Hermione entraram.

Harry pediu os teipes da véspera, na garagem, a partir das nove horas. E Hermione acrescentou que queria ver também o que fora filmado na entrada principal.

- A que horas você começou seu turno esta manhã? – ela quis saber, enquanto o guarda preparava os monitores.

- Às seis. Loui Mourson cobriu o turno da noite. Por quê?

- Por nada. – ela respondeu sorrindo, na tentativa de não levantar suspeitas.

Juntando-se a Harry diante dos monitores, Hermione segredou:

- Ele estava em ambas as ocasiões.

A imagem começou mostrando a garagem quando a Mercedes ainda não estava lá. Apertando o botão do teclado, Hermione fez a fita correr, adiantando quarenta minutos, quando o carro apareceu na tela. Voltou a fita para que pudessem ver a sua entrada.

Harry colocou o carro no lugar, manobrando com esperteza e ambos desceram em silêncio e saíram fechando a porta dupla da garagem e seguiram na direção da porta da casa. As portas se fecharam atrás deles. Pouco depois, as luzes preparadas para se apagarem deixaram a garagem na escuridão.

- O que faremos se encontrarmos algo? – perguntou Harry, sussurrando.

- Mostraremos a Moody, dizemos que olhamos minha mochila por causa da fita e... Olhe! O marcador de tempo. – Hermione fez a fita voltar e tornou a passá-la, à velocidade normal.

O marcador pulou quatro minutos.

- Quatro minutos... Foi o mesmo que aconteceu ao vídeo da sala de segurança na noite da explosão. – Ela se voltou e, em voz mais alta, dirigiu-se ao guarda: - Clark, a que horas você tem seu intervalo da manhã?

- Em geral as sete e quinze, mas fico por mais cinco minutos fora daqui, e não faço outro até às nove e meia. Hans, o cozinheiro, só apronta o café depois das sete, e disse que me mataria se eu o fizesse sem seu consentimento.

- Hans ganhou um prêmio por seu café, certa vez. – Harry comentou, casual.

- Azar meu não gostar de café, então. – Hermione tornou a acelerar a fita, mas nada aconteceu até que os dois entraram na garagem, de mãos dadas e usando seus roupões.

Ainda bem que a pedra não apareceu no vídeo.

- Seria bom vermos a fita da entrada da casa também, mas acho melhor comermos algo primeiro, ou acabarei desmaiando de fome.

- Ótima ideia, Mione. Na varanda do meu quarto então.

- Não. Na varanda do meu. De lá, pode-se ver a entrada da mansão.

- Certo. Falarei com Hans, e depois verei em meu escritório se Ron já enviou o fax.

No corredor, Hermione parou e disse:

- Quero pegar minhas coisas em seu quarto.

- Hermione...

- Harry, não quero que encontrem aquela pedra em seus aposentos. E tenha certeza de que não farei nada com ela.

- Muito bem. Nós nos vemos em alguns minutos, então.

Diante da porta da suíte dele, Hermione sorria. Uma semana na companhia de Harry Potter e já se sentia viciada nele, inebriada com sua presença, sua voz, seu charme.

- Srta. Granger? – ouviu, junto a si, e voltou-se, num ligeiro sobressalto, deparando com o gerente de aquisições. – Gostaria de dar-lhe as boas vindas à firma.

- Como?

- Li nos jornais desta manhã. Harry a contratou como segurança.

- Ah, sim...

- Fiz algumas ligações e descobri que a senhorita trabalha no Museu Norton e que é perita em arte e antiguidades.

- De fato. Mas fique tranquilo, pois não pretendo tomar seu lugar ou coisa assim. Estou aqui por causa da segurança, e é algo temporário.

Partino sorriu-lhe, mas havia algo nele que mostrava não ser um sorriso genuíno.

- Claro. Bem, só mais uma coisa...

- Sim? – ela olhou-o, confusa.

- Você não é a primeira funcionaria que dorme com o patrão, e nenhuma delas continua a trabalhar aqui...

Ela ficou séria.

- Isso interessa apenas a mim, não é mesmo?

- Sim, mas temos de procurar os melhores interesses para todos.

- Entendo. – Hermione cerrou os olhos analisando o homem a sua frente.

- Tenha um bom dia, senhorita.

Hermione se arrepiou ao vê-lo se afastar. Notava em Dante uma autoconfiança que nenhum gerente de aquisições teria se tantas peças valiosas tivessem sido danificadas, e uma pedra tão importante, roubada.

Hermione apanhou os pertences no quarto de Harry e foi para o seu. Assim que entrou sentiu algo pressionando sua perna. Olhou para ver o que era. O fio em que encostara havia tirado a alça da granada colocada próxima à parede.

Mantendo o sangue frio, mas com o coração aos pulos, Hermione pegou o objeto, detendo a explosão ao manter a alça no lugar. Pretendia lançá-la no jardim, mas ao aproximar-se das portas de vidro, seu pé enroscou-se em outro fio, e graças ao seu treinamento e agilidade, conseguiu apoiar-se no chão com a mão livre e mantendo a perna enroscada no alto, olhou na direção do fio e viu que outra granada quase foi acionada. O pino ficou preso por poucos milímetros. Apavorada, a única coisa que Hermione pôde fazer foi gritar por Harry.

Ele vinha pelo corredor, trazendo um pote de morangos frescos, quando a ouviu. De imediato largou os morangos e entrou correndo no quarto dela.

- Pare! É uma granada!

- Viu-a no chão, o pé imóvel, segurando o pino da granada que ainda não fora acionada; uma mão apoiada no chão, na outra mão, uma granada sem o pino, que conseguia manter a alça presa com certa dificuldade. Se Hermione se movesse, as duas granadas poderiam detonar.

- Vá buscar alguém! – berrou, apavorada. – E não volte aqui!

Mas Harry não saiu. Caminhou com cuidado pelo quarto até o telefone e pediu a Clark que chamasse a polícia, resumindo a atual situação.

- Vou matar quem tentou fazer isso a você. – E foi se sentar junto dela, apoiando-lhe a perna enroscada no fio, para que o cansaço não a fizesse movê-la.

- Mandei sair daqui. – ela sibilou com certo desespero.

- Vou ficar. E não há nada que possa fazer no momento, já que não pode se mover. – ele tentou trazer humor para a situação.

Dez minutos depois, o esquadrão antibombas entrava e, com extremo cuidado, livrara Hermione da terrível situação. E pediram para que todos deixassem a casa enquanto isolavam as granadas para impedirem-nas de explodir.

Trêmula, Hermione deixou que Harry a amparasse até o jardim. Lá, acomodou-se num banco, tendo-o a seu lado.

- Fui tão idiota! Não percebi nada! – ela se recriminou baixinho.

E, em poucas palavras, descreveu a Harry o que aconteceu desde que entrara no quarto. Por fim, suspirou.

- Jamais baixo a guarda dessa forma.

- Não se recrimine, Hermione. Alguém tentou ser mais esperto que você e pela segunda vez não conseguiu.

- Mas me assustou, e muito.

- Agora, acabou. Deixaremos a mansão.

- Não! As respostas estão aqui! Estávamos certos, é a mim que querem matar.

O carro de Moody parou diante da entrada principal. E Harry sentiu Hermione tensa.

- Calma. Nada lhe acontecerá.

- Como quer que eu me acalme? A pedra ainda está em minha mochila, em meu quarto, com todos aqueles policiais lá em cima.

- Vocês estão bem? – perguntou Moody, assim que se aproximou deles.

- Sim. Ninguém explodiu. – Hermione forçou um sorriso.

- Ótimo. Fiquem aqui. Vou subir para dar uma olhada.

- Moody vai achar de novo que fui eu. – Hermione afirmou, mais para si mesma do que para Harry.

- Vou ligar para Ron. Mesmo se Moody queira prendê-la, vamos tirá-la com fiança de imediato.

- Não! Não irei para a cadeia!

- Seria melhor ir e sair do que ter Moody e seus homens a vigiá-la o tempo todo.

- Estou acostumada a me esconder e não há como me limpar com a polícia. Se me prenderem, jamais sairei.

- Acalme-se! Ron e eu veremos o que fazer, certo?

- Vou me acalmar, mas não aqui.

- Hermione, alguém acabara de tentar matá-la!

Harry respirou fundo. Ela lhe deu as costas e se foi, em direção à piscina.

Moody estava diante da janela do quarto. Pelo que a equipe antibomba dissera, ou Hermione armara toda a história, ou tinha reflexos espetaculares. Viu que ela e Potter conversavam diante da residência, e imaginava que devia ser sobre o quanto iriam lhe contar. Não poderia simplesmente levá-los a delegacia, porque Harry Potter era um magnata, e um dos mais poderosos. E apostava que Hermione Granger era a mulher que Potter vira na noite da explosão e que dissera ter salvado sua vida. Evidente que não fora a única a entrar na mansão, mas a outra pessoa fora parar num necrotério e não lhe daria explicações alguma. E, sabendo que ali havia mais a ser revelado do que uma simples explosão e o desaparecimento de uma antiguidade, Moody se via impelido a não desistir de suas investigações.

O casal começa a seguir em direção à piscina. Achou melhor estar por perto.

- Ron trará minha lista de empregados. – Harry andava pelo gramado.

- Aposto que ele deve estar furioso. Deve achar que trago má sorte.

- Não. Na opinião dele, você é perigosa. – o moreno já estava se cansando de estar sempre no meio dos dois, mas tinha quase certeza de que isso não mudaria nem tão cedo.

- Não me faça antagonizá-lo.

- Podia, pelo menos, parar de chamá-lo de Harvard. Ele estudou em Oxford e nós, ingleses, temos bastante orgulho da universidade. – Ela riu com desdém.

- Por que Weasley me acha perigosa?

- Porque guarda muitos segredos, tem um estilo de vida não muito claro e me colocou em grande risco.

- E você? O que pensa disso?

- Para mim, você é adorável e virou minha vida de pernas pro ar. – ele falou sorrindo.

- Exemplo disso é que começou a mentir para a polícia.

- Sim. – Nesse exato momento, Harry viu Moody e chamou-o. – Descobriram algo?

- Não há mais nada no quarto. O restante da residência está sendo verificado ainda. Os empregados vêm sendo interrogados, mas até o momento não há novidades. O que temos aqui, sr. Potter, é um impasse.

- Como assim? – com discrição, Harry olhou para Hermione, notando-a inquieta, mas atenta.

- Há varias peças de um quebra-cabeça. – Moody prosseguiu. – Eu poderia apostar que o cadáver no necrotério foi quem entrou aqui e levou a tal pedra troiana, além de colocar os explosivos. Mas não foi ele que colocou as granadas de hoje, e também não se parece em nada com a mulher que o senhor disse ter estado na mansão naquela noite.

- Eu poderia estar enganado quanto àquela mulher.

- Isso me ajudaria apontar pra Finch-Fletchley, mas... e quanto às granadas?

- Não foi o mesmo sujeito. – Hermione interveio.

- O esquadrão antibomba também pensa assim, srta. Granger. Acham que o primeiro serviço foi de um profissional, mas o de hoje, de um amador tentando imitá-lo.

- Os explosivos usados daquela vez são bem mais difíceis de serem acionados do que granadas, detetive. E permitem alguns segundos para se fugir.

Harry respirou fundo. Era melhor falar:

- E se eu dissesse que uma falsificação da pedra troiana apareceu essa manhã e que uma das câmeras foi desativada da mesma forma que na noite da explosão?

- O quê? Quero ver a fita outra vez. Também quero repensar a respeito do tempo para as granadas explodirem. A que horas deixou seu quarto esta manhã, srta. Granger?

- Ela não passou a noite lá. – Harry explicou. – As granadas poderiam ter sido colocadas nas últimas vinte e quatro horas.

- Não creio que tenha sido assim. – Hermione tornou a interferir. – Apareci no jornal desta manhã como parte da segurança e perita em arte. Esse é o problema, creio. Não gosto de acusar ninguém sem provas, é só que Dante Partino deu-me as boas vindas à firma hoje, e deixou claro que sabia sobre meu trabalho no Museu Norton.

- Ele ameaçou você? – Harry perguntou, tentando conter a raiva.

- Não. Mas sugeriu que eu não ficaria muito tempo por aqui. E me fez ver que sabia onde eu tinha passado a noite.

Harry meneou a cabeça, enfurecido. Olhou para a casa e ia se dirigir para lá quando o detetive fez-lhe um sinal para que se detivesse.

- Srta. Granger, tem certeza do que diz?

- Sem dúvida. Tenho excelente memória.

- Muito bem, então. – Moody enfiou a mão no bolso e pegou o rádio transmissor. – Mendez, encontre Dante Partino para mim. Quero lhe fazer umas perguntas. – Tornou a guardar o rádio. – Gostaria de ver aquele vídeo de que falaram.

- Certo. – Harry tomou a frente.

Quando os dois chegavam à sala de segurança, Harry viu Hermione se aproximando.

- Terá de explicar a ele que encontramos a pedra em minha mochila e não o avisamos, porque tudo estará na fita. – ela segredou.

- Mesmo assim, fique tranquila. Prometi mantê-la em segurança e assim o farei.

Diante da porta da sala, o celular do bilionário tocou e ele atendeu. Era Weasley, furioso:

- Harry, diga para esses policiais abrirem os portões para mim! – o moreno sorriu para Moody e pediu para o detetive que falasse com seus homens. – Tem certeza de que quer Ronald Weasley aqui para atrapalhar nossa conversa? – Moody protestou, com calma.

- Ah, concordo com ele! - Hermione se apressou em dizer. Harry meneou a cabeça afirmativamente_. "Ótimo, agora são dois a detestar meu melhor amigo."_

- Acredito que seja necessário, sim. Ele deve ter informações, que poderão nos ser úteis.

Mesmo a contragosto, Moody deu a ordem.

**Reviews Reviews Reviews**


	9. Chapter 9

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS

CAPÍTULO IX

Tensa, Hermione esperava que Moody acabasse de ver a fita. Se tentassem prendê-la, estava pronta para fugir. Weasley também se mantinha em silêncio, apenas assistindo, mas sua expressão mostrava que entendia toda a situação e não aprovava a ligação de seu chefe e amigo com a mulher que considerava perigosa. Quando o vídeo terminou, Moody recostou-se no espaldar, comentando:

- Muito bem. O sujeito teve quatro minutos para plantar as evidencias, ou seja, pôr a pedra na mochila. E poderia ter colocado as granadas em seguida, a menos que fosse mais de um.

- Não creio. – Hermione opinou. – Parece-me que queriam primeiro me culpa, depois me matar.

O detetive assentiu, mas nada disse. E, quando saíram da sala de segurança, Harry fez questão de afirmar que queria vê-lo interrogar Dante. Mais uma vez, Hermione aproximou-se e, tomando-o pelo braço, o fez ficar mais para trás, para poder dizer-lhe:

- Vi os policiais pegando cacos de um pote do lado de fora do meu quarto. O que era?

- Morangos com açúcar. – ele respondeu sorrindo. Já nem lembrava mais que trazia-lhe um agrado, antes de ouvir o pânico em sua voz, chamando-o.

- Hm... que delicia! E para onde vamos agora?

- Parece-me que Moody interrogará Dante na delegacia.

- Não quero ir para lá.

- Mas irá, querida. Pode ser Dante e Finch-Fletchley estivessem ligados de algum modo. E quero você sempre perto de mim, para saber que está segura.

- Harry, por favor, não quero ir...

Ele pensou por alguns segundos.

- Muito bem, pedirei que o interroguem aqui, então.

Com um sorriso agradecido, Hermione ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou-o. mais uma vez, a intensa onda de paixão cresceu em ambos, mas sabiam que aquele não era nem o momento, nem o lugar...

Seguiram até a cozinha, onde Moody dava ordens em seu rádio transmissor e Weasley falava ao celular. Pararam, porém, quando Harry ergueu de leve a mão.

- Senhores, quero que isto seja feito aqui. No meu escritório.

- Nesse caso, não poderei avisar Partino sobre seus direitos. – o detetive explicou. – Não haverá um advogado presente, e nada que ele disser poderá ser usado na corte.

- Mas Weasley é...

- Não serve. Ele trabalha para o senhor. E mais uma coisa: por favor, não interfira. Esta é minha investigação e o senhor já fez coisa que não devia por demais.

- Como quiser, detetive. Ron, onde está a lista de empregados que lhe pedi?

O advogado tirou uma folha da maleta. E falou, olhando, com desagrado, para Hermione:

- Há seis funcionários aí, sem incluir você e ela. Estavam todos aqui na noite da explosão e esta manhã. Como pode achar que nosso Partino tenha matado um segurança, o sujeito encontrado no mar e tentado matar sua amiga? – indagou, em voz baixa, apenas para Harry.

- Estou apostando apenas no terceiro item. Os outros dois, por se tratar de Partino, não me parecem prováveis. Pelo menos, por enquanto. O esquadrão antibomba acha que os dois trabalhos foram feitos por pessoas diferentes.

- E por que motivo?

- É o que pretendemos descobrir, Ron. – Sentaram-se todos, à espera de Dante.

- Ele deve estar apenas preocupado com seu emprego, Ron.

- O que não lhe dar direito de mandar Hermione pelos ares, Ron.

A resposta dura de Harry calou o advogado por alguns instantes. Não houve tempo para mais conversa, pois Moody chegava com Partino. Era evidente que estava tenso, pois estalava os dedos sem parar.

- Estão todos bem, suponho. – disse ele, mal conseguindo articular as palavras. – A polícia mandou que eu evacuasse minha sala.

- Sim, estamos todos bem. – Harry respondeu muito calmo, não perdendo nem um movimento de seu funcionário. Fez um sinal para que se acomodasse e até sorriu.

- Sr. Partino... – começou o detetive. -... eu gostaria de fazer-lhe algumas perguntas apenas por questão de esclarecimentos quanto à investigação.

- Claro. Estou a seu inteiro dispor, detetive.

- Quanto a pedra... O senhor disse que o valor estimado seria de um milhão e meio de dólares.

- Correto.

- Em que se baseou para esse cálculo?

Harry não estava gostado do rumo das perguntas. Não se tratava da pedra, mas do quase assassinato de Hermione! Ela, porém, muito tranquila, desenhava numa folha de papel em branco que pegara do bloco de Weasley.

- O valor é sempre baseado em comparações.

- Imaginei que só existissem três dessas pedras no mundo. Algumas delas foi vendida há pouco para que o senhor pudesse fazer a avaliação?

- Não, mas o preço pago por Harry em janeiro foi de mais de um milhão, e artefatos gregos e romanos tem adquirido um bom preço nos últimos meses. Sei de todos os leilões de arte. É minha profissão.

- E quanto à demais peças destruídas? Baseia-se da mesma forma no valor?

- Sim. As armaduras são mais fáceis de avaliar porque há varias disponíveis. Outros objetos, porém, são mais raros. Ron poderá dar-lhes detalhes sobre os valores, se quiser, porque as informações passam pelo escritório dele.

Harry notava que Hermione continuava desenhando. Curioso, inclinou-se para ela sussurrando:

- O que está fazendo?

- Vendo o futuro.

Dante olhou para o que ela desenhava, e Harry o viu empalidecer um pouco. O desenho se parecia com uma cadeira elétrica.

- Qual o procedimento com os itens danificados, mas ainda em condições de serem consertados? – Moody prosseguia, também fazendo anotações em seu bloco de notas.

Hermione começou a desenhar alguém sentando na cadeira que se assemelhava a Dante.

- Quem cuida disso é a companhia de seguros e um perito em arte. – O gerente de aquisições ficava a cada minuto mais tenso. – Se há condições de reparo, ele é feito: caso contrário, a companhia paga pelo valor que o objeto de ter devido às avarias.

- Assim o proprietário não perde em casos de roubou ou destruição da peça.

- Exato. Aliás, se um objeto está perdendo valor no mercado, o proprietário só teria a ganhar destruindo-o.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – Harry interferiu com um olhar ameaçador.

- Só estou respondendo às perguntas, Harry. Devo dizer a verdade. – Partino inclinou- se para frente. – E é por isso que devo dizer-lhe que sua amiguinha é uma ladra de objetos de arte!

Hermione parou de desenha e encarou Dante

- Como? – perguntou simulando uma expressão de confusão.

- Isso mesmo. Seu pai morreu na prisão porque era um renomado ladrão também! Não me surpreenderia que ela tivesse com a pedra e tivesse tentado me matar primeiro com a bomba para que não descobrisse sua identidade. Não devemos confiar nela!

- E as granadas? – Harry mantinha-se frio. – Foi Hermione também?

- Claro! Para se passar por inocente! – Dante voltou-se para Moody. – Já verificou as coisas pessoais dela, detetive?

- Poderiam ter acreditado no que diz, Partino, se não houvesse contratado um idiota para fazer a imitação para você! – Hermione se levantou depressa e lançou o desenho no colo do gerente. – Não me admira que tenha tentado me matar antes que eu desse uma boa olhada na pedra, mas teria de matar meio mundo se quisesse que aquela aberração continuasse sendo segredo!

- Você não sabe de nada! – Partino bateu a mão na mesa de reuniões. – Sei que tentou me matar! A polícia vai descobrir a verdade!

- Já descobriram! É uma pena você não ter a pedra verdadeira, pois com o dinheiro da venda poderia pagar um bom advogado para livrá-lo da cadeia.

- Cretina! – Dante tentou atingi-la, mas Weasley e Moody o detiveram, fazendo-o sentar-se novamente.

Harry fazia o mesmo com Hermione.

- Quero meu advogado! – Dante gritou, começando a ficar histérico.

- É melhor chamá-lo logo então. – erguendo a voz, Moody anunciou: - Dante Partino, você está preso por tentativa de assassinato e roubo e qualquer outra coisa de que eu me lembre no caminho até a delegacia!

- Não! Não fiz nada! Foi ela!

- O que está dizendo? – Harry avançou contra seu funcionário e segurou-o pelo colarinho.

- Quero um advogado... – murmurou, sabendo que deveria permanecer calado.

Um policial, chamado por Moody, trouxe as algemas.

- Precisarei da pedra falsa, sr Potter.

- Vou buscá-la.

- Irei com o senhor, só por garantia.

Com um último olhar para Weasley e Hermione, Harry saiu com o detetive. Não queria encontrar um dos dois ensanguentados quando voltasse... Os ânimos já estavam alterados demais.

- Ela é bonita, senhor, mas, se quer um conselho, cuidado com a carteira. Esse tipo de gente é perigosa. E sabem enganar. Cheguei até a acreditar que a moça fosse inocente. Mas, se eu descobrir algo, ela irá parar atrás das grades, pode estar certo.

- Não descobrirá nada.

No quarto que ainda estava sendo cuidado pelo pessoal do esquadrão antibomba, Harry apanhou a mochila e retirou a pedra falsa, embrulhada em seu tecido de proteção. Entregou-a ao detetive.

- Encontrou isso, nas coisas dela, esta manhã...?

- Sim.

- E por que não me disse nada?

- Porque ficamos surpresos com a descoberta.

- Certo. Pedirei a um perito que a examine para termos a certeza de que não é verdadeira. Meu palpite é que Partino viu a foto nos jornais e achou que devia proteger a si próprio e seu emprego. Colocou a pedra na mochila para que parassem de procurá-la, depois pôs as granadas para que não percebessem que a pedra na mochila era falsa.

- Pode ser.

- É, mas não será muito fácil provar. E ainda tenho de saber por que ele tinha uma pedra falsa, onde conseguiu as granadas e onde está a original.

Harry também queria tais respostas. Uma sensação estranha mantinha-o preso à ideia de que aquilo tudo ainda não acabara. De novo no escritório, encontrou Ron sozinho.

- Onde está Hermione?

- Foi à cozinha comer algo.

- Quer um lanche também?

- Não.

- Ron, o que pensa de tudo isso?

- Você não vai querer saber!

- Diga mesmo assim.

- Ok. Primeiro, você está dormindo com uma ladra. Segundo, se a pedra que encontrou fosse original, estaria preso agora por fraudar a seguradora. Terceiro, deixou Dante ser preso sem pestanejar. Quarto: não acho que alguém possa cometer tantos assassinatos por uma pedra. Quinto e último: por que se mata tanta gente? – ele ia levantando os dedos a medida de numerava.

- Dante tinha algo a ver com toda a história, não se engane, Ron.

- Mesmo? O suficiente para ir para a cadeia? Você o conhece a dez anos, Harry, mas prefere acreditar em uma pessoa que conheceu a uma sema e já entrou em sua propriedade duas vezes de maneira irregular!

Harry respirou fundo.

- Se ele for inocente, sua firma vai defendê-lo e eu pagarei as despesas. Mas, francamente, quem acha que está mentindo?

Ron meneou a cabeça. Como sempre fazia quando estava no escritório, serviu-se de uma garrafa de água que tirou da geladeira.

- Cá entre nós, acho que Granger não estaria aqui se fosse culpada. – admitiu, mesmo a contragosto. – Nem se esforçaria em colocar a culpa em outra pessoa.

- Foi difícil dizer isso, não foi? – mesmo brincando, Harry imaginava o que o advogado não diria se soubesse que Hermione suspeitava dele também.

- Nem sabe o quanto. Bem, vou providenciar a defesa de Dante. Afinal, sempre é bom manter você bem com a mídia, e este caso terá repercussão, não há duvidas. Só mais uma pergunta: você e Granger. É sério?

- Não sei.

Ron assentiu muito de leve. Então, sugeriu:

- Por que não vão jantar lá em casa hoje?

O moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha duvidosos.

- Luna viu sua foto no jornal e me mandou convidá-los. Dezenove horas está bem?

- Perfeito!

Hermione admirava Hans na cozinha.

- Você é um mestre. Um artista. – o cozinheiro a encarou.

- É apenas um sanduíche, senhorita.

- Eu sei, mas está perfeito! Você transmite uma paz tão grande... – ele sorriu.

- A senhorita também poderia ser considerada uma artista. A maioria das convidadas do sr. Potter nem sabe onde fica a cozinha, muito menos reparam na maneira como faço sanduíches ou preparo a bandeja do chá.

- Tolas, toda elas, porque a verdadeira riqueza de tudo está nos detalhes.

Com a bandeja na mão e a boca salivando devido à fome, Hermione seguiu para a biblioteca, onde pretendia comer com tranquilidade. No trajeto, foi reparando nos objetos de arte. Tudo de muito bom gosto, numa combinação adorável. Imaginava como deveriam ser as outras casas de Harry, que sabia, nunca as veria. Numa parede, havia um mosaico romano valiosíssimo, depois uma prateleira com moedas romanas e, em seguida, espadas, capacetes, também romanos.

Muitos dos objetos que Harry colecionava era de soldados, cavaleiros, centuriões, samurais, conquistadores. Talvez ele mesmo fosse um guerreiro no mundo dos negócios.

A biblioteca a impressionou. Uma das paredes era toda de janelas; as outras três continham livros do chão ao teto. Haviam estatuas gregas e romanas, duas escrivaninhas antigas, castiçais e peças decorativas, tudo de muito bom gosto.

Deixou a bandeja e aproximou-se de uma das estantes; muitos dos livros ali eram primeiras edições. Logo se adaptou à sequencia e os padrões das obras, e encontrou um exemplar sobre antiguidades gregas. Achou registros e fotos das três pedras troianas. Eram preciosas demais, apesar de serem assunto de discussão para muitos especialistas, visto que a localização da cidade jamais fora definida com certeza absoluta.

Com a pedra de Harry agora desaparecida, as outras duas se tornaram ainda mais valiosas.

- Não sei o que disse a meu cozinheiro, mas agora ele está preparando alguma sobremesa que diz ser em sua homenagem.

Ela sorriu para Harry, que acabara de entrar.

- Apenas o cumprimentei por seu sanduíche. E ouvi dizer que Hans um ganhou prêmio por seu café. Mesmo assim, preferi meu chá gelado, que ele não reclamou em providenciar.

- Hans é muito discreto. Você está cativando todos aqui, me parece.

- Weasley não, decerto. Nem Partino.

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas, mas nada disse. Notou o livro que ela tinha em mãos e indagou:

- O que procura?

- O paradeiro das outras duas pedras. – ele a encarou.

- Não para roubá-las. – a morena acrescentou, adivinhando seus pensamentos. – Quero saber se alguém tentou roubar alguma delas antes.

- Posso ligar para meu escritório em Londres e descobrir quem são os donos.

Mione mordeu se sanduíche, com prazer.

- Que tipo de negócios você tem, Harry?

- Então não sabe?

- Não tive tempo para ler tudo a seu respeito no Google. Mas sei que compra e vende coisas.

- Na verdade, não é apenas isso, mas é boa parte. Compro propriedades, restauro-as ou melhoro o que é necessário e vendo.

- Entendo. E o que pretende fazer comprando a WNBT?

- Talvez melhorar a programação. Andei ouvindo algumas reclamações...

Hermione riu, e ele completou:

- Na verdade, pretendo colocar gente nova trabalhando ali, ter um bom lucro, e, quem sabe, vender depois.

- Gente nova. Tem tantos funcionários... E eu? O que sou para você?

- Ora, temos uma espécie de sociedade, não? Que foi você quem propôs.

- Mas estamos dormindo juntos...

- O que é ótimo! Você me fascina, sabia? Mal posso tirá-la da cabeça.

Hermione deixou o sanduíche de lado e puxou-o para si, beijando-o ardentemente. Por isso Harry ficou frustrado e irritado quando seu celular tocou. Atendeu:

- Potter.

Hermione continuou beijando-lhe o pescoço, mas, sentindo- de repende tenso, parou e olhou-o. Por um longo momento, ele nada disse, apenas ouvindo; depois encarou-a.

- Ela deveria ouvir isso diretamente de você. – sugeriu, ao telefone, passando-o para Hermione, avisando: - É Neville.

Com o coração aos pulos, ela atendeu:

- Bottom?

- Oi, querida. Tentei falar com O'Hannon esta manhã, e foi um policial quem atendeu. Não me deu detalhes, e tive de desligar antes que me localizassem, mas... Sean O'Hannon está morto.

Hermione entreabriu os lábios, pasma. Não gostava do irlandês, mas ele estava envolvido, de alguma forma, com a pedra troiana, por isso ficou aturdida.

- Sabe como?

- O tira falou que foi uma explosão. Mione, acho que vou desaparecer por um tempo. E creio que você deveria fazer o mesmo.

Harry a abraçou, não com paixão, mas para dar-lhe apoio.

- Cuide-se, Bottom. Avise-me, neste mesmo número para me tranquilizar, de que chegou bem onde quer que vá.

- Certo. Até mais.

Hermione desligou e permaneceu em silêncio, abraçada a Harry, por um tempo.

- Temos que contar a Moody, Harry. Mas apenas que eu conhecia O'Hannon e que ele se interessou pelas pedras troianas, e que agora morreu. Não mencionaremos Bottom.

- Sente-se bem?

- Sim, mas meu grupo de 'garotos maus' está ficando consideravelmente menor...

- Não se aflija. São os ossos do ofício. Continue procurando o paradeiro das pedras, enquanto falo com Moody. – Harry verificou as horas. – São oito da noite em Londres. Acho que vou ligar para Lavender também.

- Lavender?

- Minha secretária. É muito leal e sensata quanto a minhas necessidades.

Haveria uma ponta de ciúmes naquela última palavra? Nem Hermione, nem Harry sabiam ao certo.

Assim que terminou de falar com o detetive ao telefone, Harry lembrou-se de que não avisara a Hermione sobre o jantar na casa de Ron. Mas previa que seria mais um problema a resolver.

Moody interessou-se pela morte do irlandês, mas estava ocupado com a prisão de Partino. Como o incidente ocorrera em Londres, o gerente de aquisições, na certa, não teria nada a ver com ele.

Sentado diante da janela que dava para o jardim, Harry lembrava-se de que, ao voltar de Stuttgart, sua intenção era comprar a emissora de tevê, relaxar por um ou dois dias na companhia de Ron e de sua família, mandar Dante entregar a pedra ao Museu Britânico e, depois de resolver mais alguns negócios importantes, retornar a Godrick Hollow e lá descansar um pouco mais.

No entanto, quase morrera, a pedra fora roubada, perdera as reuniões para compra da WNBT, e conhecera Hermione Granger.

Houve também os outros agravantes da situação: Hermione quase perdera a vida também, outros ladrões apareceram mortos, um homem do qual confiara por dez anos fora preso e tivera uma noite fantástica nos braços de uma mulher excepcional, que mexia com todos os seus sentidos.

Porém, voltando aos fatos, haviam seis pessoas envolvidas no caso da pedra roubada: Hermione, Bottom, Finch-Fletchley, Partino, O'Hannon e fosse quem fosse que matara este último.

- Por quê? – murmurou consigo mesmo. – Por que a pedra é tão especial? Por que em minha casa? E por que agora?

Bateram na porta. Harry deu permissão da entrada, mas recordou-se de que a trancara para ligar para Moody sem ser incomodado. Ia levantar-se, mas a porta se abriu e Hermione apareceu, colocando no bolso algo que parecia um clipe de papel.

- A pedra número um está com um tal de Gustav Harving em Hamburgo. – disse ela sem preâmbulos. – A número dois, com a família Arutani, em Istambul, mas, ao que parece, há varias famílias com esse nome por lá.

- Bom começo! Falarei com Lavender. Vamos investigar com conexões legais. Farei algumas outras ligações também, e quero que fique quietinha, sem se expor a perigo algum, ok?

- Estarei em meu quarto, milorde.

Ela ia saindo quando Harry lembrou-se mais uma vez, e mesmo com certo receio, informou, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo:

- Ah! Jantaremos na casa de Ron esta noite.

Hermione girou os calcanhares, com uma expressão engraçada, que era uma mistura de horror com incredulidade.

- É uma brincadeira, não é?

- Não. Temos que estar lá às dezenove.

- De jeito nenhum. Não conte comigo!

- É só um jantar... Luna é tão gentil!

- Vou-lhe fazer uma proposta melhor: ficaremos aqui, jantaremos a luz de velas, comeremos uma sobremesa deliciosa que está sendo preparada em minha homenagem e iremos direto pra cama. Juntos. O que acha?

- Tirando o jantar, podemos fazer tudo isso quando voltarmos... – ele sorria. – Além do mais, sei que gosta de novas experiências, cheias de adrenalina. Garanto que vai adorar!

Hermione encarou-o por alguns segundos. Pronto. Sentia-se tentada a experimentar, de fato.

**Nota da autora: Mrs Granger Potter: Obrigada pela review. Danadinhos não, danadões. heheheh**

**Brena: fico feliz que tenha gostado. Pode me encher de reviews. Sempre que tiver algo novo para comentar, sugerir, estou sempre aberta a novas opiniões.**

**beijinhos**

**Ps.: já tenho mais dois capítulos, mas depende apenas das reviews se irão ser postados hoje ou amanhã ou depois. Sou malvadaa. ahhahahaa**


	10. Chapter 10

Reviews Reviews Reviews

CAPÍTULO X

Hermione quase podia ver seu pai se remexendo no caixão. Por mais criativo que fosse, nunca John Granger poderia ter imaginado que um dia uma filha sua iria estar se preparando para um encontro com um homem como Harry Potter... muito menos sendo esse encontro na casa de um advogado. Ele não iria ver nada de positivo em tal comportamento, muito pelo contrario, iria ver inúmeros finais desagradáveis e pontos negativos.

Ela própria tinha receios, mas eram em grande parte pela profundidade de seu envolvimento com o bilionário. Sexo era uma coisa, por mais prazeroso que fosse, mas se envolver emocionalmente era algo completamente diferente. Em algum momento desse envolvimento, ela havia deixado de dar prioridade aos seus próprios interesses e começado a se envolver com ele, ao ponto de sair para conhecer os amigos dele num jantar como... uma namorada? Uma amante?

O coração dela começou a acelerar, Hermione vasculhava o closet.

- O que diabos eu devo vestir?

Ela conseguiu ouvir uma risada ao longe e a voz de Harry seguiu:

- Qualquer coisa. Ei, está passando o filme do Godzilla. Você gosta de filmes como este, não é? – Sem esperar uma resposta, ele continuou. – Ele está salvando a cidade do Godzilla mecânico. – ele falou alegremente.

Pegando um vestido degrade amarelo e vermelho, ela voltou para o quarto:

- Eu gosto, mas apenas quando o Godzilla é mau. – ela respondeu mostrando a peça de roupa para o moreno. – O que acha desse?

Ele tirou os olhos da tela e se virou do sofá para vê-la.

- Está bom, mas...

- Mas... – ela encarou-o, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Hm... Não irá mostrar os arranhões e o corte em suas costas?

"_Droga."_

Com o antiséptico que o médico passou, seus cortes pararam de doer e a fizeram esquecer-se completamente deles.

- O que _você_ vai vestir?

O que já estou vestindo. – ele falou se levantando e dando uma voltinha, para provocá-la.

Ele vestia uma calça jeans e uma camisa de botão de mangas compridas preta. A calça abraçava as pernas dele da forma certa e realçava seu maravilhoso bumbum e a camisa contrastava com a pele branca dele e davam um tom diferente aos olhos verde-esmeralda dele.

Ela deu meia volta e entrou novamente no closet. Após alguns minutos ouviu a voz de Harry se aproximando:

- Achou algo?

- Volte para o sofá e conte-me o que está acontecendo com o Godzilla. – ela falou sorrindo ao encontrar um vestido. – Sairei em alguns instantes. E ai você me dirá o que acha.

- Algo verde seria legal. Em homenagem ao Godzilla.

- Para o sofá, moço!

- Okay. Okay.

Ela quase pode vê-lo levantar as mãos em rendição e sorriu. Se arrependendo logo em seguida e se recriminou. Ela não podia estar tão conectada a ele e ao mesmo tempo tão feliz. Isso tudo ria acabar, se tiver sorte, em breve.

Essa nova vida era tão estranha – e tão tentadora. Ela sacudiu-se, e colocou um vestido rosa claro. Ela precisava parar de se distrair com os pequenos prazeres dessa vida com Harry Potter. Na sua vida profissional, essa afabilidade equivalia-se a prisão - ou morte. Ela precisava entender o que estava ocorrendo.

Ela ainda tinha duvidas quanto ao Weasley. Ele podia estar mais envolvido nisso do que Harry imaginava, tanto quanto Dante Partino. Os policiais tinha recolhido algumas caixas e papeis do escritório do último na mansão. Hermione achou que para um homem tão certinho, ele mantinha um escritório muito bagunçado, mas não comentou nada. E para falar a verdade, ela pretendia dar uma olhada mais tarde quando chegassem. Se não encontrasse nada, talvez devesse fazer uma visita na casa onde Partino morava.

Como Harry estava assumindo a investigação sobre as outras duas pedras, ela precisava fazer algo. Ficar parada iria levá-la à loucura e ela não podia esquecer que alguém a queria morta.

- Okay. E como estou? – ela perguntou um tanto nervosa. Ela se adaptaria hoje a noite, porque isso era o que ela sabia fazer.

Se não fosse pela habilidade irritante do moreno de decifrar o que ela estava sentindo e pensando, hoje a noite ela iria tentar ao menos decifrar se o advogado estava envolvido ou não. Será fácil, ela decidiu.

- Adorável. – ele levantou-se sorrindo ao vê-la.

- Ótimo. Agora só falta o cabelo e a maquiagem. – ela falou voltando ao closet e sentou-se na penteadeira que lá tinha.

- Você não precisa de mais nada. Está linda do jeito que está. – ele apareceu à porta e se encostou, observando-a.

- Boa resposta, mas não estou procurando elogios. Eu quer... ficar bem. Sabe, parecer uma pessoa normal. Eu sei que Harvard não é, mas acho que a senhora Weasley seja, não?

- Luna? Normal? – ele gargalhou, inclinando-se.

- O que foi? Ela não é? – Hermione se virou para ele com um olhar inquisidor.

- Nada não. Ela é adorável. – ele após algum tempo. – E você desperta o lado ruim do Ron, já que ele pensa que há muita gente tentando se aproveitar de mim. Ele é na verdade muito normal, apesar da minha experiência com pessoas normais ser bastante limitada.

- Temos isso em comum. – ela o olhou pelo espelho. – Hm... Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

- Claro.

- Ninguém se aproveita de você, não é? Nunca!

- Não. – ele respondeu simplesmente.

- Com exceção de seu amigo Colin.

Ele apertou os maxilares e respirou fundo antes de responder:

- Toda regra tem uma exceção, suponho.

- Só uma? – ela insistiu.

- Tá falando do Dante?

Ela estava pensando em Weasley, mas assentiu mesmo assim.

- Você confiava nele.

Ele pensou durante um tempo, antes de responder.

Sim. Eu confiava nele, mas não é a mesma coisa. Eu o conheço há algum tempo, mas não devo colocá-lo na mesma categoria que Colin. Por causa de Colin eu escolho meus amigos cuidadosamente agora, Mione. Eu me decepcionei uma vez, mas não irá acontecer novamente, acredite.

Ainda olhando-o através do espelho, ela perguntou:

- E em que categoria eu me encaixo?

Os olhos verdes do moreno pareceram escurecer um pouco.

- Uma categoria bem diferente e nova. – pela primeira vez em sua vida ela sentiu um calor percorrer por todo seu corpo em função de um olhar apenas. – Uma bem interessante.

Ele se aproximou dela por trás da cadeira em que estava sentada e inclinou-se beijando-a no pescoço.

- Outra pergunta?

Ela respirou fundo, seus olhos haviam se fechado em algum momento e sua concentração havia evaporado.

- Você está me distraindo assim, Inglês. – ele ignorou e continuou com seus beijos. – Você estava se portando bem instantes atrás e agora está aqui provocando?

- Você quer saber por que não estamos nus, enroscados na cama, buscando um prazer inesquecível?

"_Oh meu Deus!" _– era a única coisa que conseguia pensar, quando aqueles lábios e aquelas palavras tomavam conta de seu raciocínio, mas forçando-se a pensar algo coerente. – Sim. Quero saber isso mesmo.

- Porque temos que sair em breve e quero mostrá-la o que nos espera quando chegarmos em casa mais tarde.

Ele levou seus lábios junto ao ouvido dela e sussurrou:

- E depois de ouvir sobre O'Hannon, eu fiquei preocupado com sua segurança e pretendo estender e aproveitar ao máximo desse seu corpinho sexy.

Ela se arrepiou. Por Deus, ele fazia ela se sentir tão... fraca.

- Não vai durar. Você sabe, não é? – ela disse tentando colocar uma distancia mental entre eles.

Ele ficou ereto novamente, olhando através do espelho.

- O que não vai durar? – enrugando suas sobrancelhas.

- Isso. – ela gesticulou. – Você e eu. Vamos encarar a realidade. Somos novidade um para o outro, mas estamos próximos de descobrir toda essa bagunça. Assim que estiver com a pedra, essa historia vai acabar. Eu não terei razoes para ficar e você, com certeza, tem melhores coisas para fazer do que transar comigo.

A raiva estava evidente em suas feições e seus movimentos. Os olhos verdes antes intensos de desejo, agora atingiram uma tonalidade perigosa.

- Certo. Eu vou pegar uma cerveja. Me encontre lá embaixo seis e meia.

- Certo.

Antes de chegar a porta do quarto para sair, ele se voltou e olhou-a seriamente antes de dizer:

- Muitas pessoas pensaram que já me conheciam bem, que já me entendiam... – ele falou um pouco mais alto que um sussurro. – E muitas pessoas se arrependeram de me subestimar.

- Harry, eu apenas expus um fato. Eu não estou...

- Você já me deu, o que eu suponho ser, sua opinião a meu respeito diversas vezes. Eu apreciaria que você esperasse até eu oferecer a minha antes de decidir em meu lugar.

E com isso ele se foi, fechando a porta gentilmente. Ela preferiria que ele batesse e/ou gritasse. _"Droga!" _Ninguém era tão difícil de entender quanto ele. Ela era boa em interpretar o caráter das pessoas em segundos. Sua vida, frequentemente, dependia dessa habilidade. Potter parecia genuinamente preocupado com ela e genuinamente chateado quando ela não considerava a possibilidade de um relacionamento sério entre eles.

"_Resolva tudo isso e vá embora!"_

Essa era a solução. Ela veio até ele em seus próprios termos e por suas próprias razoes. E quando fosse embora seria porque ela queria ir, não porque ele decidira que era a hora dela sumir. Ainda sentada na cadeira onde estava sentada à penteadeira, ela viu na TV do quarto o Godzilla mecânico cair.

"_Ha. Pelo menos algumas coisas ocorrem da forma que deveriam."_

Ela voltou-se para o espelho e continuou a se arrumar. Ela colocou a maquiagem e ajeitou o cabelo umas cinco vezes antes de ficar satisfeita. Ela, deliberadamente, esperou que o relógio da parede mostrasse vinte para as sete antes de descer. Harry Potter poderia ditar o quanto quisesse, mas ela iria lembrá-lo sempre de que ela não era dependente dele e validava sua independência.

Ela esperava encontrá-lo com raiva e andando de um lado para o outro pela sala, esperando por ela. Mas ela teve que procurá-lo, pois não estava em lugar algum. Não na sala de estar, no escritório, nem na biblioteca. Quando finalmente o encontrou, ele estava sentado numa espreguiçadeira, na área da piscina, bebendo algo que parecia uísque.

- Pronto? – ela não conseguiu esconder a incredulidade em sua voz.

- Já está na hora? – ele se levantou.

Ela quase o recriminou, mas se o fizesse ele saberia que irritou-a. Em vez disso, ela apenas assentiu e virou-se seguindo para o pátio onde o carro os esperava.

O Bentley estava parado na frente da casa. Apesar da briga, ela não conseguiu conter a alegria. Ela iria andar em Bentley!

- Aqui. – ele arremessou-lhe as chaves.

Hermione quase iria lembrá-lo de que ela não tem uma carteira de motorista válida, mas, felizmente, ela desistiu pois isso nunca a impedira antes.

- Mama mia, here I go again… - ela cantou, sentando-se atrás do volante, enquanto Ben, o motorista, abria-lhe a porta.

- Quanto esse bebê custa? – ela perguntou, girando a chave na ignição , ligando o motor.

- Muito. Tente não nos matar.

Sem conter o sorriso, Hermione apertou o acelerador, fazendo o motor gritar sua potencia. Depois de repetir isso umas três vezes, ela acelerou e o carro saiu, cantando pneu, pela entrada até o portão da frente da mansão. Os policiais saíram da frente apressados, ao ver o carro acelerando em sua direção e deram espaço bem a tempo de ver os dois saírem.

- Dê as coordenadas, co-piloto!

- Continue em frente até o próximo sinal e lá vire à direita. Quando chegar lá explico o resto. – ele apertou o cinto de segurança, mas não pareceu preocupado com os danos que ela poderia causar.

Quando passaram por uma ponte, chegaram em um bairro residencial. Ela teve de diminuir a velocidade, por se tratar de um bairro conservador. Nessa parte da cidade as crianças andando de bicicletas, patins na cidade e pedestres tinham prioridade e poderiam aparecer de repente. As casas pareciam tão... ignorantes a maldade do mundo. Ela não se lembrava se algum dia fora tão inocente. Um pensamento horrivelmente assustador passou-lhe a cabeça.

- Eles não tem filhos, tem?

- Vire a direita. – ele falou, ajustando o vento do ar-condicionado em sua direção.

- Por Deus, Harry! Você não me disse que eles tinham crianças.

- Você já foi uma, algum tempo atrás. – ele falou, diversão aprofundando-lhe a voz. – Tenho certeza que não irá ser difícil.

- Eu nunca fui criança. Quantos anos eles tem?

- Chris tem dezenove, mas não estará em casa. Ele começou o semestre em Yale.

- Yale é longe. Por enquanto tudo bem. Mas agora me dê as más noticias.

Ele riu: - Mike tem catorze e Olivia tem nove.

- Isso é uma emboscada. – ela lamentou-se

- Não, não é. Eles são excelentes crianças e Luna é uma excelente cozinheira. É a terceira casa à esquerda.

As casas eram austeras, com grandes muros e portões para a privacidade. Mas a casa dos Weasley's não tinha portão, mas tinha uma cerca branca baixinha que seguiam pela lateral e frente da casa, apenas por aparências.

Harry observava Hermione atentamente, enquanto ela estacionava o carro na entrada. Ele trapaceou não dando todas os detalhes, mas ela o deixou com raiva. Olho por olho.

Pela sua reação, essa era a primeira vez que ela vinha ao subúrbio. A casa dela que a polícia encontrara, ficava no próximo a saída da cidade, mas ele duvidava que ela socializava com os vizinhos. De acordo com os relatórios da polícia nenhum deles sabiam nada mais que era a calma e tímida sobrinha de Juanita Fuentes.

Ela parou o carro, mas não desligou o motor. Em vez disso, ela ficou lá parada observando como se ela não tivesse como escapatória de um desastre natural que vinha em sua direção.

- Vamos. Respire fundo e vamos.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador, ela desligou o carro e abriu a porta. Entao, congelou novamente e se voltou para o milionário.

- Merda! Deveríamos trazer presentes ou algo assim?

Ele imaginou se Jane tinha tido tanto trabalho assim com Tarzan ao trazê-lo no primeiro jantar com amigos. Seria divertido guiá-la para adentrar na civilização.

- Eu cuidei disso. Abra o porta-malas.

- Você acha isso muito divertido, não é?! – ela acusou o moreno.

Decidindo não discutir com ela nesse momento, ele abriu a porta traseira do carro e pegou presentes.

- Quer levá-los ou prefere que eu o faça? – ele falou fechando o porta-malas.

- Não. Eu poderia derrubá-los. – ela respondeu rispidamente e seguiu os passos dele até a porta de entrada da casa. – Não, me dê um deles. Me dará algo para fazer com as mãos.

Ele parou analisando qual dos presentes era menos quebrável e entregou a ela. Ele tocou a campainha e inclinou-se na direção dela e sussurrou:

- Você está linda!

Após alguns segundos, ela disse:

- Ótimo. Não estão em casa. – ela já ia virando-se. – Vamos.

- Covarde!

Isso chamou a atenção dela, como ele sabia que faria. As costas dela ficaram rígidas e seus lábios e olhos se apertaram.

- Eu enfrentei uma granada hoje. Ou melhor, duas.

- Então isso será fácil. – ele murmurou, enquanto a porta se abria.

Ele sempre gostou da casa dos Weasley's. Era... calorosa, intima e convidativa, de um jeito que nenhuma outra poderia ser. Essa era um lar onde pessoas viviam e não aquelas casas de aparência, como a sua, que ele não passava mais de dois meses ao ano.

- Luna ainda está na cozinha. – Ron disse, fechando a porta atrás deles. Ele tentou disfarçar, mas Harry viu o olhar admirado dele para Hermione.

A morena apertou a mão de Ron, dando-lhes um sorriso, não mostrando nenhum sinal das desavenças entre eles.

- Adorei sua casa.

- Obrigada. Nós, praticamente, destruímos a outra casa para construir essa. Ainda há o que se ajeitar, mas isso faz parte da diversão, suponho. – Ron respondeu, com orgulho evidente em sua voz. – Gostariam de alguma bebida? Nós acendemos colocamos algumas velas no pátio.

- Cerveja para mim. – Harry disse, ainda observando Hermione.

- Uma cerveja seria legal. – ela concordou.

Ela olhava ao redor na sala de estar com genuíno interesse. Mesmo quando ela estava nervosa, ela conseguia disfarçar e parecer calma. Deveria ser um instinto de sobrevivência, ele concluiu – mas ela havia deixado que ele visse seu nervosismo. Isso significava que ela confiava um pouco nele? Ou ela queria apenas que ele pensasse isto?

Passos foram ouvidos, descendo a escada:

- Tio Harry!

Ele se virou enquanto Olivia corria em sua direção, lançando seus braços ao redor de sua cintura. Sorrindo, Harry abraçou-a de volta e deu-lhe um beijo na testa.

- Como está minha pequena bonequinha? Você está tão grande. Você cresceu o quê? Uns dez centímetros?

- Apenas cinco. – a ruivinha respondeu, sorrindo para ele. Com seus olhos azuis, ela será um arraso com os meninos quando estiver mais velha. – O que trouxe para mim?

- Primeiro, quero que conheça uma amiga. Mione, essa é Olivia. Liv, essa é Hermione.

Olivia ofereceu a pequena mão e Mione a apertou de leve.

- Prazer em conhecê-la, Olivia. – a morena olhou para Harry. – Agora pare de torturá-la e entregue o presente.

Ele entregou o presente a ruivinha e disse:

- Bom, você disse vermelha e japonesa, então se não for essa a culpa é inteiramente sua.

- Oh, eu sei que é essa, - ela disse, seus olhos brilhando enquanto abria o embrulho e retirava uma caixinha. Com todo cuidado que suas mãozinhas poderiam, ela retirou da caixa uma boneca de porcelana com um kimono tradicional vermelho com orquídeas brancas. Ela gritou.

- É exatamente como eu vi no livro! – ela exclamou, abraçando-o novamente com a mão livre. – O nome dela é Oko. Ela é tão bonita. Obrigada, tio Harry.

- De nada, pequena.

Ron sorrindo também disse: - Vá mostrar a sua mãe, Liv.

- Mãe! Olhe o que o tio Harry achou para mim! – ela gritou e apressou-se para a parte de trás da casa.

- Ela coleciona bonecas de porcelana do mundo a fora. – Weasley explicou, olhando para Hermione antes de se virar para Harry. – E você pagou uma fortuna por ela, aposto.

O moreno deu de ombros. – Você viu o rosto dela? Ela adora aquelas bonecas.

- Sim, ela adorou. – Hermione sorriu de leve. – Ela o chamou de tio.

- Eu a conheço desde o dia que nasceu. – ele retornou, ainda tentando identificar o que se passava na cabeça dela.

- Harry, você se superou. – uma voz feminina e suave veio da porta atrás dela, e Harry sorriu olhando em sua direção.

- Luna, - ele disse, caminhando para frente e dando um beijo na bochecha da loira de olhos azuis que adentrava o cômodo.

- Como soube que estávamos procurando por essa boneca exatamente? – ela perguntou, limpando a marca de batom que ficou no maxilar do moreno. – Nós não conseguimos encontrar em lugar algum. E acredite, nós procuramos muito.

- Na verdade, Olivia me enviou um email com a imagem e me pediu para ficar atento. E você me conhece. Adoro um desafio.

- Uh-huh. – os olhos azuis se dirigiram do moreno para Hermione, ainda segurando o outro presente e parecendo mais confortável do que ele achou possível. Ainda bem que ele chegou ao ponto de conhecê-la e saber que era uma fachada. – Você deve ser Hermione. Ouvi dizer que jogou meu marido na piscina. Bom pra você. Ele deve ter merecido.

- Muito bem, obrigada. – ele grunhiu.

- Olá. – Hermione disse, com um sorriso quase tímido. – Você tem uma casa maravilhosa. Adorei os móveis de pinheiro.

- Foi ideia do Ron. Quando eu disse que queria uma casa maior, ele deu um jeitinho e conseguiu se superar e construir isso.

- Então eu o subestimei.

- Você cozinha?

- Sanduiches e pipoca. – Hermione respondeu, sua expressão era ainda mais desarmante. – Nada próximo do que você é capaz, pelo que ouvi dizer.

- Ah, adoro trabalhar sob pressão. – Luna sorriu novamente. – Eu preciso cortar umas azeitonas, mas não queria insultá-la com tarefas menores.

- Eu sou uma fantástica cortadora de verduras. – Hermione disse com uma mistura de sorriso e grunhido. Ela entregou o outro presente para Harry e seguiu com a loira e a ruivinha.

- Onde está Mike? – Harry perguntou colocando o outro presente na mesa.

- Treino de basquete. Ele deve chegar em vinte, trinta minutos. – Ron seguiu a caminho do pátio. – O que diabos aconteceu com a Granger?

- Como assim?

- Ah, vamos lá, Harry, de tarde ela queria arrancar minha cabeça do pescoço e agora estar toda Miss Simpatia.

Harry respirou fundo, ele esperava ser o único a notar isso, mas Ron não iria deixar passar batido.

- Ela está se adaptando.

- Adaptando?

- É o que ela faz, creio. – já que ele trouxe uma ladra para casa do ruivo, ele devia-lhe uma explicação. – Ela se encaixa. Ela sobrevive fazendo isso. Adaptando-se.

E com qual adaptação você dorme? – ruivo perguntou enquanto tirava duas cervejas da geladeira do bar.

- Todas. – encantamento e dissimulação – eram tão parecidos, mas ele tinha visto suas preocupações, seus receios e sua paixão. Essa era a verdadeira Hermione. Tinha que ser. – Mudemos de assunto, sim.

- Okay. Vi que deixou-a dirigir o Bentley. Interessante.

- Por que?

- Você não _me_ deixa dirigir o Bentley. – o advogado lhe entregou uma das garrafas.

- Ron, eu não estou tentando impressioná-lo.

- Você está tentando impressiona a _ela_. Achei que fosse o oposto.

- Não sei mais quem estar tentando impressionar quem. – Harry se encostou no bar. – O quanto Luna sabe de tudo isso?

- Apenas o que você contou nos jornais. Que ela é uma consultora de arte e segurança e que estão saindo. Oh, e adicionei que ela está ajudando com o caso do roubo e que me derrubou na piscina.

- Ótimo. Obrigada.

- Não me agradeça ainda. Você sabe o quanto perceptiva Luna é. Ela eventualmente irá descobrir.

- Eu sei. Mas pelo menos ela terá a chance de conhecer Hermione decidir a seu respeito, por si só.

- Oh, Hermione não irá conseguir enganá-la muito bem. É assustador esse dom que minha esposa tem. – Ron observava o moreno atentamente. – Você realmente gosta dela, não é?

- É o que parece. – ele não estava afim de discutir a profundidade de seus sentimentos ainda. – Eu a deixei dirigir o Bentley, não?!

- Meu ponto, exatamente.

- Alguma novidade de Dante?

- Certo. Mudemos de assunto. Eu ainda estava na delegacia quando você ligou e falou do O'Hannon. Eles contaram a Partino, mas considerando que isso não afeta em nada no caso do Finch-Fletchley, ele não parecia muito feliz.

- Não? E como ele parecia?

Ron olhou ao redor, a procura de algum de seus filhos ou esposa e disse:

- Ele parecia que ia se cagar nas calças. Eu achei um advogado para ele.

- Quem?

- Steve Tannberg

Harry concordou com a cabeça.

- Estou feliz que não seja da sua firma.

- Sim. Não queria arriscar conflito de interesses. Eu fiquei um tanto quanto irritado quando Tannberg saiu da sala de interrogações sem ele. Pelo que Steve disse, Dante preferiu ficar na prisão. Disse que era uma forma de protestar pelo que estamos fazendo com ele, mas...

- Mas você acha que ele está assustado e com medo de cair duro nas ruas.

- Algo assim.

- Continua sem falar nada?

Ron fez uma careta.

- Eu não deveria saber disso, mas parece que ele está querendo confessar sobre a pedra. Mas se ele fizer isso, estará envolvido também com as filmagens.

- O que implica seu envolvimento com as granadas no quarto de Hermione.

- Eu estava pensando mais na linha do envolvimento com o roubo e a morte de Samuel, mas isso também.

- Desculpe-me. – Harry deu um longo gole da cerveja. – Eu não consigo tirá-la da cabeça.

- Bem, depois de vê-la hoje a noite, eu não posso culpá-lo por isso. Wow.

- Eu sei. – o moreno sorriu.

- Pai? – Olivia apareceu no pátio. – Mamãe disse que você está encrencado por não trazer o Martini dela e a cerveja de Mione.

- Droga. Estou indo.

Em vez de ir com o pai, Olivia sentou-se no banco perto de Harry.

- Você está namorando a Mione? – ela perguntou segurando a mão livre do moreno.

- Sim, estou.

- Por que?

- Porque ela é inteligente e eu gosto dela.

- Ela sabia que minha nova boneca foi feita a mão em 1922, e que usaram cabelos de verdade nela. E nós brincamos com algumas azeitonas, quando mamãe não estava vendo. Colocamos na ponta dos dedos.

- É. Ela é bem legal. – Harry concordo.

- 'Legal' – ela sorriu. – Você é tão velho, tio Harry.

Olivia saiu correndo de volta a cozinha sorrindo e Ron gargalhou também, voltando ao pátio para encontrar o amigo.

- Você é tão velho. – o ruivo disse, enquanto Harry arqueava as sobrancelhas.

- Oi, sou mais novo que você.

- Por quatro longos meses. – Ron falou com ironia explicita em sua voz e entregou outra garrafa de cerveja ao amigo. – Vamos antes que eu fique mais encrencado com minha mulher.

Os dois seguiram para a cozinha – Harry parou. Luna vestira um avental de cozinheira em Hermione, que estava de pé no balcão com uma faca e um aipo em cada uma de suas mãos. Os músculos de seu abdômen se contraíram de pura excitação. Quem diria que uma Hermione fantasiada de domestica iria excitá-lo tanto?

Ela sorriu ao vê-lo.

- Eu recebi uma promoção. De azeitona para aipo.

Luna sorriu e desligou o fogão, onde uma pasta fervia e exalava um aroma delicioso.

- Até o fim da noite, irei promovê-la para misturar os ingredientes.

Hermione sorriu em obvio bom humor.

- Olhe para isso. Quem sabe um dia poderei cozinhar algo.

Sem conseguir resistir, Harry aproximou-se e colocou a outra cerveja na frente dela e inclinou-se dando-lhe um selinho.

- Tenho certeza que sim. – ele sussurrou.

- Babão. – ela sorriu genuinamente para ele.


	11. Chapter 11

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS

CAPÍTULO XI

Hermione não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que se sentira tão tranquila. Se alguém tivesse descrito para ela, em suas experiências limitadas ela acharia absolutamente chato e irritante, mas, surpreendentemente, a casa dos Weasley eram o oposto disso. Aconchegante, talvez, confortável, mas nunca chato. Lhe dava prazer, mesmo quando ela se deu conta de que estava começando a acreditar que suas reservas com o Weasley se deviam apenas a sua escolha de profissão e não pela pessoa que era.

- Mione, você poderia levar a salada para mesa? – Luna pediu, retirando os pratos do armário em cima do balcão.

- Claro.

Olivia guiou-a para o pátio, carregando uma bandeja com os talheres e todos seguiram em seguida para o pátio coberto. Weasley acedera algumas velas e lampiões no perímetro da mesa, provavelmente para manter os insetos longe. Ao redor um grande jardim, algumas luzes iluminavam a área, ressaltando algumas flores e folhagens.

A família Weasley, claramente, tinha gastado um bom tempo ornamentando o jardim e casa.

- Vocês sempre viveram na Flórida? – ela perguntou a Olivia, enquanto a garota cuidadosamente organizava a mesa com ela.

- Não exatamente. Papai cresceu em Londres, como tio Harry. Eles estudaram juntos na escola e foram para Oxford também. Papai estudo direito e tio Harry Administração de Negócios e Economia. Mas desde que veio para cá e conheceu mamãe não saiu mais. Tínhamos uma pequena casa perto do escritório de papai quando eu era pequena, mas ele construiu essa para nós porque estava ficando pequena demais para nos apertarmos na outra.

Mione sorriu. Ela não conseguia imaginar fixar-se em um lugar só. Se mudara tanto quando criança que nem sabia exatamente onde nascera.

Luna apareceu, carregando dois pratos, um continha a galinha e ou outro a fumegante pasta.

- Tem mais no balcão. – ela falou terminando de organizar a mesa.

Harry e Ron ajudaram, trazendo as bebidas e o queijo parmesão, e todos vieram para o pátio juntos. Eles colocaram um lugar a mais à mesa para o filho do meio dos Weasleys, Mike, mas Luna deixou seu prato dentro do microondas, para no esfriar.

Hermione se manteve a porta e tocou levemente no braço de Luna. Ela precisava tirar as dúvida sobre o ruivo antes de sentar e relaxar.

- Onde fica o banheiro? – ela perguntou timidamente.

- Segundo andar, segunda porta a direta, após o escritório de Ronald. – ela respondeu gesticulando na direção das escadas.

- Obrigada. Não precisam me esperar. – ela falou sorrindo e seguiu na direção apontada.

O jantar, ela decidiu, daria a desculpa perfeita para procurar algo no a respeito do advogado. Após a refeição teriam Weasleys demais perambulando pela casa para que pudesse entrar no escritório e se Harry e Ron decidissem fazer algo relacionado ao trabalho, ela estaria completamente impedida de fazer o que mais lhe interessava. Ela achou o banheiro, acendeu a luz e encostou a porta, para que parecesse que tinha alguém dentro.

Quando entrou no escritório, ela pegou a lanterna que guardara num coldre na coxa e seguiu para a escrivaninha do advogado.

No escritório dele da firma deveria estar a maior parte dos documentos, mas ela sabia que se houvesse algo ilícito ele não iria querer ser pego com a 'boca na botija', por assim dizer. Então traria as evidencias para longe do trabalho. A mesa estava bem organizada, com apenas um telefone, um notebook e algumas fotos na expansiva superfície de mogno. Sentando na cadeira ela abriu o notebook.

A tela acendeu e mostrou algum trabalho que o advogado deveria estar fazendo antes da chegada dela com Harry. Ela procurou nos arquivos pessoais do ruivo e viu o nome de Harry. Deveria ser a pasta onde guardava todos os assuntos pessoais do bilionário. Haviam dezenas de pastas e ela digitou no espaço de busca algo relativo a pedra troiana. Apenas três documentos foram mostrados: o primeiro era em relação a compra da pedra, nele havia detalhes do comprador, valor e descrição da peça; no segundo a papelada de doação para o Museu Britânico; e no terceiro e último estava a papelada do seguro, relativa ao roubo. Ela fechou os documentos abertos por ela e tornou a fechar o computador, deixando-o da mesma forma que encontrou.

Depois abriu a gaveta do móvel de mogno e encontrou apenas algumas canetas, blocos de nota, clipes de papel, alguns fios de computador – e só. Ela olhou para as fotos em cima da escrivaninha. Uma tinha toda a família, provavelmente em Yale, pelas construções atrás deles. O filho mais velho dos Weasleys, Chris, obviamente tinha recebido os melhores genes de ambos os pais – alto, ruivo, uma postura confiante do pai, o nariz afinado da mãe – com certeza o pai apostava que seria um grande advogado. Outra foto continha o filho do meio, Mike, com o uniforme do basquete, outra da pequena e adorável, Olivia, fantasiada de princesa para uma festa de Halloween. Outra foto era do casal Weasley, abraçados sorrindo, provavelmente de algo que ele sussurrava no ouvido dela. Hermione sentiu seu estomago contrair. Será que um dia sentir-se-ia tão a vontade e confortável com alguém como eles pareciam sentir-se? E na última foto, estava Harry e Ron, sorrindo, sentados no que parecia ser na arquibancada de um campo de futebol, ambos vestindo a camisa da seleção inglesa.

Mais cedo em sua carreira, ela aprendera a seguir seus instintos, aprendera a olhar em uma sala cheia de gente e identificar o caráter de cada uma. Aqui, elas estava em uma sala cheia, construída e ornamentada por Ronald Weasley. Soltando o ar pela boca, num suspiro, ela fechou a gaveta suavemente.

- Satisfeita? – a voz suave de Harry assustou-a.

Ela pulou. _Merda._ – Eu só estava...

Ele se desencostou da moldura da porta e adentrou o escritório.

- Você só estava o que?

Hermione se levantou e colocou a cadeira novamente no lugar.

- Eu estava me certificando que não havia evidencias do envolvimento do Harvard no roubo da pedra e nos assassinatos.

- Por quê?

Ela poderia inventar alguma historia plausível, mas ela chegou a uma conclusão; ela gostava de ser sincera e direta com Harry.

- Porque você se recusa a suspeitar dele e eu queria ter certeza de que ele não estava fazendo-o de tolo.

- E? O que achou?

Ela fez uma careta: - Por mais que eu odeie admitir, Ron não está mentindo.

Ele parou próximo a escrivaninha e pegou sua mão. Ainda na dúvida quanto ao seu humor, ela hesitou, e depois enlaçou seus dedos aos dele. Se ele contasse a Ron sobre isto, ele provavelmente pediria que ela saísse de sua casa. E surpreendentemente, ela queria ficar mais um pouco. Harry puxou-a, juntando seus corpos, e levantou o queixo dela com sua mão livre.

- Eu lhe disse. – ele falou suavemente. – Eu escolho meus amigos cuidadosamente agora. O que significa que, aqui, você é a única que poderia me brincar com meus sentimentos e me fazer de tolo.

- Eu não estou...

Ele juntou seus lábios aos dela, num beijo ardente e lento, deixando-a sem ar. Então, antes de que ela pudesse se perder no beijo e se perguntar onde quando os Weasleys sentiriam sua falta e chegariam no escritório encontrando-os nus e envolvidos, ele se afastou. Harry olhou-a, passando o polegar no lábio inferior dela ele disse:

- Apenas lembre-se... – ele disse, afastando seu corpo do dela e puxando-a pela mão, até a porta. – de que eu sei o que você está fazendo, e que tenho uma paciência bem restrita para jogos como este.

Ele nunca perdera o controle, ela se deu conta. Ele fez exatamente o que queria, esquentou-a e levou-a ao ponto de combustão de prazer, até ela perder a compostura, enquanto permanecia, perfeitamente, sob controle. _Droga_. Eles desceram e foram para o pátio, onde Luna sorriu enquanto eles se sentaram lado a lado.

- Salada?

- Sim, por favor.

Hermione sacudiu-se levemente. Então, Harry era um jogador também. Ela já sabia disso, mas agora ele jogara com ela. Ela agora iria relaxar e aproveitar a noite, pois os Weasleys eram pessoas perfeitamente normais e ela não teria oportunidades como essa com frequência.

- Qual parte você cozinhou? – Harry perguntou.

- Eu apenas fatiei... – ela sorriu e piscou o olhar para a ruivinha. – E provei um pouco. Está tudo ótimo, acredite.

- Está cheirando bem. – ele concordou, observando Hermione colocar um pouco de salada no prato dos dois.

Ela respirou fundo e distraiu-se pensando nas refeições que dividira em sua vida. Sempre dividiam pizza ou comidas chinesa. Mas comidas caseiras, nunca.

- Querida, cheguei! – uma voz brincalhona soou do interior da casa.

Luna se levantou e foi até a porta do pátio.

- Coloquei seu prato no microondas, querido.

Um rapaz loiro, com olhos da cor do mãe, emergiu com seu prato em uma mão e uma lata de coca-cola na outra. Assim que viu Harry, seu sorriso aumentou ainda mais, se era possível.

- Achei que tinha visto seu Bentley na calçada. – ele disse, colocando a comida na mesa e abraçando o moreno que se levantara para saudá-lo.

- Deixei um presente para você na mesa perto do bar. – Harry disse, colocando o braço nos ombros de Mike e apertando-o de forma brincalhona enquanto apresentava Hermione.

- Mike, essa é Hermione. Uma amiga. - Harry falou sentando-se novamente.

- Oi. – ele falou timidamente, suas orelhas ficando levemente vermelhas.

- Olá. – ela falou sorrindo de volta.

- Sente-se e coma, Mike. O presente fica pra depois. – Luna falou antes que o garoto fosse buscar o presente.

Ele sentou-se do outro lado de Harry e falou: - Desculpem a demora. O treinador nos fez correr algumas voltas a mais porque dois dos meninos jogaram balões d'água nas meninas do vôlei.

- Você estava no meio desses dois? – Ron perguntou sorrindo e piscando os olhos para o filho.

O garoto sorriu e respondeu:

- Eu não joguei, mas não vou dizer que os impedi. Você precisava ver aquelas pernas. – ele falou olhando para o 'tio'. – Ah, soube que houve algumas emoções na mansão.

- Não foi tão emocionante quanto pensa. – Harry deu de ombros. – Não tem a mesma emoção que os filmes fazem parecer.

- Nós o vimos na TV. – a ruiva falou com a preocupação em sua voz. – Você não parecia bem, tio Harry.

Ele sorriu, para tranquilizá-la.

- Eu estava realmente mal. Tive que usar uma das camisas de seu pai.

Ela sorriu alegremente.

- Nós tentamos marcar com etiquetas coloridas as roupas que combinavam, mas ele não gostou.

Com um suspiro, o ruivo deu um gole de sua cerveja.

- Eu não tenho mais segredos nessa casa.

- Não tem problema, Ron. – Luna tocou-o no braço, sorrindo. – Eu não me importo que você não saiba combinar as roupas. Assim você terá que me manter por perto sempre.

Hermione mal conseguia lembrar-se de colocar comida na boca, mas estava fascinada demais com a interação dos cinco. Ninguém tentava ser melhor do que o outro, apenas humor inocente e não pareciam se achar mais do que qualquer outra pessoa no mundo. Ela ficou satisfeita de ter tirado suas dúvidas quanto à inocência do advogado, porque depois de ver isso ela não iria quere incriminá-lo de nada.

- Hermione, o que você faz? – Mike perguntou, passando a cesta de pão caseiro para Harry.

- Eu sou uma freelancing... ajudo no Museu Norton no momento. – ela respondeu suavemente, sabia que alguém iria perguntar eventualmente sobre isso. – Eles receberam uma grande doação, então, estou limpar e restaurar algumas das peças.

- Então você e tio Harry se conheceram porque alguém tentou roubar uma de suas antiguidades? – Olivia perguntou.

- Sim. – Harry respondeu simplesmente.

Ela sentiu o pânico começar a crescer dentro dela, ela olhou ao redor, buscando as saídas mais rápidas e fáceis, como de costume. _"Mantenha-se calma, Granger. Você está segura. Tente agir com normalidade, seja lá o que isso fosse."_ Ela tentou acalmar sua respiração e então via a oportunidade de mudar o rumo da conversa.

- Luna, - ela disse abruptamente. – é uma Phalaenopsis que vejo?

A esposa de Ron sorriu abertamente. – Sim, ela mesma. Wow. Estou impressionada.

Hermione sentiu as bochechas incendiarem.

- Eu gosto de flores. Adoraria ter um jardim, mas nunca tive muito tempo. O seu é magnífico.

- O que diabos é uma Phala-sei-la-o-quê? – inclinando-se para identificar sobre o que falavam.

Luna gesticulou, apontando para um vaso próximo ao pátio.

- Aquela flor roxa ali. Também é conhecida como orquídea mariposa. Eu mal pude acreditar quando ela floriu essa semana. Ela nunca tinha desabrochado antes.

- Eu também tenho um belo jardim. – Harry protestou para Hermione. – Tenho vários, na verdade.

- Sim, mas você contrata cerca de setenta jardineiros, Potter. Não é a mesma coisa. – ela falou, mostrando-lhe a língua. – Eu aposto cem dólares que Luna trata das flores, ela mesma, e Weasley, aqui, água e poda as plantas. E você não tem ideia do que fazer com um ancinho.

- Você disse isso a ela, não foi?

Harry sorriu e colocando a mão no bolso tirou a carteira e pegou uma nota de cem e colocou na mesa.

- Eu não disse nada. Hermione é extremamente observadora.

Harry empurrou a nota para ela, mas ela apenas sacudiu a cabeça negativamente.

- Duas de cinquenta, por favor.

- Bloody hell. – ele disse exagerando no sotaque, fazendo as crianças rirem. E pegou a nota de volta e trocou pelas duas de cinquenta da carteira.

Hermione pegou as notas e deu uma para Olivia e a outra para Mike. Ela olhou discretamente para Luna e Ron, com um questionamento nos olhos. Ambos assentiram levemente sorrindo.

- Gastem com moderação. – ela falou sorrindo e piscando os olhos para ambos.

- Definitivamente. – Olivia respondeu guardando o nota no bolso do short.

- Não aposto mais com você.

- Obrigada, Hermione. – Mike falou sorrindo e dirigiu-se a mãe. – Posso ir buscar meu presente agora?

- Pode sim e ligue a cafeteira, sim?

O garoto de catorze anos levantou-se abruptamente, enquanto Hermione continha a careta ao pensar no café. Sabia que a noite tinha sido fácil de mais. Droga. Ela teria que tomar café como pessoas normais.

Mike voltou momentos depois e rasgou o embrulho do presente sem a delicadeza que a irmã fizera mais cedo.

- Oh, yes! – ele gritou, jogando o papel no assento de sua cadeira.

- Michael! – sua mãe o reprimiu tentando manter a seriedade, mas o canto de seus lábios subindo a contragosto.

- Olhe! Ele achou um!

Ron franziu a testa ao ver o presente.

- Me desculpe a ignorância, mas você não tem um robô dourado desses?

- PAI, - Mike disse, rolando os olhos em exasperação. – Não é um 'robô dourado'. É um C-3PO.

- Sim. O robô de Star Wars. Eu sei disso, mas você já tem um.

- Eu tenho a versão de 1997, feita por Hasbro. Esse aqui é o modelo de 1978, feito pela General Mills Fun Group. – Mike segurava a caixa preta, que tinha uma imagem do robô no espaço. – Olhe. A cintura dele é mais grossa, e suas pernas não são articuladas e seus olhos são da mesma tonalidade dourada do resto do corpo... e não amarelos como a nova versão. E ainda está na embalagem original.

- Entao...- Ron olhava para ele como se ele tivesse falado algo em outra língua. –... é melhor, suponho.

- Esse é original. E isso é raro. Tem-se que ter cuidado, porque tem pessoas por aí vendendo a versão mais nova e pinta os olhos de dourado, e cola as articulações e os pés para se parecerem com esse daqui. Mas dá pra se ver pelos pés. As marcas são completamente diferentes, mas tem gente que quer tanto o original que ignora isso. Existem falsificações muito boas pro aí.

Ele continuou falando a respeito dos méritos do C-3PO, mas Mione esta escutando parcialmente. Algo que Mike dissera, ativou algo em sua mente. Algo que não tinha passado na sua cabeça antes. Como porque alguém com tanto prestigio e um emprego seguro, como Dante Partino arriscaria prisão ou pior.

- Hermione... – Harry murmurou, próximo ao seu ouvido. – O que houve?

- Hm? Oh, nada. Apenas pensando.

- Em quê? – ele pressionou.

- Depois conversamos.

- Promete? – ele perguntou, pousando uma mão na coxa dela.

- Sim. Prometo.

- Como sabia da orquídea mariposa?

Ela deu de ombros, sentindo um arrepio com o contato da mão dele em sua perna.

- Gosto de ler livros de jardinagem.

- Eu quero tanto beijá-la nesse momento. – ele sussurrou.

Talvez ele não estivesse tanto sob controle, quanto ela pensava. "_Ótimo"_.

- Você já me beijou. – ela sussurrou de volta, sorrindo e retirando a mão dele de sua perna. Feliz por não ter que explicar para ele que os jardins a fascinavam, principalmente, pela representação de permanência em algum lugar. – Então se controle, pois temos crianças por perto, seu tarado.

- Tarado... – ele repetiu baixinho, ainda sorrindo. – Acho que nunca me chamaram disso antes.

Luna observava a interação dos dois, mesmo sem ouvir o que diziam.

- Vamos para a sala de estar tomar o café? – ela falou olhando para Harry. – Café preto? E você, Hermione, o que prefere? Café, chá, chocolate quente?

- Chá, por favor. – respondeu feliz por não ter que beber café. – Eu lhe ajudo a tirar as coisas da mesa.

- Não precisa. É uma das vantagens de ter filhos.

- Mãe... – Olivia deu uma risadinha. – Nós não somos escravos.

- São, sim. Limpem, escravos, limpem. – ela gesticulou, simulando um chicote.

Enquanto os adultos foram para a sala, Harry esperou Luna, sabendo que iria ser interrogado em breve. Ele sabia o que Ron havia dito, mas conhecendo Luna, ela já tinha descoberto uma grande parte do seu relacionamento com a morena.

Ele agradecia a Deus ter ido procurar Hermione, quando ela subiu para o banheiro. E também por ter ficado observando atentamente, antes de se mostrar presente, invés de ter gritado e brigado com ela por invadir a privacidade do amigo. Vê-la observando as fotos, deu-lhe uma ideia do que sua vida tinha sido antes de entrar na galeria da mansão.

Mike e Olivia pareciam gostar dela, principalmente, por ela não tratá-los como crianças. Ela não parecia saber muito sobre ser crianças... não como os Weasleys Junior pareciam saber. Ele se perguntava como havia sido sua infância, mas mesmo sem saber, ele presumia que não havia uma mãe, cozinhando biscoitos ou coisas rotineiras. Hm. Ele também não sabia muito sobre isso.

Algo durante o jantar chamou a atenção dela. Ele não tinha ideia do que poderia ser, mas ela iria lhe dizer. Tudo a respeito dela fascinava-o e principalmente a forma que a mente dela funcionava.

Ela, em seu vestido cor de rosa, sentou-se entre Luna e Olivia, a última trouxe algumas de suas bonecas de porcelana para mostra-lhes enquanto os adultos bebiam o café e chá. Ele adorava encontrar os itens para adicionar à coleção das crianças, especialmente quando ele conseguia encontrar algo que, por si só, eles não conseguiriam encontrar. A infância dele também não havia sido normal. Talvez por isso ele tentava viver através da infância dos filhos de Ron. Ele olhou para Hermione, analisando-a.

"_Nós procuramos aquilo que sabemos ou que nunca tivemos?"_

- Quem quer sorvete?

Olivia levantou a mão imediatamente, sendo seguida por Ron e Mike, e logo em seguida por Hermione. Obviamente ela estava esperando, para ver qual seria a resposta correta para o procedimento que deveria ser a oferta da sobremesa. Continua se adaptando, apesar de que ele tinha certeza que, em algum momento durante a noite, ela parara de fingir.

- Harry, poderia me ajudar? – Luna interrompeu seus pensamentos. E apesar de ter feito uma pergunta, o tom dela era de ordem.

E lá vamos nós. Ele respirou fundo e ofereceu um sorriso a Hermione de apoio, ele levantou-se e seguiu a loira.

- Sim, senhora. – ele falou entrando na cozinha.

- Pegue o sorvete no congelador, por favor. – ela pediu.

Ela pegava seis potes em um armário próximo e distribuía no balcão. Ela começou a distribuir o sorvete, enquanto ele foi até a geladeira e pegou a calda e as cerejas. A rotina era simples, e era algo que ele já deveria ter feito, pelo menos, umas cinquenta vezes.

- Harry, o quanto você sabe sobre Hermione?

- O suficiente, no momento. – ele respondeu. – Por quê?

- Não quero pensar que trouxe alguém... hm... perigoso para dentro de minha casa e pra perto de minha família.

- Ela não é assim. – ele falou se encostando no balcão ao lado dela e olhando nos olhos azuis da loira. – Além do mais, acho que tem alguém querendo machucá-la, mas quanto a ela ser um perigo para vocês, nunca.

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Sim, tenho.

Luna fechou o sorvete, entregando o pote para Harry, e voltou a bandeja colocando um pouco de calda em cada tigela. Harry, por sua vez, voltou-se e guardou o sorvete novamente no congelador.

- Eu gosto dela. – ela disse suavemente. – Mas nós dois sabemos que ela não é sua consultora de segurança.

- E?

- E então por que ela está com você?

- Eu lhe disse antes. Eu gosto dela e ela salvou minha vida na noite do roubo. Estamos trabalhando juntos. – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, desafiando-a a contradizer o que dissera.

- Posso ver. – ela falou, cutucando-o para fora da cozinha.

Quando terminaram a sobremesa, Olivia já tinha adormecido no colo do pai, devido a hora que ficaram conversando. Hermione tornou a aperta a mão de Ron e aceitou um abraço de Luna quando finalmente se despediram dos Weasleys e se dirigiram ao Bentley. Hermione entregou-lhes a chave.

- Não gostou de dirigi-lo?

- Eu amei, mas se você estiver atrás do volante, terá que se conter e manter as mãos ocupadas e eu preciso pensar.

Ele entrou no carro no local do motorista.

- Pensar a respeito do que a preocupou durante o jantar?

- Aham.

- O que você prometeu que ia me contar?

- Aham. – ela olhou para ele, enquanto apertava o cinto. – você realmente não ficou com raiva por causa do... você sabe. – ela apontou com o polegar para a casa dos Weasleys.

Ele levou alguns segundos para entender que ela estava falando a respeito da invasão no escritório.

- Não. Não estou com raiva.

- Ótimo. – os ombros dela relaxaram um pouco, como se esperasse uma briga.

- Então... o quanto você precisa pensar?

- Apenas dirija.

Sorrindo, Harry ligou o carro e saiu lentamente da calçada da casa dos Weasleys. Hermione estava certa de uma coisa: se ela estivesse dirigindo, ele não iria conseguir manter as mãos longe dela. Ele tinha ficado um tanto quanto desconfortável a noite toda e agora que estavam sozinho novamente, o desejo latente em seu centro parecia crescer exponencialmente.

Ela ficou em silencio durante alguns minutos, olhando distraidamente pela janela. Não acostumado em vê-la tão calada, Harry ligou o rádio em alguma estação ou outra. Apenas para preencher o vazio do carro.

Finalmente, após algum tempo ela voltou a falar:

- Okay. O que eu estava pensando era: Será que alguém como Partino iria arriscar sua liberdade, sua reputação e sua carreira por apenas um milhão e meio?

- Ele fez, obviamente.

- Eu não estou tão certa disso.

Harry quase ultrapassou o sinal vermelho, freando quase em cima da faixa de pedestre.

- Perdão? Você acha que ele não plantou a falsificação e as granadas? Porq...

- Não, eu acho que ele fez sim. Mas ele é um esnobe. Ele gosta do prestigio de seu emprego. Eu não acho que ele arriscaria algo assim por um item. Ele tinha a falsificação... e por que, diabos, ele teria uma, se não para colocá-la no lugar da verdadeira? Por que nós deveríamos assumir...

Harry virou abruptamente a direita, parando em um estacionamento deserto de um supermercado. Ele entendeu o que ela estava tentando dizer, mas a ideia tanto o irritava quanto o chocava.

- Você acha ele fez isso antes. – ele falou rispidamente. – Sem eu saber.

- Ele faz isso em alguma outra propriedade ou apenas nessa uma?

Harry bateu fortemente no painel do carro.

- Ele faz para mais de uma, mas ele vive na Flórida. Gosta do tempo daqui.

- E quanto tempo você passa na Flórida por ano?

- Um mês ou dois, durante o verão, e algumas semanas durante o resto das estações.

- Talvez ele goste desse fato também.

- Você está sugerindo algo muito sério, Hermione. Eu quero dizer, eu posso imaginar que ele tenha se empolgado e se sentido um pouco ganancioso e quis ganhar algo em troca da pedra. Mas você está pensando que ele pode ter feito isso varias vezes antes comigo.

- Eu estou pressupondo, Harry. Eu não tenho certeza. Eu só estou tentando buscar algo que faça sentido nisso tudo e precisarei olhar para outras obras de arte suas.

Fazia sentido a linha de pensamento dela.

- Porra! Porra! Puta que o pariu! – ele falou batendo novamente no painel e logo depois colocou as mãos sobre o rosto.

- Você queria saber o que eu estava pensando. – ela protestou. – Por Deus. Esqueça o que eu disse. Se vai ficar com tanta raiva assim, eu me manterei calada da próxima vez.

- Não, não vai. – ele respondeu, ainda com as mãos o rosto. – Eu não estou com raiva de você. Estou com raiva de mim mesmo por nunca ter considerado a possibilidade disso antes.

- Eu posso estar errada. Pode ter sido algum colecionador fanático pela ou até mesmo um doido e que conseguiu persuadir Partino, ameaçando-o de morte.

- Nós olharemos isso pela manhã.

- Pela manh...

- Sim, pela manhã. Não quero perder meu sono...

Num impulso, ele puxou seu braço, trazendo-a para perto para que pudesse beijá-la. Ela afastou seus lábios e acariciou a língua dele com a sua, equiparando a exploração dele.

Ele já estava meio excitado desde que deixara a casa do amigo, se ajeitou no banco, desconfortável pela prisão em suas calças.

- Oh meu Deus... – ele tateou até encontrar as chaves e desligar o carro e logo em seguida soltar o cinto de segurança de ambos. Ela assim que se sentiu livre, lançou uma perna sobre ele, sentando em seu colo e enlaçando o pescoço dele com as mãos.

- Você está com gosto de chocolate. – ela murmurou contra sua boca e descendo uma mão até o seu membro. – Mmm.

Sentindo-se incapaz de falar, Harry levou as mãos por debaixo do vestido dela e acariciando-lhe a bunda, sentia ela friccionar contra seu corpo.

- Por Deus, mulher, assim você me leva a loucura.

- Vamos para o banco traseiro. – ela gemeu, tirando as mãos dele debaixo do seu vestido, antes de se contorcer e passar para o banco de trás, trazendo-o consigo.

Harry nem conseguiu raciocinar direito de como tinham feito isso, apenas se encaixou entre as pernas dela, suas mãos puxando o vestido dela para cima, livrando-se dele. Ele queria devorá-la, enterrar-se dentro dela, mantê-la presa a ele para que nunca mais separe-se dele. As mãos urgentes dela tiram a camisa dele e agora abriam a calça e empurravam-na para baixo, juntamente com a samba canção, enquanto ele rasgava a calcinha dela impaciente.

- E eu pensando que você estava se mantendo sob controle. – ela ofegava, sorrindo, enquanto suas mãos se apertavam em volta dele.

Ele colocou um dedo dentro dela, pressionando a mão dela com sua pelve.

- Jesus Cristo. Eu sempre estou sob controle, mas não com você.

- Você destruiu minha lingerie.

- Eu compro outras.

- Eu não quero que compre outra. Eu quero _você_. Dentro de mim.

- Camisinh...

- Agora, Harry! – ela repetiu soltando um gemido impaciente e colando seus lábios aos dele.

Ele não precisou de outro convite. Harry juntou seu corpo ao dela, enterrando seu membro na cavidade quente e maravilhosa dela. Ela suspirou, arqueando as costas e prendendo seus calcanhares em volta do quadril dele enquanto ele a penetrava freneticamente, de novo e de novo.

Por Deus ela o deixava louco. Como agora, quando todos os nervos de seu corpo gritavam por ela. O bater acelerado de seu coração, da sua respiração ofegante, seus gemidos, do calor e umidade de sua genitália, ele devia admitir uma coisa... o fato dela ser uma ladra o excitava.

- Minha. – ele rosnou, descendo seu rosto para o pescoço dela, sentindo o clímax crescendo dentro dele. – Diga que você é minha.

- Você é meu! – ela repetiu com um gemido triunfante, cravando suas unhas nas costas dele e mordendo seu ombro enquanto ela gozava, contraindo seus músculos em volta dele. Mesmo sentido que ela estava certa, ele seguiu-a até o sufocante e violento esquecimento.


	12. Chapter 12

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS

IMPORTANTE: Vou lançar uma nova campanha: Faça um autor feliz e comente! Próximo capítulo apenas quando atingir pelo menos 15 reviews. Na estatística da fic, me mostra que tenho pelo menos 30 leitores fieis e apenas 4 me enviaram reviews. Como assim? Já terminei a fic e temos mais cinco capítulos mais o epílogo. Fora as fics que seguem essa. A postagem depende de vocês. ;)

CAPÍTULO XII

Quando eles pararam o carro na entrada da mansão, até mesmo os policiais que estavam na vigília, estavam quase dormindo. Se não fosse pela morte de O'Hannon, eles provavelmente não estaria mais ali, mas Moody estava bastante protetor em relação ao popular bilionário. Quase que sem olhar para eles, um dos policiais abriu os portões e Harry dirigiu até a porta da frente.

No percurso até a entrada, Hermione deu-se conta que sua calcinha rasgada estava pendurada no espelho retrovisor e arrancou-a dela lá rapidamente. Harry apenas sorriu ao vê-la colocar a peça dentro da bolsa. Okay, ela tinha de admitir que tinha sido engraçado, mas ela estava tão relaxada e satisfeita que não se importou nem um pouco. Seus olhos estavam pesados, quando finalmente chegaram a porta da frente.

- Quer que eu a carregue? – ele falou som um sorriso convencido e abriu a porta do carro e desceu, dando a volta para ajudá-la a descer.

- Eu até o mandaria para o inferno, se não tivesse apreciado tanto sua companhia há alguns instantes. – ela falou, abafando um bocejo. Ajeitando o barra curta do vestido, ela seguiu até a entrada.

Harry destrancou a porta.

- Você não está usando calcinha . – ele falou cantarolando e inclinou-se para beijar-lhe o pescoço quando ela passou por ele.

- Pare com isso! – ela ordenou, sentindo seus joelhos fraquejarem. – Existem câmeras aqui na entrada, lembre-se disso.

- Tem uma foto nossa nos jornais. Não acho que seja um segredo para meus empregados de que estamos namorando.

- Isso não é um namoro. Isso que fizemos... foi apenas casual.

Ele sorriu, ouvindo a dúvida na voz.

- Não é nada casual. Assim que você descobrir o que eu posso fazer com a minha boca, irá sair gritando por aí, dizendo que estamos namorando.

Ela olhou para a escada, em busca de fios de aço ou qualquer coisa estranha que não deveria estar ali. Com Justin morto e Partino preso, deveria estar a salvo, mas quem deveria ter matado O'Hannon ainda estava a solta.

- Oh, eu vi o que pode fazer com a boca, alguns minutos atrás, no carro. – ela disse não contendo o sorriso. – Nada mau.

Suas habilidades com a boca havia mantido os dois acordados até tarde na noite anterior, e pelo olhar que lhe enviava, ele ainda não estava satisfeito. Ela achava que ele era uma distração antes, mas agora era um exagero. Não era apenas pelo sexo, por melhor que fosse. Havia algo intoxicante num homem que ao entrar em cômodo, chamava a atenção de todos. Para alguém no seu ramo dela, das pessoas que passavam a maior parte do tempo tentando passar despercebida, a confiança e presença dele eram hipnotizantes.

Ela começou a subir na escadaria, apenas para ser puxada pelo braço.

- Eu irei na frente.

Hermione olhou para ele enfadada.

- Fala sério, Harry. Você faz o resgate, vossa senhoria, mas eu faço a averiguação.

Ele não gostou disso, ela pode ver. Harry Potter possuía uma bocado de bom senso e inteligência, mas, por um momento, ela achou que ele iria discordar e seguir em frente, contudo ele parou e gesticulou para que ela proceguisse.

Eles passaram pelo Picasso, onde ela lançou um olhar inquisidor. No escuro, ela não conseguiu ver se era verdadeiro ou não, e ela supôs que Harry estava certo ao sugerir que esperassem até o dia seguinte.

Na verdade a ideia de ir direto para a cama era bastante atraente. Depois da noite de ontem, da adrenalina dessa manhã e da diversão do casal no Bentley, ela estava exausta. Mas a ideia de Harry na cama surgiu em sua mente e... com satisfação, um desejo ainda maior surgiu. Era uma pena que ela havia decido verificar o escritório de Partino essa noite. Ela provavelmente poderia deixar para a manhã seguinte, mas ela já estava ignorando todos os instintos que tivera. Estava mais do que na hora de desperta suas habilidades de ladra.

- Vou checar seu quarto e o meu para ter certeza. – ela falou por cima dos ombros, mantendo-se no canto do corredor, onde da luz lua iluminava mais.

- Deixe que a segurança cheque meu quarto. – ele ofereceu. – Nós vamos pro seu e você não é minha guarda costas.

- Eu não quero arriscar que você pise em alguma bomba, Harry. E eu confio mais em mim do que neles. Checarei seu quarto.

- Está preocupada comigo! – ele concluiu.

- Ouvi dizer que é um ótimo cozinheiro e pelo que provei do churrasco naquele dia, o boato é verdadeiro. – ela já havia se dado conta que essa... parceria deles parecia estar se tornando cada vez mais complexa e envolvendo suas emoções e as dele, mas, para sua infelicidade, ele também conseguia ver isso.

Ele puxou-a para perto dele e beijou-a profunda e vagarosamente.

- Obrigado. Nós iremos juntos pela manhã. – ele sugeriu. – Você deve estar mais cansada do que eu e olhe que mal consigo manter meus olhos abertos. Ela não viu sentindo e continuar a discussão. Tinha que restaurar suas energias, principalmente sabendo que quem matara O'Hannon ainda estava a perambular por ai.

- Okay, okay. – ela falou, afastando-se dele e continuou pelo corredor, até seu quarto. – Outra coisa, achei que pessoas como você, nunca ficavam cansadas.

- Apenas participando de certas atividades com pessoas como você.

O corredor e o quarto estavam 'limpos'. Ela retirou o vestido e colocou uma camisa e uma calcinha, Harry estava no banheiro. Hermione decidiu deitar-se na cama, esperando a volta dele para poder fazer a sua higiene pessoa.

Mais tarde, quando acordou, Harry estava deitado de bruços ao seu lado, com um braço envolta da cintura dela. Ela se manteve lá por alguns instantes, apenas observando a respiração calma e suave dele, tentando afastar o sono.

Ele estava tão belo, deitado ali e ela sabia, desde o momento em que ela o viu, rapidamente na entrada da galeria naquela noite e depois quando o arrastou escada a baixo, que ela não deixaria nada de mau lhe acontecer. Mais do que nunca, ela queria se aconchegar nos braços dele e voltar a dormir, mas se ela queria honrar com sua parte do acordo que fizeram, ela precisava levantar-se e investigar.

Cuidadosamente, ela levantou o braço dele e saiu da cama, retirando seu peso do colchão devagar, para não acordá-lo. Ela pegou um short em sua bolsa e descalça saiu da suíte. Os seguranças fazendo suas ronda, preocupavam-na; ela não tinha porque se esconder, mas ela precisava manter a prática, e ela decidiu que não iria permitir ser vista.

O escritório de Partino ficava no andar térreo da mansão, no final do corredor que dava acesso à sala de segurança e era acessível pelas duas escadas, a principal e uma segunda, que ficava mais a fundo na mansão, a qual também era usada para o acesso à sala de ginástica. Ela foi pela segunda, quieta. A sensação de voltar a usar suas habilidades era libertadora, mesmo que a adrenalina não fosse a mesma, pois se alguém a visse, iriam apenas assentir e continuar com a ronda.

Mesmo assim, ao chegar em seu destino sem interrupção, ela sentiu a sensação de triunfo. A polícia havia confiscado o computador e alguns arquivos, que provavelmente conteriam informações sobre as recentes transações. Porém, não eram apenas as transações recentes que interessavam a ela.

No canto direito do escritório estava um armário onde, provavelmente, Dante mantinha os arquivos das peças compradas por Harry. Tirando do bolso, o clipe que trouxera, com movimentos rápidos e simples ela conseguiu abri-lo.

Os arquivos estavam em pastas enumeradas, que ela concluir que deveria ser catalogados em função da ordem de aquisição. Mas Hermione sabia que se tinha um registro, a polícia deveria ter levado consigo.

- Okay. Faremos da forma mais difícil. – ela pegou a primeira pasta.

Lá continha uma fotografia de um tapete medieval que ela se lembrava de ter visto na galeria, na noite que invadiu a para roubar a pedra. Estavam escritas muitas informações detalhadas de quando havia sido comprada com as iniciais HJP, marcadas no canto. Hermione presumia que Harry deveria ter feito a compra ele mesmo. O preço pago, em que propriedade estava, e uma informação detalhada do local onde se encontrava na propriedade. Em adição, Partino mantinha também o valor atual do mercado em comparação com outros itens similares, com base na última década. O homem poderia ser um pé no saco, mas era preciso em suas informações.

Ela pegou a pasta seguinte, tirando apenas o suficiente para que examinasse as informações mais importantes. Alguns itens eram pequenos, como moedas romanas enquanto outros poderiam ser grandes como uma tela de catorze metros de Lorenzetti, pintada no meio do século catorze.

Ela sempre demorava um pouco apreciando as fotografias, lamentando-se não ter mais tempo para estudá-las e analisar as peças propriamente ditas. Harry era quem fazia a maior parte das aquisições, apesar da clara dependência de Partino. Ele parecia ter um olhar formidável.

Ao chegar a analisar a terceira prateleira de arquivos, ela se deu conta de que não tinha visto os arquivos do Picasso da escada. Com mais duas prateleiras para examinar, ela sabia que tinha que estar em alguma delas. O arquivo sobre a pedra troiana estava no escritório de Harry, mas lhe parecia fora do comum.

A fechadura fez um barulho e em puro instinto, Hermione se escondeu nas sombras por trás da porta. Harry colocou a cabeça, olhando de um lado para o outro e já ia saindo quando viu a porta do armário aberta.

- Ora merda! – ele xingou. – De novo não.

Preocupada e com uma expressão de culpa, Hermione se afastou das sombras, fazendo-se ser vista.

- Desculpa. – ela sussurrou.

Ele deu um pulo, assustando-se com a aparição inesperada.

- Meu Deus amado! Você quer me matar do coração?! O que está fazendo aqui?

Harry não tinha se preocupado em vestir uma camisa e estava vestindo apenas a samba canção, descalço e com os cabelos assanhados, ele estava quase igual a noite em que o conheceu. Com exceção da faixa que tinha em volta das costelas, em função do machucado da explosão.

- Como soube que eu estaria aqui? – ela perguntou.

- Você não estava na cama, quando acordei. – ele tentou conter o bocejo, sem muito sucesso, e passou uma mão pelos cabelos, na tentativa de penteá-los um pouco. – Segui meus instintos. É assustador como estou começando a conhecê-la tão bem, não é?

- Sim. – ela concordo suavemente. Era realmente assustador e irritante, e se ela ousasse admitir era um tanto excitante.

- Então, conte-me o que está fazendo.

Ela acendeu as luzes, fazendo com que ele piscasse bastante, antes de se adaptar a claridade novamente.

- Okay. Eu não tenho certeza ainda, mas acho que irei encontrar algo interessante aqui.

- Algo que a polícia não encontrou?

- Algo que eles não estava nem procurando.

Ele sorriu, antes de responder.

- Tudo bem, Pantera Cor de Rosa, o que encontrou?

- Sério? Pantera Cor de Rosa? – ela falou, fazendo uma careta. – Por que não Carmen Sandiego? Ou melhor ainda Sherlock Holmes?

- São três da manhã. Fique feliz de eu não ter tropeçado e quebrado o pescoço descendo as escadas, querida. – ele resmungou e enlaçando a cintura da morena, a trouxe para perto. – Fale.

- Você não vai gostar... – ela falou após respirar fundo, inclinando-se e encaixando o rosto no pescoço dele.

- Eu imaginava isso, mas fale mesmo assim.

- Eu acho que algumas das pastas sumiram.

- Hermione, eu venho coletando antiguidades pelos últimos dez anos. Existem milhares de pastas de aquisições. E mesmo que esteja faltando alguma, isso não quer dizer...

- Você tem uma lista, em algum lugar, ou eu precisarei olhar todas essas? – suas suposições estavam erradas em algumas ocasiões, mas isso não ocorria com frequência e ela não conseguia ignorá-las.

- Teimosa, heim? – ele resmungou baixinho e com a mão livre, abriu uma gaveta da escrivaninha de Dante. – Existe algo que eu possa dizer para convencê-la a voltar para a cama?

- Se existe uma lista, não está aí. Eu já procurei. – ela falou, olhando nos olhos verdes-esmeralda.

- A polícia estar com ela, então. Pedirei uma cópia de manhã.

- Harry, tem algo errado aqui. – ela se afastou dele e foi até o armário. – Partino tem um quarto na mansão, não tem?

- Perto do quarto dos empregados. Ele quase nunca o usa. É apenas para quando ele fica trabalhando até tarde ou precisa ficar nos finais de semana.

- Que gerente de aquisições precisaria trabalhar até tarde e que trabalho ele poderia fazer que não pudesse esperar até o dia seguinte, Inglês?

Ele respirou fundo, pensativo.

- Por aqui.

- Você não precisa vir. São três da manhã.

- Exatamente por isso preciso vir. São três da manhã.

As pastas não estava no quarto que Partino utilizava na mansão. Ela olhou na cabeceira e no armário. Esse quarto era tão diferente do de Harry, poderia caber no closet que ela utilizava.

- O próximo passo é olhar item por item para chegar quais pastas estão faltando.

- _Se_ estiver faltando alguma. – Harry bocejou mais uma vez. Quando ela não respondeu, ele olhou-a atentamente, seu rosto obscurecido pela escuridão. – Está certo. Quanta certeza você tem de que tem algo errado?

Ela fez uma careta para ele.

- Eu aposto seu Bentley de que tem algo faltando... e que se pudéssemos identificar quais pastas estão faltando, saberemos quais peças investigar.

- Vamos checar as pastas então.

Por Deus isso tomaria tempo. E por mais que fosse confirmar o que ela já acreditava ser verdade, não responderia sua pergunta. Onde as outras pastas estão, se não estão na mansão?

- Eu tenho uma ideia melhor.

- Se envolver você sem essas roupas, eu estou dentro. – ele falou, entrelaçando seus dedos aos dela e saindo do quarto que fora de Partino.

Ele gostava de sentir a mão dela na sua. Ela percebeu imediatamente, e por mais que a fizessem sentir-se confinada, também acelerava seu coração todas as vezes que ele a tocava.

- Digamos assim, eu tenho certeza de que não estão aqui. – ela disse calmamente.

- Certo. E...

- Então isso sugere que eu vá verificar a casa de Partino e confirmar minhas suspeitas.

Harry parou tão abruptamente, que ela quase perdeu o equilíbrio, quando sua mão puxou-a para trás.

- Me desculpe, eu acho que não entendi direito.

- A polícia deve ter ido até lá, mas eles estavam procurando algo que ligasse Partino as bombas e ao roubo da pedra. Mas esses arquivos são importantes. Eu conheço pessoa como ele. Ele não destruiria os arquivos.

- Hermione, você está sugerindo invasão.

- Seu ponto é...

Harry encarou-a no meio da escuridão do corredor. Quando acordou e não encontrou-a na cama, ele quase entrou em pânico, mesmo seu lado racional lhe dizendo que ela não iria embora antes de descobrir o que se passava. Ele se deu conta de que estava afastando-a da investigação pouco a pouco, mas a pergunta que ficava era: até quando ela aceitaria isso? Mesmo assim, era insano pensar na possibilidade dela ser pega, invadindo a casa de Partino.

- Não, Hermione. Falarei com Moody pela manhã e pedirei para que ele procure.

Ela o olhou por uns instantes e por fim disse:

- Então vamos para a cama. – ela soltou a mão da dele e seguiu na direção que levava para a escadaria.

- O quão estúpido pensa que sou? Não, Hermione. – ela voltou a encará-lo e se aproximou dele, beijando e mordiscando de leve o maxilar dele.

- Harry, entenda uma coisa. Estou aqui porque quero, mas a não ser que você tenha um calabouço com uma fechadura muito boa, eu irei até lá e voltarei pela manhã.

- Eu não vou aceit...

- Mas se você não quiser que eu volte, não voltarei. – ela falou interrompendo-o – Mas, repito, eu irei até lá com ou sem sua aprovação. Eu sei que o italiano tentou me matar. E ele tinha suas razões para isso, agora começo a entender o porquê.

- Mione,

- Você vive me lembrando de que o que aconteceu foi pessoal contra minha pessoa. Bem, agora tenho uma ideia da razão disso tudo e irei investigar. Nunca tive muita confiança na polícia.

Ela girou os calcanhares novamente e seguiu na direção dos quartos. Suas ferramentas estavam lá.

- Vou com você, então. – ele resmungou baixinho, seguindo-a.

Meia hora depois, Harry desligava a luz de seu carro a um quarteirão da casa de Partino. O sol iria demorar umas duas horas para apareceu ainda.

- Eu me sinto como um criminoso. – ele sussurrou ao descerem do carro.

- Você será um se for lá comigo. – Hermione estava calçando as luvas pretas e ajustando um boné na cabeça. – Por que não fica aqui no carro e me espera. Você pode alegar que não sabia o que eu ia fazer, caso sejamos pegos.

Ele olhou-a exasperado. O fato de ela sentir-se confortável o suficiente no que estavam fazendo ao ponto de brinca o inervava.

- Eu vou aonde você for. – ele havia se vestido de preto, assim como ela, e agora colocava uma luva preta de couro e uma boina de ski.

- Adorei. Mas me lembre de comprar um boné para você. Ajuda a esconder esses marcantes olhos verdes. – ela fechou a porta do carro com cuidado, para não alertar os vizinhos. – Não ligue o alarme. Muito barulho e luzes, além do mais, irá nos atrasar na hora de ir embora. Tudo que não queremos.

- Eu não tenho interesse em transformar isso um hábito. – ele imitou-a encostando a porta do lado do motorista e guardando as chaves no bolso da calça. – Mas obrigada pela lição número um em criminalidade.

Ele podia citar alguns de seus próprios negócios que não tinham sido completamente honestos, mas ele também usou do que adquiriu para ajudar os menos afortunados, para financiar eventos beneficentes e ele percebeu que sempre se mantinha no lado positivo e a favor da lei. Hermione era simplesmente uma ladra, por inúmeros motivos e destinos que ela guardava para si própria. Sim, ela tinha sua própria moralidade; não roubava de museus, não gostava de armas, não gostava de matar ninguém para conseguir o que queria, mas, mesmo assim, ela continuava uma ladra. Um muito boa, por sinal.

Ela passou alguns segundos olhando para os dois lados da rua e para as calçadas. Eles continuaram pelo rua até se aproximarem da casa de Dante, ela olhou mais uma vez a volta deles e se dirigiu rapidamente até a porta da frente, com Harry seguindo seus passos. Consideram que era quase quatro horas da manhã, ele estava surpreso o quanto estava acordado e alerta. Ele nunca iria admitir, mas ele decidiu que entendia o porquê da morena fazer isso rotineiramente. Saber que a luz da lua significava que todos ao seu redor deveriam estar dormindo, que estavam prestes a fazer algo que não deveriam, que poderiam ser pegos a qualquer instante, fez com que a experiência despertasse muito mais prazer do que qualquer negocio que ele fazia com um banco ou outra empresa.

Hermione deu duas batidas na porta e o coração dele pareceu perder o ritmo de tão acelerado que ficou.

- O que diabos está fazendo? – ele sussurrou.

- Shhh. Eu não vou invadir e entrar se a mãe idosa dele estiver em casa para lhe dar apoio numa hora dessas ou coisas do tipo. – ela respondeu também sussurrando.

- Ah. Faz sentido. – ele tentou acalmar-se.

Eles ficaram lá esperando, o que pareceu ser um tempo longo de mais, até ela retirar um quite de sua jaqueta e tratou de abrir a porta. No escuro ele não conseguia discernir o que ela estava fazendo, mas em alguns segundos ele ouviu o estalo, que significava que a porta estava aberta.

- Vamos. – ela convidou-o para entrar.

- Como sabia que não tinha alarme? – eles continuavam a sussurrar para não alerta ninguém quanto a sua presença ali.

- Com certeza tem um. – ela falou seguindo em frente e dirigindo-se ao corredor. – Ele colocou um adesivo na janela, e se for um alarme padrão, teremos trinta segundos para desligá-lo ou os vizinhos acordarão. Você vem?

No canto da parede do corredor estava uma pequena caixinha branca com o painel piscando. Dessa vez, Hermione tirou um aparelho que parecia uma calculadora com fios e conectou-o. Após alguns segundos, os números começaram a se ordenar e o alarme soou um beep. E estava desligado.

- Ótimo. E ainda tínhamos quinze segundos. – ela falou agora em tom normal.

- Agora o que? – ele continuou a sussurrar.

- Já esteve aqui antes?

- Não.

- Então procuraremos por um escritório. – ela se virou e adentrou a casa procurando o cômodo. – Apenas por curiosidade, por que você nunca esteve aqui, mesmo? Mesmo se você e Partino não fossem grandes amigos, ele trabalhou para você por dez anos.

- Você realmente quer ter essa conversa agora?

- Ele nunca o convidou ou você que recusava de vir? – ela insistiu.

Ele depois entendeu que ela não estava apenas jogando conversa fora. Ela estava buscando dicas e comprovações de que estava certa.

- Não me lembro de nenhum convite.

- Ah, então realmente não eram amigos de forma alguma.

- Ele veio ao meu casamento. – ele deu de ombros.

- Harry, eu acredito que a Rainha tenha ido ao seu casamento. – ela falou sorrindo e adentrou uma das últimas portas do corredor.

- Sua Alteza é muito gentil, por sinal. – Harry respondeu divertido.

- Lá vamos nós. – ela falou indo rapidamente para a escrivaninha em busca das pastas e apontou para as outras gavetas do outro lado, indicando onde ele deveria procurar. – Me avise se tiver alguma delas trancada.

Ele ouviu um estalo e soube que ela já havia aberto uma gaveta. Ela era boa. Ele sabia disso antes, mas vê-la em ação era extremamente fascinante. Ele abriu uma gaveta de súbito, fazendo-a ranger.

- Calma. Não queremos deixar claro que alguém esteve aqui. – ela falou por cima do ombro.

- Desculpa.

Ele começou a procurar pelas pastas e a examinar os papéis que encontrou. Recibos, documentos pessoais e papeis do imposto de renda, tudo estava catalogado em ordem alfabética. Até as canetas dele estavam organizadas por cores.

- Procure por depósitos fora do normal, tudo que não se encaixa com o que você o paga.

- Nós estamos apenas atrás das pastas que estão faltando, Hermione. Deixe o resto para a polícia.

- Você está sendo nobre ou apenas com medo que vai encontrar?

- Se ele fez o que pensa que ele fez, eu não vou colocar em risco a investigação que pode acarretar na não validação das provas obtidas aqui no tribunal. – ele teve que pausar um pouco o discurso quando viu uma pasta com fotos da Catherine Zeta Jones. Interessante, apesar de ele ter decidido não desejar mulheres casadas. Nem todo mundo seguia essa doutrina. – Essa foi minha filosofia com Ginny e Colin... distribuir corda o suficiente para que eles próprios se enforcassem.

- Me lembre de não lhe fazer raiva alguma. – ela falou sorrindo, fechando a primeira gaveta e seguindo para próxima. – Qual dos dois te aborreceu mais?

- Você não deveria estar concentrada em achar a droga dos papeis?

Ela deu um sorriso sedutor para ele e disse:

- Ah, eu te disse que esses serviços me deixam excitada?

"_Por Deus, ela quer me enlouquecer!"_

- Colin. Foi o Colin. – ele falou tentando acalmar seu desejo por ela.

- Mas Ginny era sua esposa?

- Ela estava infeliz e contou a Colin. Ao invés de me dizer, ele decidiu foder minha mulher era a melhor escolha. Meus amigos não comem da _minha_ comida no _meu_ prato.

- Mas você se divorciou.

Ele soltou um suspiro.

- Mulher minha não dorme com outro homem.

O silencio dela não o surpreendeu; mesmo depois de alguns anos de ter encontrado os dois na cama, ele ainda lembrava dos gemidos, do cheiro de sexo no ar e o sentimento de traição que sentiu. A pausa da morena não durou muito.

- Ahaa, Bingo! – ela exclamou levantando as pastas.

Ele fechou a gaveta que estava olhando e foi até ela.

- O que achou?

- As pastas com os arquivos que faltavam. Pastas com o mesmo sistema numérico que encontrei na mansão. – ela puxou algumas e distribuiu na mesa.

- Vamos dar uma olhada.

- Nós poderíamos. – ela respondeu, olhando pela janela. – Mas o sol já já deve nascer. – Ela apertou os lábios e olhou para os arquivos. – Corrija-me se estiver errada, mas esses arquivos lhe pertencem, não?

- Sim, mas e se ele for acusado pelo que contiver nessas pastas, que ele sabe que estão aqui. Como explicaremos isso?

Isso a fez parar. Ela não sabia o que fazer desse lado da lei, pois nunca o usara antes.

- Que tal falarmos com Moody sobre nossas suspeitas e ele pedir um mandato de busca? Eu posso trazer as pastas de volta para cá, se for preciso.

Harry sacudiu a cabeça.

- Vamos dar uma olhada e decidir o quão importante são depois.

Ela sorriu para ele, analisando-o.

- Estou começando a gostar de ter um parceiro. – ela disse. – Com um pouco de prática, você poderia se tornar um ótimo ladrão.

- Vamos logo. – ele colocou uma mão nas costas dela, guiando-a para a saída.

Ela esperou que ele chegasse até a porta e desconectou o equipamento do alarme saiu a tempo do detector voltar a ser acionado.

Eles voltaram pela rua, até o carro, onde entraram rapidamente. Hermione inclinou-se sobre ele, segurando o queixo dele e selou seus lábios aos dele, num beijo profundo. Ele retribuiu ao beijo, lamentando-se de não poderem ir para o banco de trás e repetir o que fizeram há algumas horas, mas estava a menos de duzentos metros de uma casa que havia sido arrombada.

Após alguns minutos, eles se afastaram, ofegantes.

- Sempre é assim tão calmo? – ele perguntou tentando esquecer o desejo crescente em suas calças e ligou o carro e deu meia volta, dirigindo de volta para a mansão.

- Não. Você dá sorte. – ela respondeu beijando-o no pescoço dessa vez, ela retirou as luvas e se afastou dele, afivelando o cinto de segurança. – E obrigada.

- Pelo que?

- Por confiar em mim o suficiente para fazer isso comigo. Eu sei que não estava a vontade.

Em menos de meia hora depois, os dois estavam sentados no chão do escritório de Dante, analisando os arquivos. Eles eram praticamente idênticos aos outros que estavam na mansão.

- Isso é uma porcaria. Eu sei que tem de ter algo aqui.

- Nós precisaremos olhar para as peças e compará-las aos arquivos. – Harry falou analisando mais uma pasta.

Ela começou analisando primeiro um dos arquivos que estava na mansão e comparando-o a um que tinham retirado da casa de Partino. Tudo estava nos conformes, até que ela chegou na página em que continha os valores de mercado atuais. No arquivo que tinha pegado na casa do italiano, o valor do mercado estava relativo há três anos após a compra da mercadoria e pararam de serem atualizados sete meses atrás.

Franzindo a testa, Hermione abriu o arquivo da mansão e analisou a mesma página. E todos os arquivos da mansão estavam com o valor do mercado atualizados no mês passado. Okay, isso era interessante. Colocando a pasta de lado, ela seguiu para outra da pilha da casa de Dante.

O mesmo ocorria com essa, os valores haviam parado de serem atualizados a onze meses. Havia o histórico de comparação de valores até certo mês, onde paravam completamente.

- Harry, olhe para isso aqui. – ela mostrou ao moreno o que havia encontrado.

- Você estava certa. – ele soltou um longo suspiro.

- Talvez. Nós ainda precisaremos olhar para as peças e compará-las. E teremos que fazer isso com todas as demais depois.

- Vamos começar, então.

A raiva começava a subir em seu peito e ele não sabia até quando iria suportar. Hermione continuava a repetir de que poderia estar errada, mas ele sabia que ela estava certa e que os instintos dela deveriam ser confiados.

- E quantos arquivos são mesmo?

- Você terá que avaliar todas as obras, mas tiramos mais ou menos umas trinta pastas da casa de Partino. – ela falou atirando mais uma vez na pilha das pastas roubadas. – Mas, repito, deverá olhar todas as obras. O que somam no total mil e alguma coisa. E talvez ele tenha levado as pastas para fazer a atualização de forma mais cuidadosa.

- Não entendo porque você continua tentando defendê-lo. Ele tentou te matar. E as pastas que sumiram do arquivo foram encontradas na casa dele e com falta de informações.

Ela olhava para todos os lados menos para ele.

- É complicado, Harry. É como um código entre nós, ladrões. Eu cometo crimes rotineiramente. Eu não sei o que estou fazendo, entregando alguém que faz o que eu faço.

Harry inclinou-se na direção dela e segurou-lhe o queixo, fazendo-a fitá-lo.

- Você não é como ele, Hermione. Na verdade, você não posso compará-la a ninguém que conheço.

- Pare de adulação. – ela falou e se levantou. – Vou pegar um chá gelado para mim. Você quer algo, café ou chá?

- Irei com você. – ele falou rolando os olhos e levantou-se. – Essas pastas irão conosco. Não vou perdê-las de vista.

- Ninguém sabe que estão aqui. – ela falou abrindo a porta. – Não creio que ela irão a lugar algum.

- Vou levá-las mesmo assim. Nada mais irá escapar de mim. – ele falou, pensando se ela havia entendido o que ele realmente quis dizer com a última frase.

- Nós ainda precisamos checar os itens que vão com esses arquivos. – ela falou, inclinando-se sobre ele, enquanto andavam para a cozinha. – Você precisa chamar alguém para analisar.

- Eu prefiro que você o faça. Se estivermos errados e isso vazar, isso irá arruinar toda a minha coleção. Se estivermos certos, eu quero ser aquele que decidirá o quanto irei contar a imprensa e a polícia.

Ele entendeu o que ela quis dizer com código, mas isso o incomodou um pouco. Até esse ponto, ela havia sido bem honesta quanto às suas teorias, mas agora ela parecia duvidar de si mesma. Ela conseguia falar com ele a respeito das teorias, mas seria diferente relatá-las para polícia. E ele não sabia o que iria acontecer, se ela fosse solicitada de ir à corte, testemunhar contra Partino. Ela fugiria e ele nunca mais a veria novamente. Ele abraçou as pastas com força. Outra razão para terem certeza absoluta do que estavam investigando, antes de levar qualquer coisa para o detetive Moody.

Quando entraram na cozinha, ele não conteve o sorriso ao ver a expressão de Hans quando viu Hermione.

- Hans, um café forte e um chá gelado, por favor.

- Claro. Achei um outro extrato de café que você irá adorar, srta. Granger. Muito menos gosto de café. Gostaria de experimentar?

- Eu confio em você, Hans. – ela falou sorrindo para o chef.

- Esplendido. Posso sugerir omeletes para o café da manhã?

- Parece ótimo. Harry?

O moreno apenas assentiu com a cabeça, tentando identificar o momento em que perdera o controle de sua própria casa.

A manhã estava levemente chuvosa, então ele levou-a para comerem na biblioteca em vez de irem para o pátio. Também daria mais espaço para espalharem os papéis, de toda forma. Ele ficou imaginando quanto tempo levaria para que ele notasse que estavam faltando, se não fosse por Hermione. Talvez nunca se desse conta disso.

De acordo com Hermione, ele não pensava feito um criminoso. De acordo com ela ninguém iria colocar uma falsificação da pedra que iria ser doada ao Museu Britânico, se não tivesse feito algo do tipo antes. E estava certa, Partino começou com coisas pequenas há algum tempo já e vinha se arriscando cada vez mais, até se sentir seguro o suficiente para repassar e pensando que iria se livrar e colocar a culpa em alguém qualquer.

- Tirar um cochilo seria bom agora. – ela falou, interrompendo seus pensamentos.

- Eu quero um banho. – ele respondeu, colocando os arquivos na mesa. – Agora, para ser sincero. Foi um longo dia. Você vai ficar aqui?

- Não se você estiver indo para seu quarto. Eu ainda não o verifiquei. – ela soltou um longo suspiro e se levantou novamente. – Eu deveria ir logo, antes que alguém tropece em algo que não deveria.

- Hermione, eu já lhe disse...

- E eu ouvi. – ela o interrompeu, pegando as pastas e indo em direção a porta. – Mas não significa que irei obedecer.

Resmungando baixinho apressou-se para alcança-la e pegou os papeis das mãos dela. Ele não poderia pará-la, mas poderia estar lá caso algo de errado acontecesse. Sua suíte, porém, estava limpa de explosivos e assassinos.

- Okay, estarei na biblioteca, comendo sua omelete. – ela disse sorrindo de leve, tomando novamente os arquivos e girando os calcanhares.

- Hermione.

- Sim? - Ela virou novamente para olhar para ele.

- Você estava linda ontem, na casa de Ron e Luna.

O sorriso dela se alargou. – Obrigada, Harry.

O coração do moreno se amoleceu ainda mais ao vê-la sorrir.

- Mas não diga a Hans que esteve cortando azeitonas por ai. Irá estragar sua imagem com ele.

- Não se preocupe. Não quero mais que nenhum de seus empregados se sinta ameaçado de perder o emprego por minha causa.

Harry entrou no banheiro, tirou a roupa e entrou de baixo da ducha quente. Ele se deu conta que Hermione acabara de tornar o envolvimento de Partino ainda mais complexo. A única evidencia do envolvimento de Partino com o roubo e as granadas, era a interrupção das gravações em ambas as ocasiões. Se nada de útil surgisse na analise dos papeis das outras obras, tudo isso seria apenas especulações, a não ser que Moody encontrasse algo.

Ele poderia ligar para o detetive após o café da manhã. Porque mesmo se Hermione se desse conta ou não, se Dante fosse eliminado como suspeito, tudo voltaria a apontar para a morena lá de baixo. Ele não acreditava no envolvimento dela e nem Moody parecia pensar nela como suspeita, mas devido ao seu status na sociedade, alguém teria que levar a culpa.

"Droga!" Algo deveria fazer sentindo nisso tudo. Deveria haver alguma pista, levando ao comprador que agora possuía a pedra troiana roubada. E o quanto mais cedo ele descobrisse esse caminho, melhor para Hermione... E mais difícil seria mantê-la por perto.


	13. Chapter 13

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS!

CAPÍTULO XIII

Eles decidiram começar pelo Picasso, tanto porque era conveniente quanto porque Hermione não conseguia tirá-lo da cabeça. Ela não gostava do estilo de Picasso, particularmente; algo errado haveria de ter com uma pessoa que retratava as mulheres daquela forma, não importa suas declarações.

- Não posso analisá-lo na parede. – ela reclamou, ela estava de pé, tão próxima à pintura que seu nariz quase tocava a tela. – Tem como tirá-lo da parede?

- Chamarei Clark e desativarei o alarme. – Harry disse, se desencostando do corrimão. Ele caminhou até o escritório e ligou para a sala de segurança. Ela ainda podia ouvi-lo chamar o segurança, de onde estava.

- Desativado. – ele falou fazendo sinal de positivo com o polegar.

- Me sinto como que se tivesse trapaceando. – ela resmungou, levantando a pintura e tirando os fios que estava conectados ao sistema de alarme, ela repetiu o processo mais duas vezes até a pintura estar livre.

- Muito fácil? – Harry perguntou, ajudando-a retirá-lo da parede. – Nós podemos fazer isso na biblioteca. Há mais luz.

Harry decidiu que estava perfeitamente satisfeito com o conhecimento e especialidade dela com a arte. Ela não admitiria, mas o nível de confiança que ele despejava tanto nela quanto nas suas habilidades a surpreendia e a agradavam. Ao mesmo tempo, era estranho. O pedido de examinar as peças era algo completamente legitimo e prazeroso.

Ela demonstrara suas habilidades em seu trabalho no museu, mas na grande maioria do tempo ela apenas utilizava nos seus trabalhos ilícitos. Até esse momento, ela achava que roubar era a única coisa que sabia fazer bem e gostava de fazer. Seu pai havia ensinado-a como furtar em Roma, quando tinha cinco anos. Durante sua infância, seus dias e noites eram preenchidos por aulas e atividades; durante o dia, ela assimilava o máximo sobre história, geografia, matemática e línguas; e durante a noite, as lições de criminais de invasão, roubos e como desarmar alarmes.

- Harry? – ela falou indo em sua direção.

- Sim?

- Você sempre soube o que queria fazer tudo isso?

Ele olhou-a, confuso, e colocou a pintura numa mesa próxima as grandes janelas.

- Checar se meu Picasso de quatro milhões e meio é falso? Não.

- Não, não foi isso que eu quis dizer. Profissionalmente. Sempre quis se envolver em tantos negócios, comprar companhias e propriedades e vendê-las.

- Não exatamente. Eu estudei administração na faculdade. – ele falou dando a volta na mesa e sentando-se na frente dela. – Na verdade, as coisas apenas seguiram um rumo e eu apenas acompanhei. E no final, acabei gostando, graças a Deus.

- Se você não gostasse, não teria se dado tão bem como agora. – ela falou baixando o olhar e direcionando sua atenção para a pintura.

- Um elogio... que não irei devolver. – ele falou sorrindo de leve. – Direi apenas que você é uma mulher excepcional.

- Obrigada. – ela abriu o arquivo do Picasso e pegou a fotografia, mesmo achando que não precisaria dele.

- Está muito elegante. – ela falou depois de um tempo, e abaixou-se e colou o queixo na mesa, para que pudesse observar através da superfície da pintura. – Apenas uma camada de tinta.

- Como que se alguém já soubesse o que estava pintando antes de começar. – Harry complementou e pegou a fotografia para analisar, antes de olhar para a pintura.

- É mais rápido, você não precisa colocar uma camada, esperar secar e pintar por cima depois. As pessoas parecem não saber que, algumas vezes, o artista muda de ideia durante o processo de criação. – ela se endireitou e olhou-o novamente. – Esta moldura veio com a pintura ou você colocou após a compra?

- Acredito que seja a que veio com a pintura. – ele responde, olhando a foto novamente.

- Vamos virá-lo por um segundo, mas não deixe a superfície encostar na mesa. – ela falou, receosa. – Vai que estou errada. E Reinaldo é um tanto quanto conservador com a limpeza dos móveis.

Havia duas mossas nas laterais da parte superior da moldura e mais duas na parte inferior. Para ela, aquilo indicava claramente que alguém havia usado ferramentas para remover a pintura original e trocado por essa. Ela apontou as marcas para ele.

- Bloody fucking Hell! – ela ouviu o xingamento dele, percebendo uma exacerbação no sotaque inglês dele.

Ela virou a pintura novamente com cuidado e pegou a foto das mãos de Harry para se certificar de que estava certa. Parecia-lhe uma falsificação mediana, provavelmente, valeria alguns dólares por si só e era boa o suficiente para enganar alguém que não estivesse procurando os detalhes.

- Vender uma falsificação é muito mais difícil do que trocar algo de alguém que não espera. – ela falava mais para si mesma do que para ele. – Quando se estar comprando algo assim, você é naturalmente desconfiado. É esperado que você procure alguém que saiba o que está fazendo. Falsificações por vezes conseguem passar batido, algumas são até melhores do que as originais, mas após a inspeção do comprador as peças vão para uma parede e quem é que irá notar que a tinta está mais clara ou o trabalho parece mais arrumado ou desleixado?

- Você está tentando fazer eu me sentir melhor? – ele perguntou suavemente. Os olhos verdes detonavam uma raiva crescente.

- Só estou dizendo que é uma forma esperta de fazer negócios.

- Isso não é negócio. – ele rebateu. – Isso é uma puta sacanagem e roubo.

Ele tinha toda razão de ficar com raiva. Se todos os arquivos em cima da mesa significavam falsificações e peças roubadas, ele teria perdido milhões. Para alguém como ele, arrogante e com um ego gigante, isso deveria doer.

- Você deveria chamar um especialista, mesmo assim. – ela falou calmamente. – Eu vim procurando uma falsificação. Eu estou procurando por algo que justifique isso tudo.

Ele colocou as mãos no rosto, num gesto exasperado e de repente bateu fortemente na mesa, assustando-a.

- Ligarei para Ron. Ele deve conhecer alguém...

- Na verdade, eu estava pensando em meu chefe do museu, Dr. Irving Troust. Ele tem treinamento suficiente e bons instintos para esse tipo de coisa.

- Eu o conheci. – Harry se levantou e foi até a janela, olhando para o jardim. – Onde ele pensa que esteve esses últimos dias?

- Visitando uma prima na Califórnia.

- Hm. E se ele estiver lendo os jornais?

Ela corou. Merda_. _Se ele estiver lido os jornais, ele teria visto sua foto no jantar com o milionário no pub irlandês.

- Merda! – ela falou com a voz esganiçada.

- Pelo menos você tem algo para voltar, caso seja demitida do museu. A carreira criminal e o submundo que ela engloba, certo?

- Hey. Não fique com raiva de mim, ricaço. Eu não estava tentando enganar ninguém aqui.

Ele olhou-a por cima do ombro.

- Não. Você estava tentando roubar de mim.

- E venho tentado acertar as coisas desde então.

- Eu tenho um pressentimento. – ele falou, passando uma mão pelo cabelo, despenteando ainda mais do que o normal. – De que toda vez que alguém que eu conheço me disse que foi roubado, eu pensarei em você.

- Isso é problema _seu_, Inglês!

- Como você consegue? Entrar, invadir e levar coisas que não tem direito de levar?

Hermione congelou por alguns instantes.

- É o que eu faço. Sai dessa, Harry. Você está dirigindo sua raiva para a pessoa errada. Foi Dante que fez tudo isso, não eu. Eu não trai sua confiança.

- Não ainda.

Ela se levantou de súbito, quase derrubando a cadeira que estava sentada momentos atrás.

- Então é disso que se trata? Eu prometi que não levaria nada de você.

- Eu preferiria que você tivesse prometido que não roubaria de ninguém.

A morena olhou-o por mais alguns segundos. Seu espírito e seu interior se contraindo.

- Vá se ferrar. Você não tem direito de me dizer o que ou não devo fazer. Eu sou o que sou, então é melhor você aprender a lidar com isso.

Ele continuava na mesma posição de antes. Congelado, olhando para o jardim. Quando finalmente se virou, havia algo em seu olhar.

- E se eu não quiser lidar com isso?

Com o coração apertado, ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Então lide com isso. – ela girou sobre os calcanhares e seguiu para a porta.

- Para onde diabos pensa que vai? – ele seguiu-a.

Ela fechou a porta e rapidamente pegou uma lança romana que estava ao lado e prendeu-a com uma ponta na maçaneta e a outra na moldura da porta.

- Vou chamar um taxi! E se abrir a porta, você irá quebrar uma das suas estúpidas lanças de A. C! (Nota da autora: Obviamente A.C.= Antes de Cristo.)

- Hermione!

Subindo os degraus dois a dois, ela seguiu em direção ao quarto que ocupava e pegou o telefone ligando para a companhia de taxi. Com isso feito, ela seguiu, juntando todos os seus pertences e enfiando-os na sua mochila, pegou seu kit, sua maleta e sua bolsa.

- Porra! Você junta muita merda, Hermione! – ela se recriminou, abrindo a porta da varanda e descendo os degraus que levavam ao pátio da piscina.

Ela sabia que isso aconteceria eventualmente. Droga, droga, droga. Harry Potter precisava manter o controle de tudo... incluindo ela. Se ficasse um pouco mais, ele a teria na palma de sua mão. Ninguém usaria de seus talentos e depois a recriminaria por tê-los. Como se ele não tivesse usufruído do que ela fazia. Que inferno, se ela não fosse uma ladra, ele provavelmente nem olharia para ela duas vezes. Hipócrita! Idiota hipócrita.

- HIPÓCRITA! – ela gritou na direção da casa.

Ele a atingiu na lateral. Antes que ela pudesse desviar, os dois caíram na piscina.

A água fria enviou choques por seu corpo, tirando-lhe o fôlego. Seu primeiro pensamento foi de que precisava retornar a superfície em busca de oxigênio. E quando sentiu o alivio em suas narinas e pulmões um segundo pensamento veio a mente: matar Harry Potter.

- Seu merda! – ela gritou, lançando um murro na direção dele.

Ele desviou facilmente e puxou-a para perto, ainda segurando seus braços.

- Pare com isso, Hermione!

- Largue-me!

Harry empurrou-a de volta para baixo d'água. Ela voltou a superfície, tossindo. _Oh, basta disso tudo! _Ela respirou e mergulhou por conta própria. Arqueando as costas, ela puxou o moreno, desequilibrando-o e dessa vez foi a vez dela de o empurrar para baixo. E logo em seguida se impulsionou na direção da borda da piscina.

Ela alcançou sua mochila com uma mão, mas a sua maleta e o kit era pesados e agora encontravam-se no fundo da piscina. Merda. Talvez ela conseguisse tirá-los com a rede de limpar a piscina. Por mais furiosa que estivesse, ela não iria embora sem suas coisas. Ela deu uma braçada e começou a nadar, aproximando-se da borda.

- Hermione, volte aqui. – ele falou, alcançando o tornozelo dela.

- Quantos dentes você quer perder? – ela falou, quando sua mão achou a lateral.

- Volte aqui! – ele repetiu, puxando-a.

O corpo dela deslizou para perto dele, suas mãos fechadas direcionando-se ao queixo dele. Mas antes que acertassem, ele segurou-as novamente e beijou-a.

Seus lábios quentes nos frios dela excitaram-na e ela deixou-se ser beijada por alguns instantes antes de o empurrar.

- Eu não vou beijá-lo. – ela retrucou. – Eu estou irritada e indo embora.

- Me desculpe.

- Você me arremessou na piscina!

- Isso te parou, não? – ele passou a mão no rosto, secando-o um pouco. – E eu achei que precisávamos esfriar a cabeça um pouco.

- Idiota.

- Sim, senhora. – ele balançou a cabeça, retirando o cabelo dos olhos. – Você estava certa. Eu não gosto do que faz, mas o que você faz te trouxe até a mim. Me desculpe.

Ela respirou fundo e olhou diretamente nos olhos verdes dele.

- Eu sou uma ladra, Harry. Fui criada para ser uma, honestamente. Eu gosto do desafio e fingir que tenho um trabalho de verdade não vai mudar a realidade do que eu faço. Isso aqui... – ela fez um gesto com a mão entre eles. – é ridículo!

Harry aproximou-se dela novamente.

- Você está gostando de estar aqui? – ele perguntou, aproximando-se ainda mais dela, encurralando-a na lateral da piscina. – Retirando a parte dos explosivos, obviamente.

- É obvio que gosto daqui. Você tem uma casa linda.

- E você gosta de estar comigo? – a voz dele mudou; a suavidade presente agora. Uma mão fria tocou-lhe a bochecha e ela sem perceber, apoiou o rosto de leve contra a pele dele.

- Você é uma boa companhia.

- Sua companhia também não é nada mau. – ele respondeu. – Então, fique. Decidiremos o resto depois.

- Harry,

Ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Você não pode ir embora antes de concluirmos isso tudo. Não resolver isso, lhe levará a loucura e você sabe disso.

Harry inclinou-se para perto dela, seus lábios quase tocando os dela. Ela conseguiu sentir a atração entre eles. As mãos dele no corpo dela, seu peso sobre o dela, a profunda satisfação nos olhos dele de quando ele ejaculava dentro dela... ela deseja ele. E isso era assustador.

O que ele disse era verdade. Ela não poderia ser uma ladra e estar com ele. E ela não sabia como não ser uma, e para piorar, ela não sabia se conseguiria não ser uma. As paredes estavam se fechando ao redor dela. Hermione fechou os olhos. Merda. Ela poderia adiar isso por hoje... por uma semana. Isso era justo. Ela poderia fazer isso.

- Hermione?

Devagar, sentindo a respiração dele em sua pele, ela acabou com a distancia entre eles e o beijou.

Mordiscando o lábio inferior dela, Harry envolveu-a em seus braços.

- Considerarei isso como um sim. – ele murmurou, e beijou-a novamente.

Quando as mãos dele escorregaram para dentro do short dela, contudo, obrigou-a a abrir os olhos.

- As câmeras.

- Droga. – ele resmungou. - Odeio essa maldita segurança.

- Eu também. – ela decidiu que era justo provocá-lo um pouco.

- Cessar fogo. – ele falou, franzindo a testa. – Eu já me desculpei.

- Você também jogou minhas coisas na água.

- Eu pegarei de volta. – Harry voltou para o meio da piscina e tratou de recolher os pertences dela. Por um momento, ela se perguntou se ele conseguiria levantar a maleta ou não até a superfície e de volta para a borda. – Por Deus, isso é pesado.

Saindo da piscina, a morena ofereceu-lhe a mão para ajudá-lo a sair da água.

- Você que vai carregar. Você mereceu essa tarefa por me jogar na água. – ela falou divertida. – Dr. Klemm disse que eu não podia ir para a piscina por dez dias.

- Ah, a ele você escuta. – Harry falou levantando o material dela e carregando-os de volta para o quarto dela.

- Eu gostei dele. – ela pegou a maleta, que pareceu tão pesada quando antes de cair na água, enquanto Harry pegava a mochila, o kit e a bolsa dela. – Agora terei que secar tudo isso. Espero que você não tenha arruinado nada, Inglês, caso contrario irá me pagar um equipamento melhor.

Ele poderia até pagar-lhe o que destruíra na água, mas apenas se fosse algo de uso pessoal e não facas, serras ou o que quer que ela usasse para invadir a casa dos outros.

Essa foi por pouco. – pensou ele.

A lança romana tinha sofrido, em consequência da discussão deles, mas felizmente eram objetos razoavelmente fáceis de achar. Ele provavelmente deveria tê-la deixado ir; ela já havia apontado em que direção ele deveria investigar, e por assim dizer, ele não precisava da assistência dela para informar o que eles já sabiam para a polícia. Com a exceção de que ele não tinha interesses de entregar tudo para o detetive Moody ainda... pelo menos até ter evidencias suficientes para responder algumas perguntas, nem que fosse apenas para si próprio. E para isso, ele precisaria de Hermione Granger.

E colocando isso de lado, ele também não queria que ela se fosse. Nas ultimas vinte quatro horas, ele sentiu que ela estava cada vez mais confortável e agindo como ela mesma – a Hermione Granger, imaginativa, rápida, engraçada, surpreendentemente inteligente e temperamental em seus humores e pensamentos – e isso tudo estava subindo pela cabeça do moreno. Ele estava acostumado a estar sob controle e saber o que as pessoas pensavam. Ela o deixava louco; e ele estava com a sensação de amor e ódio em relação as reações dela.

- Vou fazer uma sugestão. – ele falou. – Você me diz para que servem e eu a ajudarei.

- Vai me ajudar a secar todas as minhas coisas. – ela ordenou, subindo os degraus da escada que levava a varanda de seu quarto.

- Ótimo. E só mais uma coisa. Você também estar ensopada. – ele sugeriu, o desejo começando a tomar conta de seu corpo.

- É. Você tem razão. – ela falou com um sorriso tímido.

O corpo dele começou a reagir e rapidamente ao entrarem no quarto, ele fechou a porta com os pés e colocando as coisas dela numa mesinha próxima.

- Eu irei arruinar mais uma de suas lingeries. – ele falou, puxando-a pela cintura para aproximar seus corpos.

- Ligue para o meu chefe antes. – ela falou colocando as mãos sobre a camisa molhada dele, mantendo certa distancia entre eles. – Não nenhuma acusação de tentar distraí-lo das investigações depois.

- Certo. Suponho que tenha o número dele.

Ela ditou-lhe o número do museu e entrou no banheiro da suíte. Dr. Troust estava tanto um surpreso e feliz em receber a ligação e avisou que viria no dia seguinte. Um impulso tomou conta dele e perguntou o que ele achava da funcionaria, Hermione.

- Hermione Martine? – o curador perguntou. – Ela é maravilhosa. A menina mais brilhante que já conheci. Consegue perceber coisas que até eu deixo passar e olhe que tenho um doutorado nessas coisas. Você a conhece?

Evidentemente o dr. Irving Troust não lia os jornais.

- Ela é uma amiga... – Harry viu a morena sair do banheiro completamente nua. - ... próxima minha. Então nos vemos amanhã. Obrigada dr. Troust. – e ele desligou o telefone antes que o homem pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

- Ele vai vir? – ela perguntou.

- Hm? Oh, sim. Desculpe, meu cérebro foi desligado. – ele falou depois de alguns segundos devorando a com os olhos. Depois retirou a camisa rapidamente e jogou-a de lado.

Talvez ele não conseguisse possuir e mandar em sua mente, mas ele com certeza poderia possuir seu corpo. Eles inauguraram o banheiro e depois o chão no meio da suíte. Hermione estava sentada em seus quadris, cavalgando-o e dando uma nova apreciação para seu condicionamento físico. Quando terminara, exaustos, ela deixou seu corpo amolecer por cima do corpo rígido dele e assim ficaram por alguns minutos, apenas respirando e acalmando seus corações acelerados. Harry podia sentir o coração dela batendo contra seu peito.

- Harry.

- Hm?

- Obrigada.

- Não há de que. E obrigado também. – ele não conteve o sorriso.

Ela bateu de leve em seu ombro, com o rosto ainda enterrado no peito dele.

- Não por isso. Contudo, você é um bom amante para um ricaço.

- Apenas bom?

Ele sentiu a risada profunda e relaxada que ela deu.

- Você já estar fora de controle. Não quero influenciar ainda mais no seu ego. – ela falou, mordiscando sua orelha e atiçando-o com a língua. – Que já é grande de mais.

Se ela continuasse com isso, eles nunca iriam deixar esse quarto.

- E pelo que você estava agradecendo.

- Por querer que eu ficasse. Por me pedir para ficar. Ninguém nunca fez questão a respeito do meu paradeiro antes.

Ele ficou tocado com a declaração dela, principalmente porque ele sentia o mesmo. Poucas são as pessoas que se importavam com seu bem estar de verdade. Apertando um pouco mais seus braços que a envolviam.

Se eu me voluntariar de responder uma de suas perguntas a respeito do meu passado terrível, você responderia uma pergunta minha?

- Qual a pergunta?

- São duas na verdade. A primeira: você é Hermione Martine no museu?

- Droga. Eu tinha me esquecido disso. Granger é um sobrenome infamo perto de museus e locais com objetos valiosos. – ela virou o rosto e distribuiu alguns beijos no pescoço do bilionário. – Próxima pergunta?

Aparentemente as regras para perguntas pessoais estavam mais relaxada. E o quê isso significava seria um assunto a se pensar.

- Certo. Você... Hm. Você e seu pai eram próximos?

Os músculos das costas dela se retesaram e ela levantou o rosto para encará-lo, seus cachos castanhos cascatearam ao redor do rosto dela.

- Não enquanto estou nua em cima de você, Inglês. Se realmente quer saber isso, vamos ter que parar isto e nos vestir. – ela falou, saindo de cima dele e sentando-se.

- Você é malvada. – ele falou, se sentando ao lado dela. – Mas eu realmente quero saber.

Ela sumiu para dentro do closet, em busca de uma muda de roupas, enquanto ele se levantou, enrolou uma toalha na cintura e foi para o próprio quarto vestir-se.

- Mas que droga! Às vezes penso que essa casa é grande de mais. – ele queria ir e voltar o mais rápido possível, antes de que ela mudasse de ideia.

Nenhuma mulher antes conseguiu fazer ele se sentir assim. Nem mesmo Ginny. Ele se perguntou se era assim como sua ex-mulher se sentira em relação ao Colin Creveey. E ainda pensou se Hermione tivesse explodido sua vida, literalmente, enquanto ainda estava casado, se ele continuaria a sentir-se dessa forma.

Ela saiu do closet exatamente na mesma hora que ele entrava no quarto.

- Wow. – ele disse boquiaberto.

Hermione vestia um vestido azul soltinho, na altura dos tornozelos. Com os pés descalços e com os cachos soltos, formando ondas por cima dos ombros dela, ele decidiu que ela era a encarnação do pecado.

- Podemos assistir o final do 'O Filho do Godzilla' enquanto conversamos? – ela inclinou a cabeça de leve para direita, indicando o sofá e a TV.

- Tá querendo me trocar pelo mostro verde?

- Bem, você me fez raiva e ele não.

- Você estava gozando da minha companhia instantes atrás. De novo e de novo. – ele falou sugestivo.

- Mm. – ela sorriu. – Se essa é a forma de me compensar por me deixar com raiva, talvez não me importe tanto assim.

Ela levantou o vestido um pouco e sentou-se sobre as pernas, inclinando o corpo um pouco de lado, dando espaço para que ele sentasse ao seu lado. Ela pegou o controle e apontou para a tela a sua frente, ligando-a.

Ele entendeu o convite e se sentou ao lado dela, virando o corpo para que ficassem, relativamente, de frente um para o outro. Ele pegou a mão esquerda dela, e enlaçou seus dedos aos dela, analisando suas mãos que eram tanto delicadas quanto calejadas.

- Você tem mãos de artista. – ele falou após a análise.

- Minha mãe tocava piano. – ela disse observando as mãos entrelaçadas. – Pelo menos foi o que meu pai me disse. Ela nos deixou quando eu tinha quatro anos.

Ela voltou a olhar as imagens no monitor e ficou calada alguns segundos. Ele sentiu que ela precisava de algum tempo e que voltaria a falar quando se sentisse mais a vontade.

- E quanto a ser próxima de meu pai, ele me ensinou quase tudo que sei sobre essa vida que levo. Ele queria que fossemos parceiros. Ele também gostava das minhas mãos e meus longos dedos. Eram boas para furtos.

- Você deve ter ficado arrasada com a prisão dele.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Eu não fiquei surpresa. Ele estava envelhecendo e ficando mais... ousado, digamos assim. Eu acho que seus talentos foram diminuindo com o tempo, então ele tentava compensar fazendo serviços mais inesperados. – ela apertou seus dedos e depois relaxou e continuou a brincar com os dedos dele. – Eu nunca disse isso para ninguém. Nem mesmo Bottom.

- Não direi a ninguém. – ele falou, assegurando-a.

- Eu sei. – ela falou e depois se virou e encostou suas costas no peitoral dele e apoiou a cabeça no ombro esquerdo dele. No último ano de serviços dele, nós meio que... nós não trabalhávamos mais juntos. Nós dois usávamos Bottom porque confiávamos nele, mas eu não queria ir para os cantos com ele. E eu acho que isso o deixou chateado, como se eu me achasse melhor do que ele. E acho que ele ficou com ciúmes, porque eu conseguia fazer serviços que ele não podia mais fazer e eu não aceitava serviços que ele ainda podia fazer.

- Você nunca tentou encontrar sua mãe? – as mãos dela, que ainda brincavam com as dele, pararam por alguns instantes e depois continuaram os movimentos aleatórios com os dedos E

Ele sentiu mais do que ouviu, ela respirar fundo, antes de responder.

- Ela nos deixou. Por que eu iria atrás de alguém assim?

Rancor? Soava assim, mas poderia ser apenas o jeito prático de Hermione de ser.

- Você tinha apenas quatro, você disse. Talvez seu pai não tenha contado toda a historia.

- Bottom também não dizia nada diferente. – ela virou-se um pouco mais e colocou alguns beijos no pescoço dele. – Agora sua vez. Que detalhes sórdidos eu gostaria de saber? Hm. Deixe-me pensar.

Por Deus. Ele nunca poderia deixá-la saber o quanto feliz ele ficava quando ela iniciava as caricias. Ou o quanto os toques dela, deixavam seus nervos adormecidos.

- Eu não irei lhe dar dicas. – ele falou suavemente. – Eita, olhe. O Godzilla pisou em alguém.

- Ele não pisou nada. Ele quase nunca pisa em alguém. – ela falou sorrindo. – Já sei. Você já vez algo ilegal? Antes de me conhecer, quero dizer.

Ele entendeu as razoes para essa pergunta; ela queria encontrar semelhanças entre eles. Confiança. Ela estava demonstrando isso com ele e agora era a vez dele.

- Uma vez. Eu já estive na beira de alguns processos legais, mas nada que pudesse ser provado.

- Conte-me.

- Você pode me colocar na prisão por um longo tempo. – ele murmurou.

- Bobagem. Weasley te tiraria de lá em minutos. E por outro lado, você também tem esse poder comigo.

Harry fingiu contrariedade no local da incerteza. Esse era seu ponto forte: nunca deixava ninguém pensar que ele estava incerto de alguma coisa, independente do que estiver sentido. Nunca tinha sido difícil corresponder às expectativas dos outros como era com Hermione.

- Eu não fui tão... Hunrum... Honesto com você quanto as minhas ações com Colin e Ginny. Depois de flagrar os dois juntos, antes do divorcio, eu decidir me vingar. Colin e eu éramos do mesmo ramo de negócios, e eu sabia que ele tinha arriscado um bocado para adquirir uma empresa de informática em New York. – ele falou lentamente.

- Assim que eu retornei para a América, eu fiz amizade com o diretor da firma de contabilidade que fazia os livros contábeis dele. Por cinco meses, eu fingi que éramos melhores amigos, comprava o que quer que fosse que ele quisesse para ganhar sua confiança e uma noite ele me confidenciou que sir Colin Creveey, o dono da companhia, iria 'perder o apetite'. Acho que foi essa a expressão que ele usou. Porque os números que eles ia apresentar na sexta não eram dos bons.

- Negociar com informações privilegiadas, certo? Você comprou dele a companhia enquanto os números caíram.

- Sim. E depois fragmentei-a e vendi.

- Fez você se sentir melhor?

- Não exatamente. Colin ficou arruinado, obviamente. O lado ruim, setenta pessoas que não tinham culpa de nada perderam seus empregos. Tudo porque eu queria mostrar para ele e para Ginny que o que um juiz decidisse no tribunal não seria o suficiente para mim.

- Eu quase sinto pena deles. Você deixou algo para eles?

- Eles vivem bem. E Deus sabe que se eu quisesse arruiná-los, eu poderia, mas creio que já sofreram o suficiente para satisfazer minha sede de vingança.

- Você provou seu ponto. – ela comentou.

- Exatamente. De toda forma, se eu tivesse tirado tudo dele, teria que pagar uma pensão.

Ela se sentou abruptamente, se afastando dele.

- Okay. O filme acabou e é hora de secar minhas coisas.

- Mas quem venceu?

- Godzilla. Ele sempre ganha.

**Nota da autora: Eu não consigo maltratar meus leitores. Tenho coração mole. Aí está mais um capítulo. Espero que tenham gostado. ;)**

**Mrs. Granger Potter quem não quer um Harry desses, heim? hahahaha... bjo**

**Nety Granger: Não tenho conta da Floreios, não. Mas acabei criando uma porque me enviaram uma mensagem inbox dizendo que tem uma versão dessa historia lá. Pelo que vi, a versão está baseada na versão brasileira do livro de Suzanne Enoch(que é bem menor que o livro original), e eu estou traduzindo do livro em inglês mesmo. Por isso é mais longa e terá a sequência de 4 livros. Brigadinha pela review. beijoo**

**Guest #2: O drama é que faz toda a diferença para manter vocês interessados. Hahahaa. Brigada pela review e da próxima vez deixa teu nome, assim fica mais fácil agradecer. hhehehee**

**Aninha: eu amei o Harry com as crianças também. É um dos capítulos mais divertidos para mim. O Harry nessa adaptação também não teve uma infância comum e por isso que ele é tão fofo com as crianças. E o lado possessivo é a forma de demonstrar que ele gosta da Mione mesmo. Eu acho um tanto quanto fofo. Muito obrigada pelas reviews. beijos**


	14. Chapter 14

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS

CAPÍTULO XIV

Dr. Irving Troust sentou-se, bebendo grande gole do chá gelado e removendo os óculos.

- Sr. Potter, Harry. Eu não sei como lhes dizer isso. Eu acredito que essa pintura seja uma falsificação.

Harry soltou a respiração que não havia se dado conta de estar segurando. Hermione estava certa.

- Eu suspeitava que fosse, dr. Troust. Eu queria que algum especialista me confirmasse.

Troust olhou dele para Hermione.

- Quem vendeu essa... coisa para o senhor?

- É um pouco mais complicado do que pensa, sinto dizer. A pintura era um Picasso original quando comprei. – Harry se aproximou do outro lado da mesa, oposto ao curador. – Existem muitas outras peças que gostaria de que analisasse. E, por enquanto, eu gostaria de que mantivesse essas informações em sigilo.

- Eu não farei parte de uma fraude, sr. Potter. – Irving disse, recolocando os óculos.

- Não se preocupe, Irving. – Hermione falou, se aproximando para ficar ao lado de Harry. – Ele não está tentado repassar para ninguém. Ele apenas gostaria de saber o quanto de dano ele sofreu.

- Claro. – o velhinho olhou novamente para Harry, com compreensão em seus olhos.

Ronald Weasley apareceu, exatamente no momento em que Hermione tinha saído para buscar um outro item para análise.

- Me desculpe o atraso. O que perdi?

Harry fez as apresentações e deu uma explicação singela dos eventos.

- Apenas nós quatro sabemos disso, por enquanto, então nada de tagarelar, Ron.

- Apenas nós quatro. – Ron repetiu. – Isso não é exatamente verdade, é? Existe pelo menos uma pessoa fora nós que sabe.

- Se nossa teoria funcionar, eu terei uma boa trilha levando a Partino. Nós podemos conseguir convencê-lo a nos ajudar.

- Uma trilha bem circunstancial, você quer dizer. Merda!

Hermione retornou, carregando um pequeno Matisse com bastante cuidado. Harry franziu a testa e rapidamente contendo a surpresa de seus traços. O Matisse, pelo que ele sabia, era genuíno, mas essa provavelmente era a intenção dela. Fazia sentido. Se Troust dissesse que tudo era falso, eles teria que buscar um outro especialista ou uma nova teoria do porque Dante levara apenas algumas pastas para casa.

Quando Irving começou a analisar o Matisse, Hermione encaminhou-se para a janela. Harry se juntou a ela e Ron seguiu os dois.

- Isso não quer diz absolutamente nada no momento. – ela sussurrou.

- Mas é claro que sim. E agora teremos que decidir o que dizer a Moody.

Ron estava irrequieto.

- Nós diremos tudo. Se estiverem certos, isso vem acontecendo há anos. – o ruivo sussurrou de volta.

- Eu gostaria de saber com quem está o Picasso original agora. – Hermione disse, voltando-se para observar o seu chefe trabalhar.

- Teria como você descobrir? – o moreno perguntou.

- Vocês dois vão acabar sendo presos por dificultarem as investigações. – Ron falou baixinho. – Deixem a polícia fazer o trabalho deles.

- Seu eu ao menos pudesse falar com Bottom, eu poderia pelo menos tentar obter informações. – Hermione respondeu o moreno, ignorando o ruivo completamente. – Como estamos agora, a não ser que Partino nos dê algo, não há muito a se fazer. – ela se virou para o bilionário. – E é claro que o fato de Dante estar prestes a ser condenado a muitos e muitos anos na prisão pode servir a nosso favor para que ele nos entregue seus cúmplices em troca da diminuição da pena.

- Estou contando com isso. – Ron admitiu.

- Eu preciso de mais chá. – Troust pediu, levantando os óculos e pegando uma lupa e passando próxima a pintura.

- Eu pegarei. – Hermione disse. – É minha função no museu, grande parte do tempo.

Assim que ela saiu do cômodo, Ron começou a argumentar novamente.

- O que diabos está fazendo? Isso aqui não é um episodio de Sherlock Holmes, Harry. Quero dizer, eu entendo que é divertido e excitante e que você gosta da companhia da Granger, mas...

- Por hoje, ela é Martine. Não se esqueça.

- Oh, eu irei esquecer, se ela continuar a me chamar de Harvard. Mas você disse que encontrou vinte e sete pastas. Isso torna o que, cinquenta milhões de obras de arte roubada?

- Algo assim.

- Isso é serio, Harry. Pessoas já morreram por causa disso e sabemos que podem entrar nessa casa. Sua casa, Harry.

- Eu sei disso, Ron. E é exatamente por isso que _eu_ é que decido. – ele respirou fundo, forçando seus punhos a se abrirem. – Não é como se eu estivesse desistindo.

- Eu farei o que você quiser, meu amigo. Mas está se arriscando demais, e se você está fazendo isso para impressionar uma mulher, eu acredito que você não conseguirá provocar tanta adrenalina, como ela está acostumada.

Harry odiava admitir que Ron estava certo.

- Vamos ver como as coisas estão por hoje. – ele comentou. – Se Troust disser que o Matisse é falso, então a pesquisa que eu e Hermione fizemos não terá fundamentos. E não poderemos usar Irving como testemunha.

- É verdadeiro?

- Hermione pensa que sim. E a pasta do Matisse nunca deixou a mansão.

- Falando em Gran... Martine... Eu falei para Luna quem ela é.

"_Ó meu bom Deus."_

- E...

- E Luna gosta dela do mesmo jeito. Ela está preocupada com você e com medo que se machuque, mas gosta da Hermione.

- Diga para ela não se preocupar comigo. Posso cuidar de mim. – Harry lançou um olhar de lado para o amigo. – Por que ela... Por que ela acha que irei me machucar?

- Ela disse que Hermione provavelmente não é daquelas pessoas que ficam em um lugar só por muito tempo. Na verdade, ela disse que Hermione parece ser mais inquieta que você.

- O que mais ela disse?

- Eu não deveria dizer isso, mas ela não vê muito futuro para você e a salteadora. Um de vocês terá que mudar e ela acha que você não irá e acha que Hermione não consegue mudar.

- Bem, então, também não diga a ela que eu acho que ela não deveria fazer tantas suposições baseadas apenas em uma noite. E as pessoas mudam.

- Senhor dai-me paciência. Eu me sinto no colegial. Você e Luna deveriam se juntar para almoçar e trocar ideias lá, porque eu não quero ficar no meio d...

- Cale-se.

Hermione adentrou novamente a biblioteca, carregando uma bandeja nas mãos.

- Chá de framboesa para Irving, café para Ron, chá gelado para mim e Hans insistiu que trouxesse uma Schwarzbier para o sr. Potter. – ela falou entregando para cada um sua bebida e depois encostou-se em Harry, bebendo seu chá.

- Alguma coisa ainda?

- Nada. – Harry falou, tentando não se mexer. Por vezes ele se sentia um caçador tentando capturar uma presa numa armadilha. _Não se mova, ou ela vai se lembrar de que você esta aqui e vai fugir._

- Eu acho que deveríamos chamar Moody. – Ron se intrometeu.

- Temos que esperar e ver o que Irving vai nos dizer. – a morena insistiu. – Eu estava pensando. Se Irving acertar sobre o Matisse, você deveria contratá-lo, ou alguém, para examinar todas as peças que em seu poder. Não apenas para se certificar de que são verdadeiras ou falsas, mas para confirmar para todos de que 97% de sua coleção continua intacta.

- E publicar esse fiasco?

- Se Partino for a júri, essas historia irá vazar do mesmo jeito. – Ron apontou.

- Eu odeio a mídia. – Harry bebeu um longo gole da cerveja.

- Não discordo, mas use-a a seu favor. E como havia dito antes, se não fizer isso toda sua coleção perderá seu valor. – ela falou, segurando sua mão livre. – E mesmo que a mídia não descubra, a comunidade de artes irá. E não há nada mais rápido do que fofoca. Acredite.

Cinco minutos depois, dr. Troust levantou os olhos, viu o chá em sua frente e bebeu quase a metade de uma vez.

- Bem, Harry, eu posso estar deixando passar algo, mas esse me parece autentico. Eu já vi as fotos de outras obras de Matisse e seu estilo é bem distinto e bem documentado. – Ele franziu a testa, e limpou os óculos com um lenço que tinha no bolso. – O que você achou, Mione?

Ela sorriu docemente.

- Eu não achei nada, Irving. Eu estava torcendo para que você dissesse que era verdadeiro.

- Ah, um teste. E eu passei. – o sorriso iluminou as feições do velhinho.

- Com nota dez, devo dizer, dr. Troust. Pronto para outra?

- Isso começou a ficar divertido. Claro.

Harry olhou para Ron, por cima da cabeça de Hermione e disse:

- Agora nós chamamos Moody.

Quando a tarde estava se encerrando, a biblioteca estava repleta de obras de arte falsas. Quando as peças estava sendo descartadas, Harry teve vontade de quebrá-las a força. Hermione provavelmente se juntaria a ele e até Ron tinha uma expressão de tédio no rosto, mas Moody apareceu e disse que cada falsificação era uma prova e não poderia ser destruída.

- Quinze. – Hermione falou, colocando um capacete romano na pilha. – Ele foi bem esperto, para um idiota. Algumas das peças que ele levou e parou de fazer as atualizações eram genuínas. Ele poderia reivindicar que foi apenas descuido e que não tinha ideia do que tinha ocorrido. – ela olhou para o bilionário exasperada. – Ele poderia culpar você por isto.

Moody apoiou os cotovelos na mesa olhando para o ricaço.

- Ou ele poderia ter compradores para os itens e ainda não tinha feito a troca.

- Pode ser. – Harry passou um prato de sanduiches que Hans havia preparado, em homenagem a Hermione.

- Isso tudo é bastante interessante. – o detetive disse, pegando um pedaço do sanduiche. – Mas isso não faz parte da minha jurisdição. Eu posso ir atrás de Partino por tentar matar Hermione, mas nos precisamos envolver o FBI se estamos falando de um roubo dessa magnitude.

- Não, não, não. Nós não vamos acusar o Partino por minha culpa. – Hermione disse, balançando a cabeça negativamente, e se levantando. – Você prenderá o imbecil por causa do roubo da pedra e por mexer com as imagens de segurança e da granada.

- Eu sou um detetive de homicídios. – Moody retrucou. – Homicídios, tentativa de homicídios são basicamente o que eu faço. Isso só me resta Samuel e você. Samuel não pode testemunhar e você pode.

Hermione olhou para Harry. Ele sabia que ela estava tentando esconder o desespero, por causa dos outros presentes.

- Eu não posso.

- Conversaremos sobre isso depois.

- Por quê? Para que você tente me convencer? Eu não posso! – ela falou e saiu do cômodo.

- Bom trabalho, Alastor, - Harry murmurou e levantou-se. Ele olhou para Ron e falou: - Fique de olho em Irving.

Ele achou-a na galeria do andar superior, olhando para o chão e as paredes negras.

- Talvez não precise de seu testemunho, você sabe. – ele falou mantendo a distancia até que percebesse a mudança em seu humor. – Nós podemos mostrar ao advogado dele o que temos e talvez ele entregue seus cúmplices em troca da diminuição da pena.

- Antes de aceitar um trabalho, eu sempre imagino todos os cenários possíveis. Parar aqui, pular ali, virar a esquerda, subir as escadas.

- Faz sentido. – ele falou, desejando que ela usasse os verbos no passado.

- Eu não consigo entender o Justin aqui. Eu tentei e _não_ faz sentido.

- Tente comigo. – ele sugeriu, aproximando-se. – Quero dizer, eu posso não ter sua experiência, mas sou bastante racional.

Para a surpresa dele, ela assentiu e falou:

- Talvez ajude. Mas não com Moody e Harvard aqui... e certamente não com meu chefe aqui.

- Ron vai te entregar para seu chefe se você continuar a chamá-lo assim.

- Okay. Oxford.

- Testaremos sua teoria depois do jantar.

- Você sabe, - ela falou, indo na direção dele e enlaçando a cintura dele. – você me levou para jantar com os Weasleys, então pensei que talvez pudesse fazer algo também.

- Você quer me levar para jantar? – ele mal se moveu, deixando-a assumir o controle da intimidade do contato entre eles.

- Sim. – Ela se inclinou e beijou-o lentamente.

- Será como um encontro?

Ela hesitou um pouco antes de responder.

- Certo. E eu quase posso garantir que você vai se dar bem hoje, também.

Ele queria marcar isso num calendário. Era a primeira vez que Hermione colocava o relacionamento deles como mais que apenas sexo.

- Antes ou depois de tentarmos entender o que Justin estava querendo aqui?

Ela sorriu e aproximou-se ainda mais colando seus corpos e descendo suas mãos pelas costas musculosas dele. Quando as mãos dela voltaram para a nuca dele, ela tinha a carteira dele em uma das mãos. Ele não havia sentindo nada.

- Talvez os dois. – ela abriu a carteira. – Como imaginava. – ela se afastou cantarolando e jogou a carteira de volta para ele, intacta pelo que ele pode ver.

- Você imaginava o que?

- A maioria dos homens carregam uma camisinha. – ela começou a descer as escadas e falou por cima dos ombros. – Uma. Não três. Você deve se garantir muito da cama, mocinho.

- Foi o que me disseram.

- Nós jantaremos bem rápido e, então, poderá me provar que sim, novamente.

- Hermione?

Ela parou e virou-se para olhá-lo.

- Mm-hm?

- Isso não vai ser muito romântico, mas já que você falou nas camisinhas, as últimas vezes nós não... usamos nada. Você está...

- Estou limpa, se é o que estar querendo perguntar.

Harry se adiantou, ruborizado.

- Não. Eu queria saber se você está protegida.

- Jesus Cristo, você é tão inglês. – ela falou sorrindo. – Eu tomo a pílula.

- Ah, ainda bem. Era isso que eu queria saber.

Hermione segurou-o pela camisa e o fez descer alguns degraus até que o rosto dele estivesse na altura do dela e o beijou profundamente.

- Obrigada por perguntar.

- É função dos dois, não é?

- Ah, já ia esquecendo. Você terá que usar short para o jantar.

- Short? Que diabos de lugar você vai me levar para ter que usar short?

- Você verá. – ela sorriu, dando um passo para o lado para desviar dele e continuar a descer as escadas.

**Mrs Granger Potter: como sempre, sou grata por suas reviews. Estarei atualizando em breve. Me divirto relendo e adaptando.**

**Ana Flavinha: adoro a interação deles. É tudo tão fofo.**

**beijos a todos**


	15. Chapter 15

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS

CAPÍTULO XV

Moody chamou três carros da polícia e um caminhão, para levar as falsificações para um depósito de evidencias. Após algumas discussões ele aceitou em interrogar Partino e seu advogado na manhã seguinte a respeito das peças falsas e não contatar o FBI até que ele falasse com Weasley a respeito das informações que deveria ser expostas. Hermione sabia que eles não estavam seguindo os regulamentos e para surpresa da morena ela descobriu que começava a gostar do detetive.

Toda essa historia estava ficando cada vez mais estranha. Primeiro ela começou a se envolver com uma pessoa que ela, antigamente, veria como um alvo, depois começou a aturar um advogado e agora estava fazendo o mesmo com um policial. O que viria depois, um padre?

- Isso terá que ser muito bom. – Harry falou ao encontrá-la na entrada da casa. – Eu só uso shorts para ir a praia ou um churrasco.

- Esses lhe caem bem. – ela falou sorrindo, quando o viu descer as escadas.

O short escolhido era folgado, na altura dos joelhos e tinha uma tonalidade cinza. Era de muito bom gosto e ela não esperava menos. Ele também usava uma T-shirt preta que quase convenceram-na de pular nele e esquecer o jantar. E ela queria que o traje _dela_ o enlouquecesse. Ela tentava se convencer de que essa ideia era ideal para testar se ele se submeteria aos pedidos dela, mas ela nunca havia se enganado tanto. Essa noite era mais um teste para ver se ela conseguiria ser normal e deixar seu mundo para trás.

- Se isso for apenas uma brincadeira, irá se arrepender.

Mione deu de ombros. Estava na hora de começar o teste.

- Você tem algum carro normal?

- Se com o normal você quiser dizer barato, a resposta é não.

Ela suspirou, exasperada, adorando ver os traços confusos no rosto do moreno.

- Okay. Pegaremos o Benz então.

- Qual deles?

- O SLK. É o menor.

- Eu dirijo então. – ele murmurou. – Vai que precisamos despistar e fugir rapidamente.

Essa foi a única tentativa de assumir o comando que ele fez até agora. Isso a surpreendeu.

- Justo. Então vamos.

Quando chegaram a parte baixa de Palm Beach ela finalmente disse qual seria o destino deles.

- Harold e Chucks. – ele repetiu. – Acho que já ouvi falar.

- Era onde o fabuloso Bakers Boys costumava ser. Eles tem excelentes frutos do mar. E dança.

- Dança? Nós iremos dançar?

Ela sorriu.

- Oh yeah.

- Em shorts?

- Temos que parecer turistas.

Ele virou na rua Royal Poinciana e manobrou o Mercedes com extrema habilidade que deixou-a admirada. Especialmente pelo fato que ela veio da Grã-Bretanha, onde se dirigia do outro lado da rua.

- Por que precisamos parecer turistas mesmo? – ele perguntou descendo do carro e travando a porta.

- Porque é um local frequentado por turistas.

Ele deu a volta no carro e pressionou-a contra a lataria, juntado seus corpos. Os olhos dele estavam escuros de desejo, ela pode ver. Ele levou uma mão a bochecha dela acariciando-a levemente antes de falar:

- Como você já havia dito antes, eu não me misturo muito bem. – ele colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela. – Mas posso tentar.

Ele não se encaixava de forma alguma, mas se ele tivesse vindo vestindo suas roupas normais, eles provavelmente não iriam conseguir chegar à porta sem que algum paparazzi os visse e tirasse uma foto deles. Dessa forma, alguém interessado teria que olhar pelo menos duas vezes antes de reconhecer o bilionário.

- Preferem ficar na parte de dentro ou no jardim? – o maitre do restaurante ofereceu. Harry obviamente segurava a mão dela e enquanto entraram as mulheres, viravam para olhar o deus grego de cabelos negros e olhos verdes passar. Hermione estava se sentindo bem presunçosa.

- Fui eu que te convidei. – ela disse olhando-o. – Então a escolha é sua.

- Jardim. – ele decidiu.

Ela preferiria ficar na parte de dentro, pois veria quem entrava e saia do estabelecimento. Mas isto não iria ajudar em nada na tentativa de normalidade. Eles seguiram o maitre e ao chegarem na mesa apontada, Harry puxou a cadeira para ela sentar e depois sentou-se na sua cadeira, de frente para ela.

- Okay, devo admitir. – ele falou, inclinando-se para que ela pudesse ouvi-lo bem, devido à musica jazz que tocava alta. – Quase todos os homens estão usando shorts.

- Eu avisei. – ela falou sorrindo.

- Agora, minha querida, como foi você que me chamou para sair, devo entender que você é que irá pagar?

- Sim. Pode. – uma noite não iria acabar com sua poupança de aposentadoria que tinha num banco em Milão. – Peça o que quiser.

O sorriso dele se alargou e seu olhar era caloroso. O coração dela bateu descompassado em resposta e ela rapidamente pegou o copo de água, que a garçonete acabara de colocar em sua frente, e deu um longo gole.

- Desejam algo para beber, queridos? – a garçonete perguntou, seu crachá tinha escrito seu nome, Linda. É claro que ela era.

- Você tem uma carta de vinhos? – Harry perguntou suavemente, levantando uma sobrancelha para Hermione, obviamente esperando que ela se arrependesse do 'Peça o que quiser'.

- Nós temos dois. Tinto e branco.

Harry sorriu para a garçonete, que quase engoliu o chiclete que mascava de tão nervosa que ficou com o belo homem.

- Qual deles você diria que é o melhor?

Ela nomeou um Merlot francês e Harry pediu uma garrafa.

- Claro. Eu voltarei em instantes com seu vinho e para pegar seus pedidos.

- Humf. Ela nem me perguntou o que eu queria para beber. – Hermione apontou.

- Bem, ela provavelmente pensou que você era minha namorada e que eu estava pedindo por nós dois. Devo chamá-la de volta. – ele falou, sorrindo.

- Cala a boca, Inglês. Merlot está ótimo.

Sorrindo ainda mais ele abriu o cardápio e começou a ler as opções.

- Já comeu aqui antes? O que tem de bom?

- As saladas e a cesta de pães.

- Me desculpem, - uma voz feminina ofegante soou ao lado de Hermione, fazendo-a vira-se parcialmente. Uma loira estonteante em um vestido com um decote que ia até o umbigo estava de pé ao seu lado.

- Pois não? – ela não sabia se ria ou se enxotava a mulher.

- Você é Harry Potter? – a moça ofegante perguntou, ignorando Hermione.

Harry piscou, confuso.

- Ah, é comigo?! Eu achei que estava falando com ela. Sim, sou eu.

- Poderia me dar um autografo?

- Certamente. Você tem uma caneta? – a mulher estendeu um guardanapo e uma caneta e Harry assinou seu nome. – Aqui está.

- E que tal o seu telefone? – a mulher falou com um sorriso sugestivo e estendeu novamente o papel e a caneta.

Hermione teria se levantado, mas Harry deu chute de leve, por baixo da mesa.

- Ouch. – ela olhou feio para ele.

- Me desculpe, eu não dou meu telefone a estranhos.

- Tem certeza? – a loira perguntou, inclinando-se mais para mostrar melhor o decote para ele.

- Se me permite comentar uma coisa. – Harry continuou, oferecendo um sorriso. Hermione notou que o sorriso não era verdadeiro, pois seus olhos continuaram frios e insensíveis. – Eu estou um pouco ocupado aqui, aproveitando da companhia de uma adorável mulher com quem adoro passar meu tempo. – ele se endireitou ainda mais, e diminuiu o tom de voz. – Então, obrigado pelo interesse, mas nem em um milhão de anos eu lhe darei meu telefone. Boa noite.

O rosto da loira enrubesceu por baixo da maquiagem, a mulher se virou e foi embora, mexendo seus quadris perfeitos.

- Você é demais. – ela falou extasiada.

- Você poderia ao menos fingir que estava com ciúmes. – ele disse, pegando a mão dela por cima da mesa e beijando-lhes os dedos.

Ah, ela estava com ciúmes, mas de forma alguma ela admitiria para ele. Não até que ela mesma descobrisse o que diabos isso significava. Pelo menos ela não tinha se levantado e acabado com a raça daquelazinha .

- Ela não faz seu tipo.

- E qual meu tipo, precisamente?

- O tipo que teria respondido ao seu discurso final ao invés de sair correndo daqui.

Ele gargalhou, concordando e pegou seu copo e deu um pequeno gole.

- Você, provavelmente, tem razão. Então, o que eu devo pedir?

- Não está com vontade de uma salada? – ela sorriu ao ver a expressão de desgosto dele. Um pouco de aborrecimento lhe cairia bem, por ser tão maravilhoso.

- Okay, okay. O caranguejo rei do Alaska é ótimo. Eu vou pedir um Mahi empanado com nozes macadâmia.

Ele confiou nela o suficiente para pedir o caranguejo e ela teve de admitir que o Merlot caiu bem melhor com o peixe, do que a cerveja que ela tinha pensado em pedir. Depois de algum tempo conversando, a música mudou para algo mais lento e eles aparam algumas luzes. Ela nunca havia vindo para cá e ficado no jardim, por isso ficou surpresa com o clima romântico que assumiu o local, alguns casais se dirigiram para a pista de dança.

Harry largou os talheres e sorriu, satisfeito.

- Você tinha razão. Estava muito bom.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. – ela não havia se dado conta que estava derivando e se distraindo com a presença dele.

Ele se levantou, colocando o guardanapo de volta na cadeira e deu meia volta na mesa, oferecendo-lhe a mão.

- Aceita dançar, querida?

Bem, ela havia sugerido antes, então, soltando um suspiro, ela pegou-lhe a mão e acompanhou-o até a pista de dança.

- Eu tenho uma confissão para fazer. – ele falou quando envolveu a cintura dela com os braços e sussurrou no ouvido dela.

- O que?

- Aquela mulher poderia estar nua e eu não conseguiria tirar meus olhos de você.

Eles começaram a se balançar, de acordo com o ritmo, seus corpos quase colados um ao outro.

- Bem, ela estava _quase_ nua.

- Estava? Suponho que isso prova meu ponto, então.

Ele pensou que Hermione o levaria para um buraco fim-de-mundo, com pessoas com armas e facas andando de um lado para o outro, mas o Chuck and Harolds era muito agradável, vivido e romântico e com uma pista de dança sob as estrelas. Ele geralmente preferia restaurantes mais exclusivos, porque era menos provável que alguém se aproximasse para pedir autógrafos, conselho de investimentos ou até entrevistas, mas ele havia gostado bastante desse lugar para voltar com ela novamente.

Ele se sentiu um pouco bobo, por estar dançando músicas lentas em shorts e ele não recusou, quando ela sugeriu após vinte minutos, de voltarem à mesa ou quando depois de mais vinte minutos ela pediu a conta para irem embora para a mansão. A conta, por volta de cem dólares, chegou, mas Hermione não deixou que ele pagasse. Ao invés disso ela tirou duas notas da sua carteira e colocou na mesa. Ele não queria saber onde ela conseguira o dinheiro.

- Eu que convidei, lembra-se? – ela falou, pegando-lhe a mão e indo em direção a saída.

- Você quer dirigir? – ele ofereceu a chave.

- Sério? Eu adoraria.

Ela baixou o capote do carro, colocou o sinto de segurança e ligou o motor.

- O que foi? – ele notou a testa dela franzida.

- Eu apenas gostaria que soubesse que eu não gosto de você por isso aqui. – ela falou dando uma leve batida no volante, indicando.

- Não?

- Não. Eu gosto de você por... isso. – Ela inclinou-se e tocou na cabeça dele, depois afastou uma mecha de cabelo dele da testa e desceu a mão até o peito dele. – E por isso. E porque você usou shorts para o restaurante porque eu pedi para que o fizesse. Está claro?

Ele sorriu genuinamente.

- Sim. Claro como o ar.

- Ótimo. Agora aperte o cinto.

Assim que chegaram, ele trocou o short por uma calça jeans e encontrou-a na galeria. Ela estava de pé do outro lado do corredor, quase no mesmo lugar que ela havia ficado, quando a viu pela primeira vez. Os olhos dela estavam fechados e suas mãos relaxadas ao seu lado. Ele apenas observou-a, sabendo que sua mente estava trabalhando, imaginando por a entrada na mansão pelo muro, andando pelo jardim lateral.

- Já estamos dentro de casa? – ele perguntou depois de algum tempo.

Hermione deu um pulo.

- Não. Estamos lá fora. – com uma postura rígida, ela se virou, indo na direção da escada. – Venha.

- Como entramos? – ele perguntou, seguindo seus passos.

Ela saiu e foi em direção à porta do pátio, que ficava em um canto escuro, embaixo de uma árvore na lateral da casa.

- O problema com isso – ela disse, medindo a distancia com a câmera mais próxima. – é que estou especulando, baseada em algo que pode estar errado. Então ou eu estou muito certa ou muito errada.

- Vale a pena tentar. – ele ofereceu, se dando conta de que ela realmente acreditava que a segurança do local era ruim. Um time de rugby poderia estar fazendo um scrum (monte característico do jogo), onde eles estavam e nenhuma câmera iria filmá-los. – E eu começo a acreditar que você tem ótimos instintos e eu seria um imbecil em não tentássemos.

- Hm. Com essa bajulação você vai conseguir de mim o que quiser. – ela falou, sorrindo, mas a atenção dela esta quase que inteiramente nos detalhes ao redor deles.

Uma energia perpassou pela coluna dele, como na noite em que invadiram a casa de Dante. Ela havia mencionado essa sensação de estar em algum local onde não deviam. Ele agora entendia o que ela quis dizer, porem seu foco continuava na figura da mulher a sua frente.

- Vamos?

- Okay. Minha teoria é que: Justin veio por essa direção porque é menos protegida pelas câmeras, já que ele entrou por aquela parte do muro, onde encontramos a pegada.

- Mas porque agir tão sorrateiro, se teria Dante para desligar as câmeras para ele? – Harry perguntou.

- Eu tenho uma teoria, mas espere um momento. – ela correu as mãos pela parede, sumindo ainda mais nas sombras. – O que é isso aqui? – ela perguntou dando um toque em uma janela.

Ele se aproximou para ver melhor.

- Aí é o depósito. Cadeiras e mesas extras para as festas. Esse tipo de coisa.

Ela acendeu uma lanterna.

- Ah, aqui está. – ela passou os dedos e encontrou um pequeno arranhão, perto da fechadura. – Ele usou uma chave de fenda e abriu o fecho.

- Então não foi apenas os sensores e as câmeras que foram desligados.

- Eu não acho que os sensores de fora estavam desligados ou Justin não teria se dado ao trabalho de se esconder. Se não estou enganada. Partino desligou apenas a segurança interna da mansão; seria mais fácil, especialmente porque ele não deveria saber as especificações da segurança da casa ao redor da porta da galeria. Mas estamos pulando partes aqui. Vamos começar entrando.

- Entrar?

- Pela porta, a não ser que você queria experimentar subir e entrar pela janela? – o dentes brancos dela se destacaram na escuridão.

- Haha. Vamos entrar então.

Eles deram a volta pela porta do pátio e se dirigiram pelo corredor que ia dar no depósito. A porta estava trancada, mas Hermione abriu antes que ele pudesse tirar a chave mestra do bolso.

- A janela foi arrombada. – ela foi se movendo por entre móveis cobertos por lençóis. – Está vendo? – ela apontou a lanterna diretamente para a janela que haviam visto e apontou para a trava da janela quebrada. Parecia trancada, mas quando prestou mais atenção viu que o trinco não estava acomodado na parte interna da moldura da janela.

- Finch-Fletchley arrombou, mas deixou a janela e o trinco em uma posição que parecia trancada. – ele falou mais para si mesmo do que para ela.

- Yep.

- Certo. Eu tenho uma pergunta.

- Hm.

- Por que Finch- Fletchley estava na casa se Dante ia trocar as pedras?

- Essa, meu querido, é a pergunta de um milhão de dólares. – ela falou, saindo do depósito. – Okay, nós somos Justin. Nós sabemos onde é a galeria por causa da planta da mansão. Nós também sabemos também que as câmeras de segurança não estarão funcionando e sabemos também que seria tranquilo entrar pela janela.

- Então iremos pela escada traseira até o terceiro andar. – ele disse seguindo o caminho apontado. – Tendo cuidado para evitar a péssima segurança de Potter até chegar a galeria.

Ela continuou a seguir:

- Nós chegamos até a porta e lá podemos ser menos cuidadosos ao cortar o fio secundário, porque as evidencias serão destruídas com a explosão em alguns minutos. – a porta estava quebrada, com apenas uma dobradiça ainda no lugar, mas ela conseguiu movê-la com suas mãos hábeis e adentrou na galeria.

- Já que sabemos que os sensores foram desligados, nós pegamos a pedra e saímos novamente, fechando a porta atrás de nós.

- Por quê?

- Acredito que ele queria que as coisas parecessem o mais normal possível na galeria. Se Samuel, por exemplo, visse a porta aberta ele poderia até entrar e sair correndo pelo mesmo caminho e não tocar do fio que armava a bomba.

Harry olhou para ela por alguns instantes.

- Então Samuel era o alvo?

Ela se aproximou da área da bomba e respirou fundo.

- Quer saber, eu acho que não.

- Diga-me o que está pensando.

- Essa é a parte que não tenho certeza de nada. – ela limpou as mãos na parte de trás do short, seu olhar fixo no buraco da parede onde a bomba estivera. – Vê se faz sentido... Isso vai soar um tanto quanto estranho.

- Eu pressinto que 'estranho' é a única coisa que faz sentido. E a respeito dos guardas de segurança? Dante não conseguiria tirá-los do caminho.

- Eles fazem rodas de quinze minutos. Justin sabia disso tanto quanto eu.

- Então Partino e Finch-Fletchley estava trabalhando juntos.

- Acho que não. Eu vejo evidencias de que Justin sabia que Dante iria desligar os sensores e alarmes internos. Mas eu não consigo ver sinais de que Dante sabia que Justin estaria aqui.

Digerindo a teoria, Harry levantou a cabeça para olhar para a entrada da galeria.

- Mas temos certeza de que Dante desligou o sistemas de segurança e alarme, não é?

- Sim, porque ele fez o mesmo quando colocou as granadas no meu quarto e plantou a pedra falsa para me culpar. – ela deu um passo apressado na direção dele. – Vamos ser Partino por um momento.

Ela desceu as escadas, não para o escritório do gerente e sim para o quarto privado que Dante usava.

- Depois da meia noite ele passava o tempo aqui, não é?

- Sim.

- Indo pela teoria de que ele era o responsável pela troca das originais pelas peças falsas, eu vou assumir que ele tinha uma forma fácil de desligar os alarmes. – ela franziu a testa, concentrando-se. – Ou isso ou ele comprou Clark. Não estamos falando em dividir apenas o lucro da venda da pedra mais e sim de muitos outros artigos. Isso soma milhões.

- Teoria interessante.

- Mas não por hoje. – abrindo a porta do quarto com a mesma facilidade que abriu a do depósito e entrou. – Ele provavelmente tinha a falsificação aqui, já que você e Weasley tem acesso ao escritório dele.

Ela parou e começou a olhar ao redor, franzindo a boca de leve.

- Eu ia perguntar antes, mas esqueci. Por que não tem nenhuma arte aqui?

- Não sei. Para ser honesto, eu não supervisionei a decoração dos quartos privados.

- Até mesmo os quartos de hospedes tem algum tipo de arte neles. Ele é o responsável por colecionar e catalogar tudo. E ele dispunha de algumas pinturas e vasos Vitorianos.

Harry apenas acenou e terminou de olhar o quarto com ela.

- Nada poderia sumir aqui, porque ele seria o principal suspeito.

- Isso de acordo com minha teoria. Okay. Digamos que nós desligamos o alarme e já temos a pedra falso para trocar com a original. Nós dissemos ao... 'corretor', seja lá quem for, o dia que iremos ter a posse do item, e o 'corretor' ou o comprador, seja lá com quem estamos negociando, também disse a Justin essa informação.

- Como sabemos disso?

- Porque pelo jeito que Justin entrou na casa e se comportou dentro dela, ele sabia que os alarmes estariam desligados.

- Está certo. Continue.

- A pedra era esperada pelo 'corretor' e pelo comprador, e estará em Londres em uma semana, então se Partino sabia que você estava de volta de Stuttgart ou não, ele tinha que fazer a troca urgentemente. Justin, provavelmente, não tinha ideia de que você estava de volta, mas ele não iria ligar. Dante começou, desligou os sensores e alarmes, tem um rádio de segurança ou por ser paranoico ou por estar envolvido com Clark. Talvez ele tenha escutado o aviso do segurança, assim como você, que havia um intruso na mansão. Ele entra em pânico e volta para o quarto dele, ligando os sensores e alarmes de volta para que ninguém pensasse que era um trabalho de alguém de dentro.

- E de repente, a explosão. A pedra sumiu e ele está preso com a falsa.

- Sim, mas com um ponto adicional. – Hermione parou de volta no mesmo ponto em que ela entrou na galeria. – Se eu não tivesse invadido e se você não estivesse aqui, seria ele que iria tropeçar no fio.

Harry olhou para ela. Do jeito que ela estava falando, fazia sentido.

- Dante era o alvo.

- Com muitos 'se', 'provavelmente' e 'talvez', sim. Ele era o alvo.

- E quanto ao 'por quê'? – ele perguntou após algum tempo. – Por que alguém contrataria Finch-Fletchley para roubar a pedra e matar Partino, se Partino iria trocar as pedras de toda forma? Quero dizer, pelo que você disse, seja lá quem fez isso ditou a hora que os dois deveriam fazer isso, o que quer dizer que é a mesma pessoa.

- Isso, eu não tenho certeza. E ainda tem a questão de quem me queria aqui na mesma hora que toda essa merda iria ser jogada no ventilador.

Alguém não a enviou apenas para pegar a pedra. Alguém intencionalmente colocou-a no meio de uma guerra formada e não lhes disse nada a respeito. Harry engoliu em seco. Hermione Granger foi extremamente sortuda nisso tudo. E por mais que ele não tenha conhecido Sean O'Hannon, se o corretor tivesse algo a ver disso, ele, Harry, estava feliz com sua morte.

- Teria O'Hannon feito tudo isso? – ele perguntou. – Contratado vocês três para o mesmo trabalho?

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

- Ele não teria imaginação suficiente para coordenar três diferentes invasões ao mesmo tempo, no mesmo lugar, sem que ninguém soubesse de algo. Sem contar que alguém o matou, no final.

- Por que você em primeiro lugar? Você não sabia do vampirismo e das ações de Partino contra mim.

- Eu acho que eu era o bode expiatório. Se eu fosse pega ou morta, eu teria sido culpada por tudo isso. Provavelmente eles queriam que Partino e a falsificação fossem pegos nos entulhos. Todos pensariam que era a original e que ele teria tomado de mim antes da bomba estourar e matar a todos nós.

- Eu admiro seu sangue frio. Falando aí da sua morte, tão calmamente.

Ela se aproximou dele e deu um beijo na bochecha, esfregando o local depois para tirar o batom.

- É só porque eu não morri. Acredite, estou puta da vida com tudo isso. – ela xingou, olhando em volta mais uma vez. – E com Justin e O'Hannon mortos, eu não tenho formas de encontrar quem arquitetou tudo isso. Bottom poderia encontrar mais informações, mas não temos forma de entrar em contato com ele. Nós não podemos perguntar a Partino, já que em algumas horas Moody irá entregar todas as falsificações ao FBI.

- E eles resolveram tudo isso. – ele apontou.

- Sim. E a maioria das provas, apontam para mim. O que significa que nossa parceria se dissolverá e eu tenho que sumir daqui.

Harry sentiu sua garganta apertar, ele segurou a mão dela.

"_Jesus Cristo. O que foi que eu fiz?"_

Ele sabia dos planos de Moody de entregar tudo ao FBI, mas por que ele não pensou que ela poderia ainda ser uma suspeita? A resposta era obvia – ele não podia considerar nela indo embora, sob nenhuma circunstancias, e ele estava acostumado a estar sob o controle da situação. Droga. Ele não deixaria ela ir.

- Você deveria ter dito isso antes de chamarmos Moody. – ele falou, usando todas as suas forças para se manter calmo.

Ela deu um aperto de leve em seus dedos.

- Harry, três pessoas foram mortas. O buraco é muito mais em baixo do que eu gostaria. – o olhar que ela lhe enviou, dizia muito mais do que suas palavras. Mas ele não estava certo de como interpretar, alem de pensar que ela não queria ir.

Como ele poderia corrigir isso tudo, para que ela pudesse ficar? Obviamente, achando que arquitetou tudo isso, mas como ela havia dito, todas as pistas foram tiradas deles. Os olhos dele se apertaram. Ou talvez eles não tinham perdido tudo.

- Aquele vestido que você usou para a casa de Ron. Vá vesti-lo.

- O que? Considerando o pouco tempo que temos...

- E saltos. Tem alguns no closet, se não trouxe nenhum em suas coisas. – ela continuou a olhá-lo, teimosa, e ele aproximou-se e beijou lentamente. – Confie em mim. Te encontro na entrada.

Hermione não tinha ideia do que ele estava pensando, mas pensou no tempo e esforço que alguém havia gastado, orquestrando isso tudo, com as coisas dele, ela sabia que teria que ir embora cedo ou tarde. O FBI e a Interpol não tinham nada concreto para prendê-la ainda, mas isso provavelmente era questão de tempo.

A decisão de ir embora não devia ser tão difícil. Ela tinha menos de vinte e quatro horas, antes que os homens de terno viessem atrás dela. No fundo, ela sabia que isso acabaria acontecendo, assim que soube que Justin tinha sido assassinado, ela se deu conta de que tinha algo a mais alem da pedra.

Se ela fosse embora antes do por do sol, ela poderia escapar. Assim que Moody parou de olhar na direção dela, as redes tinham se afrouxado ao redor dela, mas era questão de tempo que alguém a puxasse de volta.

Ela retirou o vestido do cabide e estendeu-o na cama, voltou ao closet e pegou um sapato alto que combinasse e colocou-o perto da cama. Ela olhou satisfeita para a roupa, mas isso não mudava nada. Ela ainda teria que ir embora. Deixar Hogwarts - deixar ele.

Ela estava vivendo em Palm Beach já há quatro anos, fazendo um trabalho que adorava e que não requeria alicates ou armas de paintball, fazendo alguns trabalhos ocasionais com Bottom se lhes parecessem interessantes ou atiçassem sua curiosidade. E então, uma semana após conhecer... o homem mais fascinante que ela poderia encontrar, ela tinha que ir. Foda-se o destino. Foda-se muito.

Seja lá o que Harry tivesse em mente, ele parecia querer que ela estivesse bem arrumada, então ela levou algum tempo arrumando os cabelos e renovando a maquiagem. Quando olhou para seu reflexo, no espelho, ela sentiu uma vontade repentina de chorar.

- Vamos lá, Granger. Anime-se. – ela nunca chorava. Somente porque ela finalmente entendera, sentira, como era ter alguém tão importante em sua vida. Isso não significava que eles deviriam ficar juntos.

Quando ela desceu e encontrou Harry na entrada da casa, ela esqueceu suas lágrimas. Ela quase esquecera como respirar. Lá estava ele, de terno preto, com uma camisa branca e uma gravata vermelha. Ele parecia poderoso.

- Uau. Armani realmente combina com você.

- Obrigada, e, uau de volta. Pronta?

- E para onde vamos?

- A prisão.

**Nety: Eu não consegui ser malvada. hahhahahaha. Não se preocupe atualizações em breve, incluindo as continuações. Já estou com alguns capítulos da segunda fic prontos, aguardando apenas terminar essa aqui. ;)**

**beijoss**


	16. Chapter 16

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS

CAPÍTULO XVI

O oficial levou-os até uma sala de interrogatório que lembrava o seriado Law and Order, mesmo Hermione nunca ter estado em uma pessoalmente. Ela olhou para o espelho gigante, pensando em quem estaria de pé ali atrás, pronto para ver e ouvir a conversa deles.

- Relaxe. – Harry sussurrou em seu ouvido. Puxando-a de leve para se sentar.

- Como saberemos se estamos sozinhos? – ela perguntou baixinho, ainda olhando para o espelho. – E se eu disser algo, que me incrimine?

Ele pegou a mão dela e beijou os dedos delicados.

- Você terá que confiar em mim, Hermione. Eu não deixarei que nada lhe aconteça aqui. Eu juro.

- Meu príncipe no cavalo branco. – ela forçou um sorriso.

Harry teria respondido, mas Dante entrou pela porta na hora, com um oficial acompanhando-o. Ele usava um uniforme laranja da prisão e suas mãos, algemadas, estavam presas ao cinto. Ela não se conseguia imaginar presa daquela forma em uma sala minúscula.

- Você poderia tirar isso? – apesar de ser uma pergunta, o tom autoritário de Harry, denotava uma ordem.

- Não podemos... Está bem, mas apenas por dez minutos.

Assim que a porta foi fechada, Dante levantou-se abruptamente, derrubando a cadeira que estava sentado.

- Eu deveria pensar que está aqui para me ajudar? Eu trabalhei para você por dez anos, Harry. E por causa dessa vadia que escalou sua cama você decidiu acreditar nas mentiras que ela sussurra sem eu ouvido?

- Dante, eu não precisava vir aqui essa noite. – Harry falava com um tom tão gélido e calmo que Hermione teve que olhar para ele, para se certificar que a voz vinha sim da sua boca. – Eles estão te tratando bem? Eu falei para Ron lhe achar o melhor advogado criminal, às minhas despesas.

O rosto de Partino se contraiu.

- Isso está uma bagunça. Eu não tenho ideia do que andam dizendo a meu respeito, que eu roubei a pedra e que eu tentei matar... ela. Por que eu faria isso?

Harry empurrou-a de leve por baixo da mesa e Hermione teve que controlar-se devido ao susto. Isso queria dizer que Harry queria que ela falasse algo para Partino, ela imaginou. Ela respirou fundo, tentando esquecer que tinha um maldito espelho atrás de si.

- Dinheiro vem a mente.

- Eu não vou ouvir nada que você tenha a dizer. – ele rebateu. – De toda forma, dinheiro eu tenho. Harry, aqui, me paga muito bem por meus serviços. Você pode perguntar a quem quiser, eu não tenho razões para roubar a pedra.

- Eu não estou falando da pedra. Até porque sua parte nesse roubo, seria apenas o que? Dez mil dólares? Isso é trocado para um idiota como você.

Partino inclinou-se sobre a mesa, tentando intimidá-la.

- A idiota aqui, é você. Porque eu sei quem você é e que você que roubou a pedra. Eles encontraram a pedra falsa em sua mochila. Não na minha.

- Isso porque todas as suas outras falsificações estavam pregadas na parede.- ela falou simplesmente, e encarou as próprias unhas, como se fossem a coisa mais importantes no momento.

Ele deu um passo para trás.

- E... Eu não sei do que você está falando.

- Ora, vamos nessa, Dante. O Picasso parecia ter sido pintado por um macaco. E pra piorar, você mantinha um histórico dos originais que você levou.

- Bobagem!

- Junho 1999, - ela disse, mentalmente cruzando os dedos. Um passo errado ele recuraria. E ela não estava se sentindo na melhor das condições, visto que estava na prisão.

Ele olhou para ela com tanto ódio. Ela apontou a cadeira, no chão, sugerindo que ele sentasse. Mas em vez disso, ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro.

- Você não pode provar nada. – ele sibilou. – Eu sou um bom homem.

- Eu posso provar tudo. – ela retrucou, deixando o nojo bem aparente em sua voz. – Você quer que eu aliste mais algumas de suas atividades? O Remington? O Gauguin azul?

- Cale-se!

- Claro. Como se fosse fazer diferença. O FBI virá vê-lo pela manhã. Eu sou queria que soubesse que sei o que você fez. E que eu contei a Harry e que o FBI saberá amanhã, também. Podemos ir agora? – ela olhou para Harry, fingindo.

O rosto do gerente ficou branco e parecendo como se seus músculos não mais o sustentassem ele pegou a cadeira e se jogou nela.

- O FBI? Sua vadia!

Harry bateu na mesa com força, tanto Hermione quanto Dante pularam de susto.

- Basta!

- Harry, eu...

- Cale-se, Dante! Eu só quero duas palavras suas e então, talvez, eu o ajude. E se você não me der as palavras que eu quero, eu usarei todos os meus dólares para garantir que você seja condenado pela morte de Samuel e por tentar me matar.

- Eu nunca...

- Essas não são as palavras, Dante.

- O q... O que quer que eu diga, então?

- O nome do comprador da pedra troiana. Nós sabemos que você tinha seus próprios planos para ela.

- Eu não...

- Essas também não são as palavras, Dante. Terceira e última chance, Dante. – Harry se preparou para levantar. – Quem iria comprar a pedra de você?

A boca dele abriu e fechou, como um peixe. Então Dante engoliu em seco, antes de responder.

- Boyce. Gregory Boyce.

O nome pareceu vagamente familiar para Hermione, mas olhando para Harry, viu seus maxilares se apertarem. Por um momento ela pensou que teria que segurar e apartar o cara errado quando ele se colocou de pé.

- Eu falarei as autoridades que você cooperou – a dureza presente em sua voz. – Mas para sua própria segurança, torça para nunca cruzar o meu caminho quando sair da prisão.

- Harry–

Harry se dirigiu a porta e deu uma batida forte. O policial do lado de fora, apertou o botão e a porta se abriu após um zunido. E ele se foi. Após um suspiro, Hermione se levantou e seguiu atrás dele.

Ela alcançou-o no saguão da prisão e a postura dele fez com que ela ficasse receosa de chegar perto de mais, mas ela aproximou-se mesmo assim. Tinha que fazer algo e tentar mostrar algum apoio para ele.

Ao chegarem no estacionamento, ele colocou a mão no bolso e após dar um suspiro alto, virou-se para ela, estendendo a mão.

- Me dê as chaves. – ela havia tirado ao se aproximar dele no saguão.

- De forma alguma. Entre e eu nos levarei de volta.

- Eu _quero_ dirigir. – ele falou dando ênfase ao verbo querer.

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Se eu estivesse como está agora, você me deixaria dirigir?

- Hermione...

- Você está com raiva, você vai querer dirigir rápido e vai querer matar esse Boyce. Eu dirigirei rápido e você pode continuar bravo lá na mansão. Enquanto isso, você pode me dizer quem é esse Boyce e como você o conhece. E eu posso lembrá-lo de como eu fui corajosa ao entrar na prisão, pra inicio de conversa e dizer-lhe que foi a primeira e última vez que fiz isso.

Ele deu um curto aceno e deu a volta no carro em direção ao assento do passageiro. E antes de entrar ele sibilou:

- Dirija beem rápido.

Ela dirigiu bem rápido. Harry ficou sentado, olhando pela janela, parado como uma estátua... ou melhor, como um vulcão prestes a entrar em erupção. Boyce. O nome tinha algo a ver com negócios ou banco ou algo, mas ela não conseguia lembrar do quê. Quando ela ouviu esse nome antes, sua mente estava fixada em algo mais, de outra forma, ela lembraria. Harry lhe diria, mas se ele não disse nada em breve, ela ainda teria que ir embora. Nem mesmo por Harry ela iria ser caçada e presa pelo FBI.

Alastor Moody observou os policiais colocarem as algemas em Dante Partino e o acompanhou de volta a sua cela. Ele havia quebrado a ponta do lápis enquanto fazia as anotações, apesar de ter ficado com raiva por ter sido deixado de fora, ele devia admitir que Hermione Granger daria uma ótima detetive se o destino e o seu pai não a tivesse inserido em uma outra direção.

Gregory Boyce. Um bancário ou algo assim, ele pensou, mas tinha que se certificar. Não era local ou ele teria reconhecido o nome. Pelo menos, quando Potter se intrometia nas investigações, ele arrancava informações.

Harry havia reconhecido o nome e parecia que ele teria que dar uma passada na mansão pela manhã. Se eles estivessem obtendo sucesso ou não, ainda haviam regras a serem seguidas e por mais que Potter e Granger quisessem respostas, ele precisava de uma condenação. Estava na hora de parar com esses joguinhos de poder.

Hermione quase não tinha parado o carro, quando Harry desceu do carro, andando rapidamente na direção da porta da mansão. Ele tinha umas ligações a fazer e não ligava para as horas. Iria fazê-las de toda forma.

A porta da frente bateu ferozmente atrás dele.

- Você não vai dizer nada? – Hermione ordenara exasperada.

- Depois. – ele rebateu. – Eu preciso ir à Stuttgart pela manhã.

Ele estava quase no meio da escada, quando se deu conta de que ela não estava seguindo. Ele parou e respirou fundo, antes de virar-se.

- Isso acabou de ficar muito pessoal, Hermione. Eu explicarei depois.

- Okay. – ela disse depois de um tempo. – Boa sorte.

- O que quer dizer com isso? – a resposta dela soara como uma despedida, o fazendo enrijecer.

- O que eu disse. Boa sorte.

- Eu não tenho tempo para artimanhas, Hermione.

Ela inclinou a cabeça um pouco e ele jurou que viu uma lagrima escorrer pela bochecha dela.

- Isso não é artimanha nenhuma, Harry. – a voz dela estava fria e calculada. – Você tem que ir, eu tenho que ir. Isso é tudo. São apenas fatos.

O coração dele parou.

- O quê? Eu só vou a Stuttgart. Volto em um dia ou dois, dependendo do que eu achar lá. – ele falou descendo as escadas novamente.

Ela soltou um suspiro profundo, seus ombros subindo e descendo com a respiração dela.

- Amanhã, quando o FBI for atrás de Partino, ele vai começar a balbuciando meu nome toda chance que conseguir, para tentar se salvar. Eu não posso ficar aqui para isso.

Gelo desceu pela espinha dele ao pensar nela em uma daquelas minúsculas salas, olhando para o espelho. Em menos de um segundo, a resposta lhe veio a mente.

- Venha. Vamos subir e arrumar as malas. – ele falou segurando-lhes as mãos. – Você virá comigo.

- Você pode ser acusado de ser cúmplice. – ela retrucou, não se movendo. – Isso não faz parte da nossa parceria.

- O que faz parte dessa nossa parceria – ele falou, aproximando-se ainda mais. – não é mais o que era antes. Eu não vou deixar você ir embora. Você não pode sumir na noite e eu nunca mais saber sobre você.

- Harry...

Ele segurou-a nos ombros e trouxe-a para perto, beijando-a fortemente. Ela resistiu por alguns segundos, mas depois enlaçou o pescoço dele com ambas as mãos, moldando seus lábios aos dele. Harry segurou-a firmemente, apenas o pensamento dela indo embora foi o suficiente para destruí-lo.

- Não. – ele murmurou quando suas bocas se afastaram, em busca de ar. – Nós não estamos terminados. Você e eu.

Ele puxou-a para subir as escadas.

- Terei que ligar para meu piloto para mandar preparar o avião bem cedo pela manhã. Tenho que ligar para algumas pessoas para saber o paradeiro de Boyce. E então nós, você e eu, teremos que ter uma conversa.

- Quem é ele para você?

Deus, ele odiava ter que confessar para ela. Essa era a terceira vez. Três pessoas que quiseram enganá-lo e roubar algo dele. E a única consolação é que ele nem gostava de Boyce, desde o inicio. O que mais importava era, que pessoa que ele decidira confiar, era uma ladra profissional.

- Eu quase virei seu sócio num banco duas semanas atrás.


	17. Chapter 17

REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS

CAPÍTULO XVII

- Mudança de planos. – Harry disse, uma hora e meia depois entrarem no avião. Ele desligou o telefone ao seu lado, o mesmo que ele estava falando desde que decolaram.

- O que mudou? – Hermione desistindo de fingir não estar impressionada com o jatinho particular com carpete de luxo, uma aeromoça contratada e uma pequena sala de reunião com mesa, um pequeno bar, um sofá-cama e uma televisão LED. Ela virou, largando o controle remoto da televisão, para olhar para ele.

Eles deixaram a cidade mais tarde do que imaginava, mas após algumas horas olhando pelas janelas esperando os carros da polícia e do FBI, Interpol, lá estava ela, em um jatinho particular.

- Ele não está em Stuttgart. – ele apontou para o telefone com a cabeça. – Era Ron, furioso, por termos ido embora sem falar com ele antes.

- Drama, drama, drama. – ela bebeu um gole de seu Martini. – E para onde estamos indo?

- Londres. – ele falou, dando um gole do drink que a aeromoça havia trazido para ele. – Eu tinha ficado curioso, pela insistência dele em minha estadia por mais uma noite em Stuttgart, especialmente, depois de... me solicitar uma altíssima quantidade de dinheiro em troca de ações no banco.

Ele soltou uma respiração profunda, nojo escrito em suas belas feições.

- Ele até me ofereceu um tour pela fábrica da Mercedez-Benz.

- Dê algum crédito a ele. Ele não queria que você estivesse presente nessa bagunça que ele armou.

- O que me indica que ele sabia sobre Justin e os explosivos, não?

- Se ele sabia, ele não queria você morto.

- Claro que não. Eu não poderia salvar o banco dele se estivesse morto.

Hermione limpou a garganta.

- Como sabemos que Partino não disse um nome apenas para tirá-lo do caso? Você consegue imaginar o Boyce fazendo isso?

A rigidez de seu rosto, que ele adquirira desde a noite anterior, aprofundou-se.

- Como foi mesmo que você descreveu Finch-Fletchley? Maior que a vida, ambicioso, não muito ético de como fazia seus serviços, interessado apenas nos resultados satisfatórios?

- Algo parecido.

- Bem, isso é uma boa descrição de Gregory também. Ele tentou me ultrapassar em alguns negócios antes... e acabou se arrependendo e sofrendo grandes perdas, por causa disso.

- Então é por isso que ele queria que comprasse o banco dele.

Ele se levantou.

- Volto já. Terei que avisar ao Jack de que iremos para o Heathrow. – ele passou por ela, inclinou-se para beijá-la na testa. – Você deveria dormir um pouco. O sofá-cama lá atrás é bem confortável.

Ela precisava dormir, mas antes que ele pudesse sumir na cabine, Hermione esticou-se e tocou seus dedos nos dele, dando um leve aperto.

- Eu descobri uma coisa.

Ele parou, olhando-a.

- O que?

- Qu.. que eu gosto de dormir ao seu lado. – ela fingiu uma expressão convencida e arrogante. – É que você é gostosinho de ser apertar e quentinho.

Os lábios dele se curvaram em um sorriso e seus olhos adquiriram um brilho diferente.

- Hm... Agora eu me lembrei que você tinha dito que eu iria me dar bem, depois do nosso encontro.

Um calor profundo perpassou pelo ventre dela, descendo por entre suas pernas. Ela não poderia dizer que tinha coisas melhores para fazer pelas próximas horas. Especialmente depois de pensar, ontem a noite, de que a parceria dos dois tinha chegado ao fim.

- Que coincidência.

- Não é? – ele falou ironicamente.

Quando ele retornou da cabine alguns minutos depois, ela ainda estava sentada na poltrona, assistindo um filme de lobisomem.

"_Ainda bem que a semana Godzilla acabou."_ – ele pensou.

Ele se ajoelhou na frente dela, colocou as mãos na coxa dela e subiu, apalpando-a até a cintura dela.

- Quanto tempo se passou desde que eu estive dentro de você? – ele murmurou, colando seus lábios ao pescoço dela.

- Hm... umas dezesseis horas, eu acho. – ela torceu para que sua voz não trepidasse.

- Tempo demais. – ele mordeu de leve o pescoço dela e logo em seguida passou a língua, aliviando a leve e excitante dor. Aparentemente ele já descobrira que conseguia derreter seus ossos e transformá-los em gelatina apenas com um beijo.

- Caracas, eu estou prestes a ter um orgasmo.

- Permita, que eu me junte a você, então. – ele colou seus lábios, beijando-a com os lábios, dentes e língua.

- Okay, querido. Lá para trás. AGORA. – ela ordenou, tentando controlar o crescente desejo.

Ele percorreu as costas dela com uma mão, descendo para as coxas dela e com a outra envolveu-a nas costas, levantando-a e indo para o fundo do avião.

- Eu não consigo acreditar no quanto eu desejo você. – ele disse. – Eu desejo você o tempo todo.

Ele colocou-a na mesa de conferencia, retornou para fechar a porta e trancar.

- Isso é útil. – ela falou quando ele retornou para perto dela. Ela puxou os dois lados da camisa dele, abrindo os botões da camisa dele. – Você é um cliente fiel da Climax-Club Companhia Aérea?

Ele sorriu genuinamente.

- Eu sou um membro. E como poderia ser um dono de um jatinho e não ser? Mas não frequento tanto a Climax-Club, não, na verdade não sei o que é isso há muito tempo. – ele afastou as perdas dela, trazendo-a para a ponta da mesa e tentando abrir os jeans dela. – Não deixe para fazer depois o que se pode fazer hoje, é o que sempre digo.

Hermione levou as mãos ao pescoço dele, puxando-o para deitarem na mesa, enquanto uma mão dele encontrou se caminho para dentro de sua calça e de sua calcinha. Ela ofegou, levantando os quadris. Ninguém nunca a fez se sentir assim, como se tivesse flutuando só de olhar para ela. Quando ele tocava nela, o tempo parava. Como é que ela conseguiria deixá-lo? Desistir dele?

Ele apoiou uma mão na mesa e puxou a blusa dela, indicando o que queria dela, que prontamente retirou a peça de roupa e jogou-a longe. Quando ela se voltou para ele, ele já tinha conseguido desatacar o sutiã dela e estava descendo a cabeça para beijar-lhe nos seios. Ela gemeu alto, lutando para soltar o cinto e o jeans dele e empurrá-lo para baixo. Ele ajudou-a, chutando a calça e retirando os sapatos, sem retirar suas mãos dela e depois continuou descendo pelo corpo dela, distribuindo beijos, mordidas e chupões.

- Droga, Harry. Agora. – ela ordenou, meio-sentada meio-deitada, puxando-o pela nuca.

Ele gemeu e levantou-se, puxando ainda mais para a ponta da mesa e encaixou-se nela e empurrou sem membro rígido dentro dela. Apenas isso a vez sentir uma onda de prazer. Ele começou a movimentar-se dentro dela e com ela, rápido e duramente, até que ela enlaçou as pernas em volta dele, sentando-se e levando as mãos para a nuca dele e beijou-o profundamente.

Ainda dentro dela, Harry levantou-a em seus braços e caindo, com ela no sofá próximo.

- Deus amado, isso é tão bom. – ele beijou-a próximo ao ouvido e levantou um pouco o corpo. – Vire-se, Mione.

Com uma risada, sem ar, ela obedeceu e bem devagar ele montou sobre ela, encaixando-se a ela. Harry envolveu-a com os braços, levando as mãos aos seios dela, apertando-se devagar e ela se empurrou contra ele.

- Harry... – sentindo cada pedaço dele tocando nela, enquanto ele se movia dentro dela.

Os movimentos dele se aceleraram fazendo com que pequenas ondas de prazer se formassem em seu ventre e quando ele levou os lábios ao pescoço dela, uma onda arrebatadora começou a tomar conta de corpo dela, apertando-lhes os músculos em volta dele. Ele soltou um gemido alto e se juntou a ela, esvaziando-se dentro dela e logo em seguida deixando seu corpo desabar.

Não importa se era por prazer ou segurança ou até uma necessidade mútua um do outro, nesse momento, o que importava era que... eram perfeitos. Eles continuaram deitados por algum tempo, até que Hermione finalmente levantou a cabeça e virou-se para olhar para ele, desistindo logo em seguida devido ao esforço.

- Comida. Eu preciso de comida. – ela grunhiu.

- Eu acho que o cardápio de hoje é frango assado. – levantando-se dela e girando seus corpos para que ele pudesse estar por baixo. O corpo ágil dela, se acomodou a ele facilmente.

"Ela é tão bonita." Ele pensou. E de tantas formas que ele sabia que nem ela conseguia identificar. Com uma mão ele enlaçou a cintura dela e com a outra retirou os cabelos das têmporas dela.

- Frango? Mmm. Estou faminta. – ela respondeu fechando os olhos e apoiando a cabeça no peito liso dele.

Ele sorriu.

- Eu posso chamar Michelle e dizer que estamos prontos para o almoço.

- Não consigo me mover. Estou morta.

- É, eu pensei que seria comigo isso. – ele resmungou, e se esticou ao máximo até o fim da mesinha que tinha próxima e apertou o botão do interfone.

- Michelle?

- Sim, sr. Potter?

- Poderia preparar nosso almoço?

- Estará pronto em dez minutos, senhor.

- Esplendido. Obrigado.

Ele devolveu o interfone ao gancho e trouxe o braço de volta as costas de Hermione. Mesmo quando satisfazia seu desejo, ele ainda queria mais dela, queria abraçá-la, tocá-la, mantê-la a salvo.

- Harry?

- Sim?

- Você é demais! – ela falou entrelaçando seus dedos aos dele.

- Abra os olhos. – ele falou, olhando para a expressão relaxada dela.

Os longos cílios se afastaram e as íris castanhas dela olhando para ele. Muito devagar ele aproximou-se dela e tocou seus lábios aos dela, aproveitando o calor e a delicadeza da boca dela.

- Absolutamente, totalmente demais. – ela acrescentou sorrindo, quando ele voltou a deitar a cabeça na almofada.

- Hermione, me prometa uma coisa.

- O que?

- Prometa que você não vai embora sem falar comigo, e me deixar sem ter a chance de convencê-la a ficar.

Ela o olhou por alguns instantes, sem saber o que sentir com as palavras dele.

- Eu prometo.

Ele queria ir direto do aeroporto para a casa de Gregory, mas ainda era cedo para um bancário estar em casa.

Além de que, significaria levar a limusine para levá-los até lá. E ser levando por um motorista para um confronto como esse não era uma boa ideia. Sua casa em Cadogan Square era algumas quadras de distancia da de Boyce, de toda forma, então ele deixou-se encostar para planejar seu ataque, olhando pelas janelas a prova de balas.

- Isso é seu também? – Hermione perguntou ao seu lado. – Ou é alugado?

- Meu. Assim que soube para onde íamos, pedi a Ernesto que trouxesse de Grodric Hollow para cá.

- Godric Hollow. É sua outra casa, certo?

- É meu lar, pode se dizer. É a casa onde eu e meus pais moramos até a morte deles.

- Como é lá?

Ele retirou seu olhar da janela e virou-se para ela.

- Está tentando me distrair?

Ela deu de ombros.

- Você parece estar prestes a explodir.

- E isso é ruim porque...

- Como disse Khan em Star Trek uma vez 'a vingança é um prato que se come frio'.

- Não acho que ele foi o primeiro a dizer isso.

- Eu sei, mas ele é muito mais maneiro que Merville

- Você sabe de tudo?

- Apenas das coisas que me interessam ou são importante para mim. E eu gosto de ler.

Ele quis perguntar o que ela se lembrava de ter lido sobre ele, mas achou que parecia pegajoso. Ele queria dizer algo a mais para ela, assim como ele quase havia dito no jatinho, onde ela não tinha como escapar, mas não seria justo nem para ele nem para ela. Ele quase tinha dito que a amava. Não a pressione, ele disse a si mesmo. Já era um risco grande admitir a si mesmo. E incluí-la, por mais possessivo que ele se sentia, poderia ser... perigoso.

- Não é exatamente vingança que eu quero. – ele disse depois de um momento, retornando a olhar as ruas de Londres. – Quer dizer, eu quero sim, mas eu quero saber como e por quê...

A limusine sofreu uma colisão na lateral. O metal ao lado dele começou a se deformar em direção a eles e Hermione foi arremessada para o lado e depois voltou ao encontro do ombro dele com força suficiente para deixar um hematoma. Ele envolveu um braço ao redor dela enquanto o outro se apoio em na lateral, para mantê-los firmes. E então o carro rodopiou e capotou na rua novamente.

- O que...

Ele viu um caminhão grande através do vidro rachado, porem intacto da limusine acima do ombro de Hermione a tempo suficiente de ver uma nova colisão, enviando-os através da rodovia em direção ao rio. O motor da limusine fez um barulho alto e rangeu enquanto eles tentavam ir para frente e sair da frente do caminhão.

- Ernesto... – ele gritou.

- Estou tentando, senhor, mas ele quer nos arremessar no Thames!

Eles estava seguindo em frente, com o caminhão colado na frente da limusine, guiando-os para o rio.

- Podemos ir até o porta malas por aqui?

- Através dos bancos.

Ele não questionou enquanto ela passou por cima do banco de couro, procurando uma saída. Ao invés disso ele baixou o banco com força, derrubando-o no chão do automóvel e quase caindo para trás com a força.

- Abra o teto. – Ela falou, pegando algo na bolsa.

Ele apertou o botão, a tempo de vê-la pegar uma arma de paintball e colocar a cabeça fora da limusine. Ele segurou nela, estabilizando-a, e ela atirou três tiros sucessivos. Tinta branca cobriu o parabrisa do caminhão, com força o suficiente para quebrar o vidro.

Nessa hora o caminhão se chocou com um ônibus que acabara de entrar na rua e perdeu o controle.

- Saia agora, Ernesto! – Harry gritou, puxando Hermione de volta para o carro e chutou a porta do lado dela e abraçados, pularam para fora do carro. Eles caíram rolando pela rua.

O caminhão rodopiou e parou de lado, obstruindo a via, enquanto o ônibus tinha se chocado com uma árvore próxima. Harry agradeceu que a limusine tinha perdido a velocidade, pois caso contrario eles teriam quebrados alguns ossos com o pulo. Harry levantou os olhos e viu o motorista levantar-se, colocando a mão na coxa, onde um machucado, sangrava.

- Estão todos bem? – ele tirou os cabelos do rosto dela, em busca de cortes e machucados. Suas mãos tremiam.

- Estou bem. Você está branco como um papel.

Ele beijou de leve na testa dela, abraçando-a forte.

- Essa é a segunda vez que tentam tirá-la de mim. – ele falou com a voz trepida, e virou-se para ver o motorista vomitando próximo a eles. – Ernesto?

O motorista acenou com a mão.

- Estou bem. Apenas tremendo de medo.

Dois carros da policia se aproximaram rapidamente, com as sirenes soando alto. Hermione ficou rígida por uns instantes.

- Que merda! Eu não posso ir a lugar algum com você. – ela falou colocando um dedo no peito dele, acusatoriamente.

- Me dê a arma. – ele falou, se referindo a arma de tinta.

- Mas...

- Essa é minha cidade. – ele disse. – E esse era meu carro. Eu posso seu um aficionado por paintball. Quanto menos perguntas melhor.

Ela entregou.

- Okay, mas quero que saiba que sua cidade é um saco, até o momento.

Com a mão livre, ele segurou-a e ajudou-a a se levantar.

- Ah, e foi bastante astuta. Eu não sabia que tinha trazido conosco.

Com um sorriso, ela catou alguns cacos de vidro do peito dele.

- Eu nunca saiu de casa sem ela. Harry, é... eu acho que dr. Vilão sabe que estamos aqui.

"_Eles não podiam respirar em paz por um segundo."_ – ele pensou.

Hermione estava sentada em uma cadeira de madeira na segunda delegacia em menos de vinte e quatro horas, enquanto Harry dava seu depoimento ao policial encarregado. Eles acreditaram na historia da arma de tinta e ela não precisara dizer mais do que seu nome, apesar de que dar o mínimo de informação lhe dava calafrios. A Inglaterra estava cheia de coisas que ela roubara ou pelo menos relocara.

A polícia não estava surpresa que alguém estava querendo matar Harry Potter, e ela lembrou-se de que ele havia dito sobre ameaças anteriores. Aparentemente os dois tinham encontrado profissões um tanto perigosas.

Ela o viu se aproximar da porta de vidro e retornar ao seu lado. Hermione sentiu uma grande necessidade de levantar-se e abraçá-lo, tanto porque ela se deu conta do quanto ela precisava dele quanto porque o único pensamento que lhe veio a mente durante todo o episódio na limusine era de que ele podia se machucar.

- Eu deveria lhe levar a delegacia com mais frequências – ele disse, respirando o aroma do cabelo dela e abraçando-a bem forte.

- Podemos ir?

- Claro. Somos as vítimas aqui. Nenhuma explicação plausível para por que alguém quer nos arremessar no Thames. – ele falou ainda com um braço sobre os ombros dela e andando em direção a saída.

- Oxford vai ficar furioso por perder tudo isso agora.

Com um sorriso, ele pegou as pequenas malas que tinham deixado para eles, próximo a recepção e se dirigiram ao táxi que os esperava na frente da delegacia.

Ele deu as coordenadas para a sua casa na Cadogan Square e relaxou no banco, puxando-a para se apoiar em seu ombro, com tanto cuidado, que ela pensou que ele estivesse com medo de quebrá-la.

Ela se sentia um pouco esquisita. Correr riscos era algo com que estava acostumada, mas ela sempre sabia onde os riscos estavam e ela pesava os prós e os contras da situação, antes de decidir algo. Mas granadas na porta e caminhões vindo do nada eram novidades, assim como a ideia de que não era apenas ela em risco, não era apenas a proteção dela que precisava pensar. Por mais idiota que parecesse, o homem ao seu lado estava determinado ao não deixá-la sumir na proteção que a escuridão lhe proporcionara.

- Temo que seremos apenas nós dois na minha casa. – ele falou. – A polícia já mandou alguém para verificar a presença de bombas, mas não chamarei nenhum dos meus funcionários até que se resolva tudo isso.

- Quando iremos ver Boyce?

Se ele notou o 'nós' oculto na pergunta dela, ele decidiu não protestar. Ele provavelmente deviria estar esperando.

- Não faz sentido ir agora. Ele estará no escritório, rodeado de funcionários, que eu não quero que escutem a nossa conversa. Iremos à noite. Ele estará em casa à tempo de ver o jogo de futebol.

- Para mim está bom. Vocês ingleses e o futebol de vocês.

Ele era o dono da cobertura do edifício, e ao mesmo tempo que não ser muito a cara dele, ao entrar ela não teve dificuldades em encontrar semelhanças com a personalidade dele. Vigas de madeira caras atravessavam do chão ao teto, e na sala de jantar, um lustre que parecia do século XVI com a eletricidade no lugar das velas.

- Desculpe-me por ser tão pequeno. – ele falou, jogando a jaqueta em uma poltrona. – Eu dei a Ginny a casa grande de Londres e comprei esse apartamento aqui.

- Sim, é pequeno, mas é convidativo. – ela disse sorrindo e passando os dedos por um móvel Georgiano. – Por que não deu esse aqui e ficou com a casa?

Ele deu de ombros e desapareceu por uma porta e voltou com uma latinha de refrigerante para ela.

- Eu não queria mais morar lá.

- É perto daqui?

- Uns dez quilômetros. E não, não iremos lá fazer uma visita.

- Eu não disse que íamos. Só queria saber. – okay, a ideia passou pela cabeça dela. – Deixou alguma obra de arte lá?

Ele olhou-a levantando uma sobrancelha.

- Por que?

- Só estava me perguntando se Dante poderia ter feito algum trabalho lá.

- Dificilmente. Eu retirei todas as minhas coisas, incluindo as antiguidades. A maioria acabou vindo para cá ou para a Flórida. Eram as únicas casas que não havia terminado de decorar.

- Deixou algum móvel?

O sorriso dele aumentou, dessa vez um pouco macabro.

- Talvez.

- Lembre-me de nunca fazer raiva a você. – ela disse, não pela primeira vez e andou até uma das janelas. A vista era boa, mas se fosse cento e cinquenta anos antes seria maravilhosa. Ela sempre se decepcionava um pouco com Londres, para um lugar com tanta história, lhe parecia um tanto ordinária agora e moderna. Tinha algumas partes que ela gostava, os museus, prédios históricos, mas ela raramente tinha a chance de ir.

- Ei.

Ela se virou e ele arremessou uma moeda de uma libra. Ela pegou, reflexivamente, e examinou-a na luz do por do sol.

- Para que é isso?

- Seus pensamentos.

Harry saberia se mentisse.

- Meus pensamentos estão um pouco embaralhados, agora. – ela disse, colocando a moeda no bolso. – Hoje ou amanhã, isso pode ter chegado ao fim.

- Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa. – ele se juntou a ela. – Eu, geralmente, não fico longe de Godric Hollow por tanto tempo. Você gostaria de ir até lá comigo?

- O que você está realmente me perguntando, Harry?

- Eu estou perguntando se você gostaria de passar mais tempo comigo, em Godric Hollow.

Ela queria, oh, como queria. Seria fácil apenas entrar na vida dele. Após os primeiros dias ou semanas, porém, ela seria apenas brinquedo, até que ele enjoasse dela e até que ela se cansasse de ser normal. Sem propósito, sem trabalho... porque ela não conseguiria continuar com suas atividades extracurriculares e continuar com ele.

- Me parece que terei que pegar mais moedas. – ele a observava. – Não me responda agora. Apenas considere.

- Certo. – ela apenas disse isso, porque não queria dizer 'não' para ele. – Pensarei a respeito.

- Algum palpito, pelo menos?

- Harry, não pressione...

O telefone, na mesa do canto, tocou. Ambos deram um pulo de susto e então Harry caminhou para atender.

- Potter.

Assim que a pessoa do outro lado da linha falou, o rosto dele enrijeceu... mas não antes que Hermione pudesse ver a raiva e a dor em suas feições. Ginny, ela pensou.

- Aconteceu algumas horas atrás. – ele disse, curto. – Eu não sou responsável pelo que a BBC colocar nas manchetes, e não, eu não preciso lhe informar quando estou na cidade.

Ele escutou por mais um momento e então respirou fundo.

- A mulher no carro comigo não é da sua conta, Ginervra. Eu tenho uma outra chamada tocando. Vou desligar agora.

Hermione conteve uma risada. Ela nunca havia sido envolvida em uma conversa como aquela, com uma ex-mulher ciumenta. Interessante. E um pouco lisonjeira.

Após mais alguns segundos a expressão dele denotou um tédio maior.

- Não, eu não quero sair para jantar. Estou aqui a negócios. Sim, com ela.

Encostando-se na janela, Hermione queria estar ouvindo o que Ginervra Potter-Creveey dizia. Porque, pelas respostas de Harry e pela forma que aprendera a entender as pessoas, ela sentia que Ginny ainda gostava muito do ex-marido.

- Não. Nem almoço e nem café da manhã. Eu estou aqui com alguém e você é casada. Eu levo os votos a sério. – ele pausou. – Ah, pelo amor de Deus, Ginny. Eu chamo isso de mais que um erro. O Colin não está ai, não? Ótimo.. vá se reclamar para ele. Não estou afim de ouvir isso.

Hermione sacudiu-se, e por mais interessada que estava na conversa, não era de sua conta.

- Onde é o banheiro? – ela perguntou, apenas gesticulando a boca.

Ele apontou e ela se foi. O banheiro era praticamente todo branco com detalhes dourados e ela lembrou de que precisava de um banho. Saindo novamente, ela foi até a sala de estar e pegou sua mochila.

- Sim, é serio. – Harry estava dizendo, e ela parou no corredor. – Ela... ela tira meu fôlego. Não, eu não vou comparar a você. Jesus Cristo, Ginny. A fila andou. Eu encontrei alguém e você também, supostamente. Então...

Thud. Hermione apressou-se para o banheiro e trancou a porta. Respirando rápido, ela lutou contra seu primeiro ataque de pânico e encostou a testa no frio azulejo branco da parede.

Ele achou alguém. Ele achou ela. No fundo no fundo, ela sabia, mas a confirmação de que essa parceria, esse jogo, mudava tudo. Ele queria mais, e ela também... ou ela queria pensar que sim, mas ela não tinha certeza de como iria ser. Ela não sabia o quanto de si mesma ela podia desistir para poder ficar com ele ou o quanto da nova Hermione ele iria gostar.

- Hermione? – Harry bateu de leve na porta. – Mione? Você está bem?

- Estou bem. Só exausta do avião e da limusine. Como está Ginny?

- Barulhenta. Eu vou fazer um sanduiche para nós e depois é melhor irmos. Estamos no noticiário, então, Gregory deve saber que estamos em Londres. Mas como ele é fanático por futebol, creio que ele não deva sair da cidade antes do jogo.

- Okay. Sairei já já.

- Você quer algo em especial no sanduiche?

- Você tem manteiga de amendoim ou geleia?

- Não, mas eu tenho marmelada.

- Engraçadinho.

Ele não sabia o que ela tinha escutado, mas não importava. Ele havia perguntado sobre Godric Hollow, e ele sabia que a pergunta, provavelmente, havia perturbado-a um pouco, então ele estava tentando distraí-la. Isso significava que ele era mais corajoso do que ela.

- Harry? – ela chamou, abrindo a porta de leve.

Ele reapareceu na frente dela.

- Eu posso pedir para alguém trazer geleia, se quiser.

- Você disse que Colin Creveey havia o decepcionado. O que Ginny causou em você?

- Além do obvio? – ele inclinou a cabeça de leve. – Ginny tinha um plano. Ela queria inúmeras coisas: dinheiro, uma boa casa, amigos da elite, convite para festas exclusivas. Eu fiz o plano possível.

- Mas você pediu-a em casamento.

- Eu achei que ela se encaixava nos _meus_ planos. – ele deu de ombros. – Eu poderia demonstrar ignorância ou algo do tipo, mas não seria verdade. Os planos mudam, Mione. Após algum tempo, muito pouco por sinal, me dei conta de que o que eu precisava não era ela e que ela não precisava de mim da forma que eu queria.

Ele tocou-lhe a bochecha com uma mão.

- Venha. Vamos comer algo.

- Encontro você lá em breve. – ela voltou a fechar a porta do banheiro. Planos mudavam, não é verdade? Mas, o quanto e por quanto tempo? Ela se encarou no espelho por alguns minutos e depois jogou água no rosto e foi encontrá-lo na cozinha.

Sendo uma terça feira em Londres, e uma noite de jogo, o transito estava light. Ele não conseguiu disfarçar sua impaciência, mesmo sabendo que Boyce não desapareceria antes da possível confrontação. No geral, Harry não era de entrar em pânico.

Ele era, por vezes, um pouco precipitado e agia sem pensar, e por isso ele tinha uma Glock calibre 30, no bolso da jaqueta. Ele não deveria ter uma pistola na Inglaterra e se fosse pego com ela, estaria em sérios problemas. Esse, porém, não era um negócio qualquer e ele não iria ser pego desprevenido.

Eles estacionaram próximo a casa de Boyce. A vizinhança estava quieta, composta, na grande maioria, por casais aposentados.

- É aqui? – Hermione perguntou enquanto passavam pela casa do bancário.

- Sim.

- Que andar?

- Ele é o dono do térreo todo. Ele não gosta de escadas.

Ela continuou a olhar a torre de flats.

- Andar térreo. E ele deve estar esperando uma visita sua. Devemos ir pela porta dos fundos.

- Ah, eu irei pela merda da porta da frente.

- Está certo. Você vai pela frente e eu pelos fundos. Talvez eu encontre a pedra.

- Hermione, eu não quero você confrontando a lei.

- Você vai estar confrontando a lei. – ela falou, dando um leve toque no bolso onde a arma estava. – Eu vou estar apenas ajudando.

- Mas que droga. Você é assustadora, às vezes. Não deixa nada passar.

Ela o encarou, séria.

- Não mude de assunto, Inglês. Esse cara roubou de você.

- O que aconteceu com 'a vingança se comer frio'?

- Esqueça. Um caminhão tentou nos atropela. Agora estou com raiva.

Ele segurou na mão dela e foi para trás de um arbusto.

- Você também tentou roubar de mim.

- Sim, mas eu não fingir ser sua amiga ou sócia dos negócios enquanto fazia isso.

E alguém havia dito uma vez que não havia honra nos ladrões. Ele seguiu-a até um beco próximo do flat. As luzes estavam acesas, o que significava que Gregory estava em casa.

Hermione tocou de leve na maçaneta da porta. Estava trancada.

- Dê-me dois minutos. – ela sussurrou, retirando o kit do bolso. – Então faça o máximo de barulho possível na porta da frente.

Ele não queria fazer as coisas dessa forma, mas ela tinha razão.

Hermione poderia encontrar muito mais respostas do que ele poderia ao quebrar a cara de Gregory. Ele se inclinou e deu um selinho.

- Cuidado.

- Você também. – ela falou sorrindo.

Ele observou-a até que conseguisse abrir a porta e então foi devagar até a porta principal. Ele não esperou os dois minutos chegarem ao fim, porque ele não gostava da ideia de Hermione estar lá dentro, sozinha. Dando um passo a frente, ele bateu na porta fortemente e depois deu um chute próximo a fechadura, arrombando a porta, que bateu fortemente na parede e ia voltando em sua direção, mas foi amparada pelas suas mãos.

Ele entrou no corredor que dava para a sala de estar.

- O que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – a voz familiar de Gregory Boyce se fez ouvir. – Eu tenho um bastão de críquete, então é melhor você cair fora antes que eu chame a polícia.

- Chame-os logo! – Harry gritou de volta, indo na direção da voz.

Ele virou no final do corredor na mesma hora que Gregory entrou na sala de estar.

- Harry? O que...

- Olá, Greg. Surpreso em me ver?

- O que diabos você está fazendo? Você quebrou a minha porta?

Alto e largo, Boyce tinha sido um jogador de críquete nos tempos de faculdade.

Harry ofereceu um sorriso maquiavélico, seu sangue fervendo. Harry quase desejou que ele viesse para cima dele com o bastão de críquete, assim ele teria a desculpa para quebrá-lo ao meio.

- Você roubou minha pedra.

- Eu o que?

- Você queria que eu ficasse em Stuttgart mais um dia. – Harry falou, avançando e esticando a mão para pegar o bastão, que ele arremessou longe. – Isso foi para me proteger ou para ter certeza de que teria o que estava pagando para ter?

- Eu não tenho ideia do que...

- Existem três pessoas mortas, Greg. Eu sugiro você pensar bastante qual vai ser sua história.

- Harry, você está ficando louco. – O rosto de Harry adquiriu mais raiva ainda. – Eu não tenho a mínima ideia do que está acontecendo, mas você não tem o direito de entrar aqui e de me ameaçar! Eu...

- Harry!

Ao ouvir o grito de Hermione, ele se virou e ia na direção do corredor.

- Hermione?

- Aqui. Você tem que ver isso!

Ele a encontrou no escritório de Boyce. As gavetas estavam abertas e pelo que aparentava e alguma fotos estavam espalhadas pelo escrivaninha. Uma foto da pedra troiana idêntica a da companhia de seguros

- Bingo.

Eles estavam certos. Gregory sabia que era o Sr. Malvado.

Boyce entrou no escritório, afoito, seu rosto vermelho e suado.

- Saiam da minha casa. AGORA! Você, Harry, e seja lá quem ela for.

- Eu tenho uma ideia melhor. Por que não sentamos e você me conta uma historia? – Harry pegou a foto da pedra e mostrou-a ao bancário. – Uma historia bem boa. Com nomes e tudo mais.

- Você... ela deve ter posto isso aí. Isso não significa nada.

- Talvez não para a polícia, mas para mim significa muito. Agora vamos sentar ou eu o farei sentar, Greg.

Por um momento o grande homem se reclamou sobre não poder confiar em ninguém. E então ele se jogou na cadeia do escritório.

- Eu não fiz nada de errado.

- Existe a chance de eu não dar queixas, Greg, mas terá que me contar quem mais está envolvido.

Harry se encostou na mesa, de frente para o bancário.

- Eu posso até emprestar dinheiro suficiente para que seu banco não entre em falência. Talvez.

- O banco? – esperança apareceu nos olhos do bancário e ele levantou o queixo antes de falar novamente. – Esse.. Partino apenas me disse que tinha algo a vista no mercado e que eu poderia estar interessado. Só isso.

- Dante ligou para você diretamente? – a raiva começou a ferver dentro do moreno, mas precisava das respostas primeiro. Isso não envolvia apenas ele. Hermione continuava a olhar os papeis, como se estivesse sozinha no escritório.

- Sim, e agora, acho melhor ligar para a polícia e para meu advogado.

- Para quem mais Partino ofereceu a pedra? – a ladra perguntou, sem levantar os olhos dos papéis.

- Quem é você? – Boyce demandou.

- Eu deveria ser o bode expiatório disso tudo, quando o outro cara que entrou em contato com você chamou alguém mais para roubar a pedra de Harry e matar Partino.

O homem olhou-a, incrédulo.

- O quê?

- É isso mesmo. Vai dizer que não sabia? Ou você foi estúpido o suficiente para deixá-los jogar a culpa em você por tudo isso? O cara que roubou a pedra está morto, o cara que contratou minha amiga aqui para roubar a pedra na mesma noite também bateu as botas. E hoje à tarde alguém tentou nos matar, tentando jogar nosso carro no Thames. – Harry se inclinou para frente. – E como você pode imaginar. Eu não estou morto e nem impressionado. Eu quero nomes.

- Ele também está com o Remington também, pelo que parece. – ela falou remexendo nos papéis. – Talvez mais. Estou começando a pensar que ele possa ser o cara. O cara que estruturou tudo isso.

- Eu sou um colecionador. – Greg falou, o vermelho de seu rosto, se acentuou tanto que Harry pensou que ele poderia estar infartando. – Eu não tenho nada a ver com as mortes que estão falando.

- Prove. Quem é o outro cara? Diga-me logo, porra!

Gregory franziu o rosto.

- Por Deus, Harry, você ainda não consegue adivinhar?

Isso fez o moreno parar. Tinha algo que ele já deveria imaginar ou alguém que ele deveria suspeitar, mas não tinha feito.

- Finja que sou lento e ignorante, Greg. Eu vou contar até três, e juro que acabarei com você e seu banco, de uma forma que você vai me pedir para bater em você com seu próprio bastão de críquete. Nada de jogos. Diga-me o nome.

- Deus me ajude. – Boyce murmurou.

- Que tal meu nome? – alguém falou da porta.

Reviews por favooor, pleaseeeee(ingles), complacer(espanhol), s'il vous praît(francês), gefallen(alemão), per favore(italiano). E em todas as outras línguas também.


	18. Final Chapter

**ENFIM o último capítulo gente. Adorei as reviews e espero que continue a ler em breve a continuação: Não Olhe para Baixo. **

**Beijos Galerinha!**

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS**

CAPÍTULO XVIII

Harry mal podia acreditar no que via. Como podia ter sido tão tolo? Nunca nem pensara na possibilidade dele estar envolvido nisso tudo. Ele sempre se considerara inteligente e capaz resolver todos os mistérios. A figura à porta tinha uma pistola na mão esquerda e o bastão de críquete na mão direita.

- Então era você esse tempo todo?

- Bem, todo mundo tem que arranjar uma forma de sobreviver. E você é uma boa fonte de renda. – A pistola estava apontada para Harry, mas o bastão estava pronto para acertar quem quer que se movesse. – Olá, Hermione. Eu disse para O'Hannon me conseguir uma presa fácil, mas ele me arranjou você. Ele obviamente sabia pouco sobre você e por isso teve que morrer.

Boyce ficou pálido de uma hora para outra. O rubor de seu rosto desaparecera tão rápido.

- Eu não...

O bastão de críquete acertou em cheio o rosto do bancário, desacordando-o de imediato. Hermione segurou a respiração até ouvir o grande homem gemer no chão. Ele não estava morto, ainda bem. Ela retornou a atenção para o homem à porta, olhando por cima do ombro de Harry.

- Então você é Colin Creevey? – ela falou, olhando atentamente para o homem alto e de cabelos claros.

- Ótimo. Você é esperta. Eu odiaria saber que o que manteve você a minha frente esse tempo todo tinha sido pura sorte. Venha mais para frente, querida. Quero dar uma boa olhada para a puta do Harry.

- Não se mova, Hermione. – Harry ordenou, colocando-se ainda mais na frente dela.

- 'Não se mova, Hermione'. – Colin falou imitando o moreno. – Depois que Ginny ligou para você e você não perguntou nada de específico sobre mim, eu sabia que você viria aqui ver Greg, seu convencido filho da puta.

- Então, o que acontece agora? – Harry tentava manter a calma.

- Bem, agora terei que te matar e simular como se você e Greg fizeram o serviço um do outro.

- Isso não lhe fará nenhum bem. – Hermione interrompeu.

O homem à frente deles já tinha matado Justin e O'Hannon. E ele queria Partino morto e não se importou que a bomba poderia matar mais alguém. Ela não conseguia pensar em nenhuma razão que impedisse dele atirar em Harry... e isso assustou-a. Tinha que pensar em algo rápido. Talvez se atingisse o ego dele e a ganância.

- E por que não, srta. Granger?

- Todas as falsificações da casa de Palm Beach estão com o FBI. Tudo que você pegou está sendo procurado e seu negócio com Dante foi por água a baixo e nada mais chegará a você.

- Eu não preciso de Partino.

- Ele tentou passar por cima de você e foi até Gregory, não foi? – ela insistiu.

- Muito bom. – ele respondeu. Boyce se moveu novamente e Creevey o acertou novamente na cabeça. – Quieto!

- Diga-me, o que Justin e O'Hannon fizeram para você matá-los?

- Bem, Finch-Fletchley ficou com raiva, porque, aparentemente, você e ele era amigos e ele não sabia que você tinha sido contratada ao mesmo tempo. Isso foi culpa de O'Hannon. E como eu disse antes, eu mandei que ele achasse um idiota para receber a culpa. E depois, ele entrou em pânico.

- Você é novo no negócio, Creevey. – ela disse, discretamente pegando um abridor de cartas. – Roubando de uma única fonte, mas vou te contar um segredo. Nós, ladrões, temos uma comunidade bem grandinha. E O'Hannon era um canalha nojento, mas todo mundo sabia disso. Ou você trabalhava com ele ou escolhia não trabalhar. Assassinatos não são permitidos. E o mesmo acontece com Justin. Você matou dois de nós. E todos irão saber. Alguém vai abrir a boca, principalmente se você quebrou o código de honra. E, provavelmente, o FBI e a Interpol irão oferecer uma recompensa. E, então, haverá uma fila de pessoas dispostas a te delatar.

- Ó meu Deus. Estou tremendo de medo. – ele falou com sarcasmo. – Harry, se você não calar a boca dela, calo eu.

- Hermione, por favor. – o moreno pediu calmamente.

Creevey apoiou o bastão no chão e se apoio nele.

- Quer saber, agora que estou pensando no assunto. Esse é o único passo a seguir. Eu venho roubado das sua preciosa coleção de arte por anos e você vem mostrando falsificações aos governadores e senadores e prefeitos.

- Existe um lugar para pessoas como você. Com doenças mentais sérias. – Harry falou, ignorando o que ele acabara de dizer. – Apesar de não conseguir identificar se o que você tem é um complexo de Napoleão ou se você é apenas invejoso e patético.

- Vá se foder, Harry. – Colin grunhiu. – Eu ainda não terminei. Eu roubei sua mulher, o que não tive que fazer muito esforço, eu troquei muitas obras da sua coleção por falsas e você nem notou a diferença, e agora, pam pam pam pannn, eu te mato. E fim. Eu ganheii.

Ele sorriu, confiante.

- Eu quase consegui semana passada. Eu pensei, por que não? Ele voltou para a Flórida mais cedo, quem sabe eu consigo. Eu programei cada minuto, mas sua ladra aqui, se moveu mais rápido do que eu esperava, ou Dante foi lento de mais.

- O que...? – a confusão estava escrita no rosto de Harry.

- Isso soa familiar? Ring, ring, ring. – imitando o som de um telefone.

Hermione viu os músculos do ombro do moreno se contraírem.

- A maquina de fax? Foi você que me acordou naquela noite.

- Bom garoto. Eu quase consegui. Foi por pouco.

- Mas não conseguiu.

Com um suspiro, Colin balançou a cabeça.

- Depois do seu maldito divórcio, todos os jornais disseram o quanto você foi generoso por deixar para sua esposa adultera e o amante dela sua casa de Londres. O que eles não mencionaram foi como você me deixou quase falido, com sua brincadeira em New York, ou que você limpou sua linda mansão e pintou todas as paredes de vermelho e pra finalizar largou colchões e lençóis sujos por todos os lados.

- Você fez isso? – Hermione não conteve a gargalhada. – Entendi. – ela riu mais uma vez. – Sujaram a cama, agora terão que deitar nela.

- Eu achei bem... poético. – Harry comentou.

- Muito bom!

Colin balançou a pistola, para chamar a atenção do casal.

- Você achou que tinha dado a última palavra, não foi? Estava errado. Eu venci. Fim de jogo. Agora, alguma pergunta a mais ou vamos finalizar logo? E o quanto generoso você está afim de ser, Harry? Você quer ser o primeiro? Ou ela primeiro?

- Eu. – ele falou, prontamente.

- Eu estava esperando que fosse você. – ele apontou a arma diretamente para o peito de Harry, apontando para o coração, para não errar.

- Ah, a propósito. Você sabia que Boyce tinha um sistema de segurança, não sabia? Você acabou de assumir tudo para a câmera. – ela olhou para trás dele, no canto da parede e depois voltou a olhá-lo.

Colin hesitou por um momento e era tudo que ela precisava. Saindo de trás de Harry, Hermione arremessou o abridor de cartas. Ela inclinou-se para frente, a trajetória do objeto não foi perfeita, mas a ponta bateu fortemente contra o peito de Creevey e o fez contrair-se de dor.

A arma atirou, o barulho preenchendo a pequena sala. Hermione gritou o nome de Harry, mas ele não respondeu. Caído em cima da escrivaninha. Hermione lançou um chute no peito de Creevey, que o derrubou por cima da cadeira que Boyce estava sentado, momentos atrás.

A arma caiu da mão de Colin, mas quando ele tentou ir pegá-la, Harry se levantou e pulou em cima dele. Harry lançou alguns socos no rosto do rival, enquanto o mesmo ainda tentava pegar a arma que estava a alguns metros. Hermione também viu a arma e passou por cima dos dois, entrelaçados no chão, na tentativa de pegar a arma.

Creevey conseguiu se desvencilhar de Harry por um momento, lançando um soco nos rins do moreno e virou-se para alcançar o braço de Hermione. Mas ela deu uma cotovelada na cara do imbecil.

- Hermione, volte aqui! – Harry grunhiu, devolvendo o soco nos rins do galego.

Colin se contorceu feito uma cobra e pegou o bastão de críquete, caído ao lado e acertou no rosto de Harry. Sangue jorrou do nariz e da boca do moreno e ele caiu para trás. O rival se jogou para cima dele, levantando o bastão para acertá-lo novamente.

Hermione entrou em pânico ao ver a cena e se jogou em cima de Colin.

- Não! – ela se contraiu e pegou o bastão com uma mão e com a outra, envolveu o pescoço de Creevey. Ela puxou-o para trás com força, e ele perdeu o equilíbrio, caindo para trás com ela por baixo.

O ar fugiu de seus pulmões com o impacto. Puxando ar, ela apertou o braço em volta do pescoço dele. Um cotovelo atingiu-a fortemente nas costelas, fazendo-a rolar os olhos de dor. O aperto de seu braço relaxou um pouco e de repente ele estava por cima dela de quatro, agarrando seu cabelo e bateu com a cabeça dela no chão.

A dor gritou em sua cabeça, a batida e os sons estavam distantes. Sua consciência lutando para manter-se, mas seus olhos teimavam em fechar-se. Ela viu um vulto e depois sentiu que o peso que estava em cima dela tinha sumido. Ao olhar de lado, viu o vulto de Harry socar o rival, parecendo muito com um lutador de boxe profissional e nocautear o adversário. E então tudo ficou preto.

Harry voltou-se para ela, correu e juntou-se a ela. Os olhos dela estavam fechados e o rosto dela ensaguentado.

- Hermione? – ele sussurrou, cuspindo sangue de lado. Ele se aproximou ainda mais, tocando de leve com os dedos o rosto dela. – Mione?

Por Deus, ele tinha matado ela. Quando ele viu o Creevey bater a cabeça dela contra o chão, o tempo... simplesmente parou. Nada mais valia a pena: nem o ego, nem dinheiro, nem mesmo a própria vida.

Sacudindo-se, ele levou os dedos ao pescoço dela. O pulso fraco bateu contra os dedos dele e ele soluçou, contendo o choro.

- Hermione, meu amor? Abra seus olhos, por favor? Mione?

Os olhos dela se contraíram e depois abriram. E então as íris castanhas iluminaram a vida novamente.

- Ai. – ela brincou.

- Fique quieta, querida. Não se mova. Consegue mexer os braços e as pernas?

- Tem sangue no seu rosto.

- Eu sei. Mova seus dedos, Hermione. Agora. – alguns segundos se passaram, aumentando os batimentos cardíacos dele, e então ela mexeu primeiro os da mão e depois os pés. – Muito bom, meu amor.

O telefone de Greg estava caído num canto e Harry foi até lá e ligou para o serviço de primeiros socorros e pediu uma ambulância e logo em seguida ligou para a polícia. Depois pegou a arma e voltou para perto da morena, que fechara os olhos novamente.

- Hermione?

- Deixe me. Eu tenho uma concussão.

Com um sorriso, ele retirou as mechas do rosto dela. Creeveu havia puxado com bastante força, ele alisou-lhes o coro cabeludo.

- Você não vai poder fugir agora, vai?

- Eu não tenho pernas.

- Elas estão aqui, eu prometo. Anexadas ao seu troco e tudo mais. E elas são muito belas.

- Cale-se.

- Eu amo você, Hermione Granger.

Os olhos dela se abriram de repente e se fixaram nos dele. Ele não esperava uma resposta; ela passara muito tempo sozinha, muito tempo dependendo apenas de si e mais ninguém. Mas ela sorriu, esticando uma mão para tocá-lo no rosto. Ele segurou-a e viu os olhos dela rolarem e ela desmaiou de novo.

Quando Mione abriu os olhos, ela achou que deveria estar acordando no meio de um pesadelo. Oficiais uniformizados, homens e mulheres vestindo aquelas roupas de policiais ingleses andavam de um lado para o outro ao redor dela, falando com seus sotaques ingleses. Ela estava no chão, ela se deu conta, deitada numa prancheta e com um saco de soro acima de sua cabeça e um tubo que devia estar conectado no braço. Eles haviam-na amarrado.

- Ei. – ela grunhiu, tentando se levantar.

Harry apareceu na sua vista com uma bolsa de gelo no lábio e uma atadura no nariz.

- Está tudo bem. – ele falou, retirando o gelo do lábio. – Apenas relaxe.

- Você está com o olho roxo. – ela notou. Ele também tinha um lábio inchado e uma marca escura se formava na bochecha esquerda.

- Seus poderes de observação continuam intactos. – ele falou sorrindo.

- Eu não quero ir ao hospital.

- Problema seu. Irá mesmo assim.

Ela foi levantada e os paramédicos seguiram pela porta.

- Harry? – ela falou, pânico crescendo agora que não podia mais vê-lo.

- Estou aqui. Eu vou com você. Eu tenho um nariz quebrado.

- Eu venci, porque eu tenho uma cabeça quebrada.

Ela o ouviu rir baixinho.

- Você é cabeça dura demais. – ele respondeu. – Está apenas um pouco machucada.

- Isso é bom.

- Não muito, minha querida.

Ela foi colocada na traseira da ambulância. Um paramédico e depois Harry entraram atrás dela.

- E quanto a Gregory e Creevey?

Harry se aproximou dela e pegou-lhe a mão.

- Greg está na outra ambulância e Colin vai desejar estar morto, quando eu terminar com ele. – ela o olhou por um instante.

- Não acho que Ginny sabia disso tudo. – ela falou.

- Os policiais estão trazendo-a para umas perguntas – ele falou alisando-lhe a mão. – Mas eu também não acho que ela sabia de nada. Eu espero que não.

- Eu também.

- Eu tenho que lhe contar uma coisa. – ele disse, com um sorriso disfarçado.

Ele já havia dito uma coisa; uma coisa tão preciosa que ela guardaria dentro do seu coração para sempre, mas ela não queria que ele dissesse antes que ela respondesse.

- Você não tem que me contar nada. – ela falou rapidamente. – Eu sei, e é... Eu estou...

O sorriso dele cresceu.

- Não é isso. Moody ligou para a Scotland Yard, e ele recomendou que eles trouxessem Gregory Boyce para umas perguntas quanto a uma série de roubos de obras de arte. Eles invadiram a casa trinta segundos depois que eu desliguei o telefone.

- Alastor estava ouvindo pelo espelho, não estava? Eu sabia que tinha alguém lá.

Ele sorriu e apertou a mão dela de leve.

- Eu acho que devo uma cerveja a Alastor.

- Eu meio que gosto dele. – ela concordo. Um tanto surpresa em poder admitir isso. – Ele é um bom homem, apesar de ser um tira.

O paramédico inclinou-se sobre ela, colocando uma mascara de oxigênio no rosto dela e algo para monitorar os batimentos cardíacos dela.

- Você precisa descansar, moça. – ele disse. – Nada de conversas.

- Okay, só mais uma coisa. – ela levantou a mão, o máximo que pode por causa das amarrações, na direção do bilionário. – Harry? Eu quero ir a Godric Hollow com você.

EPÍLOGO

Duas semanas depois, Hermione estava sentada ao lado de Harry, enquanto ele dirigia na rodovia, passando por fazendas e ranchos e reservas florestais. Ela nunca havia vindo para essa parte da Inglaterra. Parecia tão pacífico e adorável, como Harry Potter.

- Ginny concordou em testemunhar contra Creevey? – ela perguntou, virando-se para olhar uma ponte de quatrocentos anos.

- Ela disse que sim.

- Eu acho que ela te quer de volta.

- Eu não estou mais a disposição.

Hermione engoliu em seco.

- O testemunho dela vai ajudar em algo?

Ele deu de ombros.

- De acordo com a polícia, a única coisa que ela sabe é que Colin esteve na Flórida semana passada por dois dias.

- Tempo suficiente para matar Justin e pegar a pedra.

- Ele alugou um BMW.

- O que vimos na rodovia naquele dia? – tinha sido por pouco.

- Muito provavelmente, mas tudo ainda é muito circunstancial, mas está tudo se encaixando aos poucos. E eles estão fazendo de tudo para que você não precise testemunhar. Se o advogado de defesa dele colocar você para testemunhar...

- Então irei para o inferno por mentir em um juramento.

Ele olhou-a de lado, preocupado. Ele usou aquela expressão um bocado nas últimas duas semanas, mesmo quando ela foi liberada pelos médicos para sair do hospital e voltar ao apartamento de luxo de Harry.

- Não irá precisar. Eu tenho uma casa no campo que eles não tem como saber nos Estados Unidos. - ela forçou um sorriso.

- Bom saber disso.

Eles continuaram o percurso por alguns minutos em silencio.

- É logo ali, na esquerda. – Harry falou abruptamente, apontando na direção do condado.

Eles subiram uma colina e então ela viu a casa dele.

- Puta que pariu!

A mansão era simplesmente gigante. Se ela tinha pensado que a outra casa na Flórida era grande, ela poderia caber dentro dessa e ainda ter espaço. O verde em volta era encantador, um lago ficava próximo a propriedade, milhares de janelas podiam-se vistas.

- Bonito, não?

- É o Palácio de Buckingham!

- Dificilmente. É chamado de Godrick Hollow, a cidade é chamada de Devon.

- Você disse que cresceu aqui?

- Não exatamente. Nasci aqui, mas tive que morar em Londres depois da morte de meus pais. – ela olhou para ele chocada. – Eles morreram num acidente de carro, quando eu tinha 3 anos. Depois fui morar com meus tios até conseguir me emancipar aos 16 anos. Foi quando voltei para cá.

Ela estava chocada por não ter lido nada disso nos websites, quando pesquisara a respeito dele. E até um pouco magoada por ele não ter dito nada disso antes.

- Emancipar? – ela franziu a testa um pouco.

- Não tive uma infância muito boa. Meus tios odiavam meus pais. Minha tia invejava a vida e o casamento da mãe. Depois lhe conto os detalhes. – ele falou, um pouco desconfortável. – Gosto de passar a meus dias de descanso aqui. Pode-se dizer que é meu lar.

Lar. Ela nunca tivera um. Um local calmo, tranquilo e a salvo. Um lar. Isso a assustava, mas ao mesmo tempo ela queria algo assim. Com ele.

Quando eles passaram pelo portão de entrada, um homem muito grande e barbudo os saudou.

- Bom dia, Harry. Estávamos preocupados com o você. Vimos as notícias de ambos os ataques e ficamos chocados com toda essa loucura.

- Olá, Rubeus. Desculpe-me. Eu ia ligar, mas foi tudo tão rápido e acabei me distraindo.

- Sem problemas. Fico feliz que estejam bem.

- Ah. Hagrid essa é minha namorada, Hermione Granger. Mione esse é Rubeus Hagrid, meu amigo e o bombril da propriedade. Faz de tudo um pouco.

- Olá, senhorita. Espero que goste daqui. – o grandalhão falou piscando um olho.

- Oi. Prazer em conhecê-lo. Tenho certeza de que irei adorar. – ela falou timidamente.

- Vão em frente, Harry. Tenho algumas coisas para fazer, mas encontro com você mais tarde. – ele deu um leve aperto no ombro de Harry e seguiu pelo muro, guiando um carrinho de mão em sua frente.

Eles seguiram pelo caminho da entrada, que tinha palmeiras em ambos os lados. Ela rodou a cabeça para todos os lados, encantada.

- É sério, Harry, é tudo tão magnífico. Se fosse meu, eu não sairia daqui nunca.

Ela se contraiu assim que terminou de falar. Depois do que ele havia lhe dito, toda as vezes que ela falava algo assim, ela se sentia constrangida, como se estivesse pedindo algo mais. E ela não estava, não mesmo. Só de passar mais tempo com ele era o suficiente. Ela não conseguia se lembrar de quando se sentira tão em segurança, tão relaxada como se sentira nas últimas duas semanas. Quatro se contar o começo um tanto quanto interessante do estranho relacionamento.

- Fico feliz que tenha gostado. – ele limpou a garganta. – Eu queria falar uma coisa com você e agora parece uma boa hora.

Ela enrijeceu um pouco.

- Eu também gostaria de falar uma coisa com você. – ele olhou para ela.

- Certo. Você primeiro.

- Eu tenho falado com Bottom e nós estamos pensando em. – ela limpo a garganta antes de continuar. – Nos aposentar.

- Sério?

- Sim. – ela limpou a garganta mais uma vez. Se ele risse, ela provavelmente iria lhe bater ou morrer de vergonha. – Nós vamos abrir um negócio. Uma firma de consultoria ou uma companhia de instalações de equipamentos de segurança.

Eles finalmente chegaram na entrada da mansão, mas ele não desligou o carro. Ele se virou para ela e sorriu.

- Sorte minha, então. Eu iria lhe dizer que gostaria que você desse uma olhada na segurança das minhas propriedades. Um certo alguém me disse que eram umas porcarias.

- Ótimo. Então você será o nosso primeiro cliente. – ela relaxou e sorriu.

- Terei que pagar? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Lhe darei um bom desconto.

- Espero que sim. – ele respirou fundo. – E tem outra coisa que quero que saiba.

- Harry, eu...

- Calada. Agora é minha vez.

Ela cruzou os braços no peito, fingindo não estar intimidada com essa conversa intima deles, mesmo quando ainda se sentia nervosa perto dele.

- Certo. Fale.

- Obrigado. Com tudo isso, minhas obras agora estarem nas mãos de outras pessoas e as obras de arte que ficaram perdendo seu valor, pois é difícil se certificar de que são autenticas ou não. Mesmo assim eu gostaria de começar tudo de novo. – ele olhou para ela. – E eu gostaria que me ajudasse. Se você tiver tempo.

- Então, você está querendo se certificar de que eu ande na linha...

- Mione...

- Eu lhe disse antes, eu não gosto de coleções particulares. – ele apenas sorriu.

- Eu sei disso. E eu pretendo dispor em uma galeria para as pessoas poderem visitar e conhecer um pouco a respeito das peças e seus autores. E para isso precisarei de uma boa segurança.

Pela segunda vez nesse último mês, ela sentiu vontade de chorar. Só que dessa vez não era de tristeza, e sim de alegria. Era uma nova experiência.

- Uau.

- Hermione?

- Estou pensando.

- Não pense. Apenas diga sim ou não. É simples assim. – ele desligou o motor do carro e retirou o cinto para poder olhá-la melhor. – Ah, e estou lhe dando do Bentley, como combinado na aposta.

- Eu já lhe disse que não gosto de você por... suas coisas.

- Namorada minha não dirige carro roubado.

Ela se inclinou e o beijou lenta e profundamente.

- Sim. – ela murmurou entre os beijos. – Eu acho que posso dar um jeito. No meu tempo livre, é claro.

- Ótimo. Muito bom. – ele beijou-a novamente e depois se afastou. – Vamos quero que conheça Sykes.

- Seu mordomo. Você tinha dito que ele ficava aqui.

- Sim. A não ser que eu precise dele em algum outro lugar.

Quando subiam na escada que dava para a entrada, ele pegou na mão dela, entrelaçando os dedos deles. E ao chegarem perto da porta dupla, elas se abriram e um homem alto e magro e provavelmente o homem mais velho do mundo apareceu e se curvou.

- Seja bem vindo, meu lorde!

Hermione parou e olhou para Harry.

- Meu o quê? – ela perguntou baixinho.

- É bom estar de volta, Sykes – ele ignorou-a. – Sykes, essa é Hermione Granger. Ela vai ficar conosco

- Seja bem vinda, senhorita Granger

- Sykes. – ela olhou para Harry novamente. – Deixe-me repetir meu 'o quee'?

- Acho que esqueci de dizer. Eu sou meio que realeza.

- Como assim? – ela estava entrando em pânico.

Ele respirou fundo e deu seu maravilhoso sorriso, aquele que fazia seus joelhos fraquejar.

- Eu sou o Duque de Godric Hollow.

- Ai meu Deus! – ela suspirou. – E esqueça o desconto. Talvez até cobre mais caro para você.

- Hm... Podemos negociar.

FIM!


End file.
